Power Rangers: Heroes Of Legends
by ICrzy
Summary: Fairy tales are all sweet and innocent, or are they really. When the fate of the world is at risk, new heroes will be brought to the table to save the world. New rangers with the ties to fairy tales themselves, they'll be fighting their greatest foe ever as well as their own fairy tail villain. Will they succeed or will they fail? *In Progress/Hiatus*
1. ACT ZERO

**This is a new series that I'll be releasing after the ending of Monster Hunters. Now this is confirming that I am not going to do a second season of Monster Hunters or not, I just know that after Monster Hunters I'll be beginning this new project. I've had this idea for a ranger series for a while and thought this would be cool. Right now this is just the prologue, read through and the contest information is at the bottom. I do not own Power Rangers!**

 **ACT ZERO - Prologue**

It was a raining evening in Middleton, California. It was unusual for heavy rain to flow through this town. Everyone was resting, all expect a few. In the public library, the lights were remain on. The public library is located on the campus of Middleton University. Inside were two individuals, one a male and the other a women. The women was in her early fortys. She had dark skin tone, short black hair, brown eyes, skinny, and was 5'7" tall. She was wearing a blue suit jacket but unbutton to reveal a black shirt underneath, a blue pencil knit skirt underneath, and black high heels.

"Mom," The boy started, "Are we almost done?"

Speaking up was the boy with her. He was eighteen years old and a recent high school graduate. Starting tomorrow he'll be a freshmen at Middleton University. He looked nothing like this women with him. He had bright blonde hair that was natural, piercing blue eyes, fair skin complexion, lean body, slightly muscular, and stands at 6'1" tall. He wore a green and black long sleeve flannel with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow, a black t-shirt underneath, black jeans, green converses alstars on, and a key necklace around his neck.

The women glanced at him, "Wesley, I'm almost done cleaning for the night."

The boy glares as he turns to the soaking wet window, "It's Wes."

The women sighs, "I'm sorry."

As she continued with cleaning up the library, there was a beeping coming from the women's watch. She glanced at it then to her son, Wes was looking at her now. It seems the two know exactly what it is and what is going on. So the two burst to running through the empty library and reached the elevator, once they entered they pressed the one button twice. The doors shut and then the elevator sped down to the bottom.

Once it opened it revealed a large hide out from everyone else. There was a training area, a medical area, rooms for resting, and a computer and/or tech area. Wes moved his way over to the very large mother board computer, he began typing quickly on the keyboard without even looking at the keys he was typing. He looked at the monitors the entire time.

"Wes," The women spoke, "What is it?"

Wes pointed at the screen, "Look."

On the screen was from a security camera outside of Middleton. There was a large lava like pit that was slowly getting larger and larger. It was at this moment that police cars arrived and began investigating it, but appearing out of the lava pit was a lava monster, which then began to strike the police officers with lava.

The women covered her son's eyes, "Mom-! Claudia!" Wes screams.

Claudia looks down at her son, "We can't do anything. The morphers haven't been activated yet. We have no heroes."

Wes looks at her, "But I'm here. I could help."

Claudia shakes her head, "You will do no such thing!" She screams.

As they turn their attention back to the screen, the lava monster and the lava faded away. Only leaving the police officers with some minor injures. Wes let out a sigh, and Claudia furrowed her brow. She began to walk away from her son and then looked at the glass case that held the morphers; red, green, blue, yellow, silver, and gold.

"Mom, this is the second time something like this had happened." Wes spoke as he walked over to look at the glass case.

Claudia sees her son's reflection, "I know. This is getting out of hands. The people are going to notice that this isn't some strange environmental thing." Claudia said.

Wes glanced his gaze to his mom, "We need to find the heroes of legends." He said.

Claudia placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know, Wes. I know."

 **(A/N: I know it's a short prologue. I just wanted to get this series kind of started. I've deleted the contest because it's over and I went with who I thought would bring a lot to the table for this series. -ICrzy)  
**


	2. ACT ONE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!  
**

 **ACT ONE - A New Life**

"Today is it," Muttered an eighteen year old girl, "First day of college."

Standing in front of her home bathroom mirror was eighteen year old Robin Woods. She stands at 5'9" with a flexible body type. She had shoulder length blonde hair, heterochromic eyes which meant her right eye is brown and her left eye is green, and has a pale complexion. She was dressed in her clothing of choice wearing a red button up long sleeve shirt with white sleeves, along with tan pants, and white shoes with red laces.

"Robin! Come on! Everything is packed up!" Shouted her mother from downstairs.

Robin turned to the bathroom door, "I'm coming!"

Yesterday was her last day sleeping in her bed. Yesterday was her last home cooked meal. Yesterday was her last day of being a child. Because now today, everything has changed. She looked at her reflection on last time before nodding herself and left the bathroom. She began down the stairs to see her mother waiting for her. Robin looked so much like her mom minus the hair color, she had been told she got that from her father.

"You nervous?" Her mother, Kayla, asks.

Robin nods, "Extremely."

Her mother hugs her, "Don't worry, Robin. I'm still in the same zip code, I'm only a thirty minute drive."

Robin nods, "I know."

Her mom let go of Robin, and the two began to leave the house. Part of Robin felt guilty for leaving for college, seeing as her mom would now be living alone. Her grandparents are in nursing homes and her mom is a widow, so it was just her mom alone in Robin's childhood home.

Robin glanced out the passenger window to look at the white house as they began to drive off. So many memories, in that house. And now she was leaving.

"Will you be okay, mom?" Robin asks as he mom drove.

Kayla smiles, "You don't need to be worried about me. I want you to enjoy your time in college, and if you really miss me, I'll be there." Kayla said.

Robin nods and slid down in her seat.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Looks like I'm here," Spoke a nineteen year old male, "This is Middleton University."

He had shaggy pitch black hair, golden tan skin, he has wide storm grey eyes with a specks of green in it, slender build, and is 5'7" tall. He was wearing a silver v neck shirt with a black dragon design on it, faded blue jeans, silver beanie on his head, and he wears a ring that has been in his family for generations.

He stood by his bags and looked from his map of the campus he had printed out and just seemed annoyed by it. He flipped the map side ways and still seemed a bit puzzled by this. He shakes his head and started to walk toward the main campus.

"How is anyone suppose to find anything on this huge campus?" He spoke to himself.

He looked around and saw other students saying goodbye to their parents and leaving, also people meeting up with friends that they'd made from the last semester. The young man felt a bit left out, he frowned as he struggled through the crowd.

"Excuse me," A voice from behind starts, "Are you lost?"

He turns around to see man of the age of twenty-one behind him, "Uh- yeah."

"I'm Bentley Nguyen, this is the start of my junior year." He said.

Bentley has tan skin, light brown eyes, and dark brown hair. He has a handsome face, a thin but sculpted body, and stands at about 5'9. He also looked to be of Korean descent, not fully but seemed to have some relations there. He was wearing a gold jacket on top of a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and white and gold Adidas sneakers.

The young man nods, "Morgan Grey," He introduced, "This is my first year here."

Bentley nods with a smile, "I can tell. Don't worry, we've all been in your shoes before."

Morgan nods with an awkward look on his face, "Say do you know where the Dean's office is? I need to see if some of my credits from Cambridge transferred over." Morgan said.

"Cambridge? Wow that's amazing," Bentley said, "I can show to you his office but how about we drop your stuff off in your room."

Morgan nods in agreement, "Right. It beats carrying it everywhere."

Bentley helped Morgan with some of his belongings and began to head in the directions of the dorms.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Entering her dorm was a eighteen year old girl. She was carrying her stuff and seemed a bit lost, however after a few people pointing to her room she continued down the hallway. She reached a room at the end of the hallway on the right side, it was labeled 202. She opened the door to reveal it was a little bit bigger than the dorm rooms she had saw on the website. It had a bunk bed and a single wide bed.

"Looks like I lucked out," She said.

She has red hair and blue green eyes. She has a fair skin tone as she does have some muscle tone and is 5'7" tall. She has a blue hooded sweatshirt with a blue tank top and a pair of jeans. She put down her bags and walked toward the large window in her room, it showed the entire campus. She was impressed and seemed to like it. She turned to the single wide bed and just flopped on the bed.

"So," A voice from the doorway spoke, "You're my roommate?"

Looking up to see that the voice was another girl, the girl in blue nods.

"My name is Ericka Johanson." Ericka introduced.

"I'm Kristen Samuels," She introduced.

Kristen Kirsten stands at 5'5" with pale skin and long dark brown almost black hair which she normally keeps down. She has shimmery brown eyes and a lithe build with slight muscle definition. She is wearing white short overalls with a black cami underneath and yellow plaid shirt on top with the sleeves rolled up to right below the elbow. She has on black leggings under the overalls and yellow Doc Martins.

Kristen put down her stuff on the top bunk. She walked around the dorm, it had large enough closet space for three people and even a mini fridge. Kristen followed Ericka by looking out the window to see the view, Ericka laid back down on the bed, but saw someone else walking over.

"Is this room 202?" Spoke Robin.

Erick rolled off the bed, "Why yes it is. It appears your our roommate."

Robin nods.

Kristen turns away from the window, "I'm Kristen Samuels."

"I'm Ericka Johanson," Ericka introduced.

Robin nods, "I'm Robin Woods." She said.

Robin walked pass the girls and began to put her stuff on the last remaining bed, the bottom bunk. Robin sat down on the bed and let out a sigh, she didn't realize Ericka and Kristen were looking at her. They exchanged looks and then returned the glance at Robin.

"Nervous?" Kristen asks.

Robin nods, "It's my first time away from home."

Ericka frowns, "Hey, everyone gets homesick." Ericka said.

Ericka walked over and sat down next to Robin to comfort her new roommate, instead Kristen stayed away. Shifting her glance outside the window.

"Besides," Ericka continues, "You at least know two people here."

Robin nods, "Yeah, you're right."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Morgan had arrived at the dean's office only to be told to sit outside by the assistant. Sitting outside with him was another guy, this was Wes Evans. Wes was scrolling through his Samsung Galaxy S6, while he was waiting. He heard the door open and stepping out was Claudia Evans, his mom.

"Well thank you, Dean Franklin." Claudia said.

Wes' eyes perked up as he watched his mom fully exit the office, it was then that the dean motioned for Morgan to enter the office. He watched the guy get up and enter the office. Wes turns his screen off and stands up, giving his mom a weird look.

As they left the dean's office, they walked through the hallway.

"So want to tell me why he called you to his office? You work in the library." Wes spoke.

Claudia looks at her son, "Not just there," She appeared to have a smile, "I am teaching Literature here for freshmen."

Wes frowns, "That means-."

Claudia nods, "I'll be your professor for your English class."

Wes kept his frown, "You sure you want to do this, mom?"

Claudia looked at her son, "You think I can't be a professor to you without being professional?"

Wes shakes his head, "No, mom. It's been been five months since dad passed away." He said.

Claudia and Wes both stopped walking by the door at the end of the hall. Wes looked at his mom, he saw the sadden expression on her face. He wasn't sure if he said something he shouldn't have. Wes looked down at the floor, then felt his mom touch his shoulders, which then made him turn to her.

"I need this, we both need this." She said.

Wes nods, "Okay, mom."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Kristen, Ericka, and Robin went walking around on campus. The were exploring what was to be offered, also Kristen told the other two that she had heard of a bar b q happening for a welcome back party for the start of the new semester.

"This place is huge," Ericka commented as she saw the number of people at this bar b q.

Robin nods, "Yeah," She mutters.

Kristen turns to them, "Ready for some fun?"

This party was held outside at the court yard that was in the center of the campus. Surrounding it was the library, dorms, main building, and some lecture halls. There were a lot of people, students and staff members were there. They were playing music and playing games, enjoying one last day of summer vacation.

Ericka smiles, "I already have a feeling this is going to be the best year ever." Ericka said.

Kristen nods, "Agreed."

Robin looked around the party, she noticed some guys by the grill. They were serving hotdogs and hamburgers, they were chatting among each other. As Robin kept watching the others, she ended up loosing Ericka and Kristen in the crowd.

Robin turns around, "Kristen? Ericka?"

She noticed they were gone.

Robin walked through the crowd of people and made her way through to find the drink stand, standing there was Wes. He was talking with a couple of guys, but he noticed Robin looking a bit nervous. She got a bottle of water and turned to look at the crowd.

"It's a lot of people," Wes said, "It can be too much."

Robin looks at him, "Uh- yeah."

Wes smiles, "I'm Wesley Evans, but I prefer Wes." He said.

Robin brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I'm Robin Woods." She said.

Wes holds onto his soda, "Nice to meet you."

Robin faintly smiles, "You too," Robin looked from the crowd to him, "So you from Middleton?"

Wes nods, "Yeah, I grew up here." He said as he took a sip of his soda.

Robin turns to him, "No way. I'm from Middleton."

Wes lowered the can from his mouth, "Which high school did you go to?" He asks.

"Middleton North," Robin said.

Wes smiles, "Middleton North, huh. My school beat your school last year in football." He said.

Robin gasped, "You went to Westwood High?" She asks.

Wes lightly chuckles, "That's right." He said.

Robin gave him a look, "You weren't on the football team, were you?" She asks.

"What's wrong with football players?" He asks.

Robin continued with her looks.

He grins, "No I wasn't involved in football." He said.

Robin eyes him, "How come? You seem like you could've."

Wes eyed her, "What's with the questions, and besides were you a cheerleader?" He asks.

Robin shakes her head, "Nope. Not a cheerleader." She said.

Wes takes a sip of his drink and nods.

Robin was about to say when she hears, "Robin!" "There you are!"

She turned around to see Ericka and Kristen coming over. Kristen looked at Wes for a second but turned to her roommate. Ericka looks at Wes with a smile plastered on her face. Wes noticed the other two girls, who seem to know Robin.

"Robin," Ericka nudged, "Introduce your friend."

Robin sighs, "Wes these are my roommates, Kristen and Ericka." She said.

Wes smiles, "Nice to meet you." He said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia was walking in the library late. She heard the door open and shut behind her, she didn't need to turn around to realize who it was. A small smile escaped from her lips.

"Shouldn't you be socializing, Wesley?" Claudia asks.

Wes pouts, "It's Wes, mom." He said.

Claudia turns around while holding a stack of books, "You're still my son. And you haven't answered my question yet." She said.

Wes watched his mom put the books on the return cart, "It got to crowded. So I bailed." He said.

Claudia turns to him, "Wes, did you at least be social?" She asks.

Wes looks at her, "Yes, mom. I spoke to some people. I was talking with some guy who graduated from Westwood High too." He said.

"Really," Claudia said.

Wes nods, "And then this cool girl from Middletown North," He slightly smiled, "Her and her roommates are interesting."

Claudia smiled, "I'm glad you're making friends."

Wes groans, "I just talked to some people mom." He said and turns away.

Claudia shakes her head and giggles, "I never thought I'd see the day that my son is embarrassed." She said.

Wes looks at his cell phone for the time, "Need help cleaning up?"

She smiles, "Yes," She moved over to let her son help, "Thank you."

Wes nods as he just helps out.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

 _-Dream Sequence-_

 _Robin was walking in a dark forest. She suddenly noticed she was wearing a large red cloak with a hood over her head. She held hatchet in her hands as she scouted around in the shadows of this forest. She turned around and noticed a wolf coming from the darkness._

 _"Gaah-!" She screams._

 _She began to sprint away, she didn't realize how fast she was actually running. It didn't make a difference, because the wolf jumped in the air and landed in front of Robin. Robin screamed and stumbled to the ground, she landed on her butt._

 _"Looks like your time is over, Red." The wolf spoke._

 _Robin saw the wolf begin to come close to her, Robin closed her eyes tightly and slashed the hatchet at the wolf. When Robin opened her eyes, the wolf was gone and there was a path for her now lit in red._

 _-Dream Sequence Over-_

Robin laid on the bottom bunk bed in her dorm, a light red aura was glowing from her for a second then it faded away. On the top bunk, Kristen seemed to be having an odd dream as well. She tossed and turned on her bed as she tried to control her own dream.

 _-Dream Sequence-_

 _Kristen was cleaning a house, she wasn't sure why. She looked at her clothing and noticed it was a yellow dress. She looked around and noticed seven beds in one bedroom, she shook her head in slight confusion. She began to walk through the house, only to be stopped by a wicked women._

 _"Dear," The wicked women spoke, "Care for an apple?"_

 _Suddenly in Kristen's hands were twin blades._

 _"Please, take it." The women spoke._

 _Then the witch leashed sparks at Kristen, she dodged the attack and blocked the spells with her blades. The women was taunting her, making fun of Kristen. Kristen had enough of it, and then as she closed her eyes and slashed her swords at the witch. When she opened her eyes, the witch was gone and so was the house she was just in. Instead there was a path lit in yellow for her._

 _-Dream Sequence Over-_

Kristen had finally calmed down in her sleep. She rolled over, and she was glowing slightly with yellow aura before it faded away. On the twin bed was Ericka, she was tossing and turning in her sleep much like the others. She was trying to control her own nightmare.

 _-Dream Sequence-_

 _Ericka was in a huge ballroom. She wore a beautiful blue gown. She looked around and everything seemed normal. That is until a green glow came into the room, revealing an evil fairy. She was dressed in black and had a cold and evil look in her eyes._

 _"Well if it isn't the princess," The evil fairy spoke._

 _Ericka's eyes widen._

 _"Time for you to sleep and never wake up!" The evil fairy shouted._

 _Ericka saw the evil fairy turn into a dragon and begin to chase her. Ericka realized how hard it was to be running in heels let alone a blue gown. She tripped and saw next to her hands was a blaster. She grabbed the blaster and as she saw the dragon coming, she fired but not before closing her eyes. She opened her eyes to see the dragon gone, the evil fairy gone, and the ballroom. She noticed a blue lit pathway for her to go._

 _-Dream Sequence Over-_

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes was laying slumped over the computers and monitors asleep in the hideout below the library, but Claudia was awake and finishing some reading and lesson planning before deciding to have her and Wes leave for the night. However, there were some beeping on the monitors that woke Wes and got Claudia's attention. Claudia ran over to her son, as he was typing in his computer about the beeping.

"Wes," Claudia asks.

"It seems like there was some energy reading siting." He said.

"What kind of energy reading?" She asks.

Wes looks at his mom, "Not sure." He said.

Claudia frowns, "I see." She turns around.

Her eyes fixed from the floor then to the glass case where the morphers were in, she noticed that the yellow, blue, and red were glowing.

"Wes," Claudia said, "Look."

He turned around, "Wh- Whoa." He spoke.

"Looks like we have some heroes." She said.

Wes continued typing, "Seems like it. If I am able to isolate the energy readings into individual readings, I may be able to find the location of the heroes." He said.

Claudia walks over, "And?"

Wes pointed to the screen after typing, "It's coming from the girls dorm on the north side of campus." He said.

"Could you get anything more than that?" She asks.

Wes looks at his mom, "Want to be here later?" He asks.

Claudia sighs, "I'll get some late night snacks and some soda."

Wes smiles, "Thank you, I need some brain food." He said.

Claudia heads toward the elevator but then heard beeping again. She turns around to see Wes standing in front of the computers now, it was showing pictures of the three who roomed in the dorms the energy reading was coming from. So Claudia returned to her son, she glanced from him and then computer. His expression was shocked.

"Wes," Claudia spoke.

"I met them," Wes said, "I met them tonight."

Claudia puzzled over it, "Robin Woods. Kristen Samuels. Ericka Johansson."

Wes glances to his mom, "So what do we do now?"

Claudia looks at her son, "Nothing until its time to act. For now we continue acting as if nothing has happened, but now it's better safe than sorry that I hold onto the morphers in case." She said.

Wes nods as he watches his mom walk away. Claudia walked over to the glass case, she pulled out a key from her pocket. She unlocked the case and pulled out the three glowing morphers. She shut the case and then turned around to look at her son.

"Wes," Claudia spoke.

Wes looks at his mom, "Yeah?"

"Look after them," Claudia said, "We need to make sure they're not harmed. We need to keep the protectors of the world safe." She said.

Wes nods.

"Good," Claudia said as she puts the morphers into her bag, "Let's go."

 **(A/N: Here is the first official chapter to Heroes of Legends. It took me a long while to write this chapter let alone figure out who will be in the series. This contest was painfully hard to do, when some of the submissions didn't follow the rules I put on there. Which is why I love writing Galactic Storm so much because I had the say in a lot of the characters. Nevertheless, I am happy with my choice for characters and if you didn't get picked I'm sorry but I literally went over it over and over on which characters to pick.**

 **Now this series will begin after the ending of Monster Hunters, but knowing myself I'll attempt to juggle this series with my other work. This series may not be updated as often as the others, so read my other work to stay in the loop. I may make a note where it has a schedule on what series I'll be doing and when.**

 **Fill free to check out Monster Hunters, Mystic Knights, and Galactic Storm which are my other three current series in progress. I cannot wait to go further into this series and I hope you all do to. Until next time. -ICrzy)**

 **Next Time: ACT TWO - An Awakening Part 1**


	3. ACT TWO

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT TWO - An Awakening Part 1**

Robin woke up that morning feeling weird, like something was going to happen and she wasn't sure what. She sat up and got out of the bottom bunk in her dorm. She looked around to notice her roommates were also waking up too, which they shared the same look on their faces as Robin. Kirsten was climbing down the top bunk in the bunk beds. She glanced at the other two girls. Ericka was rubbing her hands over her face, something weird was going on but maybe it was just a small cold.

"So," Kristen started, "I'm not the only one feeling odd?"

Ericka shakes her head, "I mean it might have been because of my weird dream last night."

Robin looks at Ericka, "You had a weird dream last night?"

Ericka nods.

"Me too," Kristen said looking at Ericka, "What about you?"

Robin nods, "I did too."

"What was yours about?" Ericka asked Kristen.

Kristen turns to Ericka and then sat down on Ericka's bed, "Literally something out of a fairy tail. Like I was Snow White- or something like that, and a women or better yet a witch was trying to get me to eat an apple, but instead of how the fairy tail went I was holding weapons. I held twin blades in his hands! Which was odd, then I fought the witch and defeated her. At the end I walked down this yellow path." Kristen said.

Ericka thought about her dream, "Mine was like a fairy tail too. I mean I felt it was as if I was Sleeping Beauty- or at least dressed like her. I was in a beautiful gown and then an evil fairy appeared. She turned into a huge dragon, I decided to run for it but I tripped. Luckily, I found some blaster by my hands and fired at the dragon. The dragon was gone and only remain was a blue lit pathway for me to walk down." Erick said.

The two girls turn to Robin.

"So um- I wasn't a princess like Snow White or Sleeping Beauty in my dream, but it was out of a fairy tail. I was Little Red Riding Hood. I was in a dark forest walking, I held a hatchet in my hand and I felt like I was alert for a reason. Then I heard the sound of a wolf. I ran from the wolf but it was too fast and knocked me down, before the wolf could kill me, I slashed my hatchet at it. After that the wolf was gone and only remain was a red lit pathway." Robin shared.

Ericka sighed in confusion, "I hope to god we weren't drugged at the damn party."

Robin looks from her hands to the other two girls, "Maybe it was nothing."

Kristen frowns, "And it it wasn't nothing?"

The girls sat there silence for moment. Then their alarm clock went off, the three girls had a quick panic look on their faces. They had class in less than thirty minutes and they still needed to get showered and dressed. The girls quickly rose up from their beds and sprinted out of the room to go to the girls restrooms to shower.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes sat in the hallway of one of the lecture halls. He was reading some kind of novel. He was waiting on the class in the room in front of him to end, he had his first class in their and he was just tired. He almost didn't hear footsteps, he glanced up only to see red and then his body clashed onto the ground.

"Ouch-," He groaned.

Wes opened his eyes to see none other than Robin Woods on top of him. She groaned as she sat up, then she noticed she was on top of someone. She quickly became pink and then stumbled to get off of him, which then led to her to loose her balance. Wes' eyes widen and then he reached out in order to keep her from hurting herself. However instead, she pulled him down onto the floor with her. This time he was the one on top of her.

"Ouch," Robin cried out.

Wes stared down at her as he held himself up by his hands, "You okay?"

Her eyes met his, and then the two of them both blushed. He quickly sat up and moved closer to his stuff on the floor. It was a little scattered from the first fall but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"Um, I'm fine." Robin spoke first.

Wes grabbed his book, "Good. That was some fall."

"Falls," Robin smiled.

Wes smiled back, "Right."

Robin brushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Are you okay?" She asks.

Wes shoved his book in his backpack, "Yeah, but I am more concerned where you were heading in such a hurry."

Robin's eyes widen and pulled out her schedule, "My English class is in this hall."

Wes grabbed the schedule and looked at it with a faint smile, "Well you're in luck. Our class isn't for another fifteen minutes, there is another class still in there." He said.

"You're in my English?" She asks.

Wes nodded.

"Robin!" Shouted a voice in the distance.

"Did you find it!"

Wes and Robin turn to see both Ericka and Kristen running over, both out of breathe. They stopped when they noticed Robin sitting on the floor with Wes. Ericka had a smile on her face as she then began to point to Robin and then Wes with a certain look, which led Robin to blush and shake her head all nervous like.

"Wes, right?" Kristen asks.

Wes looks up at her, "Yeah."

Kristen looks from the small bantering of Ericka and Robin then to Wes, "Is this the English for Professor Evans?"

Wes nods, "Yeah."

Kristen noticed the look in his eyes, instead of asking more of it she heard Robin and Ericka. Ericka was teasing Robin because she was blushing and Robin was getting even more nervous. Kristen sighed at the two, sure they can change their personalities rather quickly but Ericka is quite a firecracker whereas Robin is more quiet.

The class in the room they have their English in opened the door, stepping out were about fifteen students and an older professor looking to be in his late forty's. The students continued down the hallway, it was at this time that the four got up. The girls entered the classroom first, there were three other students who had the class prior also had this English class.

Wes walked in after the girls. Ericka, Kristen, and Robin sat next to each other, whereas Wes sat on the other side nearest to the door. He pulled out his book again, this time Robin glanced over it and noticed the book title. He was reading Alice in Wonderland. Robin looked at him as he read, he looked so peaceful and content.

As the time went on, more people entered the classroom. Then as one minute before class started, entered the professor. None other than Professor Evans herself, well Claudia. She walked into the classroom, she put her stuff down and quickly erased the white board. She then turned to the classroom, there was a total of thirteen people in this class, she was going to give the class some slack being as its the first day.

"Hello everyone," Claudia started, "Now its class time so I would like everyone to stop what they're doing and give me their full attention."

After she said that a few girls in the back got off their cell phone, they muttered something and there was a slight giggle. Wes closed his book and shoved it into his backpack. And like that Claudia had their full attention, she grabbed a stack of papers and began to pass them out. It got the class to groan because they just wanted it to be a short class since it was the first day.

"This is the course rules and guidelines," Claudia said, "I do require you all to read a novel of your choice and write an essay about it." She said.

The class groaned.

Robin looked over the guidelines, "Of my choice?"

Claudia had returned to the front of class, "There will be no exams but I require you to write at least four papers for this class and that doesn't include the one I mentioned. The one over a novel of your choice will count as your final exam grade, so I hope you all do excellent on it." Claudia said.

Ericka nods and looks over it, "This class seems to be a piece of cake," She whispered to Kristen and Robin.

Robin shrugs with a small smile.

Kristen shrugs her shoulders and turned back to the paper.

"Attendance is important," Claudia said, "You may miss three classes before I start taking off points."

The class just continued to be annoyed by Claudia. For the remaining twenty minutes, Claudia went over the class course and then rules, finally ending on the safety drills for the campus. However, the second she dismissed everyone, they all began to quickly leave. Wes began to gather his things, and watched as the students laughed and joked about Claudia.

Ericka, Robin, and Kristen began to leave as well. They noticed Wes walking over to Claudia, the girls began to head out.

"You know the class hates you," Wes spoke to the professor.

Claudia began to erase the board, "I am their professor," She said, "I'm not supposed to be liked, Wesley."

Wes groans, "It's Wes, mom. Stop it." He said.

Wes began to leave, the girls were already in the hallway. He stopped by the door and turned to look at Claudia, without noticing the three girls still there because they were figuring out their next class and wasn't planning on listening in. Wes glanced to see his mom pulling out one of the morphers and stares at it then puts it back in her bag. Wes frowns.

"Hey," Wes spoke.

Claudia looked up.

"I have free time," He looked at the floor then to her, "If you want to get lunch, that's cool."

Claudia smiled at him as she gathered her things, "I think you should help out those young ladies. They seem lost."

Wes turned around to notice them still there.

Claudia stepped out, "So what seems to be the problem?" She asked looking at Robin.

Robin looks at Claudia and then hands the professor the map, "Um- well we aren't sure where the library is."

Ericka nodded, "We thought we'd get started on the project Professor Evans."

Claudia smiled, "It's Claudia outside of class," She turns to Wes, "And since Wes is free, he can show you to the library."

Wes made a face, "Uh- sure."

Claudia hands Wes a bag, "Keep a hold of this for me. I have to run to my office and I don't want to leave it in there."

Wes nods, the bag is small enough he can put it in his backpack. And just like that, the four of them began to head in the direction of the library. Wes opened the door for the girls, they exit to the outside. They walked around the campus, the girls studying the people and the location more than how it was the other night.

"So Professor Evans is your mom?" Ericka asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah."

Kristen steps forward, "So you must know the campus by heart."

Wes nods again, "Pretty much." He grins.

Robin smiles, "Well thank you for doing this." She said.

Wes turns to her with a small smile, "Not a problem. Like my mom mentioned, I have free time and I was just going to goof off anyways." He said.

The four of them arrived at the library. It was huge, which impressed Kristen. She seemed to really be in love with the rather old but large library. The four enter the building to see barely anyone in there, there were maybe five students in there. Two were sleeping and the other three were playing card games. Then there was the librarian, who was the only one doing something.

"Hello children," The librarian welcomed them and then went back to work.

Wes then turned to the girls, "Well this is the library." He grins.

Kristen was staring at the shelves of books, "Thank you."

Ericka nods, "Yeah, thanks."

The two girls began to look for books, Robin watched Wes wander to the elevator. She followed him, which then gained his attention.

"You need something?" He asks.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"To the basement." He said.

Robin seemed confused, "Why?" Robin asks.

"For quiet," He lied.

"But the library is quiet." She said.

Wes nods, "True." He said and then walked pass her but not before muttering something under his breathe.

Robin stared at him briefly, before looking at the elevator again. She shrugged her shoulders before walked back in the direction of Wes.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

In a dark castle in the World of Shadows. Lightning and thunder roared the world. Inside the castle the sound of heels can be heard down the halls of the castle. It wasn't until the door opened to the throne room, revealing a women. She was dressed in a black skin tight dress, black high heels, black gloves that came to her elbow, and she held a golden staff in her hand. She had long black hair braided into a bun, and she had red eyes.

"Where are my minions!" She screamed.

Entering the room was two figures, "How can we be of service my queen?" Spoke one.

The queen turns to them, "I sense the ones," She glared, "The ones in the way of my enteral darkness."

Kneeling in front of this queen in the throne room were two men, they looked the same. They had short orange hair, rosey cheeks, but a pale complexion, and green eyes. They wore a black suit and red tie.

"I want them taken care of," The queen spoke.

The other one spoke up, "How should we do it, queen?"

The queen glares at him, "It's not my job to figure out how to kill them! That's yours! So do it!"

The men stand up, "Yes my queen," They said at the same time.

The twins exit the throne room. They begin to walk down the hallway for a moment before they stopped.

"So brother," The first one spoke, "What is our plan?"

The other turned to him, "Well brother," He started, "I suggest maybe sending the Bufkins to see whether or not they can handle us."

The first brother smiled, "Oh what an idea, brother." He said.

The brothers hold onto each other in a way close manner, too close for brothers. The two part and smiled an evil smile at each other.

"The queen will be pleased, Dee." The twin said.

Dee nods, "We aren't called the Bloody Twins for nothing, Dum." Dee replied.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

In the library, the girls were in their own spot going over books they want to pick. Wes was across the library, he was reading his own book and then he heard something. It was the sound of a monkey, before he knew it there was a crashing in one of the windows. Then a scream.

"What the hell-?" Wes spoke.

Entering in the library now was flying monkeys. Wes' eyes widen, he reached for his cell and was about to text his mom but the flying monkey knocked it out of his hands. He was grabbed and lifted in the air, he struggled to get out and then managed to land on the ground, it wasn't a soft landing but it wasn't the worst landing ever. Robin, Ericka, and Kristen screamed which got the flying monkeys attentions.

Wes noticed this and groaned, he got up and quickly ran over. He delivered a punch at one nearing Ericka, then grabbed the tail of one and threw it into one going to Kristen, and then kicked the one near Robin. The girls had stopped screaming and looked at Wes.

"What the hell is going on?" Ericka screamed.

Wes kicked another one, "Look I can't explain everything right now-!" He then kicked another one.

Robin grabbed a book and hit it against one of the flying monkeys, "Can you at least tell us what these are? If you know what they are."

"They're called Bufkins," Wes said and punched one back.

"Buf- what?" Kristen asks.

Wes turns to them, "Never mind that right now!"

Wes is then grabbed, and he is again lifted into the air by a Bufkin. Robin, Ericka, and Kristen screamed his name. Suddenly the three girls felt a strange feeling, they all look at one an other. A red aura surrounded Robin, and an image of Little Red Riding Hood appeared behind her. Kristen had yellow aura surrounding her, and the image of Snow White behind her. Ericka had blue aura surrounding her and the image of Sleeping Beauty behind her.

Wes looked down and was shocked.

Robin suddenly went from the nervous girl to a determine girl, "Let's do this." She said like she had said it a million of times.

Ericka and Kristen nod.

Just like that, the three girls ran into the Bufkins. Kristen found two legs from a broken chair, she grabbed them and began to use them like a weapon. She twirled the two legs and then smacked the Bufkins that were around her. This caused some damaged to not only the Bufkin but the library, some went flying out the window.

Ericka found someone's Nerf gun, a small smirk appeared on her face. She grabbed it and began to fire at the Bufkins, which did not damage but it distracted them. As she fired, she then ran on the shelves and then delivered powerful blows to the flying monkeys.

Meanwhile, Robin found the fire escape axe glass broken, she grabbed it and turned to the Bufkin. Robin swung the axe at them, something about it felt natural. She charged at them and then were running back scared. Robin looked up at the still struggling to escape Wes.

"Wes!" Robin yells.

One of the Bufkin that was holding him was trying to get into his backpack, which let Wes to punch the Bufkin on the stomach. The Bufkin let go of Wes, he began to fall. Robin dropped the axe and ran to catch him, which she did. The two laid on the ground for a second, the two looked at each other.

"You okay?" Robin asks.

Wes nods and stands up, "Yeah."

Ericka and Kristen came over, "You two okay?"

Robin nods, "Yeah."

Wes began to unzip his backpack, "Okay this is going to be more confusing girls." Wes said.

"What now?" Kristen asks.

Wes pulls out three glowing morphers, "It's your lucky day, angels. You've been selected to be Power Rangers."

The three girls were at awe, "What?" The girls spoke.

Wes tossed them their colored morpher, "Look no time to explain. Just shout, Heroes of Legends! Then you'll morph!" He yells.

The three held onto their morphers, they looked at one another. Robin held onto his tightly and then nods at Ericka and Kristen. Kristen nods as well, and Ericka smiled.

"Heroes of Legends!" The three girls yelled.

 **(A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. As mentioned before in my Galactic Storm update, I had been busy. With returning from my vacation and then catching up with school work, now managing my relationship and this life. He knows I write fanfiction and is totally not going to make me give it up or make fun of me about it. But he knows about this life. I have about four more weeks left of this semester and then I'll be on summer vacation which means more time to add more chapters.**

 **This is going to be an awakening arc, awakening all the rangers into the team and even seeing more of the villains. You saw briefly the queen and the Bloody Twins. You'll learn more of the origin of the villains relating to the heroes soon as well as who the queen is. Anyone want to guess, is she from a fairy tail or was she banished from ever having a story? Any guess is a good guess.**

 **Anyways, I promise to try to stay more activate on here. Next update is Mystic Knights then Galactic Storm. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	4. ACT THREE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT THREE - An Awakening Part 2  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Wes began to unzip his backpack, "Okay this is going to be more confusing girls." Wes said._

 _"What now?" Kristen asks._

 _Wes pulls out three glowing morphers, "It's your lucky day, angels. You've been selected to be Power Rangers."_

 _The three girls were at awe, "What?" The girls spoke._

 _Wes tossed them their colored morpher, "Look no time to explain. Just shout, Heroes of Legends! Then you'll morph!" He yells._

 _The three held onto their morphers, they looked at one another. Robin held onto his tightly and then nods at Ericka and Kristen. Kristen nods as well, and Ericka smiled._

 _"Heroes of Legends!" The three girls yelled._

 _-Now-_

All the Bufkins seemed to be startled and frightened by the girls morphing. There was a glow of three colors; red, yellow, and blue. As the glow began to fade it revealed the girls in their suits.

Robin's suit was skin tight to her body. Her red suit had a skirt where the belt line was. Her suit also had red gloves with black strap, white leggings, and red boots with black strap as well. On her belt she had a sheath where her weapon stayed, which was a hatchet. Also on her back of her suit, was a red cape. Her helmet was solid red expect for the visor, which was a triangle on the front and it was black.

Kristen's suits was yellow and skin tight. Her yellow suit had a skirt where her belt line was at. Her suit had yellow gloves with black strap, white leggings, and yellow boots with black strap. On her belt she had two sheaths on both sides of her hip which is where her weapons stayed, which was twin blades. Also on her back of her suit, she had a yellow cape. Her helmet was solid yellow expect for the visor, which is a triangle in the front and its black.

Ericka's suit was a skin tight blue suit. Her blue suit had a skirt where the belt line was. Her suit also had blue gloves with black strap, white leggings, and blue boots with black strap. On her belt she had a holster which is where her weapon stayed, which is a blaster. Also on of her suit she had a blue cape. Lastly, her helmet was solid blue expect her visor, which has a triangle on the front and it's black.

The three girls stood in a symmetric line, with Ericka and Kristen behind Robin. Robin seemed to be behaving differently, more commanding than usual. The Bufkins seemed to start to take some control over whatever fear they had over the girls new appearance. Which led them to begin to fight the girls again. As the Bufkins began to charge at the girls, they suddenly had this feeling to strike as well.

Wes perked up from where he sat, looking at the fight being contained in the library.

Kristen ducked from one of the Bufkin, "How do we stop these things!"

Wes stands up and noticed that the Bufkins are slowly leaving, "Just keep them at bay. They seem to be leaving on their own."

Ericks delivered a punch, "Ouch," Ericka said and then rolled to avoid one near her, "This is so weird!"

Robin nods but then is tackled down, "Gah!"

Robin kicked one off of her, she then was slapping one off of her. Only to her surprise to be saved by Wes, he tackled the one Bufkin on top of her and slugged the flying monkey in the face. After Wes knocked that one down, that Bufkin began to stumble away. Most of them became frightened and started to fly out in utter panic at this point.

Wes turns to Robin, "Need a hand?" He asks.

Robin nods, "Yeah."

Wes helps her up with a smile, "You okay?"

Robin nods and blushes underneath the helmet, "I'm fine."

Ericka and Kristen came over, "Okay what just happened!" "What the heck is going on!"

Wes turns to them, "I know you deserve an explanation, but can you wait a little bit longer?"

"Why?" The three girls ask.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

In the underground hide out underneath the library, the girls were down there with Wes. They were out of their suits and was looking around in the room. Robin saw Kristen and Ericka wander around toward where Wes was heading, but Robin noticed a glass case. Robin walked over to look at this glass case, which had three more morphers inside; green, silver, and gold.

"Are there more?" Robin asks and turns to Wes.

Wes turns and noticed Robin was looking at the morphers, "Yeah."

Ericka made a face, "Then why are we here?"

Wes looked frustrated, "I don't know."

Kristen looks at him, "Well what do you know?" Kristen asked.

Wes sat down in his chair, "That I am getting annoyed." He let out a sigh.

Robin looks at them then back at the glass case. She was studying the other morphers, she saw a small glimpse of the green morpher having a slight glow but it faded. Robin went to turn to tell Wes, but then she heard the elevator door open. Robin glanced over to see it was none other than Claudia. The professor ran over to the direction of Kristen, Ericka, and Wes.

Claudia grabbed a hold of Wes and hugged him, "Wesley, are you okay?" She asks.

Wes frowns and says, "I'm fine, mom." He said.

Claudia then turns noticing all three girls. Robin was slowly walking over to the others, a bit awkward as she rubbed her right arm with her left hand. Claudia looked at the three of them, she not only remembered them being in her class but also from the night before. How these three are rangers and how they are suppose to protect the world.

"You gave them their morphers?" Claudia asks.

Wes looks at his mom, "Didn't you see the library when you came in?"

Claudia nodded, "I didn't know you all were here when it happened."

Robin then speaks up, "Excuse me, but can you explain to us what is going on?" She asks.

Claudia looks at Robin, "Why of course."

Claudia nudged her son to go to his computer. He groaned and then did so, he began typing on the computer. He pulled up an image, which revealed six people in the same suits they had just wore recently. However the photo looked dated and so did the location of the photo. About the twenty years ago or so the age of the photo. Claudia looked up at the photo and then let out a long sigh.

"So how many of you are aware of the attack that happened in Middleton twenty years ago?" Claudia asks.

The three girls looked at each other and shook their heads at Claudia.

"Well that image up there is the photo of the original Power Rangers of Legends," Claudia said and pointed at the photo, "Twenty years ago the rangers were battling against a powerful enemy but they managed to defeat her. Only to find out afterwards there was another threat." Claudia said.

Ericka frowns, "But why are we here if they're the rangers?"

Claudia frowns thinking about it, "Well after the rangers defeated the Red Queen, there was another waiting in the shadows, after the defeat of the queen this shadowed individual- attacked the team." Claudia said.

Wes frowns at that thought.

Kristen looked sadden, "Wh- What happened?" Kristen asks.

Claudia looks at the girls, "Oh death of the former Green Ranger and the rest were serious injured. The former Red Ranger couldn't walk after that day, and after that day the rangers were disbanded. After that, nothing had happened until there was some small activity that was creeping into Middleton. It seemed that whoever attacked the previous rangers that day is back and wanting to conquer the world."

Robin frowns, "So who is it that is attacking us?"

Claudia turns to Wes and nods at her son. Wes typed on the keyboard and then pulled up a small image from the a street camera. It looked to be a young women in a black skin tight dress, black heels, black gloves to her elbows, and a golden staff in her hand. She had long black braided hair and red eyes. The three girls stared at this moment, and Ericka felt this fearful feeling staring at her.

"Who- Who is she?" Ericka asks.

Claudia frowns, "It looks like she is Maleficent."

Kristen turned to Claudia, "Like the fairy tail?" She asks.

Wes spoke up, "Does this look like a fairy tail to you?" He spoke.

Kristen frowns.

Robin had a frown on her face, "So our enemy is Maleficent and those Bufkins?"

Claudia shakes her head, "I don't think that is it," Claudia said, "We found other beings that are not from our world."

Wes pulled up a few more pictures. These ones made the girls a bit more confused. One made Kristen shutter slightly without even noticing, this women wore a long purple dress. On her purple flowing dress, she had a black cape around her neck. She had short brown curly hair and a golden crown on her head. Her eyes may seemed to be green but it looked evil. The other photo was a bit harder to see, whatever was in the image was larger and furry or maybe it was just hard to tell in the image. However, Robin seemed a bit unsettled just by seeing the grainy image.

"Chances are whoever Maleficent has partnered up with is someone relating to your stories." Claudia said.

"Our stories?" Kristen asks.

Claudia nods, "Yes. You three carry your own story." Claudia said.

The girls looked at each other and then to Claudia.

"Robin," Claudia smiles as she stares at Robin, "You carry the story of Little Red Riding Hood. You may seem a bit closed off from others, but you are a kind and caring person. That is why you are the Red Ranger and the leader." Claudia said.

Robin's eyes widen, "Le- Leader? Did you say leader?"

Claudia nods.

Ericka and Kristen gave their roommate a small smile for support.

Claudia turns to Kristen, "Now you seem a bit more closed off than Red here. You may appear to be more relaxed whereas your story of Snow White was gentle and motherly, you do carry these traits whether you know it or not. You also show one of her traits now, her trait of being protective. This is why you are the Yellow Ranger." Claudia said.

Kristen seemed to shift quietly, "Um thank you."

"Now lastly, Ericka," Claudia started, "You have a larger than life personality, which is quite different than your story of Sleeping Beauty. However, you can be quite elegant and you are kind. Which is why you have been picked to be the Blue Ranger." Claudia said.

Ericka smiles, "Thank you."

Robin pulls out the morpher from her pocket, "Why were we picked?" Robin asks.

Wes glanced at his mom. Not even he knows why they were picked to be rangers.

"You were picked because the former rangers had come in contact with you before," Claudia said, "They must have met you through some experience you had as a child and decided that you'd live on with their legacy."

The three girls thought about it but seemed quite confused about it.

"I don't remember meeting a Power Ranger." Ericka said.

"Me either," Kristen said.

Claudia smiles, "Well they probably weren't ranger then." She said.

Wes sat at the computer chair with a small frown on his face, "Oh no, that would be too obvious." He muttered.

Claudia looked at her wrist watch, "Well we better head off," Claudia looks at her son, "I know you have physics to get to."

Wes had a slight pout on his face, "Yeah, yeah." As he gets up.

As the five began to head to the elevator, Claudia pressed the button and then turned to the girls one last time before the door opened.

"One last time," Claudia said, "You cannot tell a soul you are Power Rangers. It'll put not only yourselves in danger but them as well as your family and friends."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Dee! Dum!" Shouted an angry voice.

Stepping into the throne room were none other than the twins, Dee and Dum. The queen was sitting on her throne with a sharp glare on her face, the two minions looked a bit fearful. They walked further into the throne room and bowed down before the queen. The queen rose from her throne and walked down to the two kneeling in front of her.

"I thought you were going to take care of it?" The queen spoke.

"We sent the Bufkins, milady." Dee said.

Dum nods, "We had no idea they were in possession of their morphers."

The queen glared and slammed her staff on the ground, "Damn it!"

Dum looks up, "But there are only three of them."

The queen turns to them, "Only three?"

Dee nods as he looks at the queen, "One carrying the stories of Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White."

The queen seemed to smirk, "So only three girls?"

Dum nods.

The queen turned away from them, "Oh wonderful."

Dee glanced to his brother then to the queen, "So my queen," Dee started, "What do you want from us?"

The queen turns to them, "Nothing. Leave."

The twins got up and left. After the sound of the door shutting, flying through the window was a crow and it landed on top of the queen's staff. The queen smiles as she strokes the black crow.

"Ah, Diaval. My pet." She said.

There was a moment of silence before the queen turns to the corner of the throne room with a hint of anger in her eyes.

"What do you want Ravenna?" The queen asked.

Stepping into the light it was the women who wore the purple dress. She seemed very displeased as the women in front of her addressed her.

"That is Queen Ravenna," Queen Ravenna said, "I am more of a queen than you are, Maleficent."

Maleficent smiles, "Well since Cora is no longer around someone needs to boss her subjects."

Queen Ravenna smirks, "And you decided that would be you?"

Maleficent stroked her crow, "Why did you come to my castle?"

Queen Ravenna steps over, "I heard your idiots failed with the new heroes. I thought to give you a hand."

Maleficent turns to her, "In exchange for what?" Maleficent asks.

Queen Ravenna stepped closer, "In exchanged for sharing the planet. There is no way you can control it all alone, now can you?"

Maleficent glanced from Queen Ravenna and then to her pet, "Start talking."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia sat down in a small cafe on campus, she had just left the four after leaving the hide out. The four had classes to get to and she didn't. She was drinking her coffee and waiting for someone to meet with her. She looked up to see someone wheel themselves over. Claudia stands up and smiles at the person who was in the wheelchair. The person was a women in her early fortys. She had dark skin tone, short black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with a red zip up hoodie over top, black sweat pants, and white shoes.

"Dia," The women in the wheelchair smiles, "No need to stand. Please sit."

Claudia did as the women said, "Thank you for coming."

The women smiles, "You look good." The women said.

"You too, Kiara." Claudia said.

Kiara's smile then faded, "So what was your reason for calling me up after all these years?" Kiara asks.

Claudia frowns, "It's happen. The new rangers have been born." Claudia said.

Kiara nods, "I see."

Claudia nods as well, "We have only gotten your color, yellow, and blue." Claudia said.

Kiara smiles, "So that little girl, she became the leader?" Kiara asks.

"Robin Woods?" Claudia spoke the name.

Kiara smiled and nodded, "That's her."

"How did you two meet?" Claudia asks.

Kiara shakes her head, "Sorry, Dia. That isn't a story I should share." Kiara said.

Claudia nods, "Alright."

Kiara looks at her, "So its just the three girls?"

Claudia nods.

"They'll need guiding." Kiara said.

"Which is what I was hoping for. If you can call the girls and ask them to come talk to them, it would mean a lot." Claudia said.

Kiara frowns, "Its been hard on all of us,"

Claudia nods.

Kiara looks up, "But I'll call them. They know how important this is."

Claudia smiles, "Thank you."

Kiara smiles as well, "So how is that boy of yours?" She asked.

"Oh you better not call him _'Wesley'_ , he gets so angsty about it." Claudia said and laughed.

The two women shared a good laugh with one an other.

 **(A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This series has been a slow process and I really want to thank those who are sticking by it. I really want everyone to enjoy this series and I am trying to do it right.**

 **I have about two more weeks of my semester, then finals week, and then summer break! Its cram time, ha ha. No seriously though. I have a paper to write that I haven't even started yet that's due on the 26th, as well as a slideshow, and a research report. I should be stressed but I really am not. Anyways, I have to wait a few more days until I can schedule for next semester which is going to be interesting, after this Fall semester, I'll be a junior.**

 **Anyways, enough of my college life. I am making this a small introduction arc even though I mentioned this already. I want the new rangers to meet the original rangers that had their colors. So as the other rangers end up joining they'll meet their rangers, expect the green rangers, something interesting will come of that.**

 **Check out my other series, they are quite popular and great in my opinion. Also, I have a poll going on on my page, its nothing that affects my series, but a small fun poll. Check it out. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	5. ACT FOUR

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT FOUR - An Awakening Part 3  
**

Ericka was laying on her bed, it was later that night. She was laying on her back looking at the ceiling on her bed. Entering in her room was Kristen, she had just taken a shower as she was drying off her hair. Whereas, Robin was looking at the red morpher that she was given today.

"Power Rangers," Ericka said and then sat up, "This is so crazy!"

Kristen had her towel resting on her shoulders, "Yeah it really is." She said.

Robin glanced over from the bottom bunk, "This just feels like a fairy tail."

The other two girls looked at her.

Robin faintly smiled, "Sorry."

Kristen then walked to the window to look at the night sky, "This is just weird. How did a past ranger interact with us?" Kristen asks.

Robin shakes her head.

Ericka shrugs her shoulders, "Well Claudia did say they probably didn't look like rangers." She said.

Kristen sighed as she looks at the moon, "And I thought my freshmen year in college was going to be a handful, now this."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

In the Evans household that was literally near campus. Wes was in his room, he was on his computer typing away. He was looking at old newspapers from other towns. One saying Mystic Hallows celebrating the anniversary of the last demon attack. He looked at other old newspapers, like ones from Clover Hills years ago talking about when the Power Rangers showed up there.

He stroke his chin as he read the articles, he noticed a name as the author of the article. He reached for a notebook he had in a drawer, he pulled it out to flip the pages and found the same name written on it. He stared at the name on his paper and the one on the screen.

"Peter Harper," Wes looked from the computer screen to his notebook, "Any relations to Rebeca Harper?"

He began to write down the name Peter Harper, he began to start searching for this individual when he heard a door knock. Wes quickly turned off his computer screen and hid his notebook, then turned around to allow his mother entry into his room.

"Enter," Wes said.

Claudia entered in with a faint smile, "Hey," She walked in, "I'm sorry I wasn't there when the attack happened."

Wes faintly smiled back, "It's fine, mom." He said.

Claudia nods and then looks at him, "So I am expecting you to help out the girls if they have any questions about this." She said.

Wes rubbed the back of his neck, "I expected it."

Claudia smiles, "So what are you up to?" She asks.

Wes shrugs, "Nothing." He said.

Claudia nods, "Well I wouldn't be up late," She said.

Wes pouts, "I'm a college student now," He said.

Claudia lightly chuckles, "I know but you're still my son." She said.

Wes smiles at that, "I know."

Claudia smiles at her son before she turned to leave. She paused before turning back to Wes.

"By the way," Claudia said, "Kiara may be paying the new rangers a visit."

Wes looks at Claudia, "Really?"

Claudia nods, "She may talk to the others to come and speak to them." She said.

Wes nods as he shifts awkwardly, "Well I hope they'll be able to help the rangers." He said.

Claudia smiles, "Me too. Well good night." She said and left the room.

Wes watched his mom shut his bedroom door. Wes slowly turned back to his computer screen, he turned it back on and looked at the newspaper article. Then he glanced at a family photo of him, Claudia, and his father at his high school graduation. The photo had been taken so recently and yet it feels like a lifetime ago.

Wes frowns at it as he sighs and says to himself, "Better get some rest."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The next morning the girls arrived at the library early. No one was there, not even the librarian. As the three girls wandered through the library, they heard a slight creak sound. Which startled the three of them. Kristen and Ericka shoved Robin in front, the girl turns to her roommates with a scared look.

As Robin peaked around a book shelf, she saw Wes. In the library Wes was putting some books on the shelves, and he yawned. Robin seemed a bit shocked as she looked at the time, it was seven in the morning and did not expect to find him in the library.

"Uh- Wes?" Robin spoke.

Wes slightly jumped and turned around, "Wha- oh good morning."

Stepping over was Kristen and Ericka. Wes noticed the two girsl were with Robin this morning.

"So what can I help you with?" He asks.

"We were looking for Claudia," Ericka said, "We had some questions about the- um Power Ranger stuff."

Wes put a book on the shelf and fully turned to them, "What kind of questions?"

"Uh- well," Robin started out, "Who are the other rangers?"

Wes frowns, "Not sure."

"Was their a reason why we were picked?" Kristen asked.

Wes yawns, "You'd have to ask the previous rangers."

"Was Claudia a ranger?" Ericka asks.

Wes turns to her, "No." He said.

Kristen crosses her arms on her chest, "This is odd for us. I mean our entire life is changing over night."

Wes frowns, "Yeah sorry about that." He said.

Robin shrugs, "It's no big deal," She turns to see Ericka's and Kristen's expression, "But maybe learning more about the past rangers can help."

Wes awkwardly shifts, "When is your first class?" He asks the girls.

"Noon," Kristen said.

"Eleven," Ericka said.

"12:30," Robin said.

Wes nods, "And I don't have class until 12:40," He said to himself, "Okay why not. Follow me down to the basement." He motioned to them.

As the three girls followed Wes in the direction of the elevator, they noticed that still no one else was in the library. It was just the four of them.

"How come you have access to the library and it's elevator?" Robin asks.

Wes pressed the button, "My mom works here," He smirks, "Kind of pays off."

The elevator door opens.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

When the elevator opened the four stepped out, the girls look among the familiar room that they had been in the day before. Wes just casually walked over to his computer, like it was normal. The girls watched him put down his stuff and then sit down at the chair.

"So what do you want to know?" Wes asks.

Kristen, Ericka, and Robin exchanged looks and then walked over to the boy at the computer.

"First, how do you know this much about the Power Rangers?" Ericka asks.

Wes looks at them, "Let's just say I've known about the Power Rangers for a long time." He said.

Robin looks at him, "Well if Claudia wasn't a ranger, how did she get involved?" Robin asks.

Wes looks at her, "Well she knew them all back in the day." He clicked a button which revealed the image of the former Power Rangers.

However, this picture had them out of their ranger suits and they all looked like college sophomores. Claudia was in the image holding hands with a gentlemen, the two looked very much happy. Robin looks at the photo, but glanced at Wes. He tensed a bit as he sees his pictured but pretends nothing is wrong.

"Kiara Wilson, Rachel Turner, Melody Summers, David Wright, Eric Wade, Trevor Simmons, and then my parents; Keith and Claudia Evans. They were the original group, my parents were just normal college students like the original team, but they got into this but they discovered this place and everything here. I mean I've made some upgrades since then, but that's not the point. The team was founded by the original six and they all were the best people I've ever known." Wes said.

"So," Kristen started, "We know our stories about what about the other rangers?"

"Green is Robin Hood, Gold is Mulan, and Silver is King Arthur." Wes said.

"King Arthur," Robin smiles, "I loved that story."

Ericka seemed confused, "So the Gold Ranger is male? Despite Mulan being a girl?"

Wes looks at Ericka, "Mulan was an amazing warrior despite how the times viewed women taking charge. She was a honorable hero and for someone to command her story has to be the same." Wes said.

Robin looks at the image again, "So Kiara, Rachel, and Melody passed the torch to us?"

Wes nods.

Kristen looks at Wes, "Can you- tell us about them?"

Wes glanced at her, "The past rangers?"

Kristen nods, "Please."

Wes nods, "Okay. I guess I can do that, I mean I use to be here all the time as a kid. Um, Melody was the former Blue Ranger."

Ericka smiled, "Really."

Wes nods and smiles thinking about her, "Melody is exactly what her name is. She was a philosophy major, she had her entire world set and how to keep the peace. She was all about protecting wildlife and about protecting our future. Melody was known as a klutz on the team, she was teased about it. She was looked at as the little sister, she was the youngest."

"By a year or something?" Kristen asks.

Wes points to the picture again, "She looks like she twenty-one in the picture but she was nineteen. She graduated early and began college right after that." Wes said.

"Was she a genius?" Robin asks.

Wes shakes her head, "Home schooled during high school and got all her credits to graduate early. I should thought of that." He said.

Ericka smiles, "Melody sounds wonderful."

Wes turns to Ericka, "You might get the chance to meet her. You all might." He said.

"So did Rachel have my story?" Kristen asks.

Wes nods, "Rachel, she was the popular one on campus from what I heard. She was a kid of wealth so she was use to getting what she wanted, but despite that when she became a ranger, she changed from the spoiled brat to a mature young lady. She may had the money, but she wasn't already book smart. But that didn't matter to her, because Rachel wanted to be someone than just a Turner. She wanted to her own person and worked maybe even harder than the other rangers." Wes said.

Kristen smiles faintly, "Be her own person, huh?"

Wes nods.

Robin looks at Wes, "So that leaves Kiara, right?" She asks.

Wes smiles, "Kiara was the leader like you are now, Robin. Kiara had this charm and ability to just light up the room, and even command it. Even though the boys could get out of control, she managed to put them in their place. Kiara had a lot on her plate, she was the leader and had to look out for everyone and- that is something she'd have to explain to you, Robin. But Kiara- was always kind and looked for the best in everyone, despite how rude they might be." Wes said.

Robin smiles, "She sounds like a great person."

Wes still had his smile, "She is."

Wes exit out of the picture on the screen and then stood up from the chair he was sitting in. He looked at the girls as he put his hands into his pant pockets.

"So," He said, "Was there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Before, you mentioned you've known about Power Rangers for a long time. How long did you mean?" Kristen asks.

Wes looks at Kristen, "Since I was thirteen."

Before any of them could answer, Wes looks at his cell phone and then holds it up to the girls for the time.

"It's about ten o'clock," He said, "We should head out since Ericka has a class at eleven."

With that said the three girls followed Wes to the elevator and headed out.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia was saying goodbye to her friend after a lunch, to head off to a class of hers. But this friend, Kiara Wilson, noticed a certain young boy sitting off alone reading a book. The women wheeled herself over to the young man, which as she got closer, he heard her and looked up.

"Kiara," Wes formed a smile.

Kiara smiles, "Well look at you. You look good after five years." She said.

Wes looks at her, "You look good too." He said.

Kiara lightly giggles, "You are too kind, just like your father." Kiara said.

Wes frowned slightly, "Yeah."

Kiara placed a hand on his knee, "I'm sorry. I know its still raw and all." She said.

Wes shakes his head, "No it's fine."

Kiara smiles, "Well you can probably guess why I am here." She said.

Wes nods, "Mom mentioned it. You're going to talk to Robin aren't you?" He asks.

Kiara nods and held her smile, "I hope I don't scare the poor thing with me in this chair." Kiara lightly giggles.

Wes shakes his head, "I doubt it," He said.

Kiara looks at him, "So are you still conducting that investigation still after all these years?" She asks.

Wes' eyes widen, "Wha- How did you?"

Kiara smiles at him, "I was going to be a police officer, Wesley. You can act like you don't know what I am talking about, but I know what you have been doing." She said.

Wes got all nervous.

"Kid," She started, "I never told your parents. This is something you'd have to tell your mom, when you're ready." She said.

Wes nods, "Okay." He said.

Kiara then smiles wider, "Alright, Dia told me you have no classes for a while. Would you mind taking me to the basement, I would love to see that old place." She said.

Wes smiles as he puts his stuff in his bag, "I have upgraded somethings since you were there last." He said.

Kiara lightly giggles, "I believe that."

 **(A/N: Just want to let you all know that the first five chapters will be An Awakening and then after that the title will change. Because of it's slow process, the story is actually going a lot slower than I expected it. So again, like to thank those who have been supporting it since the start. You guys rock!**

 **Wes has a secret, nothing earth shattering but its something that will be touched on again in the future. I want the new rangers to meet the past rangers, and in the next chapter the girls will be meeting these past rangers. Which I am excited for that, as well as some action in that chapter. So stay tuned for that.**

 **After this chapter, we'll start to add new rangers and then the entire team will be full. The Silver and Gold Rangers will meet the past rangers but the Green cannot since mentioned in the past chapter, the Green Ranger had died. So that will play out interesting. I hope you all stay tuned for more updates in the future, because after this week I'll be on summer vacation and that means I'll have more time to write. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	6. ACT FIVE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT FIVE - An Awakening Part 4  
**

Robin exited her ethics class. She was tired, not just from her long day in classes but from recent events. She walked through the hallway and could hear the students talking about the Power Rangers.

"I saw them in the library fighting those weird monsters."

"Yeah, there were three of them."

"I think they were all girls."

"Can girls even fight without the help of a strong man?"

Robin stopped in her track. She turned around at the small table of students who started the conversation, most of them were guys. She sighed in that observation as she went to continue to walk, she bumped into someone.

"Ops, sorry there." Spoke a guy.

Robin noticed that her bumping into him cause this guy to drop his books. Robin knelt down with this guy to help him pick them up.

"Oh- I am so sorry." Robin said.

The guy grins, "It's no big deal. I mean the school seems to be all wired up about the recent Power Ranger siting since they disappeared over twenty years ago." He said.

Robin nods, "Yeah all they can do is gossip." She said as she hands him a small notepad.

Finally she looks up at this guy. He has natural curly red hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, freckles on his face, looking slim but also slightly muscular, and was 6'0" tall. He was wearing a green and black flannel unbuttoned, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"So you new here?" Robin asks.

He nods, "Yeah a freshmen here. I am suppose to meet up with a friend of mine from high school for lunch."

Robin nods, "Well I shouldn't stall you any longer then." Robin said.

The two stand up after gathering all of his stuff. He had a dorky smile on his face as he stares at Robin.

"Oh, I never introduced myself." He said.

Robin brush some hair behind her ear, "It's okay."

He shakes his head, "It's rude to behave that way in front of a beautiful lady like yourself," He said, "My name is Miles Olsen."

Robin smiles faintly, "I am Robin Woods." She said.

Miles kept a smile on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin." He said.

Robin nods, "You too."

Miles then heard his phone ring, "And that is probably my friend getting annoyed with me. Probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later, Robin."

Robin waves at him, "You too, Miles." She said.

Robin watched Miles begin to walk down the hallway she came from and then turned to walk in the direction she was going in. As Robin exited the building, she noticed Ericka sitting outside doing some reading, as she walked over her roommate noticed her.

"Hey, Robin." Ericka said.

Robin smiles, "Hey, Ericka."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia was finishing up her office hours as she was beginning to head out for the day. As she exited her office, she noticed the three girls sitting in the court yard together. A smile formed on her face, she was happy that the girls were bonding. She was searching for her son, which to her luck did not find him.

Claudia walked over to the three girls, "Done with classes?"

Kristen looks at Claudia, "Yeah. Just got out of my final class."

Ericka nods, "I got done an hour ago, I was just starting to read the book for our final for your class." Ericka said.

Robin looks at Claudia, "Then I saw Ericka and decided to join her."

Claudia looks at the girls, "Really."

Robin nods, "I was wondering, are we really going to be much of a threat- just the three of us?"

Claudia frowns, "It's going to be hard right now but it will get easier when the other rangers awaken too."

Ericka looks at Claudia, "How long will that take?" She asks.

Claudia shrugs, "I am not sure, nor is Wes." Claudia said.

Kristen looks around, "Speaking of him, where is he?" Kristen asks.

Robin let out a small smile, "Maybe avoiding us. He has had enough of us." She said.

Ericka snickers, "Would not surprise me."

Claudia let out a small laugh, "That would be Wes alright. Hey, girls how about you come with me to the basement and have girl talk." Claudia said.

The three girls nod, "Okay." "Sure." "Yeah."

Like that the three rangers were walking with Claudia to the library on campus, no one really noticed or seemed to pay any attention to that. The student and other staff seemed to be in their own world. So when they reached the elevators, Robin and the others were actually shocked no one stopped them.

The elevator opened and Claudia said, "After you."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

When the elevator door opened, the three girls saw three females there. Two were standing and the other one was in a wheelchair. The three women looked just like the women in the pictures from when Wes showed them, but slightly older.

"Claudia," Robin started.

"I'm Kiara Wilson," Kiara spoke, "I am the first Red Ranger of this team."

Robin stood there in awe. Ericka and Kristen exchanged looks from one an other and then looked at the women in front of them. The women standing were Melody Summers and Rachel Turner. Melody had long blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin, skinny, also muscular, and she was 5'9" tall. She was wearing a blue blouse, khaki pants, and blue flats. Rachel had short brown hair, hazel eyes, tan complexion, skinny, as well as slightly muscular, and was 6'0" tall. She was wearing a yellow tank top, blue jeans, and brown flip flops.

"I am Melody Summers," Melody said.

"And I am Rachel Turner." Rachel said.

Kristen was in awe as well, "You're- I mean you three are-."

Rachel nods, "Yes, Kristen. We are your predecessors." Rachel said.

Ericka's mouth was wide, "W- Wow." Ericka said.

Robin looks up at Claudia, "Um- Claudia?" Robin said.

Claudia looks at the girls, "Look this is going to be hard for you three, but you are lucky to have a chance to speak to people who have been in your shoes before you." Claudia said.

Kiara smirks, "Yeah we aren't doing this because Dia begged us to come."

Melody turns to Kiara, "But didn't she?" Melody asks.

Rachel sighs, "You can never notice sarcastim and yet you call yourself a well-known Philosopher." Rachel said.

Melody pouts, "At least I am doing something with my life." Melody said.

Kiara got annoyed, "Girls! Knock it off!"

The two former rangers got quiet the second Kiara snapped at them. Robin, Kristen, and Ericka were impressed by this firm authority that Kiara had over the two adults. Claudia snickered as she was watching something she remembered seeing a lot as a young adult.

"You are both in your fortys," Kiara glanced at the two of them, "Act like it."

Rachel and Melody frown, "Sorry," "Yeah sorry."

Claudia was chuckling, "Ah this is bringing back memories. If you need me I'll monitor the area, you guys just talk." Claudia said and walked off.

Claudia walked over to the monitors which is where Wes would be at, but decided to give the girls some space with talking to the former rangers in front of them. The three new rangers were still in shock, probably more nervous than anything.

"So," Melody started, "You can ask us anything."

Ericka looks at Melody, "How did you choose me?" Ericka asks.

Melody forms a small smile, "I bumped into you in Angel Grove, years ago."

Ericka's eyes widen remembering exactly what it was, "You were the women who was comforting me during- well back then." Ericka said.

Melody nods, "As much as I saw sadness in you, I saw much more. I could just tell." Melody said.

Ericka looks at her, "How?"

Melody smiles, "It's hard to explain, but I just knew."

Rachel nods, "The same goes for us." Rachel said.

Kristen looks at Rachel, "How though?"

Rachel had a small smile, "When we all met you for the first time, we saw a bit of ourselves in you. So in a way, without even knowing, we passed the torch to you three." Rachel said.

Kiara nods, "We all know what you three have been through and not just meaning your first fight. Life in general. We were all there, but you three are symbolic to the fact that you can rise up through any kind of hardship." Kiara said.

The three girls look at each other with clueless expressions.

Rachel looks at them, "You haven't talked about that kind of stuff yet?" Rachel asks.

Robin rubs the back of her neck, "Uh- no."

Melody sighs, "It's to be expected. Their team isn't complete yet." Melody said.

Kiara nods, "True. Very true." Kiara said.

Robin steps forward, "How do we find the other three rangers?" Robin asks.

Kiara strokes her chin, "Well we can't just ask our old teammates for reasons, but your teammates will reveal themselves." Kiara said.

Kristen looks at them, "Do they even know they're rangers?"

Melody shakes her head, "Chances are is that they don't." She said.

"Look this is the reverse on how our team was formed, it started off with the three guys and then we joined the team." Rachel said.

"How did you realize you were Power Rangers?" Ericka asks.

Kiara smiles at them, "It's when we all three realized that we needed to protect our friends and stop those bastards." Kiara said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"I am surprised you showed up," Said Miles, "I mean lately you've been known to make up lame excuses."

Sitting at a table in the court yard was Miles and Wes. The two were eating lunch together.

"Yeah sorry about that," Wes said.

Miles shakes his head, "No it's cool. I know it's been hard with you mom since what happened to your dad." Miles said.

Wes nods as he reached for his drink, "Yeah."

Miles looks at Wes, "So I've barely seen you on campus, have you been hiding in the library?"

Wes smirks, "I guess I have been." Wes said.

Miles smiles faintly, "You never change, Wes." Miles said.

The two continued chatting. Talking about high school and what not. That is until there was a loud scream, this alerted both Wes and Miles. They looked up to see flying monkeys causing a scene in front of them, which was causing panic.

"Wha- What the hell is that?" Miles asks.

Wes' narrowed his eyes, "Trouble."

He reached for his cell phone and sent a quick text message to his mother. Then looked up to see some of the flying monkeys, also known as the Bufkins, flying toward him and Miles. Wes tackled his friend to the ground to protect him.

"You okay, Miles?" Wes asks.

Miles nods, "Yeah man,"

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Okay, this is going to have to be cut off short!" Claudia rose as she walked over.

"What?" The three young rangers ask.

"An attack," Rachel started.

"Let me guess on campus," Melody said.

"Wes text you?" Kiara asks.

Claudia shot her friends a look and then turned to the rangers, "It's the Bufkins on campus. Wesley texted me and said he needs help." She said.

Robin nods, "Okay. Come on girls!"

Ericka and Kristen nodded. The three girls headed to the elevator and quickly got into the elevator. There was a moment of silence, Claudia turns to the former rangers and saw the look on their faces. Claudia then frowned seeing their looks.

"I know this was hard on you three." Claudia said.

Rachel glanced over, "I hope you realize that." Rachel said.

Melody turns to Rachel, "Rach,"

Rachel turns to them, "Don't _'Rach'_ me. I am not a child anymore. We aren't Power Rangers, this isn't my job." She said.

Kiara gripped her hold on her wheelchair, "I'm sorry- I am so sorry about Trevor." Kiara said.

The three women standing stared at the women in the wheelchair. The room was silent.

 **-HEROESOFLEGEND-**

Robin, Ericka, and Kristen were running in the direction of the attack.

"So," Kristen turns to Robin, "What is the plan?"

Robin glanced over at Kristen, "Um-."

Ericka seemed shocked, "What? No plan!" Ericka shouts.

Robin looked forward, "I'm thinking of a plan."

Kristen sighs, "Should we morph before we get closer?"

Robin nods, "Yeah. Ready you two?"

Kristen, Robin, and Ericka all stopped and pulled out their morphers.

"Ready," Kristen and Ericka said.

"Heroes of Legends!" The three yelled.

The three colorful girls began to run in the direction of the attack. They arrived seeing people running in all sorts of directions. They turned around and noticed Wes and another guy fighting. Robin realized who the guy was and was shocked.

"Guys, we need to make sure no one gets hurt." Robin said.

The other two nod.

Kristen, Ericka, and Robin split up to help get the people to safety while they deal with the Bufkins. Robin comes sliding in behind Wes and Miles, she slashed her hatchet at the Bufkins that were trying to grab at Miles.

Wes turned around to notice it was Robin.

"You two should get to safety." Robin ordered.

Wes nods.

Miles was in awe, "Whoa-! The Power Rangers!"

Wes grabs his friend's arm, "Come on man, let's go." Wes basically dragged Miles away.

Robin was almost attacked by a Bufkin but Ericka fired her blaster at the Bufkin. Robin turns and gave her Blue Ranger thumbs up. Robin slashed at the Bufkins in the area she was at. She turned to Kristen, Kristen was holding on herself. She used her twin swords to get the Bufkins on both sides. As the three girls managed to take down the Bufkins, they met up together. All three back to back, and before they were going to deal with more Bufkins appearing in front of them were the Bloody Twins themselves.

"Who are you?" Robin asks.

The twins stare at the three girls with smirks.

"Why, we are the Bloody Twins," Dee said.

"Dee and Dum," Dum spoke.

Kristen blinked in confusion, "Just like Alice in Wonderland?" She spoke.

Dee smirks, "Oh there was an Alice."

"She was quite nice," Dum said.

Dee turns to his brother, "Until our queen took care of her." Dee said.

Ericka points her blaster at the twins, "What do you want?" She asks.

Dum looks at the three, "We are giving you a warning,"

"A warning saying to give up the fight now." Dee said.

Robin glares at the twins, "Why?"

"Because it's going to get a lot harder from our new queen," Dum said.

"And you don't even have your entire team yet," Dee said.

And like that the twins vanished as well as the Bufkins. The three girls stood there in shock. They glanced at each other in utter confusion.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

It was a late night and sleeping in his room was none other than Bentley Nguyen. He was tossing and turning in his twin single bed. Sweating slightly in his odd dream.

 _-Dream Sequence-_

 _Bentley was running from warriors. Warriors from an ancient time. They looked from China. They looked to be the Huns. Bentley looked in his hands and noticed he was armed with a katana. Bentley looked up to see someone charging toward him with a katana of their own._

 _He quickly dodged the attack and rolled on the ground, upon standing up he saw the blade coming near him. He blocked it with his own katana. Bentley was pushing hard on his blade, trying to win this battle. Bentley felt the enemy pushing harder._

 _"You have no honor," spoke the Huns man in front of him._

 _Bentley glared and then a sudden burst of energy came from him. Bentley slashed his blade at the Huns man and then when he went to finish the job, he noticed a golden beam gain his attention. He turned to the light then back to the Huns. The man was gone._

 _"What the-?" Bentley spoke._

 _Bentley began to walk down a golden lit pathway._

 _-Dream Sequence Over-_

Bentley rolled over on his bed, still sweating in his sleep.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes was in the basement with his mom, they managed to locate this new energy source. Claudia stood by the glass case of the morphers and noticed the gold one was glowing. The mother turned back to her son to see if he had the name of the individual who was the new ranger.

"His name is Bentley Nyugen," Wes said, "He's a junior."

Claudia walked over and looked at Bentley's photo in the campus' system. She stared at the photo as she leaned against her son's chair.

"He looks familiar," Claudia said.

Wes looks at his mom, "He should, his father is a well-known lawyer in the area." Wes said.

Claudia nods, "Keep an eye on him for now. I'll let the girls know in the morning about this." Claudia said.

Wes stands up, "Alright. I'm going to head back home." He collects his things and begins to leave.

"I heard you were hanging out with Miles- before the fight." Claudia said.

Wes turns to his mom, "Yeah?"

Claudia smiles and shakes her head, "Nothing. I'm glad you're socializing."

Wes rolls his eyes with a grin, "I talk to you and the girls. I'll see you at home."

"Good night." She said.

"Night," He replied with as he entered the elevator.

Claudia walked back over to the glass case with the morphers in. She stared at the three other morphers and frowned. They just awaken the red, blue, and yellow. Now they just found out the gold one has awaken, but there is no clue on the silver nor the green one. Claudia frowns and shakes her head.

"This is going to be a long year." Claudia said.

 **(A/N: The next couple of chapters will be the introductions of the new male rangers. Then a BIG arc will take place. Which I am looking forward to. I am sorry for how slow this series has been for taking off but I am glad so many has stayed by it since the start.**

 **Also the past rangers; Kiara, Melody, Rachel, Eric, David, and Trevor *only in flashbacks* will show up. The past rangers will come in here and there to guide the rangers, as well as reveal some scars to the job and how it can affect your personal life. Later on there will be one where Kiara and Robin have a heart to heart, which that will be a fun one to write.**

 **Also, tell me if you guys would like to see Mystic Knights crossover to Heroes of Legends? Right now they're in Meadowedge crossing over with the Element Fusion team, but if enough people support the idea, I may have a small team of rangers come to Middleton and pay these newbies a visit. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	7. ACT SIX

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT SIX - Finding Gold Part 1  
**

"So you found the Gold Ranger?" Ericka asks.

Robin, Kristen, Ericka, and Wes were leaving from their English class. The four of them had walked further behind than the others so they could have their conversation without others hearing them. Wes had just broke the news to the girls about their latest discovery.

Wes nods, "Yeah. Mom gave me the gold morpher in case something happens."

Kristen nods and turns to Wes, "So what's his name?"

"Bentley Nyugen. He's a junior." Wes said.

Robin nods, "He's older than us."

Wes turns to Robin, "I mean the previous rangers weren't all the same age." He said.

Ericka smiles as she nods, "Right because Melody was the baby." She said.

Wes nods, "Right."

Kristen turns back to Wes, "So Claudia wants us to keep an eye out on him and if there is another attack?"

Wes nods.

Robin smiles and nods, "Well that's great to know. That soon we'll have our next teammate and maybe even sooner we'll have the rest of the team." Robin said.

Wes and Robin made eye contact and faintly smiled at one an other.

"Wes," Said a male voice.

The four stopped and turned around. Standing there was Miles. Robin saw him and had a smile on her face. Wes smiled at his buddy, Miles walked over to stand closer than he was before hand.

"Miles," Wes said.

Miles smiles and then turns to eye Robin, "Oh you know Robin?"

Wes' eyed her and then Miles, "You know Robin?"

Miles leans in to his friend's ear, which the girls could hear him as well, "She's the girl I told you about the other day." He said.

Wes nods, "I see." He seemed a bit tensed.

Ericka and Kristen awkwardly looked at each other, "Um- so you all know each other?" Ericka asks.

Robin faintly blushes, "Um I literally ran into Miles yesterday. I didn't know your friend you were talking about was Wes." Robin said.

Miles chuckles, "I didn't know you knew my buddy from school. He doesn't socialize much." Miles said.

Kristen held her hand out, "Kristen Samuels,"

Miles smiles, "Miles Olsen." He shook her hand.

Ericka smiles, "Ericka Johansson."

Miles placed his hands in his pant pockets, "This is really shocking Wes. Talking to other people, and even girls. College has changed you." Miles said.

Wes groaned with annoyance, "Just shoot me." He looked up at the ceiling.

Miles awkwardly chuckled, "Sorry man. I shouldn't embarrass you in front beautiful ladies like these three women here." He said.

Wes pulled out his phone, "Aren't you going to be late for your meeting with the campus paper?"

Miles' eyes widen, "How do you know these things-? Damn, I am late!" Miles then began to run off.

He managed to say goodbye as he ran off. Wes sighs and put his phone back in his pocket, he continued to walk. The girls followed behind Wes.

"Miles seemed nice." Kristen said.

"So is it true you don't have many friends?" Ericka asks.

Wes sighs and shakes his head, "I had other things to do besides socialize with people my age."

Robin looks at him, "Does it involve hacking into the school's systems?"

Wes turns to her, "Uh- that is only for the business for the Power Rangers." He said.

Robin smiles despite not even noticing the faint blushing, "Oh sure."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Walking away from the coffee stand was Bentley Nyugen. He was taking a sip of his ice coffee, as he was on his way to his accounting class. He was checking his phone as he walked down the hallway leading in the direction of his class. He was looking for any new messages, which he should have known. No new messages.

"Hey, Bentley."

Bentley looked up at the random student saying hi to that person. As he continued down the hallway, he passed a few more people who waved at him and said hello to him. He wasn't surprised, he is a pretty popular guy because he is very friendly and open into being social.

Bentley looked up and saw flyers on the walls in the hallway talking about Power Ranger siting. Bentley stopped and stared at the flyer. He heard two people talking near the flyers, he turned to see two guys. One was putting up the flyers and the other seemed not to care.

"Come on, man. I thought you came to help?" One asks.

The other didn't seem to look at him, "I told you I had free time. I am not going to spread gossip." He said.

The one putting up the flyers stopped, "It's not gossip. The newspaper club is planning an investigation into the Power Rangers and you know that, Wes." Said the guy.

Wes looks at the guy, "I know, Miles. But it seems weird investigating the Power Rangers? Really?" Wes spoke.

Miles nods and began to put up the flyers again, "Yes. Now either help me or don't." He said.

Bentley then saw that Wes noticed him listening in. Bentley awkwardly smiled at the two guys now looking at him. Wes, who was on his phone, now had put his phone in his pocket. Miles had a friendly smile on his face.

"Bentley Nyugen, right?" Miles spoke.

Bentley nods, "Yeah."

Wes glanced at Miles, "You know him?"

"No, but I know of Bentley." Miles said and turns to Bentley, "I heard a rumor you throw the greatest parties ever."

Bentley chuckled faintly, "Yeah, they are pretty cool."

Miles still smiling said, "I am Miles Olsen and this is my good friend Wes Evans." Miles said.

Bentley nods with a smile, "It's nice to meet you two."

Wes nods at Bentley.

Miles also nods, "Um here is a flyer of mine. The newspaper is doing an article on the latest appearance of the Power Rangers and if you know anything, that would be great." Miles said.

Bentley told a hold of the flyer, "Oh well I will if I hear anything."

Miles smiles, "Thank you."

Bentley then begins to fold the flyer into his pocket, "Well I'm having this party at the Pub tonight. You guys can totally come if you want." He said.

Miles' eyes widen, "What! Really!"

Wes turns to Miles, "Okay quit fan-girling."

Bentley chuckles, "Anyways, bring whoever you want, but I gotta jet. I have a class to get to." He said.

Bentley began to walk off. Wes glanced at the older guy as he walked off, then he felt a nudge in his hip by none other than Miles. Miles had a the biggest grin on his face, which somehow grew to annoy Wes.

"What?" Wes asks.

"You should invite Robin, Kristen, and Ericka." Miles said.

Wes crossed his arms on his chest, "Who says I want to be at a bar on my Tuesday night?"

Miles nudges Wes, "Come on, our first party throw by a junior. Besides, I really like Robin and I think if I am given the chance she'd totally want to date me." Miles said.

Wes' eyes widen, "Wait- you? You like Robin?" Wes asks.

Miles nods with a calm expression, "Yeah. Why does you already have a boyfriend?"

Wes sighs and shakes his head, "Not that I know of."

Miles then looks at his friend, "Wait? Do you like her?" Miles asks.

Wes shakes his head, "I'll ask them if they want to come, okay." He said.

Miles was all happy about it. Miles went on to conduct his mission for the newspaper club on campus. Wes just leaned against the wall, he pulled out his cell phone and texted each of the girls in a small group chat. Explaining that Bentley is having a party and it might lead to an attack if they aren't careful. Ericka was on board first, then Kristen, and lastly Robin.

Wes looked at the response from each girl and then to his whistling friend, Miles was in such a good mood. Wes put his phone back in his pocket and walked over to help out Miles with his flyers, despite how he didn't want to.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Maleficent stormed into the throne room to find Dee and Dum. They quickly knelt down in a bowing manner to their new queen. She looked at the two idiots she had in charge of getting the new heroes to back down.

"So," Maleficent started, "Are they going to surrender?"

Dee looks up, "We told them to not to get in the middle of it."

"Told them about you, my queen." Dum replied.

Maleficent nods and walked up to the throne. She sat down in her throne. She looked at her spear and then shifted her glance at the two twins in front of her.

"Have you found the others?" Maleficent asks.

Dum nods, "We have located the gold."

Dee nods as well, "And it seems like they too know who it is."

Maleficent glares as she made her hands into fists, "Is there anything that can help me?"

Dee nods and looks at her, "The gold has a party being thrown at a public place."

"And invited the boy," Dum said.

Maleficent's expression changed, "What boy?"

Dum glanced at his brother, "Um well Queen Cora as well as us dealt with him back when the day when the first team was around, this child was in the way."

"He was very smart for his age and even seemed to be somehow part of the group." Dee said.

Maleficent stands up, "Really? He isn't a hero of legends?"

The twins look at each other and shake their head, "We aren't sure." Dee said.

"The new team hasn't been fully formed." Dum replied.

Maleficent frowns, "I see. Well why don't you send someone to pay a visit at this party?"

The twins nods, "Yes my queen,"

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

It was late. About eight o'clock in the evening, and there was like Bentley mentioned a party at the Pub. Standing outside was Wes, he was looking up at the sky. Then he glanced to his right and noticed the three girls he has been spending a lot of time with recently.

"Hey, thanks for the invite." Ericka said.

Wes looks at them, "This may be a social event but you need to keep an eye out in case of an attack." Wes said.

Kristen sighs, "We get it, mom. Besides, that is something our leader should be telling us." Kristen said.

Robin lightly giggled, "True but I do agree with Wes."

Wes looks at Robin and a small smile appeared on his face.

Just then Miles came outside, "You guys made it! Come on!"

And like that, the four of them walked inside to the Pub. The Pub is a bar and there was alochol being served, even to those who aren't twenty-one years old. Music was on blast, the current song playing was Drake Hotline Bling. People were dancing up against each other, as some were socializing off to the dance floor.

Kristen leaned over to Wes, "I am surprised you came to this."

Wes glares, "Oh yeah?"

Kristen turns to him, "Yeah, you complain so much about spending time with us and your mom." She said.

Wes kept a frown on his face, "That's different."

Kristen smiles, "Oh yeah?"

Wes nods.

Wes glanced over to notice Miles making his moves on Robin, she was giggling slightly but still on defense against being too open with herself. Wes let out a deep breathe as he watched this happen. He watched his best friend get Robin a drink, which was coke.

Kristen glanced over, "You like her don't you?"

Wes glanced over back to Kristen, "Huh?"

"Idiot, you have a crush on Robin." Kristen said.

Wes said nothing.

Kristen crossed her arms on her chest, "You owe it to yourself and her to tell her how you feel." Kristen said.

Wes shakes his head, "It's none of your business." He was about to walk away.

Kristen grabs his arm, "If this will affect the team, it is my business." She said.

Wes stormed off. Leaving Kristen alone, until Ericka came back with a drink for her and Kristen. The two girls were hanging out with each other, and even joining up with Miles and Robin. Robin seemed to be enjoying herself, and enjoying Miles' company. However, she would find herself looking for Wes.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes sneaked back outside, he sat down on the sidewalk and let out a deep breathe.

"Too much for you too?" Said a familiar voice.

Wes looked up to see none other than the party man himself Bentley.

"I am shocked your not living it up in there," Wes said, "I mean you did invite me and my buddy."

Bentley lightly chuckled, "Well I am surprised you even showed up. I mean you didn't seem too thrilled to have been invited."

Wes rolls his eyes, "Wow that was blunt."

Bentley glanced over at Wes, "Too harsh?"

Wes shakes his head as he rubs the back of his neck, "Nah, just surprised mister social butterfly has another part of him." Wes said.

Bentley faintly smiled and then sat next to Wes, "So why are you out here?"

Wes shrugs his shoulders, "Don't know, might ditch." He said.

Bentley glanced over, "Could I tag along?"

Wes looks at Bentley, "Bentley Nyugen ditching his own party?"

Bentley frowns, "Everyone inside aren't friends of mine. I didn't even care about throwing this party, someone was begging me to throw a party and just mentioned about the Pub, which got out of control. I really don't want to be here."

Wes snickered, "I am actually shocked I am seeing this side of you." Wes said.

Bentley looks at him, "What did you expect?"

"A really sociable guy who is friends with everyone." Wes said.

Bentley shrugs his shoulders, "I guess I am kinda liked that, but that's just natural for me. To be social and open around others, I can't help it but talk to others." He said.

Wes looked up at the sky, "Wanna ditch? I hear there is a game room in the boy's dorms." Wes said as he stands up.

"You hear," Bentley looks at him, "You live near campus?"

Wes nods.

Bentley stands, "Sure why not."

Just then as the two guys went to leave the bar, there was a blast that hit the ground in front of the two guys. The two looked at the now smoking ground and then looked up to try to figure out who or what made that blast. Wes' eyes met with the attackers and glared. It was the twins, Dee and Dum.

"Looks like we've found the gold," Dee said.

"Oh our queen will be so thrilled." Dum said.

 **(A/N: This is the start of finding the new rangers. These chapters will be two or three part chapters. Right now it's the gold, then the silver, and lastly the green. Afterwards, it'll get to serious arcs and events that will be very powerful for the characters and the story.**

 **Also, Miles does indeed have a crush on Robin. And it's hinted and sort of implied by Kristen that Wes has a crush on Robin, now he never said that he likes her or anything but who knows, he might. Also we don't know who Robin likes or if she even likes any of them. Relations will be developed as the characters are developed.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure you stay up to date with my stories; Mystic Knights, Galactic Storm, and Heroes of Legends. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	8. ACT SEVEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT SEVEN - Finding Gold Part 2  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _Just then as the two guys went to leave the bar, there was a blast that hit the ground in front of the two guys. The two looked at the now smoking ground and then looked up to try to figure out who or what made that blast. Wes' eyes met with the attackers and glared. It was the twins, Dee and Dum._

 _"Looks like we've found the gold," Dee said._

 _"Oh our queen will be so thrilled." Dum said._

 _-Now-_

Bentley dodged another blast from the twins. He rolled on the ground and knelt as he regain his balance, he glanced over at Wes. He seemed to be fine, which was a bit shocking for Bentley. Wes pulled out of his pocket a gold device.

"Bentley! Catch!" Wes yells.

Bentley held his hands out and grabbed the gold device, he stared at it and saw a slight gold glow coming from it. There was this golden aura around him for the moment, a slight image of Mulan surrounded him. He looked at the device, then he was tackled to the ground by Wes after another blast came near them.

"Wa- What is this?" Bentley asks.

Wes looks at Bentley, "I feel like its never a good time to tell anyone," He sighs, "You're a Power Ranger."

Bentley looked shocked, "Me? What?"

Wes nods.

The two look up now and see the twins summoning the Bufkins. The flying monkeys flew down and tried to attack the two guys. Wes and Bentley dodged the flying monkeys coming near them, the two guys then were surprised by some sneaking up behind them.

"Damn it!" Bentley yells.

Wes struggled in the hold that the Bufkins had him in, "Bentley! You need to yell Heroes of Legends!"

Bentley threw a Bufkin off of him, "What?"

Wes flipped one off of his back, "You'll morph! Do it!"

Bentley looked at the morpher and then to Wes.

"Do it!" Wes screamed.

"Heroes of Legends!" Bentley yelled as he held out his moprher.

Bentley morphed into the ranger suit. His suit was skin tight against his body. His gold suit did not come with a skirt like the girl's suits. His gold suit also had gold gloves with black straps, black leggings like pants, and gold boots with black straps. On his belt was a sheath for his katana to be place in. Also on his suit was a gold cape. His helmet was solid gold expect for the visor, which was a triangle in the front which is black.

Bentley stood there looking at the gloves of his suit in awe. After his morphing, the Bufkins stumbled back a bit taken back by this. Wes struggled through the hold he was in, and then managed to get the upper hand against the Bufkins holding him.

Dee smirks, "So why he is in his suit form."

Dum chuckles, "It's one against us."

Then there was a blast from a blaster. The blast hit Dee and Dum, but they dodged the attack to avoid the blast. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the three female rangers. Bentley was in awe seeing them walk over.

Kristen ran over to Wes, "You okay?"

Wes nods, "Yeah."

Robin pulls her hatchet from her sheath, "Let's get to business."

Ericka nods as she points her blaster at the Bufkins coming near her. The Blue Ranger takes fire at the incoming Bufkins coming in her direction. Once a lot of the Bufkins coming near her were destroyed, the Blue Ranger put her blaster in the holster on her belt and then went to hand to hand combat. Ericka delivered a punch at the Bufkins, and then flipped one to land on three coming near her.

Kristen pulled out her twin swords from the two sheaths she had. She swiftly ran into the fight, slashing at the Bufkins coming near her. As she was taking care a lot of them, she put on sword back in its sheath and now was fighting with the right sword.

Robin held onto her hatchet in her left hand, she threw it at a Bufkin flying at her. The Bufkin collapses onto the ground, Robin grabs the hatchet from the Bufkin and goes into the fight slashing her hatchet at the incoming Bufkins. When one flew near her, she turned to deliver a powerful kick to the jaw of the Bufkin.

Bentley held onto his katana tightly and charged into the fight, he slashed his blade at the Bufkins in his path. Bentley kicked some getting near him.

Then all four were back to back, when they noticed that all the Bufkins were gone as well as the twins. Wes walked over and noticed, surprisingly no one came outside or even were nearby. So the four of them just powered down in the street.

"Wow," Bentley said, "You're the Power Rangers."

Ericka smiled, "You mean we are the Power Rangers."

Robin held her hand out, "I'm Robin Woods."

"Kristen Samuels," Kristen waved.

Ericka smiles, "Ericka Johansson," She said.

Bentley grabs a hold of Robin's hand, "Bentley Nyugen." He said.

Wes looks at them, "Well looks like the team is nearly together."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia had just gotten off the phone with Wes. She was in the basement and walked over to the glass case. She noticed that the green morpher was glowing for a moment and then vanished quickly. Claudia frowned as she stared at it.

"The green rarely has activity," She said, "Who is the new ranger?"

Claudia pulled out her cellphone, she was scrolling through the contacts she had programed into her phone. She stopped at one and stared at the name. Eric Wade was the name she stopped at on the phone contacts. She stared at the name for a moment before calling that person. The ringing went on for a while before someone finally answered.

 _"Hello?"_ Said a male voice.

"Erica," Claudia took in a deep breathe, "It's me."

Claudia heard a faint chuckle, _"I was wondering when I was going to be expecting a phone call. So let me guess you need me to come back to Middleton?"_

Claudia had a small smile, "Yeah. The new rangers sound the Gold Ranger."

 _"I heard from Mel,"_ Eric spoke into the phone, _"You want me to give some kind of advice and help out the newbie."_

Claudia kept that smile, "If you could."

Then she heard how his voice turned more serious, _"Dia, how are you going to handle the Green Ranger? I mean Trevor is- is dead."_ He said.

Claudia frowns, "We'll figure it out when we get there."

 _"Well then,"_ Eric clears his throat, _"I will be back in Middleton in a few days or so."_

Claudia smiles faintly, "Thank you, Eric."

 _"No problem, Dia."_ He said.

The two both said their goodbyes and hung up. Claudia held onto her phone on her chest and stared back at the glass case, the green was glowing faintly and then the silver one was glowing for a moment. Claudia had a slight frown.

"They're becoming more active. These new rangers must be on campus." Claudia said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The next day all four rangers and Wes met up at the small cafe. Bentley had just sat down at their table with his cup of coffee. As he sat down he saw what the others saw, which was the campus newspaper being read by many people.

Kristen turns to Wes, "This school really gossips."

Wes frowns, "Miles doesn't know so I can't tell him not to publish his articles."

Ericka took a sip of her coffee then said, "So now we're only missing two more rangers."

Bentley turned to the girls, "Wait its just been your three?"

Robin nods, "You heard the gossip. It's on point." She said.

Bentley rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah I usually don't listen to the gossip." He said.

The three girls looked at each other and then back to Bentley. Wes didn't seem to care about that though.

"So were those two twins our enemy?" Bentley asks.

"They are working for the main threat, yeah." Kristen said.

Bentley nods, "So who is the big bad?" Bentley asks.

Wes sighs, "I am going to be annoyed explaining it to two more people," He looked at them, "The main enemy is Maleficent as of right now, which includes those Bufkins that you fought last night."

Bentley made a face, "That's what those flying monkey things are called?"

Ericka nods, "It's okay it didn't make sense to us either." She said.

Wes sighs again, "Anyways, from the data I collected," He pulled out his laptop and turned to show Bentley the same pictures he showed the girls the first time they learned about this, "It seems that the evil fairy is partnering herself up. She must have taken over the House of Cards since the past Power Rangers destroyed the Red Queen."

"House of Cards? Red Queen?" Bentley seemed a bit confused.

Kristen turns to Bentley, "Like Alice in Wonderland."

Ericka nods, "Those twins that attacked you are Dee and Dum." She said.

Bentley nods, "Alright I think I am understanding."

Robin smiles and turns to Wes, "Wes thinks that Maleficent is partnering herself with villains from our own stories." Robin said.

Bentley looks at each three, "And your stories are?"

"Sleeping Beauty," Ericka said.

"Snow White," Kristen said.

"Little Red Riding Hood." Robin said.

Bentley nods, "And I am Mulan. I remembered seeing an image of the warrior before I morphed for the first time." Bentley said.

Ericka smiles, "We did too." She said.

Bentley looks at Wes, "So who are the other two rangers stories?"

Wes put his laptop away, "The Silver Ranger has King Arthur and the Green Ranger has Robin Hood." He said.

Bentley nods and lightly smirks, "I think it's kind of funny how the Asian guy got Mulan."

Kristen and Ericka smirks as well. Robin and Wes smiled as well. Bentley was complaining nor claiming racist, he was laughing at it as well. They really didn't think about it until he had said something. Kristen looks at the clock in the cafe.

"I gotta go," Kristen starts to gather her things, "Biology."

Ericka nods as she gets her stuff, "I have a small quiz to study over."

The two girls begin to head off. The three still sitting there waved them off.

Bentley then looked at the clock, "I should head off to my English. I'll see you guys later and get formally introduced to Claudia or Professor Evans, whichever name I should call her." Bentley said as he stands.

Robin smiles, "She'll probably tell you to call her Claudia."

Wes then speaks up, "Unless you're me." He said.

Bentley chuckles, "Yeah don't piss off your mom. Anyways, I'll be seeing you guys."

Bentley heads out, Robin and Wes waved goodbye to him. Now it left Robin and Wes alone at the table. Robin looked up at Wes, he looked from his hands that are sitting on the table up at Robin. She shared a smile with him. Wes couldn't help but smile.

"How was the party before the attack?" Wes asks.

Robin still smiled, "It was nice. Less crowed than when we first met." She said.

Wes grins, "Yeah."

Robin tilted her head, "By the way, why did you run off during the party? I was looking for you."

Wes looks back in her eyes, "You were?" He asks.

Robin nods.

Wes rubs the back of his neck, "I- uh- I needed some air." He said.

Robin looks from his expression to her own hands, "How come you don't want to be social with a lot of people?" She asks.

Wes frowns, "Because I have what I need. I don't need anymore people in my life."

Robin looks back at him, "You can't mean that?" Robin asks.

Wes nods, "My birth parents abandoned me at the age of six. I don't need more people leaving my life." He siad.

Robin frowns, "Wes,"

Wes points to the clock, "I think you have a French class to get to."

Robin looks at the clock and panic appeared on her face, "How- How do you? This conversation isn't over." She said.

Wes watched her get up, "I think it is." He also gets up.

Robin looks back at him, "Seriously, we're going to finish this conversation later."

Wes smirks, "Alright, but you better go before you're late."

Robin smiles, "Later." She then bolts off in the direction for her class.

Wes stands there for a second with a smile on his face, "Bye." He said.

 **(A/N: The next upcoming chapter will take place the next day. All of these events will be really close to one an other so the new rangers will be as "new" as the girls were when they joined the team, basically clueless. Also I want it to be within days so when the veterans of the prior team comes, they can both be talked to by the previous counterpart.**

 **I wanted this chapter to contain some action but also not be too dramatic in any way. I mean the ending with Bentley learning more is great, and he will be along the newer rangers coming into the team as well. When the Silver Ranger is introduced in the next chapter, they'll all be trying to explain it to him and in that chapter Bentley will be in the basement for the first time.**

 **Anyways check out when I update next. I've been pretty busy lately, so if you haven't read my other work check it out; Mystic Knights and Galactic Storm. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	9. ACT EIGHT

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT EIGHT - Search Of Silver Part 1  
**

Kristen and Robin were sitting at a table inside the campus cafe. Ericka had gotten up to get something to drink. Leaving the two girls to talk among themselves. Robin has noticed that they aren't really that close, there are still some things that they all haven't talked about.

Kristen took a sip of her orange juice and turned to Robin, "You okay?"

Robin nods, "Yeah. Just wondering who the two rangers are."

"Green and Silver?" Kristen asks.

Robin nods.

Kristen shrugs her shoulders, "Who knows."

Robin seems a bit shocked, "You're not curious?"

Kristen shakes her head, "Nah." She said.

Robin was playing with her water bottle and turned back to Kristen, "I think Wes is happy that there is guy around now." Robin said.

Kristen smirks, "Yeah, now he has a guy to talk guy with now." Kristen said.

Robin nods with a small smile on her face, "Earlier before my French class, he brought up something very personal and well we haven't finished our talk." Robin said.

Kristen turns to Robin in a bit shock, "He shared something personal?"

Robin nods, "Yeah." She said.

Kristen was still shocked, "Well you kind of owe it to him. Since he did share something private, you might as well share something personal. Seeing as you two are getting closer." Kristen said.

Robin didn't realize she was blushing, "Wh- What does that mean?" Robin asks.

Kristen smirks as she sees Robin blushing, "Oh nothing." Kristen said.

Ericka returned to the table, with her own drink. The three girls began to gossip among themselves, laughing and smiling. As they were inside enjoying themselves, walking by to his next class was Wes. Wes looked up from his phone to notice Robin in there with Ericka and Kristen. Seeing her smile and laugh was something that made him faintly smile.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia was in the library on her down time and noticed a student looking a bit frustrated looking through the rows of books. So she walked over to him. This student was none other than Morgan Grey. He had a frown on his face as he stared at the row of books.

"Everything alright?" Claudia asks.

This caused Morgan to slightly jump, "Uh- no."

Claudia had a small smile, "I am quite familiar with the library, are you looking for a certain book?" She asks.

Morgan looked at the women, he can see that she really wants to help him out with his journey in the library. He lowered his own guard that he put up against her and nods at her.

Claudia still smiling asks, "Well what are you looking for?" She asks.

"Um- legends and history of King Arthur," He said, "I use to read a lot of it as a kid. Use to have a big imagination that I was King Arthur."

Morgan didn't realize he had said the last part aloud. And suddenly got mad at himself for saying that to a complete stranger. Claudia didn't seem to mind though, she still had a smile on her face and looked around at the shelves of books that was in front of them.

"Ignore that last part." Morgan said sort of embarrassed.

Claudia giggles, "Don't be embarrassed. I have a son, and I know he use to play make believe a lot when he was younger." Claudia said.

Morgan nods but not replying.

Claudia then spotted some books, "Here. There are a couple of books on the lore and history of Camelot." She said.

Morgan walked over to the spot, "Thank you um-."

"Professor Evans," She said.

"I'm Morgan Grey." He said.

She smiles, "I'll leave you to your books. I have a class to teach." She said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

After Bentley got out of his Civil War history class, he met up with Wes and the girls. Wes and the girls had just gotten out of their English class that his mom taught. Bentley wasn't really close to the girls, nor social with the girls. But after his first fight he fought in, he started to get close to Wes.

"Dude, you look beat." Wes said.

Bentley turns to Wes, "Well I'm not use to fighting henchmen from the Wizard of Oz." He said.

A small smirk appeared on Wes' face, "Never thought of it like that before." Wes said.

The girls hear Bentley and Wes talk among themselves, Robin looks over at Wes with a smile on her face.

Bentley then turns to the girls, "We heading to the library?"

Robin nods, "Of course." She said.

Ericka nods as well, "I mean Claudia would like an actual meeting."

Bentley chuckles, "Of course. I can't wait to meet your mom, Wes. I hope she's every bit like you."

Wes gave him a look, "God hope we're not the same." He said.

Kristen nudges Wes, "Oh don't worry, Wes, you and your mom are nothing alike. She's likeable and you're not."

Wes made a face at her, "Jeez thanks."

Which followed by Ericka, Kristen, Robin, and Bentley laughing faintly at him. The walk over to the library seemed normal. Like normal college students heading to the library. Entering the library also seemed normal, again they looked the part. As they walked through the library to reach the elevator was the part they had to be quick and secretive about.

Wes pressed the button and when the doors opened, they all rushed in. The doors shut and Wes pressed the button needed and they went down.

"I can't believe no one has accidentally discovered this," Bentley said.

Wes then speaks up, "Actually my parents did and I did."

Ericka looked shocked, "Really?"

Kristen shakes her head, "I am not surprised."

Wes nods, "My parents stumbled above it individually. My dad found out about the Power Rangers when they all got together as a team, and then my mom found out a little bit later. When I was around, I found out about it by following my parents here."

Robin looks at him, "You rebel." She said.

The elevator door opens and they step out one a time. As Wes went directly to his station, Bentley followed the guy. The two bantering back and forth, relatively quiet to the girls. Robin glanced at the glass case and noticed the green morpher was glowing and then vanished glowing.

"Wes," Robin spoke up, "How has the hunt for the last two rangers been?"

Bentley frowns, "I can't get a tour before business?"

Kristen crossed her arms on her chest, "This is the basement, there is your tour." She said.

Wes glanced over to Robin, "Um- we had some readings recently. Appearing last night my mom saw the green morpher glow then stop."

"It was just glowing." Robin said.

Wes frowns and stands up, he walks over to the case and pulls out a key from his pocket. He pulls out the two morphers and looks at them. Nothing. No glowing. Nothing special. Wes was looking to seeing if there was anything on them, but nothing.

"Hm," Wes said.

"What?" Kristen asks.

Wes put the morphers back and locked up, "If I was able to get the same energy readings the same I got from your four when determining you being rangers, I could find these rangers quicker." He said.

"And it's been quiet?" Ericka asks.

Wes turns back to them, "Well its been a few nights since I got Bentley's energy. Give it a few more days, maybe our next ranger is closer than we think." He said.

The elevator door opens. Revealing from the door was Claudia. Claudia had a smile on her face when she sees the rangers and her son down in the basement.

"Everything alright?" Claudia asks.

Wes took this as his cue to walk back to his spot. Silently.

Robin nods, "Um we were just trying to see if there are any new leads on the locations of the other rangers."

Claudia nods and turns to the case, "Yes well seeing as there has only been signs that the rangers are near we just haven't had that burst of energy that helped Wes and I find you four." She said.

Ericka frowns, "It sucks because we don't know who they are or what they look like." She said.

Robin turns to her team, "Don't worry. I believe they'll be found and then we'll be able to handle anything they try to throw at us." Robin said.

Claudia noticed Bentley stalking over Wes, the two smiling and bantering back and forth. Instead of Bentley being involved in this conversation. Claudia walked past the girls, which they watched the mother do so. Bentley and Wes did not even seem to notice until she was standing there.

"Excuse me?" Claudia asks.

Bentley looks up, "Oh, hi. I'm Bentley Nyugen. I'm the Gold Ranger." He said.

Claudia nods, "And I am Professor Claudia Evans."

Bentley smiles, "It's nice to meet you, Claudia."

Claudia nods and turns to her son, "Wes, you need to do your work. The rangers have their own work as well."

Wes looked up at his mom, "Yeah, whatever." He said.

Claudia turns to Bentley, "Why don't you join our conversation over here. I can example everything fully to you." She said.

As she basically dragged Bentley away he says, "Wes and the girls exampled a lot of it to me earlier." He said.

Wes glanced back at the five of them, frowning he returned to his computer. He began to type on the computer in front of him. He was scrolling through names of male students in the school's data base. Wes scrolled through a lot of names, mostly seeing who would have been likely picked by a past ranger. But seeing as he doesn't know how the rangers were picked this made it more frustrating than actual work.

"I've contacted the former Gold Ranger," Claudia spoke, "He'll be coming to visit and talk to you, Bentley."

Wes overheard.

"Oh wow," Bentley was surprised.

Claudia nods, "Also I contacted the former Silver Ranger. He will be coming as well. Kiara and the girls will be stopping by again. They'll be telling you all, privately how you were picked."

Ericka smiled, "Wow!"

"Awesome," Kristen said.

Robin smile faded when she thought about it, "But what about the new Green Ranger meeting the past one?"

Claudia frowns, "I don't know. Seeing as the past Green Ranger has been dead for quite some time, it is going to be hard to find him and find out the reasoning he was picked." Claudia said.

Wes noticed none of them were looking over at him. He pulled out his laptop and it had his own research on it. He was looking at Peter Harper. Peter Harper was a writer from Clover Hills and seemed to have a normal life. With a wife, which Wes had uncovered was Rebecca Harper.

Wes bit his lips staring at the image and did not hear someone shouting at him. He looked up to see his mom coming up, Wes slammed his laptop shut.

"Wes, you're suppose to be scouting the town." She said.

Wes frowns, "I was just checking something."

"You wanted some responsibility into this and yet you are not taking it serious." She said.

Wes gives his mom a glare, "I do to take it serious!" He now stood up.

Claudia looks at her son, "If you take it serious, you would be looking at the monitors in case of an attack."

Wes shoves his laptop in his bag, "You want me to help and yet you don't want me here. Make up your mind, mom." Wes said.

Then there was silence.

Claudia eyed her son, "That isn't true."

Wes had a frown on his face, "You always look at me like I am a child."

And with that said, Wes left the basement through the elevator. Within a few moments the alarm went off alerting the team that there was a small attack of Bufkins at the campus square. The rangers looked at Claudia before they all left the basement, then bolted out the second the door opened from the elevator.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The four of them got to the campus square and noticed the students outside running in panic. The four pulled out their morphers and ran behind a building so they could morph without being noticed.

"Heroes of Legends!" The four yelled.

They all morphed into their respected color and suit. All armed with their personal weapon. Then stepping out from behind the building the rangers ran into the battle.

Bentley and Robin were back to back. Robin slashed at the Bufkins with her hatchet, while Bentley was slashing at the Bufkins with his katana. He looked up and noticed one coming near Robin, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back as he slashed at the one coming near her.

Robin looks at him, "Thank you."

Bentley smiles underneath his helmet, "You're welcome, leader."

After that the two went back to fighting.

Ericka and Kristen were back to back as they fought. Kristen armed with her twin swords in her hands, whereas Ericka was armed with her blaster. As the Bufkins came near the two girls, Ericka would fire her blaster at the flying monkeys. Ericka ducked when one came near her, and Kristen jumped in to slash at them with her swords.

"Nice one," Ericka commented.

Kristen turns to her, "One coming in hot."

Ericka turned around and fired her blaster at the Bufkin. Little by little, the team got together and were handling the entire situation. However, in the bushes was Miles. He had a camera in his hands and was snapping photos. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Oh buddy," He said, "The newspaper is going to be a huge hit."

Miles escaped unnoticed and the rangers finished off their battle, when the fight was over they were requested to return to the basement because Claudia had some news. The rangers saw no one nearby so they powered down at that moment and ran off.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes sat inside the cafe after he had stormed off. He overheard about the recent attack and knew he was going to get yelled at by his mom for ditching the team, but he was getting fed up on being treated like he was just a useless kid. He technically helped the rangers awaken their powers, all four of them.

Wes stared at his closed laptop, thinking over whether or not he should continue with the search he was doing prior.

A frown escaped his face. With him storming out like that made him think about the last time he did something like that.

 _-Flashback-_

 _Wes was in his bedroom packing. The thirteen year old was accompanied by his thirteen year old buddy, Miles. The guy was ranting about how the school newspaper is failing, Wes wasn't saying anything but just listened to his friend rant as he packed._

 _Miles leaned against the wall, "So you're going to Angel Grove for that Academic Quiz Bowl event?"_

 _Wes nods._

 _Miles smirks, "Lucky. I'd rather be there than at school."_

 _Wes looks at him, "I'm still going to have to do the homework I miss."_

 _Miles shrugs, "Sure but you aren't expected to do it at the moment." Miles said._

 _Wes smirks, "Whatever."_

 _Miles then sat down on Wes' bed, "So how did the parents feel about it?" He asks._

 _Wes sighs with frustration, "My dad seems to be okay with it, but my mom is being such a helicopter mom."_

 _Miles looks at his friend weirdly, "How so?"_

 _Wes frowns, "She's being too protective about the fact they're Power Rangers and some attacks that happen in Angel Grove." He said._

 _Miles chuckles, "There are Power Rangers here," He said, "I don't see the big deal. Wouldn't she feel better knowing someone is taking care of it?"_

 _Wes shakes his head, "No."_

 _There was a knock at the door. It was Claudia who opened it. Miles told Wes he had to head home to do homework, leaving the two to speak. Wes zipped up one of his bags and looked up at his mom. Claudia let out a deep breathe and looked at her son._

 _"Wesley," She started, "I am sorry for going all crazy mom like that before, but you have to understand- the world is scary out there and it worries me when you leave home."_

 _Wes looked at her, "Mom, I'm thirteen. I'll be okay and there are going to be teachers there watching us."_

 _Claudia nods, "I know. It's just ever since you came here- us adopting you- I know it's been hard on you."_

 _Wes frowns, "I think it's been hard on you and dad. Seeing as you use to be normal adults with their lives and their secret life, until a small six year old was offered to live with you." He said._

 _"Wesley," She said._

 _He shakes his head, "Please for once call me 'Wes'." He said._

 _Claudia nods, "Alright."_

 _He watched her leave his room. Then a few moments later overhearing some muttering between his mom and his dad._

 _"Claudia," Said a male voice, "The boy needs some space. This time of his life is going to be confusing already, he's a teenager but he isn't like every teenager."_

 _Claudia then speaks up, "But being adopted shouldn't be who he is."_

 _Wes walked closer to the door and could hear a lot better._

 _"Hun, look at him and look at us. He is going to be going through this his entire life. He is a white boy living with two black people, he is going to be judged and looked at differently. Instead of hovering over him and protecting him from the world and it's terrible manners, we should let him experience it and be there for him when things get bad." Said Keith, his dad._

 _"Alright." Claudia said._

 _Wes stood there by the door and frowned as he heard that._

 _-Flashback Over-_

Wes sat there in the cafe for a moment of so in his thought. He pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through some names in his contact. Even though he isn't much of a talking kind of person, he did have a lot of numbers. He stopped at one name and stared at it. Rory MacFarland.

"He's probably busy," Wes said as he stared at the name more and more.

Wes shakes his head. Its been five years since he's seen Rory or the others back in Angel Grove, but the name and number remain in the phone. Wes kept staring and thinking about it over and over, whether or not to make the phone call. However, he saw someone was calling him. It was his mom.

"Yeah?" Wes answered.

 _"The Silver Ranger has been located,"_ Claudia replied to him.

"And?" Wes asks.

 _"We need your help to hack into the school's systems to get his schedule so we can keep an eye on him."_ Claudia said.

Wes nods, "Alright. On my way."

Wes hung up and gathered his things as he bolted out of the cafe. He bumped into a guy as he ran out, the guy stumbled slightly and looked up but didn't see who hit him. The guy who was shoved by Wes, was Morgan Grey. Morgan was looking at his phone, reading the news about recent Power Ranger sightings.

Morgan walked over and ordered his coffee and stood there as he waited for it. He looked up from his phone to the TV playing about recent news and some briefly mentioned the sightings of the Power Rangers on campus. Morgan shakes his head and then got his coffee.

"These rangers got nothing on the Knights of the Round Table." He spoke.

 **(A/N: So its been a while since I've updated. I was spending some time recently with my boyfriend, had a crazy bonfire that could have ended in a huge explosion and we saw Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. If you haven't seen it, it's so god damn it! The soundtrack is just as good as Vol. 1's music. But it was such a great movie!**

 **Now to this, at the end and the flashback with Wes is a play on the events going on in Star Descendants a story written by LovingGinger30. I highly suggest you checking out that story as well as other work that LovingGinger30 has released, starting with Star Legends and recently started Neo Defenders. This person is an amazing author and as often as we work together, I don't say it enough how great it is to have someone to work with and respect my work.**

 **I plan to work on new chapters for other stories, having got a new laptop recently I had to deal with getting the updates and new software so yeah. Also I've been enjoying a laptop that didn't die if it wasn't plugged into the charger. Anyways check out my new work when I add it. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	10. ACT NINE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT NINE - Search Of Silver Part 2  
**

"So Morgan Grey is our Silver Ranger?" Kristen asks.

Wes had arrived a few minutes prior and had pulled up the records on Morgan that he could see. Mentioning he is a transfer and was quite a young student for starting college at the age of seventeen.

"He started college at seventeen," Ericka looked at the boy's record, "Is he some genius?"

Bentley looked at the image of the guy, "I helped him on the moving in day. He needed help to find the dean's office."

It clicked for Wes, "I- I saw him there and damn it- just a moment ago I ran into him." Wes said.

Robin placed a hand on Wes' shoulder, "It's okay. We know who we're looking for now."

Claudia nods and hands Robin the silver morpher, "Keep a hold of this until he needs it."

Robin holds onto the silver morpher and nods, "Of course."

Claudia turns to her son, "So what does his schedule look like?"

Wes typed on the keyboard, "Looks like nothing until an hour. He'll be in his World's Studies for an hour then he'll go to his American History class.  
Afterwards he has a short break before his next class."

Kristen leans back, "Let me guess another history class?"

Bentley points out, "Well under his name says he's a history major." He said.

Claudia nods, "We need to keep an eye on him," She said, "In case if he is singled out and attacked."

The rangers nod.

Claudia dismisses them, so the four of them began to head out. As the four left in the elevator, it left the mother son duo alone in the room. Wes stands up and looks at his mom.

"Sorry about before," He said.

Claudia softly smiles, "This is so hard for me. You and your father were so much closer than we are, Wes. I don't mean to push you out of this world, I just want to protect you." She said.

Wes looks at his mom, "I've known about this world since I was thirteen, mom. I am fine. Besides, you and dad told the past rangers to teach me to protect myself in case. I'm not weak, mom. I can fight." He said.

Claudia nods, "I know. I know."

Wes walks over, "I'm not just adopted. I'm your son. I don't care about those people who left me." He said.

Claudia looks at him and hugs Wes. He held onto his mom tightly. Off in the corner, without the two noticing the green morpher was glowing slightly and then it stopped glowing within seconds.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Dee and Dum were in the castle pacing back and forth.

"How do we deal with those rangers?" Dee asks.

"Brother," Dum spoke, "The silver one has been located." Dum was looking at a mirror that rested on the wall.

On the mirror showed an image of Morgan on it. The twins glanced at each other and smirked as they saw the reflection of the new addition of the rangers.

"How do we handle him?" Dee asks.

Dum turns to Dee, "This time let's not get our hands dirty."

"How so?" Dee asks.

Dum walked over to a large story book, "By tainting normal villians to our wishing."

Dee smirks, "I like that plan."

Dum opened the book and landed on the tale calld Jungle Book. Dee walked over and looked at the chapter the book was opened on.

"Oh yes." Dee said, "Brillant."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Morgan was walking of his American History class. He was getting tired, its been a long day. He was glad that tomorrow he didn't have classes and he could just rest in his dorm. As he was walking around the corner to head in the direction of his dorm room, there was a loud crash followed by a loud scream. Morgan turned around to see some students running in utter panic.

Looking in the direction of the panic, he sees a tiger. But this tiger seemed not like a normal tiger. Standing on the back legs and roaring at the people running in fear. Morgan stood in disbelief that this was standing in front of him.

It was at that moment Morgan was spotted by the tiger. The tiger got on all four legs and began to run at him, Morgan began to run from the large cat. Morgan glanced back to see the tiger gaining on him.

Just then, Morgan felt someone tackle him and then someone slashed a blade at the tiger. Morgan was laying in the grass with a girl on top of him, this girl is Kristen. She looked at him with a calm demeanor.

"You okay?" She asks.

He nods.

Kristen held her hand to offer him to stand, "Not hurt?"

He shakes his head, "N- No."

Kristen nods, "Good," She turns to Robin who tosses the morpher, "This is yours."

Morgan looks at it in confusion, "Excuse me?"

Robin nods, "You have to call our 'Heroes of Legends' and you'll morph." She said.

After Robin said that, Kristen handed Morgan the morpher. After he holds onto the morpher a slight silver glow was coming from it. From the glowing silver aura, there was an image of King Arthur. The glowing vanished, and Morgan looked up at the two girls in disbelief.

"Wha- What is this?" Morgan asks.

Kristen looks at him, "We'll explain later. Right now we need to help them out."

Morgan glanced over to the tiger and noticed that two rangers were fighting against the large tiger. The two were gold and blue. Morgan turned to the two girls and noticed they were holding the same morpher as him but were different colors.

"Wait- are you- am I?" He asks.

Robin smiles, "Yeah."

Morgan stood in shock.

"Heroes of Legends!" Robin and Kristen yells.

Morgan watched as the two girls morphed into the new Power Rangers he had been hearing so much about. He watched them run into the fight in front of them. Morgan stood there in awe and back at the morpher in his hands.

"I saw King Arthur there." He muttered.

He looked back up. He watched the four ranger face off against the large tiger but seemed like they were having some trouble with it. Morgan takes in a deep breathe and holds the morpher up.

"Heroes of Legends!" He yelled.

Morgan morphed into the ranger suit that matched his color, which is silver. His suit was skin tight against his body. His silver suit didn't have a skirt like the girl's suits. His silver suit also had silver gloves with black straps, black leggings like pants, and silver boots with black straps. He did not have a sheath on his belt like the others, instead his weapon appeared in his hands. Which his weapon was a spear, much like the king of Camelot himself would carry. Also on his suit was a silver cape. His helmet was silver besides the visor which was black, and was a triangle.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Bentley slashed his katana at the tiger, but the tiger slashed his claws at Bentley. He nearly dodged the claws, but was hit in the shoulder. Which caused a tear in the suit. Bentley groaned and he rolled on the ground, before stumbling to stand.

Ericka jumped in front to Bentley's aid, "You okay?" Her voice sounded concerned.

Bentley nods, "Uh-huh."

Robin dodged the claws of the tiger and yells, "Who are you?"

"Why is it not obvious, Little Red? I am the one known as Shere-Khan." Shere-Khan spoke.

Kristen seemed a bit confused, "Like the Jungle Book?"

Ericka held her blaster at the tiger, "Doesn't matter we can handle this." She said.

Shere-Khan came to attack the rangers again. Robin and Kristen dodged the attack, Ericka blasted her blaster at Shere-Khan in order to protect Bentley. He was now bleeding and seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"This battle is over," Shere-Khan said.

Then a flash of silver came in. Morgan kicked the tiger in the face, causing Shere-Khan to stumble a bit. Morgan held onto his spear in his right hand and stood next to Ericka and Bentley. Robin and Kristen came over towards them.

"No, the battle has just started." Morgan said.

Shere-Khan then pounced in the air at Morgan. Morgan was tackled down by the tiger, he used his staff to be a barrier between him and the tiger. The large cat tries to push to break the staff that is keeping Morgan safe.

Ericka fires her blaster at the tiger. Shere-Khan turns to her, he leaps up from the newly added ranger. Shere-Khan was on all four legs and began to run toward Ericka. Ericka was firing her blaster at the tiger. Some missing but other shots hitting the beast. Shere-Khan hissed in pain when he was hit, but it didn't stop him. As Shere-Khan came closer, Bentley knocked Ericka down to protect her.

However, Shere-Khan was stopped by Kristen and her twin sword. The claws of the tiger were being blocked by Kristen's blades. Shere-Khan was pushing to knock Kristen back, her feet were sliding back. Robin got up and slashed her hatchet at the tiger, Shere-Khan turns to the rangers now.

Shere-Khan roars a powerful roar. He goes to attack, but then is stopped by a purple smoke. Then when the smoke vanished Shere-Khan was gone. The ranger stood there a little confused and glanced at one an other to figure it out.

"We should get Bentley back to the basement." Ericka said as she has him leaning into him.

Robin nods and turns to Morgan, "And we'll explain everything to you."

Morgan nods, "Alright."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

When the group returned to the basement, Morgan was filled in by Claudia about the fight and his role. She was doing this while she was treating to Bentley's wound. The rangers were all powered down.

Bentley glanced from the bandage wrapped around his shoulder then to Ericka, she sat next to him with concern in her eyes. Bentley formed a small smile on his face as he looks at her. Wes finished gathering on what the purple smoke was and then had a frown on his face, he knew exactly who is was.

"Mom," Wes spoke.

Claudia turns, "Yes?"

Wes turns to her, "Figured out the purple smoke." He said.

Morgan followed the others over to the computer. He was so impressed by all of this. He was really excited about this adventure he'd be embarking on. However, there was more he needed to learn which he expected that the others will help him with.

"And who is it?" Robin asks.

Wes frowns as he zoomed in on the image, "Queen Ravenna." Wes spoke.

Claudia frowns, "She was banished by Cora after the previous team fought her. It would make sense for her to return." She said.

As Kristen stared more at the image she had a deja vu, "She's the Evil Queen? From my story- um Snow White."

Ericka glanced from Kristen to the image, "Seriously?"

Claudia nods, "Yes. The previous rangers had the same heroes as you but there were other rangers. There was a Pink Ranger who had the story of Alice from Alice in Wonderland, there was a Purple Ranger who had the story of Aladdin from Aladdin's folklore, there was a White Ranger with the story of Belle from Beauty and the Beast, and a Black Ranger with the story of Pocahontas from the tale of the Native American princess."

"So we're talking about the real story of the Pocahontas?" Kristen asks.

Claudia nods.

"So what happened to these four rangers?" Morgan asks.

"Their morphers were destroyed early on," Wes said from his computer, "The four past rangers however were able to give their powers to the original team."

"Why weren't we told of this before?" Ericka asks.

Bentley nods, "It seems important." He said.

Claudia frowns, "Regarding these old heroes and the other rangers," She shakes her head, "There would be no way in other rangers coming forward. Their morphers were destroyed and never found. I am only saying this is because their enemy was enemies of their stories."

"Which means our enemy," Robin started, "Is enemies from our own stories."

Claudia nods.

Morgan looks at them, "Whoa."

Claudia shakes her head and turns to them, "We'll pick this all up tomorrow. Why don't you head off now. It's getting late." She said.

The rangers nod. Taking in all that new information was a lot, also the fact they were exhausted from the attack today. They all began to leave, and Claudia motioned for her son to leave as well. Wes nods and heads out. The boy catches the elevator with the rangers.

When the elevator door shut, Claudia pulled up on Wes' computer a photograph of the original team. Not the photo the rangers were shown, no the original one. This one had four additional rangers. They were in purple, pink, white, and black. The ones in white and black had a skirt, whereas the ones in pink and purple did not.

Claudia frowns at the image, she clicks on another image. That image had all the rangers with their helmets off. As the image showed Melody, Kiara, Trevor, Eric, Rachel, and David in their respected colors the other four rangers looked familiar. The one in purple was a younger Dean of the university, it was a twenty something Rolland Franklin. The one in pink was a twenty something Keith Evans, and the one in the white was a younger Claudia. Lastly, the one in black was a younger version of Dean Franklin's assistant. The women is named Lelah White.

"It's just the solid six rangers." Claudia spoke.

 **(A/N: So now there is a silver ranger. Now all we need is the green ranger. I'll address the ending of this chapter. For one what Claudia said at the ending isn't going to change. 'It's just the solid six rangers,' which means despite there had been ten original rangers that Claudia and maybe even Wes forgot to mention, there will be more reasons to come from it. Now its mention that both Keith and Claudia were rangers in the past, it'll be mentioned heavily in future chapters.**

 **I've been developing an idea of doing some chapters twenty years prior when it was the first team as rangers, before they were no longer rangers. It's an idea. I had been thinking it'll be fun to tease seeing these past rangers as rangers instead of brooding adults dealing with the past. I had the thought of including a final battle of the past rangers to see it scaring them all in the end there.**

 **Also, with this secret if Claudia had been a ranger out in the open now for the readers to know, it makes sense how her and Keith knew so much despite not being rangers. I am proud of this chapter and I am excited to introduce the final ranger next time. Until next chapter. -ICrzy)**


	11. ACT TEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 **ACT TEN - Hunt For Green Part 1  
**

After the day that they had the day prior, the heroes and Wes were hanging out in the campus cafe. They all had their drinks in their hands. Morgan was beginning to get along with the rangers and learn more about the mission.

"That is so crazy," Morgan said while holding onto his coffee.

Bentley nods, "Yeah it's still pretty new for me too."

Morgan turns to him, "You're new?"

Bentley nods.

Ericka smiles and uses her arms to pull Robin and Kristen in, "We're the original core!"

Robin blushed faintly, she glanced over to Wes. His eyes met hers, the two shared a small smile until they turned to the others who were talking. Kristen took Ericka's arm off of her shoulders and moved a bit away to give herself some space, Robin was released from Ericka's hold and then continued with talking.

"It was shocking to hear that there were four other rangers." Robin said.

Kristen glanced at Wes, "Yeah what's that about?"

Wes shakes his head, "My mom never mentioned that to me." Wes said.

Morgan glanced at Wes, "Wait- she's your mom?"

Wes looks at Morgan, "Yeah."

"Oh," Morgan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Must get your looks from your dad."

Wes had a frown, "No."

"Oh- well," Morgan sensed the tension.

"It's because I'm adopted." Wes said.

The tension between them was so deep, everyone awkwardly either looked away or took a sip of their drinks. Wes noticed this and sighed, he didn't mean for it to get awkward.

"Sorry," Wes said, "I'm just use to people knowing that I'm adopted."

Morgan shakes his head, "No man, I shouldn't have push."

Wes shakes his head, "It's fine." He said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

As Morgan was leaving his math class, he noticed something was going on nearby. At the exit of the lecture hall he was in, he saw this guy walking over to this girl from his group of friends. This guy was obvious from a frat house, and seemingly very stupid.

Morgan watched as this guy reached over and slapped the girl's butt. The girl, who was reading some flyers on the wall, turned around and swiftly kicked him in his manhood, then when he was about to cripple over, she kicked his feet out from underneath him. The guy fell on his back on the ground.

Morgan gasped from that, _'That girl seriously has some training,'_

Morgan watched as the frat boy's friends came over to help him out and get him away from the girl. Morgan walked over to check on the girl and see if she was alright.

"You okay?" Morgan asks.

The girl turns to him. She had long wavy blonde hair, sea blue eyes, Porcelain skin, freckles, 5'7" tall, and may be skinny but had some muscles built on her. She was wearing a navy blue tank top, black skinny jeans, and navy blue flats.

"Yeah, that asshole got what was coming to him." She said.

Morgan looked at her, "He's done this before?"

The nineteen year old girl nods, "Not just to me but a friend of mine. We've filed a complaint before, guess I'm going to have to file another one."

Morgan felt bad, "I can always come with," He said, "After all I witnessed it."

The girl looks at him, "You would do that?" She asks.

Morgan nods, "Yeah. I mean that dick deserves what he gets from this. By the way, I'm Morgan Grey." He said.

She smiles at him, "Tess Hamilton." She said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes was sitting at a picnic table with Miles, he was being forced to read the newspaper article about the Power Rangers. Miles was the one who had wrote about it and wanted Wes' opinion.

"So?" Miles asked after Wes finished it.

Wes smirks, "Looks like we got our own Jimmy Olsen,"

Miles chuckles, "It's a sign seeing as we share the same last name." He said.

Wes rolls his eyes, "You're so full of yourself." Wes said.

Miles made a face, "At least I have confidence in myself."

"You say confidence, I say being cocky." Wes said.

Wes handed his friend the newspaper back. Miles folds it up and then looks at Wes with a serious expression on his face.

"So how has your own investigation been?" Miles asks.

Wes looked at him.

"Wes, I know you. I've known you since well forever, and I know that you've been secretly looking for your birth parents behind your mom and dad's back." Miles said.

Wes sighs, "I've reached a dead end," He said.

Miles frowns, "Sorry about that, man. I mean you've been doing this search since when, like freshmen year?" Mile asks.

Wes shakes his head, "Junior high."

Miles seemed shocked, "Maybe you should hire someone to find them." He said.

Wes shrugs, "Don't know if I even want to find them at this point."

Miles frowns, "Make up your mind, Wes." He said.

Wes smirks, "I have. Anyways, gotta head to my chemistry. See you later." Wes said.

Miles waves goodbye then goes back to the newspaper in his hands. A smile lit up on Miles' face and he got up to go to the newspaper room.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The group ended up meeting up around lunch time to catch up with events of the day, mostly Morgan. He had some huge news to share with the other rangers and even Wes. The gang was sitting at a table outside with their food.

"Robin," Morgan looked at her, "Do you have the green morpher on you?"

Robin shakes her head, "Claudia didn't give it to me."

"Why?" Kristen asks.

Morgan looks at everyone, "I think I found the Green Ranger."

Bentley was shocked, "The one with the story of Robin Hood?" He asked seeing as he is still new.

Wes nods, "You're right, Bentley."

Ericka leans forward to look at Morgan, "So who is it?"

"This girl," Morgan started, "I was leaving my math class and then this asshole came up to her and slapped her butt. In return she kicked his ass." He said.

Kristen frowns, "He deserved that."

Ericka nods, "I agree."

Morgan continued, "I went up to her and she told me the whole story about that guy, so I offered to come with her to file a complaint since I was a witness."

Robin looks at Morgan, "Did you get her name?" She asks.

Morgan nods, "Tess Hamilton." He said.

Wes looked at Morgan a bit shocked, "Tess Hamilton?" He repeated.

Morgan nods again, "Yeah."

Kristen looks at Wes, "You know her?"

Wes nods.

"From high school?" Ericka asks.

Wes shakes his head, "We met five years ago. So she goes here?" He asks.

Morgan nods, "Yeah. She's a student." Morgan said.

Bentley looked from Wes to the others, "Small world, huh." Bentley said.

There was an explosion which startled the gang. They look up to see standing there Dee and Dum with Bufkins. The gang stand up, which includes Wes.  
Dee and Dum began to fire their blasters at the people, including the heroes.

They all jumped out of the way to dodge. Wes kicked down a table onto the side and hid behind it. The others did the same. All behind some tables while Dee and Dum were firing their blasters around the school.

"Morph!" Wes yells.

"Heroes of Legends!" The five of them yelled.

Ericka pulled her blaster out and held it on the top of the knocked down table and was basically sniping the twins with her blaster. The first blast cut the twins off guard, but the second one was soon blocked.

Bentley armed with his katana leaped over the shield he had with the table and began charging at the Bufkins. Morgan was right behind him, the two males were dealing with the Bufkins.

Robin grabbed a hold of her hatchet, glanced over at Kristen, who had her swords in both hands. She counted down from three and on one, the two girls had jumped over and ran over.

Ericka quickly ran over to the place Wes was hiding behind, to protect him and made sure he was out of danger. As the Blue Ranger was by him, Wes glanced behind the table to see the fight.

"Ericka," Wes said, "Wait to fire for a second."

Ericka stopped and turned to Wes.

Wes watched as the twins lost focus on Ericka and then went to the others fighting the Bufkins. Wes held his hand up to have her hold her fire, then he nodded his head and Ericka had the perfect shot. She fired at Dee's blaster and it burst into flames.

"Nice one!" Kristen yells from her fight.

"Way to go!" Bentley yells.

Ericka and Wes celebrated slightly, but did not expect what was coming next. Dum grabbed his blaster and aimed at the table, and then fired. Neither of them noticed until it was too late. Ericka and Wes hid behind the table, it protected them but not by much.

Robin's eyes widen from underneath her helmet, "Wes-!" She screamed.

"Ericka!" Morgan, Kristen, and Bentley yelled.

Robin sees as the smoke clears that Ericka had powered down and was unconscious, as well as Wes being unconscious. Robin turned her attention to Dum now. Robin was about to charge at Dum, who now turned to fire his blaster at Robin.

"Navy Star Pentagon Shield!"

The blast Dum fired at Robin was blocked by this outside force. Standing in front of the Red Ranger was a Navy Ranger. This ranger suit was different than the heroes. Her navy suit had a skirt like the girl's, however on the chest it had a white star with the five symbols of previous white rangers on it. Her helmet is white with a star visor. She holds her sword in her right hand.

"And who might you be? Dee asks.

"Besides submitting to your death." Dum said.

The Navy Ranger looked at the twins, "Oh me? I'm just here to kick some ass." She replied with.

And then, the Navy Ranger charged to Dum. Slashing her sword at his blaster and it was destroyed much like Dee's blaster, then she went to attack the remaining Bufkins. Dee and Dum had vanished realizing the odds.

Bentley looks at the others, "Is she? A Hero of Legends?"

Robin stood in awe, "The suit doesn't look like it."

Morgan walks over, "Should we help her?"

Kristen puts her swords in her sheath, "I think she got it." She then turns to Ericka and Wes.

The two were regaining consciousness, they were met with the team running over. Wes groaned, placing one hand on his head and then glanced to the side and saw someone from his past walking over.

"Can't be-," He muttered.

Bentley helped Wes up to his feet, but Wes was looking at the Navy Ranger the entire time. Robin noticed this and turned to the Navy Ranger, as this was happening Morgan and Kristen helped Ericka up.

"Thank you for helping us," Robin said, "Maybe we should wait to do introductions at our base."

The Navy Ranger nods, "Of course."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The rangers, including the Navy Ranger, powered down in the basement. Morgan was shocked to see who it was underneath the suit, it was Tess Hamilton. Morgan looked at her with confusion written all over.

"Wait- you're a Power Ranger?" Morgan asks.

Claudia looked from her son to Morgan, "You know her?" Claudia was putting bandages on Wes.

Morgan nods, "She the girl I mentioned earlier. Tess Hamilton." He said.

Tess smiles, "That's my name. I'm the Navy Star Descendant Ranger." Tess spoke.

"Star Descendant Ranger?" Bentley spoke.

Kristen shakes her head, "Sorry, sister. This is the first we've heard of that name."

Ericka nods with some bandages on her, "Where are you from?"

"Angel Grove," Tess said.

Bentley nods, "So how long have you been a ranger?"

"And when did you meet our Wesley?" Kristen asks.

Claudia glanced at Wes, "You know her?"

Wes didn't say anything.

Tess glanced from the others to Wes then back at the others, "I've been a ranger since I was fourteen," Then glanced back at Wes, "We met when I was a freshmen in high school."

Claudia turns to Tess, "It wouldn't have been when my son was in Angel Grove for an academic quiz bowl event?"

Tess looks from Wes to Claudia, "Yeah, but he met one of my teammates first." She said.

Wes looks at Tess, "How is Rory?"

Before Tess could answer, "My are we rude," Claudia started, "We never introduced ourselves. I am Claudia Evans, I am Wes' mom and in charge of the Heroes of Legends team."

Tess nods.

"I'm Robin Woods, I am the Red Ranger story of Little Red Riding Hood." Robin said.

"I am Ericka Johansson, I am the Blue Ranger story of Sleeping Beauty." Ericka said.

Kristen nods, "I am Kristen Samuels, I am the Yellow Ranger story of Snow White." Kristen said.

Bentley smiles, "I am Bentley Nyugen, I am the Gold Ranger story of Fa Mulan." Bentley said.

"And you know my name, but I am the Silver Ranger story of King Arthur." Morgan said.

Tess smiles, "Well its nice to meet you all." Her eyes locked back on Wes.

Robin glanced from Tess to Wes, the two were looking at each other and Robin was wondering the history between the two of them.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

As the gang was leaving the basement for the night, Tess and Wes were walking close. Kristen and Ericka noticed that it seemed to be bugging Robin, though the girl was not going to admit it.

The gang all parted way expect Wes and Tess. The two stood outside for a bit.

"So I am guessing no one knows what happened in Angel Grove all those years ago?" Tess asks.

Wes nods, "And I'd like to keep it that way." He said.

Tess frowns, "You can't pretend it didn't happen, Wes."

"I'm not." He said.

Tess crossed her arms on her chest, "Then what?" She asks.

Wes frowns, "I just think its none of their business." He said.

Tess sighs, "You haven't changed much since then." She said.

Wes looks at her, "Neither have you." He said.

Tess looks from the ground to him, "I heard about your dad. I'm sorry about that." She said.

Wes frowns, "Yeah. It was liver cancer, and we didn't see it coming until it was too late." He said.

Tess placed a hand on his shoulder, "Still it must be hard." She said.

Wes nods.

"You know his number hasn't changed," Tess said.

Wes looked at her, "Whose?"

"Rory's," Tess said, "He's always wanted to call but wanted to give you some space regarding what happened to your dad."

Wes awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I was gonna call him yesterday but decided not to."

Tess looks at him more seriously but also with a soft tone in her voice, "Call him, Wes."

 **(A/N: Tess Hamilton belongs to LovingGinger30 from the series Star Descendants. Check out that story because one, it's great! And two, Wes is in it and it'll help answer some mysterious that may come along in the future chapters.**

 **I am really excited to get this small arc of finding rangers done because I have began starting to create the second arc where the rangers will gain new powers to defeat future enemies. Also more revealed about the the past team and even the four other rangers will be spoken back, in the OG team. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	12. ACT ELEVEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT ELEVEN- Hunt For Green Part 2  
**

It was the next day, Robin was entering the cafe to get a coffee before class, she noticed Wes and Tess sitting at a table together. Robin had a small knot in her stomach and walked over to order her drink.

Robin was leaning against the counter, she kept glancing over at the table but looked away hoping that neither Tess or Wes noticed her. Robin was fumbling with her hands.

"They're old friends," She muttered to herself, "They're probably catching up. Yeah, that's right."

The barista then calls out, "Robin,"

Robin looks up and takes her drink. She begins to head out, she glanced over and noticed the two looking close. They were actually laughing and happy. Robin took a sip of her drink and began to leave the cafe, however she bumped into a familiar face. Luckily, she didn't spill her drink on the person.

"Oh, hey." It was none other than Miles Olsen.

Robin couldn't help but smile, "Hi."

Miles and Robin move from the door to allow others to get in and out.

"So," Miles started, "I am glad I ran into you. Since that party I wanted to call but um- well things have been crazy here."

Robin nods, "Yeah it has been." She sips her drink.

Miles awkwardly rubs the back of his neck, "So um- I hope I'm not being too straight forward but would you like to go out on a date with me tonight?" Miles asks.

Robin's eyes widen, "A date?"

Miles blushed feeling embarrassed, "Bad idea- ops. Sorry."

Robin shakes her head, "No, no. It just caught me off guard." She said.

Miles nods, "Oh. I see."

Robin glanced back briefly at Wes and Tess then turned back to Miles, "Sure."

"Sure?" He repeated.

"Sure, to the date." She smiles.

Miles looked at her in disbelief, "Uh- um yeah."

Robin pulls out her phone, "Exchange digits?" She asks.

Miles nods. As this happens, the two give each other their numbers. Robin glanced back and felt a little guilty to Wes, but she wasn't dating him and Wes seemed fine with Tess.

"I'll text after my last class. It's at six." Miles said.

Robin nods, "I'll see you then."

"Not if there is another monster attack." Miles said and walked over to get some coffee.

Robin watched Miles walk off then glanced back at Wes and Tess for a moment before leaving the cafe.

Meanwhile, Tess and Miles were catching up since they last saw each other. Sure they hadn't gotten to know each other really well when they first met, but they are doing a little bit of getting to know each other and catching up.

"So how did you end up here in Middleton?" Wes asks as he stirs his tea with his straw.

Tess smiles, "Its not what you think?"

Wes smirks, "What am I thinking?" He asks.

"That I was trying to get away from Angel Grove." Tess said.

Wes lifted his hands up, "Hey, my original idea for college was to leave Middleton." He said.

Tess picks up her coffee, "And what changed that?" She asks.

Wes then frowns, "Well my dad's death did a lot of that." He said.

Tess put the drink down on the table and reached over to touch Wes' hands, "You know if you would've called we would have been here in a second." She said.

Wes nods.

Tess lifted one of her hands to touched Wes' cheek, "Hey. Closing yourself off like that will only keep people further away." She said.

Wes looks at her, "Yeah?"

Tess leaned back into the chair, "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence between the two then after Tess finished her coffee, she looked up at Wes.

"So," Tess said, "Which one?"

"Which one? What?" Wes asks.

Tess smirks, "Which one do you have feelings for? Which girl?" Tess asks.

Wes frowns, "I am not answering that." He starts to gather his things.

Tess giggles, "Can't hide from it forever, Wesley." She teased.

Wes rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

Tess grins, "Tell Robin, I said hi." She said as she opens up her history of rock and roll text books.

Wes glanced at her one last time before marching out of the cafe.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

After the English class; Ericka, Robin, Kristen, and Wes waited behind with Claudia. As the class emptied, the tone got serious. Claudia was erasing the board from her lecture and sighed.

"Any day now we'll find out the final ranger," Claudia said, "Robin I want you to hold onto the green morpher."

Claudia pulls out the green morpher and hands it to her.

Robin nods and smiles at the mentor, "I'll look after it."

Kristen crossed her arms on her chest, "I wonder who this guy is. I mean we haven't even gotten an energy readings like the others." She said.

Ericka nods, "Exactly. It's odd." Ericka said.

Claudia turns to Wes, "Think you can try and locate the green energy again?"

Wes frowns, "I'll need the morpher and try some kind of back tracing that hasn't been done." He said.

Claudia nods, "Either way, I want it done." She said.

Wes nods and turns to Robin, "See you in the basement."

Robin awkwardly nods, "It's a date- I mean I'll see you there."

Wes noticed the blushing leader and just nods as he left the room. Claudia was right behind her son as he left the room. The three girls followed after they left. Ericka and Kristen were giving Robin a strange look.

"So what's going on?" Ericka asks.

Kristen nods, "You're acting stranger than usual." She said.

Robin frowns, "I'm just- nervous."

"About what? You've been alone with Wes before." Kristen said.

Ericka then gasped, "Unless he asked you out!"

Robin blushes and shakes her head, "What-? No! And be quiet!"

Then the three girls stopped walking in the hall.

Kristen frowns looking bored, "Well can you explain it to us because I'm tried to guessing." She said.

Robin sighs, "So Miles asked me out." Robin said.

"And?" Ericka asks.

"I said yes," Robin said.

The two girls yelled, "What!" "Seriously!"

Robin is blushing, "Shut up!"

"I thought you liked Wes," Ericka frowns.

Robin frowns as well, "He has Tess and besides, Miles is nice." She said.

Kristen shrugs her shoulders, "True but it might be awkward dating the best friend of the guy you have a crush on." Kristen said.

Robin sighs, "There is no way this will get awkward."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Maleficent marched over to the twins. They jolted with surprise by the queen entering their space. Maleficent used her magic to throw the twins up against the wall. Her raven flew in the air and landed on the evil queen's shoulder.

"Why haven't the heroes been destroyed yet?" Maleficent asks.

Dee struggled to speak, "They keep finding their rangers."

"But they haven't found the green one yet."

Maleficent drops them from her hold, "And have you?"

Dee and Dum looked at each other and then nod, "Why yes," Dum spoke.

"We were about to come to you on what the plan of attack is next." Dee spoke.

Maleficent glares at the twins, "Kill them." She spoke and left the room.

The twins looked at each other for a moment before turning to the mirror, the mirror revealed Shere-Khan again.

"Let's give him a second chance." Dum said.

Dee nods.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

In the basement, Wes and Robin were working on locating the final ranger. Robin was sitting in a chair that was pulled up next to Wes' chair by the large computer. Robin watched Wes type quickly and then glanced back to all the coding and searching Wes was doing.

"How I bet its nice," Robin started speaking, "You know seeing Tess again."

Wes stopped typing for a second and looked at her a bit confused where that was coming from, "Um- Yeah its nice seeing her again." He said.

Robin nods, 'Knew it,' She thought.

Wes went back to typing, "It's been five years after all." He said.

Robin glanced back at Wes. He didn't say anything more after that. Robin accepted the silence and glanced from him to the computer. Then an alarm went off.

Robin glanced at Wes, "I- I need to go."

Wes nods, "Go."

As Robin left, she didn't realize the green morpher fell out of her bag. She sprinted to the elevator and left the basement. Wes sat there, he was sending messages to the others so they know there is an attack. Wes' eyes met with the glowing green morpher on the floor.

"What the-?" Wes spoke.

As Wes reached for the morpher, the green was glowing brighter and it became this green aura. Then there was an image of Robin Hood around Wes, as he then reached for the morpher on the ground. The aura was gone.

Wes held onto the morpher and looked at the map where the attack is at, "I'll be damned." He spoke.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The rangers, including Tess arrived in their ranger suits at the damaged part of campus. Standing there was Shere-Khan and some Bufkins. Each ranger pulled out their weapons to go into the fight.

"After you," Tess spoke, "I mean this is technically your fight."

Robin nods, "Let's go guys!"

And like that the team sprinted into the battlefield. Morgan attacking the Bufkins with his spear, he felt a Bufkin fly over and grab his shoulders. The Silver Ranger was lifted into the air, but then a hatchet was thrown at the Bufkin, thus dropping Morgan down.

Morgan landed the fall, "Thanks, Robin."

Robin nods and grabs her hatchet, "You're welcome."

Kristen was near Bentley, the two were slashing their swords at the Bufkins. Kristen saw one coming near Bentley, she leaped over the Gold Ranger and then she slashed her blade at the Bufkin. Bentley turned to noticed that and was shocked.

"Oh wow," Bentley spoke, "Thank you."

Kristen nods at Bentley, "You're welcome."

Ericka and Tess were near one an other. Tess using her Star Sword at the Bufkins as Ericka was firing her blaster at the flying monkeys. Ericka was sniping the Bufkins that were flying in at the rangers, Tess noticed some getting near Ericka. Tess ran over, slashing her blade to protect Ericka. Ericka glanced at Tess, and noticed one flying near to grab the Navy Star Descendant Ranger. So in return, Ericka blasted the Bufkin flying over.

Tess glanced to the Bufkin on the ground before it vanished, "Wow, thanks."

"I guess we're even," Ericka giggles.

As the Bufkins were vanishing by being defeated, the rangers all regrouped and stood in front of the tiger beast. Shere-Khan turned to the rangers while on four legs.

"This time," Shere-Khan spoke, "You will die."

Shere-Khan pounced at the rangers, knocking Morgan and Kristen down, but ignored them. Ericka blasted at Shere-Khan, who slashed his claws at her. Ericka fell on the ground. Bentley and Tess charged at Shere-Khan but was knocked down by the force of the tiger.

Shere-Khan then turned his sights for Robin. Robin held onto her hatchet tightly. As Shere-Khan sprinted over to her, Robin went to slash her hatchet at the tiger. However, Shere-Khan knocked Robin onto the ground and had her pinned on the ground.

"Time for your death, Red." Shere-Khan spoke and was about to finish her.

However, an arrow landed through Shere-Khan's shoulder and caused a small explosion sending the tiger back. Robin quickly got up, and was lookng for the source of the arrow. The rangers all got up and regrouped.

"You okay?" Spoke a familiar voice.

Jumping down into the fight was the Green Ranger. His suit was green skin tight. He wasn't wearing a skirt like the girls. His green suit had green gloves with a black strap, black leggings like pants, and green boots with a black strap. He had a quiver on his belt and a bow in his right hand. Also had a green cape on his back. His helmet was green besides the visor which was a black triangle.

Robin looks at the Green Ranger, "Wes?"

They hear Wes chuckle, "Funny, we were looking for the final ranger and I happen to be it." He spoke.

Tess noticed Shere-Khan getting up, "Look sharp, we aren't done yet."

Shere-Khan gets up and then begins to sprint over, all mad and wild like.

"Guys on my mark, we attack at the same time." Robin said.

Everyone was getting themselves ready. Wes reached for an arrow, Ericka had her finger on the trigger, Bentley gripped his katana tight, Morgan held onto his spear, Robin was holding her hatchet, Kristen gripped her tight on her twin swords, and Tess had her hold on her sword.

"Now!" Robin yells.

And just like that the rangers sent an attack at Shere-Khan, this attack was so powerful. With Wes firing his arrow and Ericka's blast hitting Shere-Khan first, causing the beast to stumble. Then the others with their sharp weapons took the field. Morgan and Robin slashed at the tiger then Kristen, Tess, and Bentley were right behind them.

After the attack, Shere-Khan exploded and was no more. The rangers stood there in awe and then looked at each other.

"Looks like we did it," Ericka said and giggled.

Morgan nods, "We're so amazing!" Morgan chuckles.

Like that the rangers all laughed and were happy of a successful victory.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

It was later and the gang were hanging out in the cafe. They were sitting at a table in the corner. The table was round. Kristen sat next to Ericka, Ericka sat next to Bentley, Bentley was next to Morgan, Morgan was next to Robin, Robin was next to Wes, Wes was next to Tess, and Tess was next to Kristen.

"Have you told your mom yet?" Kristen asked.

Wes shakes his head, "I will later." He said.

Ericka looks at Wes, "But we're now a full team." Ericka said.

Bentley smiles and looks at Wes, "I'm glad you're the Green Ranger and not someone we don't know."

Morgan nods, "I agree."

Wes smiles at it.

Robin looks at Wes, "I'm happy for you." She said.

Wes glanced at her and couldn't help but smile as he looks at her, "Thanks."

Tess smirks at the sight of the two of them. Then walking over was Miles. He had a smile on his face and stopped at their table.

"Hi, Wes." Miles said.

Wes looks at Miles, "Miles, I thought you'd be locked up in the newspaper club writing the new article on the recent attack." Wes said.

Miles shakes his head, "No, I'll have someone else do it. Besides I have a date." He said.

Morgan then spoke up, "With who?"

Miles points at Robin, "With the lovely lady, Robin." He said.

Robin glanced at Wes, despite his front, Robin could see the expression on his face. He seemed a bit disappointed but did his best to mask it well in front of not only Miles but everyone else. Ericka and Kristen glanced at each other and then to Robin. Robin was blushing with embarrassment by being the center of attention.

Bentley smiles, "Well have fun." Bentley said.

Robin turns to Wes and Tess, "We could make it a double date, if you want?" Robin spoke.

Miles nods staring at Wes and Tess, "Oh yes!" He spoke.

Tess and Wes glanced at each other. Then the two looked back at everyone who was looking at them.

"You do know Wes and I aren't dating." Tess said.

Wes nods, "Yeah, we're just good friends." He said.

Everyone seemed shocked, including Robin.

Miles nudges Robin, "Well I guess we should go on that date now. I picked out the perfect date." Miles said.

Kristen then speaks up as Robin leave, "Have fun love birds." She spoke.

Robin glanced back at the table before leaving. Everyone else was still talking, but Robin noticed that Wes was only speaking to Tess. Robin frowns and turns back forward to leave with her date.

 **(A/N: So Wes is the Green Ranger, how many of you guys saw that coming? Also, next chapter will be the last "focused" on Wes for a while, and it'll make sense when the chapter is released.**

 **What did you guys think about that ending? With Robin going on a date with Miles, and all that stuff coming out like that? I will say it will be interesting from this point on with those two.**

 **SMALL SPOILERS FOR UPCOMING CHAPTERS:**

 **1.) A chapter or two in flashbacks to when Claudia was a ranger.**

 **2.) New power coming in for the rangers.**

 **3.) Two new characters will be introduced *not talking about veteran rangers***

 **4.) Possible crossover.**

 **5.) More background information from the main core.**

 **6.) Dating will occur with future couples.**

 **Anyways that's all the spoiling I am giving. Thought I'd give you guys something since you guys are so amazing. Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	13. ACT TWELVE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWELVE - Healing Scars  
**

Wes got home from an early morning run. He noticed when he entered the house that no one answered, so his mom was probably either in bed or on campus early. He looked at the clock on the wall, it was six in the morning. Wes marched up the stairs and turned on the bathroom light. He went into his room to grab a change of clothes. He took off his shirt and then shut the bedroom door. He stares at the scar on his chest, it wasn't as bad as it was when he was younger but it was still noticeable. On his chest had the letters DSDS.

Wes looks at the mirror and frowns, "It's been five year,"

 _-Flashback-_

 _It was a hot day in Middleton, it was a regular summer. Their family was holding a small pool party with neighbors. Wes did not want any part in it, he just sat on he edge of the pool with his feet in the water. Claudia was socializing with the guest that she wasn't watching Wes. Keith noticed that one his son wasn't swimming and two his son was wearing a t-shirt with his swim trunks. Keith put down his drink on the table, and walked away from his brother to go talk to Wes._

 _"Son, why are you wearing a shirt? Don't you want to show off those muscles you've been working hard to get?" Keith asks._

 _Wes shrugs, "Yeah but now is not the time." He said._

 _Keith frowns," Wes, you have been wearing a swim shirt for the past five years. You used to be shirtless at the pool including the beach for that matter." Keith said._

 _Wes shrugs again while looking at the water, "I don't want to get sunburned dad." Wes said._

 _Keith sits next to Wes, "Yeah I know and you apply sunscreen as well. Are you hiding something from me and your mom?" Keith's voice was concerned._

 _Wes' eyes shot up to his dad, "What? Why are you bringing this up all the sudden?" Wes asks._

 _Keith looks at his son seriously, "It just in the past five years, you always woke up from a nightmare a night around this time of year. Wes, please tell me." Keith spoke._

 _Wes looks from his dad to the water again, "Yeah I am hiding something from you and mom. I have these two scars on my chest and the back of my neck." Wes spoke._

 _Keith grew more concerned, "Can I see?" He asks._

 _Wes was a bit unsure but knew his dad would never judge him, "Yeah." Wes said._

 _Keith and Wes got up from the side of the pool and went into the house. Claudia noticed them leave, Keith gave an excuse about saying he was going to get more ice. Claudia nods, despite seeing the frown on her son's face. Keith assured his wife that everything was alright. When they got passed Claudia, they entered the house and went to the upstairs bathroom for more privacy. Once the door was shut, Wes slowly took off his shirt to reveal the scars. Keith looked at the one on the neck firs then saw the one on the chest. The older man winced thinking his son was in pain._

 _Keith looks at it, "It looked really healed but at the same time it is like a permanent tattoo." Keith spoke._

 _Wes frowns as he puts his shirt back on, "Yeah please don't tell mom. If she knew, she will become that helicopter mom for the rest of my life." Wes said._

 _Keith leans against the bathroom counter, "I will keep the secret son, but you have to tell her when you are ready to do it." Keith said._

 _Wes looks from his dad to the floor. He didn't want to tell his dad, let alone now having to tell his mom. Then Wes looked up feeling a hand on his shoulder, Keith had a comfort smile on his face._

 _"Son, she deserves to know someday." Keith said._

 _Wes nods, "I promise dad." Wes said._

 _-Flashback Over-_

Wes' hair was wet and he had his towel on his shoulders. He was wearing his jeans but was shirtless. The young man tossed the towel in the laundry basket and began to head out of the bathroom as he was putting on his shirt, however he didn't know his mom had just stepped out of her room. Claudia was quiet the second she saw the scar on Wes' neck and when he turned to walk, she saw the one briefly on his chest.

Wes walked into his bedroom and getting his shirt on, then putting on socks and his shoes. However, he slightly jumped when he saw his mom at the door frame.

"Wesley," Claudia spoke, "Where did those scars come from?"

Wes' face sullen, "Let's drop it."

"Wesley," Claudia spoke.

Wes grabbed his things, "Drop it."

Wes then headed out of his bedroom, leaving Claudia concerned and upset.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

It was a lot later in the day, Robin was walking with Ericka and Kristen. The two girls were asking Robin how he date with Miles went.

"It was fine," Robin said, "He was a gentlemen."

Ericka smiles, "Awe."

Robin nods while hating the feeling of embarrassment as her friends teased her.

"And he asked you out again?" Ericka asks.

Robin nods, "Yeah. A movie date." Robin said.

Kristen shrugs, "So does this mean you've moved on from Wes." Kristen asks.

Robin looks at Kristen, "We were never dating and we- we're only friends." Robin said.

"Sure," Kristen said.

The girls headed into the cafe to get a drink, as they ordered their drinks they noticed that Tess was waiting for her drink. Ericka waved at Tess to gain her attention, Tess looked up from her phone to see the three girls standing there after they ordered their drinks.

"Hey," Tess said as she put her phone in her pocket, "How did the date go?"

Robin smiles, "It was fine."

Tess nods, "That's great." She said.

Things were kind of awkward between Tess and Robin, after Robin assumed that Wes and Tess were dating. Kristen looks at the two and then shakes her head as she thought about the awkward tension.

"So, Tess. We don't know a lot about each other. What is your major?" Kristen asked to try to create a conversation.

"Music," Tess answered.

Ericka smiles, "Cool. I'm a computer and technology major." Ericka said.

Robin nods as she says, "I'm a literature major." Robin said.

Kristen then glanced at Tess, "And I'm a psychology major." Kristen said.

"Tess," The barista called.

Tess walked over, "That's me." She takes her drink, "Well I don't want to keep you three distracted so-."

However Ericka cut her off, "How did you decide music as your major?"

Tess takes a sip of her drink and then the barista called for Robin, Ericka, and Kristen. So the four girls sat down at a table to talk, despite how awkward things still felt between the Navy Star Descendant Ranger and the Red Heroes of Legends Ranger.

Tess placed her drink on the table, "Well I got into music at a young age. I had taken piano lessons since I was a little girl. I more interested in the music played in movie and televisions, as well as the sounds created for those same kind of productions." Tess said.

Kristen took a sip of her drink, "Interesting."

Tess nods, "Ever since I was little when a specific genre of music was being played, I sort of felt this connection and this sync to the genre on a level that no one else knew or even accomplished. It was like I knew what the creator of the music was feeling. Like I got what the musician was actually thinking when composing the piece." Tess said.

Ericka was amazed, "That's amazing!"

Tess looks at Ericka and nods, "I didn't think much of it at first. I mean I just thought it was because I am so in love with music, that was until I found out my ranger ancestor was on the Music Force team and everything clicked." Tess said.

Ericka was still blown away, "Wow that is an incredible story." She said.

Tess smiles faintly, "Thank you."

Then Robin felt her phone ring. She pulled up and saw it was a text message from Claudia. Robin's expression looked concerned. All three of the girls looked at Robin with concern all over their faces the second Robin had read the text message.

"Robin?" Kristen asks.

"Everything okay?" Tess asks.

Robin had finished replying to Claudia and looked up at the others, "That was Claudia."

"What's wrong?" Ericka asks.

"Wes is missing," Robin said, "Apparently Claudia was some scars on Wes and he just left. She assumed he went to class but no one has seen him." Robin said.

"Scars?" Kristen asks.

Tess frowns, "Were they on his chest and on the back of his neck?" Tess asks.

Ericka, Kristen, and Robin look at the veteran ranger with disbelief. Ericka and Kristen were so confused on what was going on and Robin seemed to be shocked at hearing that Tess knew something.

"How- did you know?" Robin asks.

"There were initials, right? DSDS?" Tess asks.

Kristen and Ericka looks directly at Tess, "How?" "What?"

"Tess? What do you know?" Robin asks.

Tess sighs, "Contact your team and mentor," Tess instructed, "I shouldn't have to repeat this."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Morgan crossed his arms on his chest, "Okay what is this important meeting?"

Bentley nods looking at the girls, "The text message sounded serious." He said to the girls who were walking over to him, Claudia, and Morgan.

Claudia looks at them, "Have you seen Wes?"

Kristen shakes her head, "Not since last night when we were hanging out after our last battle."

Morgan nods, "We were so stoked that he is the Green Ranger."

Claudia was shocked, "He's- what?" She spoke.

Bentley frowns, "Guessing he didn't tell you." Bentley said.

"There is a lot of things he didn't tell me." Claudia said.

Tess stepped forward, "And I might be able to answer some of it." Tess said.

All eyes on the veteran ranger. The basement was silent as everyone was looking at Tess, Claudia had no idea Tess was even down there until she spoke up. Morgan and Bentley exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. Ericka and Kristen frowned, as did Robin.

"You know?" Claudia asks.

Tess nods.

"Tess, what are those scars on him?" Claudia asks.

"Scars?" Morgan spoke.

Bentley looks at Tess in shock, "What?"

Tess frowns, "They're called branding scars. And I have them too." Tess said revealing the one on her arm.

"DUD?" Robin spoke.

"What does it mean?" Bentley asks.

Morgan looks at Tess, "Is that the only one?"

Tess shakes her head, "I have one on my chest just like Wes. The DUD stands for Descendant of the Unfilled Dream."

Kristen looks at the veteran ranger, "How did this happen?"

Tess covered her scar now, "It's a long story."

Claudia's expression was hard to read, "We have time." Claudia said.

"My ancestor's biological father- he is the monster who did this. His dream for my ancestor was to become the Red Ranger of the Music Force team. However, someone else was already in charge and the leader of the team. Which fueled him with rage, and it also led him to conduct and evil act. When my ancestor discovered the truth, he was trying to escape with the captured leader of the Music Force team. However, they were soon locked back up by the wife of the monster and him. It turned out that my ancestor and the young captive ranger were half-brothers." Tess paused to take in a breathe.

The people in the basement listened to Tess tell her story. The room was silence besides Tess' voice speaking.

Tess then continued, "The following morning, they escaped and actually got far enough away to the park in their town. Although, they were found again by those two monsters and were certain to be captured yet again. The monster of a man was going to stab the half brother, but then two civilians who were looking for them and took the kidnappers down. Which led to the police arresting the two of them. The monster got sent to a mental hospital, but the wife got fifty years of prison. However, that monster of a man mysterious vanished from the mental hospital he was in, and eventually started to create trouble for the Lore Keepers Power Ranger team. When that monster was defeated by that team, he had been dead for a long time until he was brought back to life by Ivano." Tess told the story.

There was a long pause of silence. No one knew what to do with all that history and information.

"So- you and Wes were tortured?" Ericka spoke.

Tess looks at Ericka then to Claudia, "We weren't the only one captured, another teammate was kidnapped as well." She said.

Claudia takes in a deep breathe, "Where and when did this happen?"

"Angel Grove," Tess started, "Five years ago at the academic quiz bowl. We were attacked by SHUMD and Xolicernic. We went into battle, even with Wes' dad. But we weren't able to escape being captured." Tess said.

"Wait? Wes' dad powered up?" Morgan spoke.

This also caught Claudia by shock, "Keith did-." She was shocked.

Tess nods, "They took us to the Evil Tower," Tess said.

Robin looks at Tess with a sadden look.

"You had to have been through hell in that tower." Ericka said.

Tess nods.

"It must have been hard to deal with that kind of trauma." Kristen said.

Tess looks at Kristen remembering her major, "I had Luke to talk to me. Besides, he hovered over me like a hawk."

"Luke?" Morgan asks.

Tess smiles, "My half brother and our Blue Ranger." She said.

Claudia then speaks up, "What does DSDS mean?" Claudia asks.

Tess looks at Claudia, "It stand for Descendant of the Savior of the Dream Snatcher."

Bentley nods, "So how do we find Wes? Do we just let him come back when he's ready?"

Robin shakes his head, "It's obvious he didn't open up to people about this. He kept it a secret so likely is, he's probably hiding." Robin said.

Tess frowns and nods, "I always worried about Wes when he left," She started, "He said he was going to be fine but I knew he didn't have the support that Rory and I had when we were recused. I mean I know his dad knew of it, but I am so positive he never told his dad about the scars that day."

Claudia's eyes widen, "I think I know where he is."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia pulled her car up at the Middleton Cemetery, getting out of the car was the entire group. The gang all walked into the cemetery looking around, they all decided to split up. As the gang split up into groups to cover more ground, one person found him first.

Tess stood by a tree and noticed the knelt down newly added ranger. He was sitting in front of his dad's headstone. Tess looked around to see if there was anyone near, but she didn't see anyone. She didn't want to startle him by screaming for them, so instead she walked over.

She sat next to him, "You caused such a scare to a lot of people." She said.

Wes looked at her, "How did you find me?" He asks.

Tess frowns, "Your mom," She said, "She and the others are worried."

Wes frowns and looks at the headstone, "I only ever told my dad- and it was the summer before my senior year. I- I waited five years to tell someone and he knew something wasn't right but gave me my space." Wes said.

Tess placed her hand on top of his hand, "It's because he was your dad and he wanted you to come to him."

Wes sat there looking at the dirt.

Tess frowns and holds his hand now, "I never realized- I should've. You were here hurting and no one knew why whereas we had each other and were with each other practically every day." She said.

Wes looks at her, "It's not your fault. I never called." He said.

Tess looks into his eyes, "But we could have reached out too." She said.

Wes looks from her to the headstone again, "You told them, didn't you?" He asks.

Tess nods, "They needed to know." She said.

Wes looked back at her, "All of it?"

"Only what happened," She said, "The rest of the story can be told when your ready and they all know to wait until you want to be open about it. All they want to do is be supportive and be there for you." Tess said.

Wes holds onto the hand that is holding his hand, "Okay."

Tess smiles, "Now let's go tell the others you've been found."

Wes looks at the headstone one last time before hugging Tess, "Thank you for everything."

Tess was a bit taken back by this action, but nevertheless hugged him back. Walking out from behind the tree was Robin, she had just showed up, and didn't hear a word. All she saw was Wes and Tess hugging. Despite, how she felt she was now dating Miles. And the only thing that mattered to Robin is that Wes was alright. She began to walk away to tell the others to stop searching and Wes was found.

 **(A/N: This is a filler with a lot of information that needed to be shared. Also, if you haven't read it yet please check out Star Descendants and Neo Defenders by LovingGinger30. Characters from those two stories may crossover, just like how Tess has.**

 **Next chapter will begin my next arc which I am excited to do! Villains from certain childhood stories/folk lore will come to life relating to our heroes. Friendships and relationships will be pushed and put to the test in this upcoming arc! A lot of serious stuff!**

 **Also, next chapter will be another filler setting up to the arc. Previous rangers from the team will come to speak to the rangers as well as learning about a new power. All the spoils I have in store for you guys. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	14. ACT THIRTEEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT THIRTEEN - It Only Gets Harder  
**

The rangers were down in the basement, Claudia was at her son's former station, which was watching the monitors. The rangers were training among each other. Robin was sparring against Ericka, the two girls were going at it and getting better at their fighting.

Bentley and Wes were sparring as well, this was a shocker to Bentley to see that Wes has some experience but then remembers the past Wes has with the Power Rangers.

Morgan and Kristen were sparring among each other. Kristen was going easy as first, and Morgan had the upper hand. As Morgan was going to knock down Kristen, she got annoyed and flipped him over her shoulder and he landed on the mat.

"I win," Kristen said.

Morgan nods as he had an issue sitting up, "Yeah."

The team began to stop sparring when they heard the elevator door open, revealing Kiara, Melody, Rachel, and two others. These two were men. They were former Power Rangers in the other team.

"Hi, I am Eric Wade." Eric introduced himself.

Eric had shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than Rachel and the other guy next to him. He was wearing a gold leather jacket, white t-shirt, blue jeans,  
and black tennis shoes. He is also very muscular.

"And I am David Wright," David said.

David was the same height of Rachel. He had a buzz cut, but you be faintly see his blonde hair, and also had blue eyes. His skin tone is fair. He was wearing an army jacket, a grey shirt, khaki pants, and brown boots.

Claudia walked over, "The others are Kiara Turner, Melody Summers, and Rachel Turner. These are the previous rangers." Claudia spoke to Morgan and Bentley.

Bentley nods, "Wow, cool."

Morgan nods, "So you were rangers at our age?"

David nods with a smile, "Yeah."

Melody smiles at Ericka, "Hi girls!"

Ericka smiles seeing Melody.

That is when the previous team noticed something and had a smirk on their faces as they noticed who the final ranger of the new team was. Wes was just standing near but being quiet about it.

"Let me guess, Wes," Kiara wheeled herself over, "Dia freaked?"

Wes shrugs, "I think she's still getting over it."

Kiara smiles, "Trevor would be so happy to see you as his replacement."

Wes looks at her and saw the sadness in her eyes, "Yeah."

As the team all gathered around the previous team was being introduced to each new ranger. After that was all said and done, the older team stood in front of the new team with Claudia.

"So seeing as you have your team all together," Kiara said, "I believe it's time that you all figure out that it is going to get harder from this point onward."

Robin nods, "I kind of expected that."

Rachel crossed her arms on her chest, "Yes, but when we were rangers we had already destroyed our villains of our stories. Seeing as Maleficent is partnering herself up with our villains from our stories."

"How are they around if you defeated them?" Kristen asks.

Melody looks from her team to the new team, "Seeing as we destroyed them they were sent back to the story book, its an old book that contains all the villains we had faced. Chances are Cora is even in there."

Eric nods, "After we stopped each of our personal villains we went for Cora," Eric paused for a moment, "And we won."

"We never thought it would have started over again," David said, "I mean all of our villains are your villains."

Wes thought about it, "Could it have something to do with the reports from other ranger teams that there is a team that travels through dimensions?"

All eyes on him.

"How do you know about that?" Claudia asks.

"Tess mentioned it to me yesterday," Wes started, "Apparently they are called the Mystic Knights team and from another world but its like exactly our world minus some differences."

Kiara seemed interested, "Hm, we might need to do more research on this team."

Eric looks at Kiara, "Don't stress yourself, we'll all help out."

David smiles, "I'll be here as long as I can before I am sent out again."

Morgan looks at the previous team, "So what are you guys now?"

Eric smiles, "I am mechanic, I have my own bike shop." Eric said.

Rachel shrugged, "I am a private investigator." She said.

Melody smiles, "I am an ethics professor in Clover Hills, but I am taking a long over due vacation."

"I am a lieutenant and a medic in the Untied States Army." David said.

Kiara smiles, "And I am a music teacher at a middle school here in Middleton."

Looking at them, no one would know that these people in front of the rangers were anything but normal. But they were just like the rangers years ago. They were exactly like them in more ways than others.

Robin then thought about it, "When you said before," All eyes on her, "That we'd be facing off against our villains in our stories. So that means I'd have to fight the Big Bad Wolf?"

Kiara nods, "And you'll all get stronger afterwards. Not just as a ranger but as a person."

Robin nods to herself. The others nod as well.

"Believe me this will be the important thing in your life. You'll learn more about yourself and your team." Kiara said.

The older team nodded in agreement.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

A little later after the team left the basement, Wes had to meet up with Tess. The two were spending more and more time together since she showed up into his life. Wes found Tess reading from the Middleton University paper. He walked over and peaked over her shoulders.

"You read the paper?" He asks.

Tess looks up at him with a smile, "Yeah, I thought you would too seeing as your best friend writes for it."

He sits on the bench next to her, "I read all the drafts and final drafts. I know what the paper is about before its published." He said.

Tess smiles and jokingly said, "Oh an inside scoop." She said.

The two share a small laugh among each other. Wes glanced up to see Robin meeting up with Miles nearby, he frowns slightly but shakes it off to turn back to Tess to find out what was so important to meet up.

"For someone who claims not to have a crush on me, you want to see me a lot." Wes said.

Tess folds the paper, "Oh ha ha," Her tone sold it all, "I called you here because someone wanted to see you."

Wes looks at her confused like, "Who? Tess, you know I have a lot to do right now. With the previous team in town and worrying about-." He stopped himself when he saw who Tess was referring to.

Walking over was Melissa. Melissa as in the same Melissa who is dating Monty, the same Melissa who was on the same team as Tess. He was a bit confused why she was here in Middleton. On campus.

"Hey, Wes." Melissa said as she walked over.

Tess stands up as does Wes.

"Melissa, hi." He said.

Tess grabbed her things, "I'll give you some space."

Wes watched Tess walk a bit away, but close enough to still see them. Though far enough to not be listening in on the conversation between Melissa and Wes. Wes saw the older former ranger sit, so he followed in sitting.

"Is something okay?" Wes asked, "Monty? Rory?"

Melissa nods, "Everything is fine. The boys are fine."

Wes looks at her a bit concerned, "So what is it?"

"Well, I never told you this after you were rescued, however, I know how you feel about being tortured by a evil monster." Melissa said.

Wes nearly yelled, "What?"

Melissa nods, "Yes." She said.

"What you do when did that happen?" Wes asks looking directly into her eyes.

"When I was a kid, I was tortured by my very estranged and psychotic uncle, my dad's brother." Melissa said and took in a deep breathe still remembering it like it was yesterday.

Wes looks utterly shocked, "What?"

Melissa shows him her scar on her arm, "Yeah. It has been fourteen years since it happened. He is currently on the run since he escaped from prison." Melissa said and then hid her scar again.

Wes looks down, "That's insane." He said.

"Yeah I hate it is happening though. Are you getting the nightmares?" Melissa asks.

Wes made his hands into fist then released his grip, "Yeah it is getting less frequent, but the pain is still there though." He said.

Melissa placed a hand on his shoulder, "You know Wes you can always come to Rory, Tess, or even me to talk about it." She said.

Wes looked at the ground, "I will think about it."

Melissa then stands up, "Not to mention you could always open up to your team. I'm certain there is someone on that team you are close to?"

Wes looks up at her, "Yeah." He said and then stands up, "Have a safe trip back."

Melissa smiles, "I will. And good luck here."

He nods.

Wes watched Melissa walk off, but passed Tess before leaving his sight. Tess walked over and had a smile on her face upon seeing Wes. She couldn't help but realize she had been spending way too much time with him, maybe its because he was the only one who got her being the younger one in a team of Power Rangers.

"How did it go?" Tess asks.

Wes rolls his eyes, "Fine."

Tess kept her smile, "Want to get lunch or something?"

"Like a date?" Wes asked.

Tess and Wes stood there uncertain on what to say next. Then Tess looks up at him and returns to her smile from her shocked expression from what he had just said and he seemed to be confused despite his freaking out expression prior.

"Sure," She said.

"Sure?" He asks.

Tess nods, "I mean 'sure' a date. Let's try this dating thing out." She said.

Before he could say anything else, Tess grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Ericka, Bentley, Kristen, and Morgan were sitting at the cafe enjoying some coffee and getting to know each other. And by that it was Ericka just flirting with Bentley, him just being a nice guy back. Morgan and Kristen just not getting along.

As Bentley and Ericka were talking, Bentley decided to go get a refill of his tea and Ericka followed with to get a cookie. When the two social butterflies left, things at the table just got silent.

Morgan glanced at Kristen, "Do you hate me or something?"

Kristen looks at him, "No."

"Then what is it?" He asks.

Kristen groans, "Look, its not you."

Morgan seemed a bit confused, "What?"

Kristen frowns, "Its not you," She repeated, "Jeez do I need to repeat myself."

Morgan glanced to see Ericka and Bentley smiling and laughing among each other.

"Think they'll date?" Morgan asks.

Kristen looks over, "No way."

Morgan looks at Kristen confused like, "Why would you say that?"

Kristen gave him a look, "Really? You don't see it?"

"See what?" Morgan asks.

Kristen shakes her head, "Never mind."

Just then Morgan sees Bentley and Ericka return over. The two sit back down.

"Hey, Wes just texted me. He'll be on his way over." Bentley said.

Ericka nods as well, "Same goes for Robin."

Kristen then smirks while saying quietly, "Now how long will we wait for them to get together."

No one heard that but some heard her mutter something.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Robin was walking back on campus with Miles. The two went out for lunch together, she really likes how funny and sweet he is. Miles seems to make her smile, but it wasn't what she had hoped in a relationship in college. Maybe she was just over thinking things.

As the two walked back on campus, Miles and Robin noticed Wes walking with Tess. It seemed normal until they both say Tess and Wes holding hands. Robin was a bit shocked by that, but Miles was happy. He dragged his girlfriend over.

"Wes," Miles called.

Wes turns, "Hey,"

Miles turns to look at Tess then to his friend, "So is this your girlfriend?"

Wes kept his eyes on Miles, "Yeah. Miles Olsen meet Tess Hamilton. Tess this is my best friend since grade school." Wes said.

Tess smiles at him, "Nice to meet you." She said.

Miles nods, "Likewise. Oh and this is my girlfriend, Robin Woods."

Tess looks at Robin with a smile, "We've already met, we are actually friends."

Wes nods.

Miles smiles, "Amazing! We could totally double date."

Wes and Tess exchanged awkward looks, "Uh- um."

"Oh come on," Miles tried to convince, "It would be fun."

Wes shrugs as he looks at Tess, "We'll see."

Tess nods.

Miles smiles, "Awesome, I gotta head to class. See you later guys," He said to the new couple then kisses Robin on the cheek, "Text you later, babe."

Robin smiles and nods.

Miles heads off.

Tess turns to Wes, "I gotta jet too. I promised my brother I'd see him before he heads out of town."

Wes nods, "Tell Luke I said hi."

Tess smiles and then felt Wes kiss her on the cheek, she walks off leaving the two rangers there. They were outside the cafe building so they began to walk inside. It was awkward and it was silent.

Wes finally spoke up saying, "You okay?"

Robin stops walking and turns to him, "Why would you ask that?"

Wes shrugs, "I don't know. You seem upset."

Robin shakes her head, "Just a bit shocked. I mean you told me- er everyone that you weren't dating Tess."

Wes rubs the back of his neck, "Well we weren't then but- um well we are going to test the waters." Wes said.

Robin looks at him, "Test the waters?"

Wes nods while blushing, "I mean- well she and I spend so much time together and well there is some history we have together. What's the harm?" He said.

Robin nods, "I see."

The two continue to walk in silence for a bit. They were almost to the cafe.

"So how are things between you and Miles?" Wes awkwardly asked.

"Good. Good." Robin answered.

Wes nods and rubs his hand through his hair, "That's good."

By the time they reached their friends, everyone could tell there was some unspoken tension between the two. Which seem to make them wonder what was going on between those two. Kristen just leaned in resting her head on her hands.

"Now this is going to be interesting," She muttered.

 **(A/N: This is a filler that starts the next arc in the series. Sorry it is so short and sorry it took so long to update. A lot has happened that has prevented me from doing so.**

 **Short explanation: Well my medical issue was dealt with, but there are still some missing answers to some things which will be figured out soon. Also I had spent some time with my boyfriend to get my worry and stress off my mind. We saw Wonder Woman, I loved the movie. I also had been spending some time with my family, my grandma had knee surgery and nearly killed herself by giving herself so much pain killers with those buttons the doctors give the patients. Lastly, I was destroying and putting my room together. I got rid of my old frame and got a new one as well as a new dresser and some cool lights that hang in my room. So yeah, its my excuse for being absent. But I promise to work on my work.**

 **I have also begun the first chapter of the second season of a previous series of mine. I have a poll up on my page asking you what series you think is coming back for a second season. I am curious to see what you all think. I am only half way done with the first chapter. But, I will reveal the series on the original story with an Author's Note saying when to expect the full release of the series, but only hint it's coming some time in September.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	15. ACT FOURTEEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT FOURTEEN - Big Bad Trouble  
**

Robin, Kristen, and Ericka were heading from their dorms to the cafe. She noticed the gang just hanging out there. Bentley and Wes were laughing to whatever Morgan said. And with that, Robin noticed Tess wasn't there.

The girls walked over, and Bentley was the first to notice.

"Hello, ladies." Bentley said.

The girls smile and take their seats in the empty seats.

"Where is Tess?" Robin asked.

Wes looks at her, "Oh she had an early class."

Kristen frowns, "Yuck,"

Ericka nods.

"So," Morgan started, "What do we do with the whole stopping Maleficent thing?"

All eyes shift to Robin.

"Well from what we know we all will be facing off against villains of our own stories." Robin said.

Ericka nods, "But the issue is my villain is Maleficent," She said.

Robin nods as well, "So chances are we will defeat her as well as the other villains and we win."

Bentley turns to Wes, "Was that how the original team did it?"

Wes nods as he listens, "Yeah but after they defeated each of their villains it still left Cora to fight against." He said.

Kristen looks at them, "Think there is another villain out there besides Maleficent running the show?" She asks.

Robin frowns, "Who can be certain," She started, "But this will remain true, we must all be ready."

After that the gang began to get up and leave. Robin watched at that moment, Tess came out and walked over to Wes. Wes turns to her with a smile on his face. Robin gets up as well and heads out.

Suddenly things just stood still for her, as in her head she could hear music.

 _"A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening?_  
 _'Cause up 'til now  
I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing"_

Robin stood there outside the cafe as she sung, but it seemed like she wasn't even there. Like no one could hear her. She glanced over and saw Wes and Tess walking with smiles on their faces.

 _"I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?"_

Robin turns from Wes and Tess to see Miles smiling as he is working with members of the newspaper club.

 _"If only  
I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what  
I'm feeling Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah"_

Robin was walking around the campus. She kicked a few rocks as she was walking.

 _"If only  
I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who  
I'm meant to be Ah oh, if only If only"_

Robin looked up at the trees and watched as some of the leaves fell around her.

 _"If only If only"_

Robin walked out from the campus and arrived at the beach. She grabbed a rock and tossed it into the ocean.

 _"Every step,  
every word  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I I have never been"_

Robin spun around and put her hands in her hair.

 _"I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?"_

Robin arrived back on campus and looked at Wes and Tess laughing at one an other and then looks at Miles with his group.

 _"If only  
I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what  
I'm feeling Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh, yeah"_

Robin was leaning up against the building leading into the cafe. She closed her eyes for a moment.

 _"If only  
I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who  
I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only Yeah"_

Robin glanced from Miles to Wes and had a frown on her face.

 _"Am I crazy?  
Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?"_

Robin slowly sinks down on the floor sitting there and remaining to sing.

 _"If only  
I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what  
I'm feeling Is this just a dream?_  
 _Ah oh..."_

Then slowly Robin stands back up and looks back to the two boys she sees in front of her.

 _"If only  
I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be Ah oh..._  
 _If only, yeah If only"_

Slowly it seemed that reality kicked back in when she heard a snap in front of her face, she returned back to reality to see Miles' smiling face.

"You okay? You seem to be day dreaming." Miles said.

Robin looks a bit dazed for a second before smiling, "Yeah, I think I am."

Miles holds his smile, "Good because I have wonderful news for you, my girlfriend."

Robin looks at him a bit confused, "What?"

Miles hands her a picture, "I have a lead on the Power Rangers."

Robin was a bit shocked, "Wha- What!"

Miles smiles, "I know right. It's so cool."

Robin looks at he image, it just shows the colors of each rangers as they morph but it can faintly show the human side of them, though that part was hard to make out.

"How did- you get this?" She asks.

Miles shows him her camera, "I arrived at one of the fights a bit late to get an ID, but this is the closest I can get. So it proves that the rangers are college students here." He said.

Robin looks at the image once again, "Yeah I guess so."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

In the basement, Robin shared the news to the others which included Tess and Claudia about what Miles has. Wes seemed a bit annoyed but didn't seemed too threatened by it, whereas everyone else was a bit freaked.

"Guys," Wes said, "Miles isn't going to find out and even if he did, he won't be stupid to rat on his girlfriend and friend."

Morgan turns to Wes, "I don't know. Fame does some crazy things to good people."

Bentley shrugs, "Either way, we should be more cautious."

Ericka nods, "Agreed. We don't need our secret becoming well not a secret."

Kristen nods as well, "Yeah."

Claudia stood in front of the rangers, "For now, try to keep a low profile in front of Miles. Try not to give him any reason to look further into this story."

Wes frowns and looks down. Robin frowns as well but as she looks at Wes, she knows he has a longer history with Miles than her relationship.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

As the team left the basement, they were walking outside. As they reached the outside, within seconds there was a loud crash followed by people screaming. The rangers, including Tess looked at each other.

"Heroes of Legends!" The main core yelled.

"Star Descendants Online!" Tess yelled.

After the rangers have morphed into their ranger suits, they sprinted over to the fight. Once they reach the panic, Robin stood in utter fear. Causing chaos on campus was none other than the Big Bad Wolf.

Tess glanced at the others, "So I am assuming one of your villains."

Kristen nods, "Red Hiding Hoods."

Eyes shift to Robin from underneath their helmets.

"Robin," Wes' voice was soft, "You okay?"

Robin shifted her glance from Wes then to the others, "Uh- yeah."

But before anyone had a chance to go attack, they see this big black ball of fur, which was the wolf, charge at them. Some manage to dodge. While others were harmed in some way, causing some sparks off their suits.

Ericka rolled on the ground, then steadied herself to fire her blaster at the Big Bad Wolf. The wolf hissed in pain and then slashed his claws at Ericka, which caused sparks to fly off the Blue Ranger.

Kristen and Morgan ran in together. Kristen was slashing at the beast and blocking his claws with her twin swords. Morgan was right behind Kristen, until he jumped over them and went to stab the wolf with his spear. However, the wolf kicked Morgan in his stomach, which sent him flying back. Kristen tried to push her swords hard, but the wolf forcefully shoves Kristen down on the ground.

It was at that moment that Bentley and Tess charged in. Tess gripped her sword tightly, as she ran in to the fight. Bentley was right behind her with his katana. The two rangers slashed their blades at the wolf. Bentley would block as Tess would attack, then switched jobs. However, the Big Bad Wolf was growing annoyed. He swiped his arms and launched the two rangers back, it caused them to roll on the ground.

The Big Bad Wolf noticed Robin.

"Red," He roared.

The Big Bad Wolf began to charge toward Robin. But, Wes reached into his quiver quickly and fired a few arrows. It delayed the attack on Robin, the wolf turned to see the Green Ranger standing there. There was a long pause, the three hadn't moved, and the others were trying to get up.

Then there was the sound of a camera, the sound of a photo being taken.

Wes turned his head around. Miles was there, camera in hands.

Wes' eyes grow wide and he slowly turned around to see that the Big Bad Wolf had noticed the human just standing there. The wolf began to charge over in the direction of Miles. Robin, who was shaking due to her own personal issues, shook her head and then sprinted over. Wes was in front of her.

Miles looks up to see the wolf coming near him, he began to run and then he tripped. He turned around to see the wolf nearly attacking him.

Wes fires more arrows, this time hitting a vital spot which caused the wolf to stop moving. This bought Miles some time.

Wes reached for another arrow and shouts, "Get out of here, Miles!"

Miles was a bit shocked that the Power Ranger knew his name, he looked at the one in green and felt like he knew this person. He trusted this person. So Miles did what the ranger told him, he took off running for safety. Miles ran a little bit away, but close enough to still see the fight.

The Big Bad Wolf grabbed the arrow and ripped it in half, "Archer, you will pay for that."

Wes held his bow ready to fire, "I'd like to see you try."

Robin glanced from Wes to the wolf. Then the wolf, decided instead of attacking Wes, he'd shoot for attacking the hero from his story. He sprinted over to Robin. Robin screamed and she was just slashing her hatchet around, she wasn't the trained hero like before. She was acting like a scared child.

Memories flooding in her head.

Robin remembers walking in the forest as a young girl, she thought she was alone. She wasn't. There was a wolf. A large and scary wolf. Robin remembers crying. She remembers screaming. She remembers running. Running for her life. Somehow out ran it, somehow she made it safely.

Robin saw the Big Bad Wolf just inches from her, claws up prepared to destroy her. Her hatchet holding up to protect her, as the claws came down, she blocked to the best of her ability.

"I will end you, Red." The wolf said.

Then there was another fire of an arrow at the wolf. This time the wolf did not turn away from his target. Wes fired more as he ran over to the fight.

It was at this time, that the others were finally getting up from the wolf's attack. Kristen and Ericka ran in together, with Kristen trying to slash at the wolf and Ericka blasting at it with her blaster. The wolf backed off from Robin, who nearly collapsed to her knees with fear.

Tess and Bentley charged back in with Morgan behind them. Morgan leaped in the air and went to stab his spear at the wolf, then he kicked at the wolf. Tess and Bentley were slashing at the wolf. However, the attacks seemed to do nothing really. The Big Bad Wolf howled loudly which made the rangers cover their ears by how loud and high pitch the howl was. Glass broke.

The Big Bad Wolf took this moment as the moment to strike Red. He went to slash at the leader, but Wes noticed this. He ran in, knocking down Robin but he got slashed by the wolf's claws. Wes screamed in pain, which caused him to power down and collapse.

Robin screams, "Wes-!"

The Big Bad Wolf stood there and laughed, "What a shame, guess now you get to watch your own die in front of you."

Robin had it, she knew her fear. She knew the past. But this was different. This is now and now she had to protect her friends. She held onto her hatchet tightly and stood up to face the wolf. There was something different. There was red aura all around her.

"How dare you!" Robin screams, "How dare you harm the person I care so deeply about!"

Tess knelt down next to Wes to check on him, _'So she really has feelings for him,'_

Before the wolf had a second to make some comment, Robin charged in such a different speed than prior. And her cape on her uniform changed from a cape to a hooded cloak. Robin was behind the wolf without him being able to do anything about it.

Robin slashed her hatchet at the wolf, and then she elbowed the wolf in the back of his neck causing him to be launched forward. Robin seemed to be able to appear and disappear to where the wolf was in such a quick speed. She was behind the wolf once again and slugged the wolf straight in the face. The wolf tumbled back, rolling backwards.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Riding Hood!" She screams.

Robin's hatchet changed, the hatchet transformed into a scythe. She ran over to the wolf and slashed her scythe at the wolf, which sent him in the air and then exploding in fire.

The rangers stood there, in utter shock that Robin did it. Robin panted from exhaustion, she powered down due to that. She collapsed onto the ground, on her knees and then quickly remembered Wes. She got up quickly and ran over. The others were next to him.

"Wes," Robin said.

Wes smirks, "I'm impressed."

Robin stroked his hair, "You're gonna be okay."

He nods and then lost consciousness.

Bentley looks at Wes, "We should get him back to the basement."

Kristen nods, "Claudia can treat him there." Kristen said.

With that said, Bentley picked Wes. At this point all of the rangers were powered down. But, little did they know that Miles stood there. Watching the entire thing. He saw everything, he heard everything. Miles looked from the battlefield to his camera. He frowned for a second, then shook his head. He turned on his camera and looks at all the photos he took.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Robin got a text from Miles to meet up at the cafe. So she had to leave the team, and Wes being treated, to find out what Miles wanted. When she entered the cafe, she could see something was wrong. She walked over and he noticed her. He stood up, she went to kiss him on the lips but he pulled back.

"Miles?" Robin asks.

Robin saw Miles hands her a memory stick, "Every photo I took today. Of the battle today."

Robin looks at him, "Why are you giving it to me?" She asks.

Miles looks at her in the eyes, "Robin, I know."

At first she seemed confused then it clicked, "How-?"

"I stayed behind," He started, "I watched the fight. I saw what Wes did for you- and I heard what you said."

Robin held onto the memory stick, "I wanted to tell you, but I also wanted to protect you." She said.

Miles nods, "I understand. And I understand that maybe you didn't have the same feelings for me that I thought you did."

Robin seemed a bit confused again, "Miles, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," He pauses, "I'm breaking up with you. You belong with Wes. I know it- well now. I can see it, every single time you two are around its like- I can't explain but it's like the universe wants you two to be together." He said.

Robin looks at him and noticed a single tear in his eyes, "Miles,"

He smiles and rubs it away, "It's fine. I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry," She said.

He shakes his head and kisses her on the cheek, "It'll be okay. I promise I won't tell, Robin."

Robin nods.

"Now you better tell him how you feel, because if you don't I'll feel pretty stupid for breaking up with you." He said.

Robin then watched Miles walk out of the cafe. She stood there holding the memory card and just processing everything that had happened. She put the memory stick in her pocket and began to leave the cafe.

 **(A/N: First off sorry it literally took me an entire month to update Heroes of Legends. I kind of had a hard time trying to figure out where to go from where I last left off. But now I am back to update on this series.**

 **Now for the song that Robin sings in her mind kind of like how musicals have the main character sing and no one really notices, its from the Disney Channel movie Descendants. Yeah, I know its a kid's movie, whatever. I loved it. I re-watched it recently and I can't get the song out of my head. And Dove Cameron is such an amazing singer.**

 **Also, that was a power up that Robin got from defeating the wolf. There will be a debriefing in the beginning of the next chapter where they talk about how Miles is no longer going to be stalking the rangers, and how Robin was able to unlock that power.**

 **Also, a possible new romance will blossom. What do you guys think of that? Anyways, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	16. ACT FIFTHTEEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT FIFTEEN - The Aftermath  
**

"That power up was so cool," Kristen said to Robin later that night.

Ericka was sitting on Robin's bed with Robin. Robin was hugging her pillow, it was an exhausting day. First she gets this power up after watching Wes get hurt badly, then Miles finds out the truth about the rangers, and then he breaks up with her.

"Yeah, I guess so." Robin said.

Ericka turns to Robin, "You sad about the break up?"

Robin shrugs, "I mean yeah, but I don't know-."

Kristen sighs, "Look, as much as I liked you with Miles, it just seemed weird."

"What do you mean, Kristen?" Robin asks.

Kristen walked over to the bed, "It's because you have a huge crush on Wes and he has a huge crush on you too."

Robin said nothing.

"But he is with Tess," Ericka said looking at Kristen.

"Doesn't mean anything," Kristen said, "If that last battle showed anything, its that Wes really cares about Robin."

Robin sat there and listened to her friends just chat about Robin and Wes, more than friends. A couple. It was an odd thing to think about.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The next day, Tess and Wes met up after one of their morning classes. Tess could see the guy with a sling, a small smile appeared on her face when she spotted Wes. Wes was struggling with his stuff. Tess walked over to help him out.

"How are you?" Tess asked as she caught some of his books.

Wes frowns, "Annoyed."

Tess giggles as she put the books in his bag, "Claudia said you only have to wear it for a few days."

Wes glanced at her, "Yeah but its annoying."

Tess motioned for Wes to sit down, "Look we need to talk."

Wes sat down next to Tess. They were sitting on a bench outside one of the lecture halls. Tess put her bag down and turned to face Wes, he could tell from her look on her face that it seemed serious.

"Yeah?" Wes asks.

Tess brushed some of her hair behind her ear, "I think this relationship isn't what we both what."

Wes looks at her, "What?"

Tess placed a hand on his knee, "Wes, admit it. You care deeply about Robin." She said.

Wes looks away.

Tess looks down, "You put yourself into harms way just to protect her. I don't think that is just because she is your friend. I know true love and that takes the cake." Tess said.

Wes looks at her.

A smile appeared on her face, "I'm not mad. Besides, we both decided we were testing this out. We don't match, oh well." Tess said.

Wes nods, "I'm sorry."

Tess smiles still, "I had a feeling this wasn't going to work anyways." Tess said to him.

Wes looks at her, "Friends still?"

Tess nods with a smile still there, "I'd never want to loose our friendship." She said.

"Good," He said.

Tess and Wes begin to get up, "Need help getting to the next class?" Tess asks.

Wes shakes his head, "I should be fine."

Wes begins to walk off. Tess stood there for a moment, the smile has finally faded and then she took in a deep breathe. She glanced over and noticed the group of three girls; Robin, Kristen, and Ericka. Tess watched the three girls laugh and smile.

"Take good care of him, Robin." She spoke to herself.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"So Miles is literally backing off," Morgan said, "I mean that's great but now we have to worry about him knowing our secret."

Robin looks at the guys, "He promised to keep it a secret." She said.

Bentley smiles, "Well that's great."

Ericka nods, "Yeah first we don't have to worry about Miles getting us and now Robin has a new power."

Kristen turns to Wes, "Did the original rangers have an upgrade like that?"

Wes looks at them, "Oh yeah." He just stopped after that.

Bentley looks at Wes, "You sure you're okay?"

The gang was hanging out at their usual spot. In the cafe in the back like they like it.

"I'm fine," Wes said, "Just a bit sore."

The gang went on to talk about their day. Acting like normal college students. Robin glanced at Wes, he looked at her. She motioned for him to follow her, so the two sneaked away from the table. Though, Kristen noticed and had a smirk on her face as the two walked off.

Robin looks at the small cuts on his face, "Just sore?"

He nods.

"I am so sorry you got hurt." She said.

Wes grabbed her hand with his good hand, "Stop it," He looks into her eyes, "I knew what I was getting into. It was my fault for playing hero."

Robin smiles faintly, "But you are my hero."

Wes looks at her, "Please don't say you fell in love with me because I saved your life." He said.

Robin blushes and shakes her head, "Wa- What? No- No!"

Wes awkwardly shifts in his stance, "Cause then things will get awkward around us and-,"

Robin couldn't help herself, she leaned in and kissed Wes on the lips.

From their table, the gang had looked up and began to cheer silently and smile.

When Robin's lips parted from Wes', she noticed that he was a bit shocked that she did that. There was an awkward pause between the two for a moment. Robin was unsure on what Wes was going to say, his expression was a bit unreadable.

"So- um you like me?" He asks.

Robin looks at him, "Uh- yeah." She was blushing.

Wes looks at her as he was blushing, "For how long?" He asks.

Robin bit her lip, "I think since I met you. Something felt right." She said.

Wes seemed a bit shocked, "Oh,"

Robin looks at him, "And do you like me?" She asks.

Wes looks at her, "Yeah." He said.

"How long?" Robin asks.

Wes was blushing, "Since I went up and started talking to you." He said.

Robin looks at his hand, Wes was slowly reaching over to hold onto her hand. Robin smiled at him and held onto his hand. The two slowly looked up into each others eyes. Robin was blushing and Wes could see that, also Robin can see Wes' blushing.

From across, at the table the team smiled.

Kristen crossed her arms on her chest, "About time."

Ericka reached into her wallet and handed Kristen a ten dollar, "Damn it."

Morgan turned to the two, "You made bets?"

Kristen nods as she put the ten dollar bill in her wallet, "I bet they'd get together today and Ericka said at the end of the week."

Bentley lightly chuckled, "I bet Wes wouldn't be too thrilled if he found out." He said.

Kristen shrugs her shoulders, "And neither will Robin, so we don't tell them."

Morgan sighs and shakes his head at Kristen, "What is wrong with you?"

Kristen glanced at him and shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing. What's wrong with you?"

Bentley and Ericka awkwardly kept the two apart, as they watched the cute moment between Robin and Wes.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles was standing outside by the library. He was waiting for someone, and checked his phone for the time every so minutes or so. Finally arriving was the person he was waiting for. Wes Evans, ran over who was slightly out of breathe from his injury.

"What did you need man?" Wes asks.

Miles turns to him, "Look first I know you and Robin are in love and I know about- well that activity you're in."

Wes looks at his friend, "Miles, you're my best friend. I trust you." He said.

Miles nods, "Alright."

Wes looks at his friend and noticed the serious expression on Miles' face.

"What is it?" Wes asks.

Miles looks at Wes, "Remember when you told me a few months back to reach out to some of my sources to help locate your biological family?"

Wes nods, "Yeah but I stopped searching."

Miles nods, "I know you said that but-,"

"But what?" Wes asks.

Miles looks directly at Wes' eyes, "I got an email from someone."

"What?" Wes asks.

Miles nods, "She claimed to be the sister of Rebeca Harper."

Wes looked at his friend in shock, "And?"

Miles frowns, "And Rebeca Harper isn't your birth mom."

Wes frowns.

Miles put a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Wes looks at Miles, "That was- the lead I was running with for years." He said.

Miles looks at Wes, he seemed so sadden.

"I feel like- I've wasted my life searching for the wrong person." Wes said.

Miles frowns, "I'm sorry."

Wes looks at Miles, "It's okay." He said, "It happens."

Miles looks at Wes and then hands him a piece of paper, "But I did get another email from some email I could trace back."

"What?" He asks.

Miles nods, "I think you should read it," He started, "Because whoever sent this- seemed to know your birth parents."

Wes held onto the print version of the letter in his hands. He glanced from it to Miles.

"Thank you," Wes said.

"Anytime, pal." Miles said.

 **(A/N: This chapter takes place prior to LovingGinger30's recent updates. In the next days a few days have passed. This is a small filler chapter giving the fans the relationship that was destined from the start.**

 **Due to this move of having Robin and Wes be together, I am going to build on the other characters more, because one they need it and two they all need to gain their new power upgrade.**

 **Also because of this Tess will become a recurring character. Not very important to the plot but will show up if needed.**

 **A small plot point will relate to Wes finding his birth family and I mean it by say birth family, he'll come to find out that he wasn't only going to find a birth mom and birth dad.**

 **New stuff to come so please look forward to it, until next time. -ICrzy)**


	17. ACT SIXTEEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT SIXTEEN - Kristen White and then Huntsman Part 1  
**

Kristen was walking down the stairs as she was going down to the first floor of the lecture hall. She reached the bottom when she saw Morgan just sitting and reading a book. The book was familiar, she saw the title. King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

Kristen walked over to him, "Isn't it weird that you're reading a book about your story?"

Morgan looks at her, "Well I happen to like this story even before becoming a ranger." He said.

"Really?" Her voice sounded a bit shocked.

Morgan holds onto the book as he shuts it, "I use to be in trouble a lot as a kid and well my teacher made me read about history and legends, the first I read about was King Arthur. My teacher was a bit shock to realize my punishment turned into an interest." Morgan smiled a bit.

Kristen looks at him, "I'm free right now, if you wanna go get some coffee and talk."

Morgan looks directly at the girl standing in front of him, "Really? No jokes?"

Kristen smiles, "No jokes."

Morgan looks at her then to the book, "Alright."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Maleficent groans and throws some stuff in the throne room as Dee and Dum entered.

"You told me the Big Bad Wolf would do it!" She yelled.

Dee and Dum glanced at each other.

"We can always," Dee started.

"Try another villain," Dum finished.

Maleficent turns to the twins, "Which one?"

"The huntsman from Snow White." Dee said.

"After all," Dum went on to add, "The Yellow Ranger is Snow White."

Maleficent thought about it, "Fine. Go."

Dee and Dum bowed at their leader and left the throne room.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Kristen had walked back over to her and Morgan's table. Morgan was taking a sip of his coffee when he noticed Kristen coming over. She sits down and there was a long pause of silence between the two.

"You know," Morgan started, "You and I don't really know each other."

Kristen nods, "Yeah."

Morgan awkwardly nods, "So what do I need to know about you?"

"I have four brothers," Kristen said.

"Really? Four brothers?" Morgan asks.

Kristen nods as she takes a sip.

"I just have one brother." He said.

Kristen looks at him, "You're lucky. An entire house littered with guys and well not feeling welcomed half the time, can get too overbearing." Kristen said.

Morgan looked at her a bit confused, "Kristen?"

Kristen shakes her head, "Never mind."

Morgan sees the saddest in her eyes and decides not to drop it, "Whatever it is, you brought it up for a reason." He said.

Kristen looks at him, "Fine! Whatever," She got annoyed, "When I was eight I overheard my dad telling my mom he thinks of me as a mistake."

Morgan was shocked, "Kristen?"

Kristen still frowning added, "Look I am use to it," Her voice wavered a bit, "My dad caring more about his boys than his only daughter. I don't care anymore. I don't live there and I don't have to see them."

"But you have to miss someone." Morgan said.

Kristen sighs, "My older brothers; Kayden and Grayson. They're both in their twenties and well are my heroes. They raised me and took care of me, because I couldn't trust what my parents told me."

Morgan frowns, "That's rough."

Kristen nods, "What about you?" She asks.

Morgan looks at her, "Well I was always bullied by my older brother as a kid. He called me a nerd and sometimes push me around. My mom decided after the times I was bullied that I would be sent to boarding school. When I began to grow in interest in myths and the legends of King Arthur I was so absorbed in it, that I believed I was King Arthur. Look when you have no friends and no one wants to be your friend, you get lonely and just want someone."

Kristen nods but says nothing.

"I was teased and picked on from the other kids because of it. Even the teachers were getting annoyed by it. People thought I was crazy so they uh- they-," He paused.

Kristen noticed how hard this had to be, so she reached over and held onto his hand.

"It's okay, Morgan. Take your time." She said in a sweet tone.

His eyes met her eyes, "Oh- Okay."

Morgan took in a deep breathe, pushing back those feelings and just focused on Kristen, the girl who teased him for the longest time now being a sweet person who is calming him down. Morgan closed his eyes briefly then opened them.

"They called me crazy and sent me to a facility," Morgan said, "They medicated me and cured me, well at least they claimed that I had a problem to begin with. I was eventually released and graduated high school. Then began university in Cambridge before pushing that part of my life away and coming here."

Kristen still holding his hand says, "You were a kid with a huge imagination," She looks at him, "That isn't your fault."

Morgan was shocked, he was expecting her to tease him. To make fun of being locked up for being called crazy. Morgan looked at her, he didn't realize that tears had clouded his vision slightly. Morgan had no idea when he had started crying but here he was crying.

"You mean that?" Morgan asks.

Kristen smiles and wipes the tear away, "Of course."

Morgan looked from Kristen to his hands, seeing her hands resting on his. It as odd. But it was also nice, to have someone listen to him and not make fun of him and not judge him.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes and Miles were in the newspaper club room, no one was in it. Wes was looking at the letter and Miles was typing on his laptop pulling up anything on social media about this girl searching for her cousin. Miles glanced up.

"Found her," Miles said.

Wes looks at the letter with frustration, "This person claims to know not only my parents but my mom's sister. Mentioning how there was talk of hiding me and another, but there was never explained on why."

Miles frowns, "I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

Wes sighs, "Apparently they did care."

Miles looks at Wes, "Wes?"

Wes shakes his head, "I don't remember much when I was that young, and its odd. I mean after mom and dad took me in I remember everything from that day and onward but- nothing from that prior life." He said.

Miles looks at Wes, "It's not your fault, Wes. You were a kid, memories are hard to remember at that age and even younger. I can't even remember my first dog we had when I was five." He said.

Wes gave Miles a look and Miles shrugs his shoulders.

"So what did you find out about her?" Wes asks.

"Her name is Kiki Lawerence lives in Aurora Cove with her dad." Miles said.

Wes leaned in to look at her social media page, "Just her dad?"

Miles nods, "Yeah apparently not only did her aunt and uncle send their son off to be adopted but her mom died a year ago yesterday." Miles said.

Wes frowns, "Rough,"

Miles nods and continues, "Does the names Dominic and Sandra Lawerence sound familiar?" Miles asks.

Wes leans back and rubs the back of his head, "Eh, I don't know. Maybe."

Miles frowns, "It's a yes or no answer, dude."

Wes turns to him, "And I'm not sure. Look, I want to thank you for helping me out on this but can we-."

"Yes," Miles said, "I'll keep shut about this, but promise to keep your mom away from me when she finds out."

Wes chuckles, "Alright. I promise."

Miles began to collect his stuff and looks at Wes, "Yesterday you mentioned your cousin, Annie, have you heard from her?"

Wes grabs his backpack, "No. Since dad died, her parents won't let us talk to her." He said.

Miles begins to head out with Wes, "You know your family is just weird, right."

Wes nods, "I know."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Morgan and Kristen were walking out of the cafe when there was a loud crash. Kristen and Morgan looked up to see a man dressed as an elite class hunter, he was destroying things outside with a sword in his hands.

Kristen took in a deep breathe, very similar to Robin being a bit fazed by this but it was different than Robin.

Morgan looked at her, "Kristie?"

Kristen snapped out of it, "Its the huntsman."

Morgan looks from Kirsten to the man, he had noticed them as well. The man began to charge at them. A slight glow in Kristen's hands and her weapons appeared, similar to Morgan. Due to the chaos that the huntsman created, no one was near them.

The huntsman was swinging his sword at the two. Kristen using her twin blades to block and then the other to strike. Whereas, Morgan held his spear and went to stab at the huntsman. The huntsman used the hand that wasn't holding the sword, and grabbed an axe to block the young man.

The huntsman shoved the two rangers back on the ground, their weapons vanished and they rolled on the ground. Kristen and Morgan looked at each other as they both grabbed for their morphers.

"Heroes of Legends!" The two yell.

The two morphed into their suits and now had their weapons yet again.

However, instead of being alone, in came Bentley and Ericka, who were morphed already. And from sneaking on the huntsman was Robin and Wes, who were morphed up as well. Robin held her hatchet to stop the huntsman from throwing the axe. Robin was blocking that, and the huntsman went to shove Robin back, but Wes was firing his arrows at the huntsman.

The huntsman grabbed Robin and threw her in the direction of Wes, the two fell on top of each other.

The huntsman came running near Bentley and Ericka. Bentley blocked the blade from the huntsman with his own katana, however the huntsman swipped the axe on the ground to get Bentley to loose his balance and fall on the ground.

Ericka was firing her blaster at the huntsman as she wasn't sure of Bentley was going to get attacked by the huntsman. This got the huntsman's attention. He threw the axe at Ericka, who ducked and rolled to avoid it. When she got up, the huntsman had sneaked over and grabbed her arm behind her back and threw her to the ground.

When Ericka fell to the ground the huntsman turned to Kristen and Morgan.

"Snow," The huntsman spoke.

Kristen frowns from underneath her helmet, "You are not this," Kristen started saying, "You are not a killer."

The huntsman said nothing but then strikes near them. Morgan grabbed Kristen and the two rolled on the ground. Kristen sees her friends starting to get up. Kristen grabs her twin blades and stands up as well.

"This isn't you," Kristen said.

The huntsman said nothing again. He grabbed his axe from the ground, he threw it in the direction of Robin and Wes.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Hiding Hood!" Robin quickly shouts.

Her hatchet changed into a scythe, she used the scythe to block the flying axe. As Wes grabbed some arrows from his quiver and fired them at the huntsman. The huntsman dodged the arrows, and nearly didn't dodge the blast from Ericka's blaster.

It was at that moment that the huntsman was surrounded by the entire team.

The huntsman turns to Kristen, "I have a mission, Snow."

Kristen held her swords tightly, "And we have one too."

The huntsman turns to look at the team and then to them, "I will end you."

 **(A/N: I felt the need to make this a two part chapter. I know I needed to address some things from certain recent updates by certain authors... but also I want to have an explanation in the next chapter that we didn't get from when Robin got her new power that was unlocked and about how her weapons changed into a scythe. It'll be explained in the next chapter.** **Also I had planned for a while for Morgan and Kristen to get close. Because how I wrote them, they didn't seem to get along.**

 **Just adding that I am returning back to college on Tuesday so updates won't be as often but as soon as I can. Also, on Friday my best friend since I was in middle school/high school is going to have a c section and have her baby girl. I am so excited about that, so yeah no updates on Friday. And none on Saturday because my boyfriend and I are going to an anime convention together, it'll be his first time cosplaying. Anyways, just wanted to let you know.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	18. ACT SEVENTEEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT SEVENTEEN - Kristen White and then Huntsman Part 2  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _It was at that moment that the huntsman was surrounded by the entire team._

 _The huntsman turns to Kristen, "I have a mission, Snow."_

 _Kristen held her swords tightly, "And we have one too."_

 _The huntsman turns to look at the team and then to them, "I will end you."_

 _-Now-_

The huntsman charged forward, Kristen used her blades to block the axe in his hands. As that was happening, Wes fired his arrows at the huntsman. The huntsman turned his attention from the Yellow Ranger, to turn to the Green Ranger. Then at this point, Morgan and Robin went in. Morgan went in charging with his spear, but the huntsman grabbed the Silver Ranger and tossed him off to the side. Robin went charging in, red aura surrounding her. The huntsman went to try to harm her, but Ericka was firing her blaster at the huntsmans.

Robin went to slash her scythe at the huntsman. Bentley was right behind the huntsman with his katana. The huntsman was hit by Bentley, which then lead to something completely unpredictable. The huntsman let out a loud howl when the blade hit his skin, that suddenly the huntsman was transforming into a power hungry huntsman.

Kristen noticed his, "His heart,"

The huntsman slashed his axe at Bentley, he rolled on the ground groaning. Wes noticed that the huntsman was going rapid. He reached into his quiver and fired two arrows to draw his attention away from Robin. Which to his luck, worked in his favor. The now rapid huntsman began charging at Wes, that is until Morgan ran in to help his teammate out.

Which then the rapid huntsman used his axe and grew a large slash through Morgan's suit. Blood appeared.

Kristen took two steps for a second, and everything felt like it just slowed down. The screams were muffled out by her own complete shock.

"Morgan-!"

"Morgan!"

Kristen shakes her head and then screams, "No!"

Yellow aura was surrounding the Yellow Ranger, "Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White!" Kristen yells.

Kristen was still surrounded by the aura and she extended her arms and clashed her twin blades to create one larger and more powerful blade. Kristen then held the blade with both hands and began charging at the direction of the huntsman.

"Gaaah!" Kristen screams.

Her sprint was like a lightning streak. As the huntsman blocked with his axe, it wasn't enough. Kristen pushed harder with the force and it managed to crack the axe, until the axe broke in half and then she slashed at the huntsman. Creating a large lightning golden light and then when it vanished the huntsman was gone.

Kristen collapsed onto her hands and knees, dropping her large sword which was glowing yellow returned to being twin swords. Then vanished as she powered down. Kristen was panting with pure exhaustion.

"Morgan, buddy you okay?" Wes asks.

Kristen hears this and runs over, "Is he-?"

Wes looks at a worried Kristen, "He's okay, Kristen. We need to get him some help." He said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Morgan was alright, he was getting stitched up by Claudia and he was wincing every so now and then. Kristen watched from the side lines, he was okay so she felt better. Kristen fidget with her hands and bit her lip thinking about the pain she felt when she saw Morgan get hurt like that.

"So Kristen unlocked a new power too?" Claudia asks.

Ericka nods, "Yeah and it kind of happened the same way as Robin. After Morgan got hurt, Kristen unlocked it."

All eyes shift to her.

"Yeah well- he's a teammate, and- uh a friend," Kristen said, "I would have reacted that way if it were any of you."

Claudia nods, "Well I am glad you're all okay."

Wes crossed his arms on his chest, "Mom," Wes started, "There is something we should probably mention."

Morgan glanced at the women who is giving him stitches then to Wes, "Wha- What?" He winced.

"Wes? What's going on?" Bentley asks.

Claudia sighs as she finished the stitches, "Okay, so the original team did unlock powers similar to the ones Kristen and Robin did but- this is different." She said.

"Different?" Kristen asks.

"How?" Robin asks.

Claudia clicks on an image, "The original team didn't unlock another power until the other rangers joined."

Morgan shakes his head, "Whoa- did you say other rangers?"

Claudia nods, "There was the Purple, Pink, Black, and White Rangers." She said.

Robin glanced to her boyfriend to his mom, "Why are we now hearing about this?" Robin asks.

"Because those powers were destroyed before the final battle all those years ago," Claudia said, "Myself, Keith, and two other rangers were the temporary teammates until our powers were given to the original team to help defeat Cora." Claudia said.

Ericka glanced at Wes, "But- why didn't we know?"

Wes frowns, "I-,"

Claudia shakes her head, "Wes found out a few years ago," Claudia looks at her son, "I had him promise to never tell. I never expected those four powers to be spoken about again."

Robin looks at her boyfriend, "So does this new power relate to those other four rangers?"

Claudia shakes her head, "No. Because something would have made you know it was another power source you were gaining. When Robin and Kristen gained their new power they had their own color aura surround them, so if the other four powers were to be involved you'd glow that color."

Morgan rubs his head, "I see."

Robin kept her gaze on Wes, "So what is the plan then? We are looking for more rangers?"

Claudia looks at her son then to the others, "It doesn't seem like that's the case. I think instead we'll be looking for guardians of those who are related to those prior rangers." Claudia said.

Robin shakes her head, "Well wonder who will share a connection to Black and White Ranger," Robin then walked off.

Wes shakes his head and then storms off after her. He caught up to her by the elevator, he grabbed her shoulder to turn her around to face him.

"Robin," He started, "I'm sorry."

Robin looks at him, "I'm not mad, just disappointed. I thought we wouldn't keep secrets."

Wes shakes his head, "I don't keep secrets,"

Robin made a look, "Then explain to me why you keep texting Miles a lot and go to hang at the newspaper club all the time when we aren't training or in class?"

Wes rubbed his hand through his hair, "Look,"

Robin shakes her head, "I need some air," She pressed the button, "Besides I think we all should rest, mostly Morgan after what happened today."

The elevator opened, Robin stepped in and held it open for Morgan, Kristen, Bentley, and Ericka to enter. It closed before Wes could enter. Wes let out a deep sigh and shakes his head, then he turned around to face his dad.

"Mom," Wes started.

"I told you," Claudia said, "You could've told them,"

Wes shakes his head, "I wanna respect your wishes."

Claudia nods.

Wes then thought about it, "If we are looking for guardians of the four prior rangers," He started into a thought, "I think I know who we should be looking into for at least Black Ranger."

Claudia raised her eyebrow.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Robin was in the cafe and was drinking her water in frustration. Walking to her table was Tess. She dropped into the seat across from Robin.

"Heard about that battle from my Music Theory class," Tess said, "So Snow White's villain?"

"The huntsman, but close enough." Robin said.

Tess looks at the leader a bit confused, "You okay?"

Robin sighed, "We found out that there were four more rangers in the original group but now we might be looking for guardians that hold their power." Robin said.

Tess nods, "Ah, so kind of like what Wes was for the Star Descendants."

Robin made a face, "Huh?"

Tess lightly chuckles, "Maybe another time," Tess said.

Robin nods, "Anyways, what kind of made me a bit upset is I wasn't expecting Wes to keep a secret. I mean- he's Wes."

Tess had a small smile, "Okay, question. How much do you know about Wes?"

Robin blushed slightly, "He's from Middleton, his best friend is Miles. And he went to my rival school."

Tess giggles, "When I "dated" Wes," And she finger quoted dated, "We started talking more about each other. Sure I knew about his dad passing, and he knew about all the stuff I went through as a ranger. I knew the crap he went through when he was captured. We talked about simple things, including his own dream of wanting to know the truth."

"What truth?" Robin asks.

"Why he was abandoned in the first place," Tess said, "Look it doesn't excuse his behavior all the time, but he gets some times closed off because he is afraid of loosing people. He is so use to it. First his birth parents, we weren't there for him after the kidnapping like we should've, and his dad passed. I think he expects you to walk out to when you have enough of him."

"Don't be crazy, Tess." Robin said.

"I'm not," Tess said, "Maybe if you two just have a date where you just talk, that's it. Maybe then you'd understand why he kept that a secret."

"And the other thing he's been sneaking around doing with Miles?" Robin asks.

Tess nods, "Yeah."

Robin thinks about it, "I should've let him explain himself."

Tess smirks, "Yeah you should've, Rob. But I am assuming dating is still new for you."

Robin blushes.

Tess giggles, "Just be honest, Robin. Be there for him and most important understand." Tess said.

Robin nods.

Tess gathered her things, "Well I have a physics class to get to. Have fun." She said and walked off.

Robin sat there and let out a deep breathe.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes was in the newspaper club room with Miles after the club had left. Since Miles has keys to the room, they are able to be in there without anyone else there. Miles was leaning against the wall while Wes was typing on the laptop in front of him. Miles turns to him.

"So Robin is pissed," Miles said, "About our search or that she doesn't know what we're doing?"

Wes looked at Miles and gave him a look.

"She doesn't know?" Miles asks.

Wes gives him another look.

Miles sighs, "Dude, she should know. She wouldn't blow up at you."

Wes frowns, "I know she won't but- if I start talking about this to others then- it's reality and it's possible."

Miles sits next to his friend, "Isn't that what you want? To find them?" Miles asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah but- I'm afraid to hear what they have to say." He said.

Miles placed a hand on his shoulder, "Look, you were there for me when Clara passed away. Not a day goes by that I miss my baby sister, and I know you feel the same about your dad. I was there for you during all of that. That's what friends are for and I will be with you during all of this." Miles said.

Wes looks at Miles, "I know,"

Miles looks at Wes, "Are you afraid to tell Claudia that you might have found the birth parents?"

Wes got silent.

Miles sighs, "Dude, she is always going to be your mom. Claudia knows there are questions about yourself that she could never answer, the same went for Keith before he passed. I know you want answers and you deserve them after years of searching." He said.

Wes frowns, "I just don't want her to feel sad about it."

Miles shakes his head, "I think you're over thinking it."

Then the door opened, revealing Robin. The two guys stopped talking. Wes looked at Robin, she began to walk over to them.

"Hi," Robin said.

"Hey," Wes said.

Miles then steps in between them, "And I'll be in the hall,"

With that Miles walked out of the room. Leaving the couple there in silent.

"Look I'm sorry," They both said, "Wait why are you sorry?" The asked at the same time.

Wes motioned for Robin to go first.

"I should've let you explain yourself. This is new, you know dating. So I- just overreacted. I know we don't know everything about each other and we need to fix that. I want to be supportive and understanding." Robin said.

Wes nods, "And I should be more open about things that's going on. I need to tell you that- Miles and I may have a lead on my birth family." He said.

Robin seemed shocked, "Re- Really?"

Wes nods and motions to follow him to the laptop, "Her," He said, "She might be related somehow. A cousin, I- just don't remember much about then."

Robin looked from the image to Wes, "That's the picture you- you seemed to had seen a ghost when you saw it."

Wes nods.

"Have you contacted her?" Robin asks.

Wes shakes his head, "No."

"Why not?" Robin asks.

"I'm afraid," He said.

"Of what?" Robin asks.

Wes frowns, "Afraid of their reason for abandoning me. Afraid of what kind of people they are. Afraid on how my mom would react." Wes said.

Robin hugs him, "Sh, one step at a time." She said.

Wes hugs her back, "I should've told you."

Robin kisses his cheek, "It's okay."

Wes held onto his girlfriend. Then Robin hears her boyfriend's stomach made a sound.

"Hungry?" Robin asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah."

"Wanna catch a bite and just talk?" Robin asks.

Wes smiles, "Yeah. Sounds great." He said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Krsiten knocked on Morgan's dorm room, he opened it. He had a small smile on his face the moment he saw Kristen.

"Hi," He said.

"Hey," She said.

Morgan motioned for her to enter, "Wanna come in?"

Kristen nods, "Sure,"

The girl enters the sloppy room. She looked around a bit annoyed. When Morgan turned around from shutting the door, he noticed Kristen cleaning up his desk. A small smile appeared on Morgan's face, he couldn't help it but then he just choked up a laugh.

Kristen turned to him, "What?"

"You look like Snow White now," He teased.

Kristen rolled her eyes, "Shut up, King Arthur."

Morgan smiles, "Has a nice ring to it,"

Kristen watched him sit down on his bed. She followed him by sitting down on the chair and pulled it over to his bed.

"How are you?" Kristen asks.

"Good," Morgan said, "So why are you here?"

Kristen looks at him, "I wanted to check on you. Did I have to have a reason?"

Morgan shrugs, "I guess not."

There was a moment of silence before Kristen let out a sigh, that is when the two made eye contact.

"How are you feeling?" Kristen asks.

"Fine," Morgan said.

Kristen nods, "I'm glad."

Morgan looks at her, "Kristen,"

Kristen looks at him, "Yeah?"

Morgan shakes his head, "Never mind,"

Kristen seemed a bit puzzled, "You sure?"

Morgan nods, "Uh- I was planning on resting up after what happened today."

Kristen nods, "Okay, feel better." She gets up.

Morgan smiles, "Thanks for stopping by."

Kristen smiles and waves off as she leaves his room. Morgan laid flat on his bed, exhaling a deep breathe and staring at the ceiling.

"I think I love you, Kristen." He muttered to himself.

 **(A/N: I decided to write the part two. I know the only part that relates to Kristen is the first part but I wanted the battle to end and begin the other stuff going on. But I wanted to begin the part where something else is going on.**

 **Let me explain, the remaining rangers will get a slight power up in the coming chapters then we find the guardians relating to the four other rangers; pink, purple, white, and black. And we'll meet some new or some already known characters, it depends.**

 **Also, regarding Robin and Wes. The slight issue I wanted them to have is something kind of real, in a first serious relationship sometimes you just expect to have total honesty and sometimes you don't know that person is a bit closed off. I am taking that from my own relationship with my boyfriend, he is very open about our relationship and want to hold me and cuddle while I am just like "No," I am a very closed off kind of person but I do love him.**

 **And I am begun building more relationships that just Robin and Wes. Look out. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	19. ACT EIGHTEEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT EIGHTEEN - Ericka vs A Dragon  
**

Ericka was walking over to their usual table. Kristen, Ericka, and Robin were hanging out early morning, they didn't have any classes that morning so decided to hang out in the cafe before the others would show up. Ericka sits down at the table with a bottle of water in her hands.

"So is Morgan doing okay?" Ericka asks.

Kristen nods, "Yeah."

Robin glanced at Kristen, "You two have been spending a lot of time together."

Kristen shoots a glare, "Oh shut up."

Ericka giggled, "If you two start dating then it'll leave me without a boyfriend."

"I'm sure there is someone out there that would want to date you," Robin said with a smile on her face.

Ericka nods, "Yeah."

Just then walking over was Bentley. He looked like he had came from the gym instead of class. As he sits down at their table he takes a large drink from his water bottle in his hands. He smiles at the girls.

"Morning," Bentley said.

"You were working out at eight in the morning?" Kristen asks.

Bentley nods, "Yeah. So?"

Robin shakes her head, "We just assumed you were in class."

Bentley chuckles, "Sorry I tend to tell people that so I get some time to myself. I started telling that to my roommate then told everyone else."

Kristen thought about it, "We all know that Morgan's roommate is some very hippy environmentalist major. Wes still lives at home to save on money on campus, and then there is us three who room together. But we don't know your roommate." She said.

Ericka giggles, "Yeah Morgan's roommate is very much a hippy."

Bentley thought about it as well, "I guess it never came up in conversation." He said.

Robin shrugs her shoulders, "Its okay there are still some things we haven't told each other."

Bentley nods, "Well his name is Newton Franklin. He's the dean's kid, but they aren't close from what I know. He goes by Newt half the time and he's a zoologist major." Bentley said.

The girls nod.

Ericka leans at Bentley, "Is he seeing anyone?"

Bentley chuckles, "We don't talk about that kind of stuff."

Kristen smirks and shakes her head, "What kind of guys don't talk about girls all the time?"

Bentley looks at the girls, "The kind that isn't into girls."

"Oh," the girls said.

"But- But not Newt, god I don't know if he knows- but its me." Bentley actually blushed a little bit.

Robin looks at him, "Why didn't you tell us?" She asks.

Bentley shrugs, "Well Wes and Morgan kind of noticed as soon as we all became friends when we'd um- talk guy talk. They were cool with it, I just assumed you three knew and just didn't want to bring it up." He said.

"If it makes you feel better I'm bisexual." Robin said.

Kristen shrugs and said, "I don't naturally label myself but I've been with a guy and a girl, but not at the same time." She said.

Bentley smiles, "Well thanks for that."

Ericka seemed a bit shocked, "Well I am finding out knew things today."

With that said, walking over was a healed Morgan. He had a slight scar on his side from the previously attack. And he took a seat next to Bentley on the side next to Kristen. Within a few minutes in came Wes. He leaned over and kissed Robin on the top of her head and then sat down next to her, which was next to Bentley as well.

The guys noticed the slight awkwardness between Bentley and the girls. Morgan and Wes glanced at each other and smirked.

"So they know?" Wes asks.

Bentley nods, "Yeah."

Morgan chuckles, "You girls are sure dense sometimes," He said.

Kristen threw some salt packages at him, "Oh shut up."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Ericka was walking down the hall in one of the lecture halls when she bumped into someone. She fell onto the ground and then groaned as she rubbed her head from the fall.

"Ouch," She said.

"Oh, sorry about that." Said a male voice.

Ericka looks up to see who was speaking to her. Standing above her was a twenty-one year old man. He has short curly brown hair, hazel eyes, fair skin complexion, 6'0" tall, lean, and also muscular. He wears a short sleeve purple shirt, a black hoodie over top, black jeans, and black converse.

"It's- uh okay." Ericka found herself lost for words.

He smiles and offers a hand, "I should've been watching where I was going." He said.

He helped her up and she couldn't help but blushed as she stared at him.

"Oh where are my manners," He said, "My name is Newt Franklin."

Ericka snapped out of her thoughts, "Bentley Nyugen's roommate?"

Newt seemed a bit thrown off by that, "Uh yeah?"

Ericka smiles and says, "I'm a friend of Bentley. Weird we were talking about you today." She said.

Newt gave her a look, "Better have been good." He said.

Ericka nods, "Oh it was. I promise. Oh sorry, I haven't told you my name, its Ericka Johansson." Ericka said.

Newt nods as learns her name, "Well its nice to meet you, Ericka."

Ericka smiles at him and then goes, "Oh I don't want to cause you to be late for any class." She said.

Newt chuckles, "I just got out of class, and you?"

Ericka holds her smile, "Same."

Newt smiles at her, "Wanna go get something to eat and well get to know each other a bit better?"

Ericka looks at him and nods, "Of course- uh I mean sure." She said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

As Wes and Robin left the cafe after their free period they heard beeping, followed by crashing. Wes looks up and sees something he did not expect, he grabbed his girlfriend's arm and used the other arm to grabbed his morpher.

"Guys there is a dragon here," Wes said, "Come on Robin."

The couple began to run which got the dragons attention. The dragon began to charge at the two, and then blew fire out of its mouth. Wes tackled Robin down and used his body to protect her.

"Wes," Robin said, "You okay?"

He nods and looks up to see the dragon right in front of them. As the dragon went to breathe fire at the two, he was hit by a couple of blasts. It was Ericka, fully suited. As well as Kristen, Morgan, and Bentley.

Ericka and Bentley were handling keeping the dragon busy as Kristen and Morgan went to check on Wes and Robin, both of them motioned for them to go help Ericka and Bentley instead of focusing on them.

The dragon noticed Ericka, "You claim the power of Sleeping Beauty,"

Ericka's eyes widen, "Maleficent sent you."

"Yes she did," The dragon then breathed fire at the rangers.

The rangers dodged the attack, rolling on the ground to avoid the blast.

Wes and Robin exchanged looks, "Heroes of Legends!"

The red and green duo ran into the fight. The dragon was breathing fire at the rangers. The gang managed to dodge and avoid the blasts. Kristen and Robin were thrown back and then glanced at each other and nodded.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Riding Hood!" Robin yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White!" Kristen yelled.

Robin's hatchet transformed into a scythe whereas Kristen's twin blades combined to become one huge blade. The two girls ran into the fight and as their weapons harmed the dragon, it hissed in pain.

Ericka was thrown back and rolled on the ground, she groaned and then looked in front of the battle. Morgan was thrown back and he rolled, Kristen stood in front of him protecting him. Wes was knocked down and Robin was protecting him. Bentley held his own until he was knocked back.

Ericka grabbed her blaster and shakes her head, "That's it."

The girl in blue grabbed her blaster and began firing at the dragon. The dragon turned his attention to her and then with one huge hand, he slapped his hand at her which launched her to roll on the ground. Ericka stumbled up and noticed the dragon breathed fire at the gang, this time getting some of them. Bentley was hit on his shoulder and he yelled in pain, Wes covered Robin like he always did.

Ericka reached for her blaster and blue aura began to gather around Ericka, "Heroes of Legends! Power of Sleeping Beauty!"

Ericka's blaster then began to change from a regular blaster to a combat sniper blaster. Ericka had blue aura still surrounding her and she held onto her sniper blaster with two hands and she got in position.

"No one harms my friends!" Ericka yelled.

And then she fired one blast. It harmed the dragon quite well, and then Ericka fired more shots. The more she fired, the more he was in pain until there was a large explosion. When that happened the rangers all powered down and walked over to Ericka.

"Wow," Kristen said.

"Ericka you got a cool weapon," Morgan said.

Ericka smiles, "Thanks,"

Robin glanced from Kristen to Ericka, "It's weird that you gained your powers the way you did."

Wes thought about it, "I think we all are going to get this upgrade the in the order we joined the team." He said.

Eyes shift to Bentley.

"Meaning you're next," Morgan said.

Bentley nods, "I guess so."

The teens began to walk away from the site. Glad no one was there watching them one bit.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia stared at the monitors and then heard the elevator door open, she sees her son.

"Wes," Claudia said, "How are you?"

Wes frowns, "Mom I need to tell you something."

Claudia looks at her son, "What is it?"

Wes looks from the floor to his mom, "I've been doing research on my birth family." Wes said.

Claudia stands up, "Yeah,"

Wes frowns and stares at his mom, "Sorry for keeping it from you." He said.

Claudia walked over and hugged her son, "There is nothing wrong with you wanting answers. I just wished you came to me with this." She said.

Wes was a bit shocked but then hugged his mom back.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Maleficent paced in angry, she is getting annoyed with non-stop failure.

"Dee and Dum, you've been a huge disappointment!" Maleficent yells.

The twins stumble backwards, "We are sorry," Dee said.

"Very sorry my lady," Dum said.

As the evil fairy held her spear at the twins, about to harm them with her magic, the door of the throne room opened. Revealing two villains. One was a women and the other was a male. The women had dark brown hair, brown eyes, as well as dark skin. She was half human was her bottom half was a squid or octopus. Her clothing, if you'd call it that was blue. The man next to her was wearing a large red coat, white loose long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black dress shoes. He had black hair, hazel eyes, fair skin tone, and a hook for a hand.

"Maleficent," The man said, "I think you need to take a step back darling,"

The man's voice had an accent, an English accent to be exact.

The women nods as her octopus legs moved her across the floor, "I think its time to bring them out."

Maleficent looks at the women, "Ursula," then to the man, "Hook,".

Maleficent poked the twins with her spear for them to leave her presence.

"How do I know they are ready for this?" Maleficent asks.

Hook marched over, "Believe me, love, they're ready." He had a smirk on his face.

 **(I will address that this is a small arc right here. Which means Bentley, Morgan, and Wes need to get this upgrade. Also, I am thinking about combining an original two arcs into one arc. After Bentley, Morgan, and Wes have their slight upgrades there will be a combined arc about the Guardians as well as some other stuff.**

 **Upcoming Chapters:**

 **ACT NINETEEN - *Bentley focused***

 **ACT TWENTY - *Morgan focused***

 **ACT TWENTY-ONE - *Wes focused***

 **ACT TWENTY-TWO - *Start of new arc***

 **I want to make these next three chapters kind of short. These power ups aren't the big deal power ups, the ones in this upcoming arc will be. So once these are done in will come some amazing new characters and new villain faces.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	20. ACT NINTEEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT NINETEEN - Bentley Rises Up  
**

Newt was putting his shirt on while Bentley came in after his shower in the dorms. Newt looked at his roommate, and as he watched Bentley grab a clean shirt to put on, Newt slowly turned around to face his roommate.

"So," Newt started which gained Bentley's attention, "Ericka is your friend right?"

Bentley nods, "Yeah."

Newt nods, "Cool um hope it isn't awkward but is it cool if you ask her if she likes me?"

Bentley looked at him shocked, "You want me to find out if my friend likes you?" He asks.

Newt nods and sat down on his bed, "Yeah, I mean we ran into each other yesterday and well she suddenly ran off without an explanation, then that dragon attacked the campus and the Power Rangers stopped them."

Bentley nods looking at his friend.

"And well," Newt awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Can you ask her if I had said something wrong?"

Bentley frowns, "I guess so."

Newt smiled, "Thanks man."

Bentley watched the now happy guy leave his room. Bentley sighs to himself and then grabbed his stuff, but almost forgot something. He paused when he saw the gold morpher out in the open. He grabbed it and then began to head out.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Bentley left his dorm and walked outside to find Miles and Wes talking. Bentley remembered the first day he met them, it was kind of like today. He sees Miles hanging up flyers about the newspaper club, but instead of the Power Rangers its about a writing contest sponsored by the newspaper club. Miles was doing the heavy lifting while Wes was just talking to his friend.

"So your mom was cool with it?" Miles asks.

Wes nods, "Totally,"

Miles smiles, "Well now you don't have to act in secret about it." Miles said.

Bentley overheard that and walked over, "Act in secret about what?" He asks.

The two stopped and turned.

"Uh- Wes?" Miles awkwardly paused.

Wes shakes his head, "I'm searching for my biological family." Wes said.

That made Bentley a bit shocked, "W- Wow, really?"

Wes nods and turns to Miles, "Might as well be open about it." He said.

Miles nods.

Bentley nudged Wes, "Hey can we talk?"

Wes nods and turns back to Miles, "You're on your own."

Miles chuckles to himself, "Like always. No I get it, Wes." He said.

Bentley and Wes walked away from Miles and his flyers.

"So what is it?" Wes asks.

Bentley looked from the ground to Wes, "My roommate asked me to ask Ericka about how she feels about him and I don't want to get in the middle of things." He said.

"And you said yes, regardless of how you feel?" Wes asks.

Bentley nods.

Wes shrugs, "Want me to do it? I can be pretty blunt." He said.

Bentley shakes his head, "I promised Newt."

Then something clicked in Wes' brain, "Newt lik Newton Franklin? Son of the dean?"

Bentley looks at Wes, "Yes, how do you know?" Bentley asks.

Wes chuckles, "My mom works for him," Wes awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I've heard about him."

Bentley nods pretending he didn't feel awkward about that, "Okay."

Wes then glanced at Bentley normally, "Besides, its just a simple question. Just word it right and it should be fine." Wes said.

Bentley looks at Wes and nods, "Right- Yeah, you're right."

Bentley then waved goodbye from Wes and ran off to go find Ericka. As Wes went to leave, Miles came up from behind and handed his friend some flyers. Wes gave his friend a glare but Miles had a smirk on his face.

"Sorry but you promised," Miles said.

Wes frowns, "Fine." He sighs.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

As Bentley ran down the campus, he found himself nearing the cafe where the gang usually hangs out at. Bentley reached the cafe and found Ericka inside. He entered the room to see her sitting at a table studying.

"Hey," He panted to catch his breathe.

Ericka looked at him a bit confused, "Hi, you okay?"

Bentley smiles, "I ran here."

"Why?" Ericka asks.

Bentley sits down, "Because I need to ask you something about Newt."

Ericka closes her text book, "What exactly?" She asks.

Bentley fumbled with his hands, "So he wants to know if he said something to make you upset before you ran off to deal with- the dragon?" Bentley asks.

Ericka sighs, "Bentley, I left because of our duty. Besides, Newt seems nice but- he's not my type." She said.

Bentley's smile fell, "Oh."

Ericka's face changed, "Oh. Oh!" She covered her hands over her mouth.

Ericka looked from the table to Bentley. He looked a bit worried but she let got of her mouth and reached her hands at Bentley.

"I'm sorry," Ericka said, "I'll tell him later."

Bentley nods, "Yeah."

Ericka frowns, "It's just- hard to get close to people because sometimes they hurt you." She said.

Bentley nods totally understanding, "Yeah when they show their true colors its hard to ever move pass it." He said.

Ericka looked at her friend, "Bentley? I don't think that statement was about a past boyfriend. You okay?" She asks.

Bentley shakes his head, "It's just- today is my parents wedding anniversary and- I haven't spoken to him or my mother in three years." He frowns.

Ericka reached out and held his hand, "Bentley,"

His eyes swell up with tears, "It's because I'm gay and he wants me to become a real man. Marry a women. Become lawyer. That is the honorable way of a Korean man."

Ericka felt pain from her friend hearing him just break down like this. Bentley wasn't surprised to feel Ericka lean over and hug him. She held onto him and was rubbing his back.

"It's okay," She said.

Just then, the two were shaken when they heard a loud scream. They turned around the window and noticed a solider in Asian military uniform attacking people on the campus.

Ericka turns to Bentley, "Ready?" A smirk appeared on her face.

He nods, "Yeah."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Where is the story holder of Mulan!" The solider yelled.

Stepping in front of the soldier was Robin, Morgan, Kristen, and Wes all in their suits. The soldier had a sword in his hands and waited for the gang to charge at him. Robin and Kristen ran in first, as Wes backed them up as he fired his arrows at the soldier. Morgan then sprinted over with his spear in hands.

The soldier slashed his sword at Robin's hatchet, causing her to stumble a few steps back. Kristen blocked her one blade against his blade and tried to attack him with her blade, but it failed when he shoved her back. Wes fired a few arrows, but when the soldier grabbed the arrow and snapped it in his hands, Wes knew he needed to take things into his own hands.

Wes turns to Morgan, and the two nod.

Morgan watched as Wes charged in, which had the soldier's eyes on him. As Wes kept the soldier's attention on him, Morgan sprinted over with his spear. He managed to slashed a small scratch through the uniform, however the soldier grabbed Wes' arm and threw him onto Morgan.

"Wes-!" Robin yelled.

"Morgan-!" Kristen yells.

The two guys stumble up.

Then all of a sudden a blast hits the soldier. And standing behind the soldier was Bentley and Ericka in their uniforms. Ericka nod at Robin and Kristen.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Riding Hood!" Robin yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White!" Kristen yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Sleeping Beauty!" Ericka yelled.

Robin's hatchet changed into a scythe, Kristen's twin blades combined to a huge sword, and Ericka's simple blaster became a sniper blaster. Ericka grabbed her new weapon and perched herself at a good spot to begin to fire shots at the soldier. Robin and Kristen charged in together.

Bentley glanced at the two girls fighting and then to Ericka. He took in a deep breathe.

"I am a true soldier," Bentley said to himself, "I fight my own fights."

Suddenly a gold aura began to surround Bentley.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Mulan!" Bentley yells.

Bentley's katana transformed into two kamas, one in each hand. The aura continues to glow around the Gold Ranger as he stares down the solider.

"You want me, Huns?" He asks.

The soldier pulled out his sword and began to charge forward at Bentley, who quickly dodged the attack. Bentley used the kama in his right hand and blocked the blade from the soldier, and then used the kama in his left hand to slash at the solider. Bentley kicked the soldier back and then as the soldier rose up, he used both kamas and slashed at the soldier which created a large explosion and ending Bentley's foe.

Just then the gang powered down and all gathered around Bentley with impressed expressions on their faces.

"Wow," Ericka said, "That was so cool."

Bentley smiles.

"Seriously though," Kristen smiles, "Really cool."

Robin nods, "You did good."

Wes and Morgan nod.

Bentley kept that smile on his face and the gang continue to praise their friend as they walked off. Bentley and the others didn't notice the three figures standing on top of the lecture building.

"Looks like mother is not going to be pleased," Said a girl with purple hair.

She had long wavy purple hair, blue eyes, fair skin tone, a purple leather jacket, a black tank top, black jeans, and black boots with purple laces. Behind her were two guys. She appeared to be twenty years old.

The one to her left had short black hair, hazel eye, fair skin tone, red leather coat reaching the back of his knee, a white messy tank top, black shorts, black boots, a black pirate hat, and a hook he holds. He appeared to be twenty-one years old.

The other guy who was on her right had short blue hair, brown eyes, dark skin tone, a blue leather jacket, a black t-shirt, black pants, black boots with blue lace, and a seashell necklace. He too appeared to be twenty-one years old.

"Then why don't w go destroy them now," Spoke the one to her left and his voice had an English accent.

The girl shot a glare at him, "We strike when ordered. We do not upset Maleficent." She said.

The other guy watched them walk off, "Either way, they aren't too strong."

The girl rolls her eyes, "Don't judge one fight by their entire skills, Fish Bait." She then shoves that guy.

The girl began to head out, the other guy chuckled and shoved the one in blue as he followed the girl. The boy in blue rolls his eyes and follows along them.

 **(A/N: Aaaah! Two more chapters and then my new arc starts! I am literally so excited I wrote Bentley's chapter and had to finish it! I might work on Morgan's and Wes' tomorrow.**

 **What do you guys think? Like who are these mysterious figures at the end of the chapter? What role will they play? Tune in to find out! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	21. ACT TWENTY

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY - King Morgan  
**

Morgan exited his classroom, as he did so he noticed across the hallway he sees Kristen sitting alone. She was reading a book. Morgan had a small smile appear on his face. Ever since recent events, Morgan had noticed how much closer he and Kristen were getting. Morgan slugged his backpack over his shoulders and walked over, within a few seconds Kristen seemed to notice him walking over. A small smile appeared on her face when she saw it was Morgan and not some complete stranger.

"Just get out of class?" Kristen asks.

Morgan nods, "Spanish."

Kristen nods as she closes her book, "Sounds like fun."

"And what are you reading?" Morgan asks.

Kristen showed him the title of the book, "Lord of the Flies,"

Morgan nods, "William Golding's novel."

Kristen put her book in her bag, "You're familiar with the author?"

Morgan nods as he follows her, "I love to read."

Kristen had a small smile, "Well then." She said.

Morgan nudged her, "What?" He asks.

Kristen shrugs, "Just didn't peg you reading anything besides King Arthur." She said.

Morgan made a face, "I should be offended. I love to read." He said.

Kristen chuckles, "Then I take it back." She said.

Morgan looks at her and then calmly said, "Hey, thanks for being around during- well when I was hurt." He said.

Kristen looked at him much more serious, "Well I kind of owed it to you. You got hurt and I couldn't have stopped it." She said.

Morgan stopped in his tracks and looked at Kristen, "It wasn't your fault. It- It just happened." He said.

Kristen looks at him, "But I felt like it was my fault. The huntsman wanted me and you got hurt. It was like when Robin was facing the wolf and then Wes got hurt and she just got so worried." She said.

Morgan looks at her more closely, "You care about me?" He asks.

Kristen looks from him to the ceiling trying to hide the blushing forming on her cheeks, "I mean I care about all of you guys." She said.

A small laugh exited Morgan's lips, "True."

Kristen looks at him once more, "But you do mean more to me since we first met." She said.

Morgan looks at her expression now, "Same."

Kristen looked at her phone, "Shoot, I got to go. I have English with Claudia and she'd be pissed if I'm late." Kristen said and then took off running in the direction of her class.

Morgan was left there. He stood there for a moment, his smile slowly fading and then he shakes his head as he walks away. As Morgan was walking out of the campus lecture hall, he then bumped into Miles. The two guys stood there for a moment.

"Uh- Morgan, right?" Miles asks.

Morgan nods, "Miles?"

Miles nods, "As in Robin's ex and Wes' best friend, yeah." He said.

Morgan nods despite feeling slight awkwardness between the guy he barely knows, "So no class now?"

Miles shakes his head, "Yeah done for the day." He said.

Morgan nods, "Cool."

Miles looks at him, "So how is the you know- ranger stuff? Wes doesn't mention much of it when we're around, he tends to pretend it doesn't exist." Miles said.

Morgan chuckled, "Sounds like him."

The guys begin to walk. They slowly transition from talking about the ranger stuff to school, and as they were slowly bonding. Lecture seemed to have gotten out, because Wes ended up showing up to meet up with Miles and seemed a bit confused to see Morgan with him.

"Uh- hi Morgan," Wes said.

Morgan had noticed that like Miles, he and Wes aren't very close as friends. Morgan gets along well with Bentley and Ericka because they are easy to get along with. Robin can be pretty shy at first but Morgan thinks their friendship is legit, and now Morgan has a real friendship forming with Kristen. So the only one he isn't really close with is Wes.

"Hey, Wes." Morgan said.

Miles smiles at his friend, "Wes, why haven't you brought Morgan around more? He is cool."

Wes' eyes shoot over to Miles, "He is?"

Morgan seemed a bit hurt by that comment, but at the same time couldn't help but understand. Morgan doesn't see Wes as a cool or fun guy. He would see Miles carrying a lot of papers and Wes just watch him do it without helping, from what he sees it looks like Wes takes advantage of his friend.

Miles nods, "Yeah man. I mean he knows so much about history its crazy." He said.

Wes nods trying to seem impressed, "Neat." Wes said.

Morgan awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Look I should just head off if I'm not wanting." He said.

Miles shakes his head, "No way, Morgan. You are going to hang out with us!" Miles said.

"He is?" Wes asks.

"I am?" Morgan asks.

Miles nods while smiling, "Yes."

 **-HEROESOFLEGEND-**

Morgan followed Miles and Wes as they walked in the direction of the newspaper club room. Morgan hears as Miles rambles on and on, Miles would talk like he was talking to Wes but no one would answer Miles. However, Miles didn't seem to care though he just seemed to be enjoying the company.

As they arrived to the newspaper club, Morgan was shocked to see it empty.

"Uh- where is everyone?" Morgan asks.

Miles turns to Morgan, "No one is here at these times. So Wes and I hang out here." Miles said.

Wes turns to Morgan, "It's quiet here." He said.

Morgan watched Miles and Wes enter the room. Morgan followed behind. He sees Miles begin working on an article as Wes had his laptop open, typing something in his laptop. Morgan took a seat near the two guys. He just sat there a bit confused on what is going on.

"You just come here and sit?" Morgan asks.

Miles shakes his head, "No- well sometimes but we can talk about stuff we don't want to talk about in front of others." Miles said.

Morgan nods and his eyes shift to Wes, "Oh so secrets?"

Wes looks at Morgan, "Why did you look at me when you asked that?"

"No reason," Morgan spoke.

Miles stepped in before something else was said, "Well not like secret secrets," Miles tried to help, "Kind of like things going on we can't talk about it openly."

Morgan crossd his arms on his chest, "Like what?"

Wes looks at Morgan, "Like none of your business."

Miles turns to Wes, "Hey man,"

Wes turns to Miles, "Dude, he doesn't know me like you know me." Wes said.

Morgan glares at Wes, "Well you don't seem to treat your friends like friends to me." Morgan said.

Miles stands up, "Whoa, Morgan what are you saying?" Miles asks.

Wes raised his eyebrow.

"Miles is pretty much cattle to you. You don't talk to him. You don't treat him like a friend." Morgan said.

Miles shakes his head, "Morgan, you don't know our friendship."

Wes shakes his head and says, "Don't bother explaining it to him. Morgan won't understand."

With that, Wes shut off his laptop and collected his stuff.

"See you later, Miles." Wes then took off.

He slammed the door shut. Miles exhaled deeply and looked at Morgan.

"Look," Miles said, "Wes isn't so open but he is trying. Before Wes and I were friends- he used to get bullied a lot. He was picked on because his adopted parents were black and he is white. They claimed that he would never fit in with white people because his own race turned back on him and he would never fit in with the black community because he wasn't one of them."

Morgan stood in silence.

"I witnessed a lot of bullying but was too scared to jump in-," Miles then paused for a second, "But when I was eight I was being picked on for my love to write. These bullies took my journal and began to tear pages out. I was crying and demanding that they stop but they didn't- until Wes came in. He stepped up and defended me. I was surprised he did so when I had chances to do the same I never did, but he was defending me. He got into a small fight with the bullies and we all got into trouble. But after that day, we began talking. And we became friends."

Morgan looked down, "He doesn't share a lot about himself."

"That's because that's how Wes is," Miles said, "He is a kid from the system. A kid some parents didn't want or couldn't take care of. His only link to that past life was a key necklace he since before he entered the system." Miles said.

Morgan looks back at Miles, "That sucks."

"Wes is a great friend," Miles added, "He ducked out when developed feelings for Robin just for me to date her. Only a real friend would be so selfless to let their friend find happiness." Miles said.

"I never saw that," Morgan said.

"Because Wes is good at hiding it from everyone." Miles said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGEDS-**

As Morgan exited the lecture hall a bit later in the day, he saw in the distance coming closer to the school campus was a knight on a horse. At first no one seemed to be fazed by it, but then people saw the horsemen starting to attack with his his sword at people of part of the building.

Morgan pulled out his morpher and as he did that, he saw coming outside was Wes. The two guys made eye contact before nodding to themselves and then morphed.

"Heroes of Legends!" The two yelled.

Once they did that they both held their weapons in hands and began to charge into the fight. Morgan had his spear in his hands and blocked it from the knight as the knight was about to strike a young couple running for their lives. Morgan was holding the knight's sword back.

"Get to safety!" Morgan yells at them.

The couple nod and take off running in panic.

The knight shoves Morgan back, "Story holder of King Arthur."

Morgan stumbled back from the shove but regain his stance. Wes as right behind him with his bow set with an arrow pointed at the knight. Morgan stared at the knight and seemed a bit confused on who it was.

"You will fall, Arthur," The knight said.

Wes saw the knight about to strike, so Wes fired the arrow at the knight. It didn't do much since the knight was wearing a silver set of armor. However, it gained the knight's attention. The knight turned to Wes, he slashed his sword toward Wes instead of Morgan. Morgan noticed this and tackled Wes down to protect him.

"You okay?" Morgan asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah."

It was then when the others came running out of the building. They were in their ranger suits as well and holding their weapons in their hands. As Bentley, Robin, Kristen, and Ericka came running in, they all had their colored aura surround them to call to their new power.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Riding Hood!" Robin yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White!" Kristen yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Sleeping Beauty!" Ericka yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Mulan!" Bentley yells.

Robin's hatchet became the scythe, Kristen's twin blades combine to a huge sword, Ericka's blaster transforms into a sniper blaster, and Bentley's katana turns into two kamas in each hand. The four rangers charge into the fight. Ericka perched a bit back, and she was firing her sniper blaster at the knight.

The knight was avoiding the blasts to the best of his ability while riding his horse. However, one blast made him fall and his horse vanished like it wasn't even there like instead it was just a spell. Bentley slashes with his left kama as his right kama was blocking the sword in the knight's hand.

Kristen came from behind and slashed her large blade at the knight. The knight sparks from the slash, and Bentley gets a hit in. Another spark. Robin charges over and slashes her scythe at the knight. Sparks were coming off the knight.

Wes grabbed two arrows from his quiver, "We can't let them have all the fun." He said.

Morgan looks at him, "Think we can even match the others power?" Morgan asks.

This gained Wes' interest, "Well not so much me," He said, "You should unlock this power. After all a knight screams King Arthur than Robin Hood, not to mention he seems to want you the most." Wes said.

Morgan looks at Wes and smirks underneath his helmet, "I guess you're right."

"Morgan," Wes said, "You kick ass."

Then the two guys charged into the fight. Ericka was still firing from her sniper blaster, blasts were hitting the knight. However, the knight seemed a bit angered and thrown the others back. Kristen, Robin, and Bentley stumbled back. Morgan and Wes were running in at this point. Wes fired two of his arrows, which did little to no damage on the knight. The knight turned his attention to the green and silver figures coming closer. As the two got closer, Morgan blocked the knight's sword with his spear like he had done prior.

But, the knight shoves Morgan back. Then as Wes as about to attack, the knight grabbed Wes' neck with one hand.

"Wes-!" Robin yells.

Wes was struggling to get out, he reached to get his arrows.

The others came running over, the knight blocked any to all attacks. Ericka tried to get a lock on him, but Wes was in this shot.

"Damn it," Ericka swore.

Morgan looks up and sees Wes trapped like that, Wes struggling. Wes holding onto one arrow and tried something, anything. He slammed the arrow in the armor which did not.

"Let go of him!" Morgan yells.

Silver aura began to glow around him.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of King Arthur!" Morgan yells.

Suddenly Morgan's spear became to change to a nice clean cut old fashion English sword. The silver aura glow still remain around him. This gained the interest in the knight, who tossed Wes on the ground like he was trash. Wes coughed as he regained the ability to breathe again.

"Finally," The knight said.

Morgan's eyes narrows, "I was about to say the same thing."

The two ran at each other. The knight went to slash at Morgan, but Morgan was faster. Morgan launched the knight back, and then ran over to slash his blade at the knight. It generated sparks. Morgan spun around to be behind the knight and slashed again at the knight. Another spark. And then Morgan stood in front of the knight and slashed one more time and then there was a rather large explosion. And the knight was gone.

The others all powered down and ran over, they ran over to Morgan and Wes. Wes was still on the ground but powered down.

"Wes," Robin said.

Wes looks at him, "I'm good."

Morgan held his hand out, "You sure about that?"

Wes took Morgan's offer to help him up, "Yeah."

Bentley turns to Morgan, "That was amazing."

Kristen nods, "You looked like King Arthur at the end there." She smirks.

Morgan smirks at that comment and looks at Kristen.

Ericka was happy, "We all almost have this new power!"

The team all smile in agreement. They all began to head out.

Like the day prior, on the roof of a lecture building the same three strangers were standing there looking down at the Power Rangers.

"So only the power of Robin Hood needs to gain that power," The guy in blue spoke.

The girl nods, "And then its when we have fun." She has an evil smirk on her face.

The guy in red turns to the girl with purple hair, "And how would we destroy them if these villains cannot?"

The girl turns to the guy in red, "Simple," She pokes him on the chest, "We hit them more then physical." She then laughs as she and the others vanish.

 **(A/N: Just one more chapter and then NEW ARC! I am super super super excited for this new arc you have no idea! I also wanted to let you guys know I am balancing between school and this still, as well as people wanting me to be social... Fun. Anyways, I promise to keep up to date as much as I can, but so far this balance as been working for me.**

 **These three individuals here are going to be a huge deal in the upcoming arc. It's going to be something I haven't done before with villains in my Power Ranger stories. GOD I AM SO EXCITED FOR IT! So as you probably noticed, I am trying to get these chapters done so I can start with the new arc. I am going to work on a new Jurassic Surge chapter and even return to Mystic Knights soon. I promise, just need to get everything balanced.**

 **Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	22. ACT TWENTY-ONE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-ONE - Wes Hood  
**

Wes arrived on campus and noticed a familiar face. Walking while drinking her iced coffee was none other than Tess. Tess was looking at something in her phone then she noticed Wes walking over. A smile appeared on her face.

"Morning, stranger." She said.

Wes chuckles, "Morning."

Tess put her phone in her pocket, "Things have been pretty crazy lately." She said.

Wes nods, "Yeah. It feels like there has been attacks everyday now." He said.

Tess chuckles, "That I don't miss."

Wes lightly shoves her, "Shut up." He said.

Tess looks at him, "You look good. Happy actually." She said.

Wes just stared at her in confusion.

Tess stopped walking which stopped him as well, "When I met you- you never seemed fully happy and even when I reunited with you, you still seemed a bit closed off. But lately you look more open and more happy. I'm glad." She said.

Wes rubbed the back of his neck, "Jeez thanks."

Tess shakes her head, "Just take the compliment." She said.

Wes chuckles, "Alright, alright."

The two continue to walk, "So how are things with Robin?"

"Good." He said.

Tess smiles, "I'm glad." She said.

Wes smiles at her.

Tess points to the building they are near, "I got music theory," She said, "See around campus?"

Wes nods, "Yeah."

Wes watched Tess walk off. He shakes his head and then walks in the direction of the campus center. He entered the building and passed a few people, but no one he would have known at that second. He hears his phone ring as he was about to enter the cafe.

He looked at the caller ID to see it was Rory.

"Rory," Wes spoke, "Everything okay?"

He hears a slight chuckle, _"You know how the life is."_

Wes leans against the wall, "Yeah, so what's up?"

 _"Been hearing how crazy its been there."_ Rory said from the phone.

Wes looks up at the ceiling, "Tess been keeping you informed?"

He hears a chuckle, _"Someone has too. I mean you still rarely call."_ Rory said.

Wes shrugs, "You know college is time consuming then add well my other activity and it's draining." He said.

 _"I know,"_ Rory said through the phone, _"I just want to keep up with how things are there."_

Wes rubbed the back of his neck, "Well the villains are showing up more and more and everyone has this new power but me."

 _"You okay?"_ Rory asks.

Wes smiles, "I'm fine. I'll get it when its time." He said.

 _"I should be getting off,"_ Rory said, _"Melissa is trying to call me."_

Wes nods, "Talk to you later, Rory."

 _"I'll hold you to that,"_ Rory teased.

"Bye," Wes said.

 _"Bye,"_ Rory hung up.

Wes put his phone in his pocket and entered the cafe. He walked over and ordered a coffee, then once he got his order he wandered over to the table he sees is sitting his friends. Robin looks up to see him walking over and smiles. Wes leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

"Morning," Wes said.

"Good morning," Robin smiles.

Wes takes his seat next to Robin.

"So any ideas on who we'll be fighting today?" Kristen asked.

With her tone everyone could tell she was being a smart ass. Ericka smirks and lightly slaps her friend in a teasing manner.

"Well Wes' story is Robin Hood," Bentley said, "It could be anyone."

Ericka nods, "Yeah. Robin had the wolf, Kristen had the huntsman, I had a dragon, Bentley had a Huns soldier, and Morgan had a knight." She said.

Robin nods recalling all of it, "A sheriff?" Robin suggested.

Morgan looks at Robin, "Why a sheriff?"

"Because there was a sheriff in the Robin Hood story that was trying to capture Robin Hood because Prince John wanted him locked up for stealing from him and giving the wealth to the poor people of Sherwood Forest." Robin said.

Wes smirks, "Have you been studying my story?"

Robin shakes her head, "No I am named Robin, so when I was a kid I read Robin Hood a lot. And I wanted to be him." She said.

Ericka thinks about it, "A sheriff would make sense."

"But wouldn't he be easy to defeat?" Bentley asks.

Wes then thought about it, "Unless Maleficent does something to him."

The others shuttered of the thought of that. The gang began to talk among themselves, they were smiling and what not. However none of them noticed that there was a girl standing outside, looking in the cafe from the outside through the outside window. She was a sixteen year old girl. She has dirty blonde hair with red, green, and orange extensions into her hair and hazel almost brown eyes. She has a fair but tanned skin tone with her athletic body tone. She has on an orange top like it is a one of a kind top with cap sleeves paired with a gray skinny jeans and orange heels. Her hair is in a wild style like it has braids and a couple of pony tails.

As that happened, another teenage girl appeared. She saw the girl in orange take off running. This girl was sixteen years old, age similar to the girl taking off running away from the cafe. But this girl seemed to be a bit confused about that girl. This girl has dark tone skin, black hair in braids, brown eyes, slim body, flexible, and is 5'6" tall. She wears a pink short sleeve shirt with a white vest over top, white skinny jeans, and pink converse.

"Who was she?" The girl in pink asks watching the girl in orange run off.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Claudia was in her office. Grading papers and what not. When she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to see a face she thought she'd never see again.

"Annie," Claudia said.

Standing at the door was the sixteen year old in pink.

"Hey, Aunt Claudia." She said.

Claudia stood up in awe, "What are you doing here?"

Annie smiles, "Told the parents I'm at a college visit."

"And you're not," Claudia said.

Annie frowns, "It's not fair that I can't see Wes nor you." She said.

Claudia sighs, "But it's your parent's rule." Claudia said.

"A dumb one," Annie said and then took a seat in one of Claudia's seat, "It seems like I'm not the only sixteen year old running around campus. But this girl looked lost." She said.

Claudia looks at her niece, "This is a well known college. Maybe high school students come on tours." She said.

Annie shifted a look to her aunt, "Yeah I know," She said and stood up, "Which is why I am here."

Claudia frowns, "You're here to piss off your parents."

Annie glares, "I'm sixteen," She said, "I'm not five and dumb. I know my parents are racist at the fact you and Uncle Keith adopted a white kid into a black family." She said.

Claudia shifted her eyes away from her niece, "This isn't a conversation for-,"

"What a child-! I've been hearing that my entire life!" Annie yells.

Claudia sighs and shakes her head, "That's not what I meant."

Annie nods, "Yes it is. You, mom, dad, Uncle Keith- you guys kept things from me. I- I tried to keep in touch but I watched my mom destroy letters that were going to be sent you Wes." Annie said.

Claudia frowns and hugs her niece, "If Keith was here, he'd put some sense in his sister's head."

Annie looks up at her aunt, "Mom is just stubborn."

Claudia nods, "So was your Uncle Keith."

The two stood there hugging for a good while. It had been years since Claudia had seen her niece. It had been years since she held her niece. It had been years since she had talked to her niece. Annie was taking it all in. It had been years since she saw her aunt, period.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes was wandering campus, he had finished his final class. He was thinking about getting a hold of Tess and chat. He hadn't hung out with Tess in weeks, approach a door leading out from a lecture hall he was tackled down by a small person. He groaned and looks down to see who was on him. It was a sixteen year old girl.

"An- Annie?" Wes stuttered in shock.

A smile appeared on her face, "Wesley," She smile.

Wes was really surprised, "It- It's really you?"

Annie smiles and hugs onto her cousin, "God I missed you."

Wes held onto her and buried his head in her neck, "I've missed you so much."

Annie and Wes stayed in their hug for a moment then there were some students just staring.

Wes motioned for her to get up, "Okay hug over."

Annie pouts but listens, "Fine."

The two now standing take in another look at each other.

"You've gotten taller," He said, "You look beautiful."

Annie smiles, "Thank you," She looks at him, "You look handsome. So I am assuming there is a girlfriend in the picture?"

Wes nods, "Yeah there's is a girlfriend in the picture." He said.

Annie punches his shoulder as a tease, "I'm happy for you."

Wes smiles at her, "Let's take a walk."

Annie and Wes begin to head on a walk. It started off to be something nice then there was an arrow launched from a bow and hit the building near Wes' face. He turned his attention to see two archers standing there, they are not just armed with bows and arrows, Wes noticed the sword sheath on their belts.

"Ann," Wes used an old nickname, "You need to get out of here."

Annie turns from the arrow that nearly took out Wes' head then to the archers, "Are these geeks seriously LARPing right now?"

Wes turns to his cousin, "This isn't pretend."

Annie turns to Wes, "This is real?"

Wes nods, "Get to safety."

Annie looks at him, "What about you?" She asks.

Wes looks at her, "I'll be fine."

Annie took that look as he meant he'll be okay. Annie nods and takes off running for safety. As Wes realized his cousin was safe, he pulled out his morpher. He was about to morph, but then the archers released their arrows. Wes launched himself to the ground to avoid the arrows and then forced himself up to morph.

"Heroes of Legends!" Wes yells.

Wes morphed into his green suit and armed with his own bow and arrow. Wes reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow and pointed it at one archer but changing between the two. The two archers had their arrows aimed at Wes. Wes glanced between the two archers against him. Wes moved his right foot forward and the archers followed the pattern in a circle manner.

The archers fired, Wes avoided one of the arrows and fired his arrow. However, the other arrow grazed his upper arm. Wes hissed in pain, he looked at where his arrow went. It missed.

"Damn," Wes groaned.

Now injured, Wes struggled to lift the bow up and reach for another arrow. Wes could see his injured arm, his left arm, shake due to the pain. Wes hissed again and lowered his bow.

"Guess this is going to be more of a challenge." Wes muttered to himself.

Then jumping in was an orange blur. This orange blur delivered a roundhouse kick at one of the archers and then delivered a punch to the other one. The archers were thrown back on the ground. With this orange blur still, Wes could make it out. This orange blur was no orange blur. It was a Power Ranger.

Obviously an orange ranger suit with a long sleeve turtle neck shirt with a pink vest and skirt and leggings. It has orange gloves and boots. The vest has orange and white trimmings on it with a familiar logo on it. The helmet is orange with a silver mouthpiece and a square visor.  
And she is armed with a trident.

The Orange Ranger turns to Wes, "You okay?" The voice was young and female.

Wes nods, "Y- Yeah."

Then the archers rise up and pull out their swords, they went to slash at the Orange Ranger who was standing with her back to them. Wes grabbed her arm with his good arm and kicked one back in the chest. The other one was getting close to them, as it goes to strike it was blasted in the back.

Standing behind the now fallen archer is the rest of the team.

"You okay?" Robin asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah."

The other rangers in their suits noticed the one in orange and seemed a bit off by it.

"Uh- who are you?" Morgan asks.

The archers stand up, "We can talk later," Robin turns to the fight.

The Orange Ranger nods, "Agreed."

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Riding Hood!" Robin yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White!" Kristen yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Sleeping Beauty!" Ericka yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Mulan!" Bentley yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of King Arthur!" Morgan yells.

The rangers were glowing with their own color aura. Robin is now armed with a scythe, Kristen has a huge sword, Ericka has her sniper blaster, Bentley has his kamas, and Morgan has his old fashion English sword. The five of them charge into the fight, Wes took in deep breathe and when he went to charge into the fight he glanced to see Annie out in the open. His eyes widen.

Wes slugged his bow around his shoulder and began running to get Annie to safety. As he was doing this, one of the archers noticed this. As Wes was nearing closer to Annie, he spots the archers with his sword in his hands running at Annie. Annie noticed this and collapsed on the ground in fear.

"Help!" Annie yells.

Wes then tackled the archer on the ground.

"Get out of here!" Wes yells at her.

Annie nods and takes off in utter fear.

Wes slugs the archer in the face, "You do not attack family!"

As the others entire team including the foreign ranger were dealing with this really stronge archer meets swordsmen, a sudden green aura was glowing around Wes.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Robin Hood!" Wes yells.

As he had the aura around him, his bow and arrows were glowing but nothing changed with them instead he was given a sword in a sheath.

Wes pulls the sword out of his sheath as he had his bow in his quiver, "Let's dance."

Wes charged in the fight. He slashed his sword at the archer who was armed with a sword. The two blade clashed and sounded loud. Wes pushed forward to push the archer back. As this was happening the other archer managed to knock down the other rangers and then jump over to fuse with the one archer. As this happened the archer became a bloop and then was changing shapes.

"What the heck?" The Orange Ranger spoke.

Ericka frowns, "Seems like Maleficent had a hand in this." She said.

"Maleficent?" The Orange Ranger asks.

Kristen nods, "Our powers come from stories," She said, "As does our villains."

The Orange Ranger nods.

Bentley turns to Robin, "How should we take it down?"

Robin glanced at her team, "With everything we got."

The bloop finally shaped as a slender figure with long claws.

"Yeah I can totally see where this villain came from a story." The Orange Ranger said in a smart ass tone.

"This has to be Maleficent's magic." Morgan said.

Bentley nods in agreement.

Wes turns to Robin, "Should we?"

She nods, "We shall."

With that the team and the Orange Ranger ran in. Ericka perched herself in a good position so she can fire her sniper blaster at the monster, with the blast hitting the monster fueled by a dark spell, sparks exploded from the body. As this happened, the Orange Ranger ran in to attack with her trident, however there was no damage done with the trident. The Orange Ranger stood in confusion.

"What- What the?" She spoke.

Then the slender monster was about to slash at the Orange Ranger and Wes tackled her down, "You okay?"

She nods, "Yeah."

Then Wes stands, "Your weapons might have no effect on our villains." He said.

Robin slashed her scythe at the slender being, causing sparks to explode off the body. Morgan and Kristen went in together, and they both slashed their blades at the body of the slender figure causing more sparks to explode of the body. After that Bentley ran in, he slashed his kama off the slender figure. Sparks light off the body of the slender figure.

The monster hisses at them as it continues to glare at the green ranger. "The Green Ranger shall be destroyed." The monster said to them.

As it charges at Wes.

"You shall not touch you foul beast." The Orange Ranger said to the monster.

The team exchanged looks of pure confusion on what this unknown ranger is doing.

"Is she crazy, she is going to get hit." Robin said to them.

The monster is just is getting close to them.

"Sunstone Griffin Lets Rise Up," The Orange Ranger said to them.

As the Sunstone Griffin rises up as, it charges in at the monster. The monster frowns like it is not expecting it at all.

"What the," the monster said to them as it was not expecting it.

It gets stumbles some. The monster backs up a little bit as it was not. Well got back up as he pulls out his sword.

"Now it is time for me to finish it." Wes said to them.

The Orange Ranger nods to the Griffin like she is letting the Wes to destroy the monster.

Then running in was Wes, he was running really fast and as he reached near the slender figure, he avoided blasts from Ericka's blaster and then avoided the claws from the slender figure. Wes jumped in the air and stabbed his sword downward at the top of the slender figure, on the top of its head. This caused a large surge, and Wes pulled his sword out and started to run away.

Then there was a large explosion. And the beast was gone.

"Wow," Robin walked over to Wes, "You did it."

Wes smiles, "Yeah."

The ranger team turn to the Orange Ranger.

"What was that a special friend of yours?" Ericka asked the Orange Ranger.

She nods, "You can say that yes." She said.

Bentley and Morgan offer hands for Wes to get up, the explosion caused him to be launched a bit. Which Wes accepted the help up.

"Judging the uniform, you are a Neo Defender Ranger." Wes said looking at her uniform.

Kiki nods as she looks at them. "As of matter of fact yes I am." Kiki said to them.

Kristen crosses her arms on her chest, "Why did you come here today anyways?" She asked the Orange Ranger.

The Orange Ranger looked at the team, "I sensed that evil was coming to target your green ranger. From what I can see you guys are truly are friends, teammates, and lovers to him." She said.

"Wait a minute, how can you tell just by that?" Bentley asks.

The Orange Ranger shrugs, "Observation sometimes the simple of things can be the best things." She said.

Morgan nods, "Yeah but who are you?" Morgan asks.

The Orange Ranger nods, "You will all find out in due time. Sometimes an encounter can lead to someone you didn't expect". She said and then teleported away.

The gang is confused by what the mysterious orange ranger said to them.

"Did you guys get what she meant by it?" Robin asks them.

The rest of the Rangers shrug as they are just as confused as well. It was about five or six minutes before the team powered down. They all looked exhausted. The guys were congratulating Wes on his success, as was the two girls. However, Robin kissed him on the cheek. The gang begin to head off, but then Wes remembered something.

"Annie,"

He took off running in the opposite direction.

Wes found Annie with his mom. When Annie saw Wes, she quickly ran over and hugged him. The others ran over to see this. Claudia walked over and explained to the team that Annie is her niece, and that Wes hasn't seen her in a long time. The two held onto each other, and Wes just checking to see if she had hurt herself in anyway.

"You're arm," Annie said pointing out his injury from before.

"I'm fine," He said, "If you're fine. I'm fine."

Annie smiles and hugs him again, "Okay."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

In Maleficent's throne room, Ursula and Captain Hook were in there with her. Maleficent seemed annoyed as she tapped her fingers on the throne chair. Ursula exchanged looks with Captain Hook and then sighed. The captain looked at a pocket watch, he was about to say something when the door was kicked open.

Walking in the door was the three strangers from before. The girl with purple hair, the boy in blue, and the boy in red.

"Hi mom," The girl with purple hair said.

Maleficent rose to her feet, "Where have you been?"

The daughter of Maleficent looked from the twins, Dee and Dum, then to her mother. The two boys followed behind her like she was the leader.

"I was watching the failure of those two yet again," She smirked at her mom.

Maleficent turned a glare to the twins, "Dee! Dum!"

The twins stumbled to get over to the evil fairy. The villains looked at them with no concern what so ever.

"For you continuous failure," Maleficent said, "I am going to reward my daughter and her friends." Maleficent made a face when saying 'friends'.

"You are?" The guy in red spoke.

Maleficent walked over to her daughter, "Mal," She looked at her daughter, "I need to you prove yourself a heartless villain."

A smirk appeared on the daughter's, Mal's, face, "Of course, mother. I have the perfect plan in mine." She said.

Ursula and Captain Hook walked over to their children. Ursula was telling her son to be manipulative as she is. Captain Hook was telling his son to be a pirate and to be sly. Maleficent turned to the two boys and then back to her daughter.

"Remember," Maleficent said, "You look out for number one."

Mal looked at her mother with a wicked smile, "You mean number two, you and me."

Maleficent smiled with glee, "I've raised you right."

Mal kept her wicked smile then it faded when she turned to the boys, "Hook," she addressed Captain Hook's son, "Fish Bait," she addressed Ursula's son.

The two guys walked over to back up Mal.

"Let's go destroy the Power Rangers." She smirked.

 **(A/N: FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS SMALL ARC IS DONE! I am glad its done! I am so happy to be moving forward with this new arc. Yeah I know also, two chapters in one day is pretty impressive, this won't happen often so take it in.**

 **Anyways, let me explain something. Annie is Wes' cousin, Claudia's niece. However it comes from Keith, Wes' dad. Annie's mom is Keith's sister. Just wanted you guys to know. Annie will be back in the story.**

 **Also, the characters at the end, I know I will get some flack about the name of the daughter of Maleficent being the same name as Disney's Descendants character. I was looking up names and trying to find a name for a daughter of Maleficent, and in my opinion, no name is better for a daughter of Maleficent than Mal. These three villain kids are going to be a HUGE problem in this arc, so look out for them.**

 **Check out LovingGinger30's series, Neo Defenders to see from the point of view of the Orange Ranger. The story is moving forward and I hope this was a good chapter.**

 **Next one will be filler. Maybe. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	23. ACT TWENTY-TWO

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-TWO - New Threat  
**

The gang was hanging out in the basement later that evening. Claudia was filled in on the entire fight, about Wes gaining that upgrade and about that mysterious ranger coming in. Claudia sat in the chair near the computers and nod. The rangers just gathered around her.

"So she is from Rory's team?" Claudia asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah,"

"But you don't know who she is?" Claudia asks.

Robin shakes her head, "No. She never revealed that to us." She said.

Morgan crossed his arms on his chest, "You'd think that rangers would share that information with other rangers." He said.

Ericka turns to Morgan, "Maybe she had her reasons."

Bentley nods, "Could be possible."

Robin thought about it, "Is it just me or did that Griffin wanted to finish off that monster?"

Ericka nods thinking about it, "Yeah but it didn't do that but why?" Ericka looks at the others.

"You know it is like the orange ranger and the Griffin are very close and communicated on a different level. She must have told it not to finish it off." Kristen said.

"Yeah come to think of it, the orange ranger nod to the Griffin not to finish it off. Although when the monster was coming at Wes, the orange ranger was right in front of Wes." Bentley said.

Morgan nods, "Yeah it is like she was waiting for the monster to get to a certain point to let out the griffin, but she called it a Sunstone Griffin." Morgan said.

"Yeah but why did the orange ranger showed up to protect Wes and ditch right after the battle? Plus what she said to us really did not make sense to us." Robin said.

Wes sighs, "Something about the encounter leading to someone you did not expect." He tried to think about the meaning between the words.

Robin nods, "Yeah plus it is like she saw us in our civilian form, but we did not see her in her civilian form." Robin said.

Claudia thought about something, "Annie mentioned that she saw someone watching you guys yesterday." She said.

"What?" Ericka asks.

Claudia nods, "Annie mentioned that the girl stood out really well because her hairstyle was a bit odd." She said.

"Her hair style?" Wes asks.

"Yeah hair hair had braids along the side and ponytails. Plus she had red, green, and orange hair extensions in her hair as well." Claudia remembered, "She asked if she was a new student or just a high school student on a visit of the campus."

"That is some hairstyle she has." Ericka thinks about it.

Kristen nods, "Yeah but why in those three colors." She asks.

"You know the more questions we seem to get, the less amount of answers as well." Bentley said.

"Maybe the colors has some sort of significance or special meaning to her." Morgan said.

Wes nods, "It is a possibility guys," Wes pauses then says, "Or maybe its nothing."

With that Wes left the basement by entering the elevator. Robin frowns at last comment.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles was walking around the campus when he saw three students looking lost. He saw one was s girl and a smile appeared on his face as he walked over to them.

"You lost?" He asks.

The girl looks at him with a smirk, "We actually just transferred."

The girl has blonde hair with purple tips, blue eyes, black leather jacket, purple tank top, black skinny jeans, and black boots. She was skinny and average height for her age, which was twenty years old. Next to her was two guys. Those guys looked to be in their twenty's as well.

"Really from where?" Miles asks.

"London," The guy to her left said.

This guy has short black hair, hazel eyes, fain skin tone, red hoodie, white t-shirt, black jeans, and black boots. He has a muscular toned body but also seemed quite lean as well.

"Miami," The guy to her right said.

He has short black hair with blue highlights, brown eyes, dark skin tone, a black hoodie, blue t-shirt, black pants, and black boots. He is slightly taller than the girl but he was shorter than the other guy. He has some muscle on his body.

"New York," The girl said.

Miles smiles at her, "Well- uh- um I could show you around." He said.

She eyes him up and down, "You sure you're old enough to be here?" She asks.

Miles looks at her and smirks, "I'm turning nineteen in three days."

She bites her lip for a moment, "I like you," She turns to the guys, "A small tour can't be bad."

The guys said nothing but nod.

She turns to Miles, "Sorry we didn't catch your name?"

"Miles," He kept her smile.

"The tallest one is James and the dork is Ulrich," She said.

"And you are?" Miles asks.

She smiles at him, "Malorie." She said.

Miles looks at her with a genuine smile, "Nice to meet you, Malorie." He said.

"So this tour," James spoke revealing an English accent, "Are we going or what?"

Miles glances from James and Ulrich then back to Malorie, "Right- Right, this way."

Miles motioned for them to follow him. As he begin to walk, Malorie turns to the guys giving them a look. James sighs as he shakes his head and Ulrich was just right behind them.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Later that evening, Claudia and Wes were in the basement. Claudia was a bit shocked seeing her son back in the basement with her.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

Wes glanced to her, "Yeah just- you know its kind of crazy."

She nods, "Have you spoken to Annie before she left?"

Wes nods, "A bit. She promised to text me when she got home."

Claudia nods and frowns, "I know Danny and Penny will not be thrilled about her contacting us." She said.

Wes leaned against the chair, "Yeah, they were never too thrilled about me."

Claudia frowns looking at him, "And you should have never been subjected to their negative behavior." She said.

Wes pushes forward and paced, "But it's true! I am a white kid who was living with a black family that never fit in! I was teased by all my classmates because my own family got rid of me and only a black family wanted me, claiming my own race hates me! Then to add that I could never be apart of the family because everyone was black and I wasn't!"

Claudia stands up, "That isn't true."

Wes looks at his mom, "Uncle Danny and Aunt Penny made it clean, including my grandparents." He said.

Claudia hugs her son, "They don't matter. What happens is you and me." She said.

Wes frowns and hugs her back, "I'm afraid that if I find my family- my biological family- that they'll reject me." He said.

Claudia pulls back, "Do you still want to find them?" Her voice was sounding concerned.

Wes looks at his mom, "I do- but it scares me."

Claudia smiles softly, "I know sweetie," She rested her hand on his face, "Anyone who rejects you is stupid and it's their lost." She said.

Wes looks at her and nods slowly, "I understand."

Claudia smiles, "Good."

Then there was beeping on the monitors. The two glance at each other and walk over to the monitors. Looking at the monitors there was beeping of three colors in the area. There was purple on campus glowing from one of the dorms as well as black glowing on the screen. Then into the distance there was a mix of pink and white glowing together.

Claudia looks at her son, "Guardians?"

"Of the other four rangers," Wes said.

Claudia nods, "Looks like it."

Wes turns to his mom, "I'll call the others."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

It was late, Malorie was sitting outside under the star. She was looking up at the clear sky in the utter peace that filled the night. Then she heard someone walk over, she glanced around her to notice it was her tour guide. He looked to be a bit tired.

"What are you doing out this late?" He asks.

Malorie smirks as she turns to the sky, "Guess I'm not tired."

He walks next to her and sits on the grass next to her, "Same."

"Why is that?" She asks.

Miles turns to her, "Uh- got this huge chemistry exam tomorrow."

Malorie smirks, "Wouldn't it be better to be sleeping than talking to a stranger?"

Miles smiles, "You aren't a complete stranger, Malorie. I mean I know your name, so that has to count for something." He said.

Malorie frowns, "You don't know anything really about me and yet you want to be around me?"

He nods, "You seem cool unless- um James or Ulrich are your boyfriends?" He asks.

Malorie rolled her eyes, "God no. I've known James and Ulrich for a good couple of years or so." She said.

"So you guys met as freshmen at college?" He asks.

Malorie looks at him, "A bit before that- um guess when we were teens." She said as she looked back at the sky.

"You never said what college you attended." He said.

Malorie turns to him, "Does it matter?" She asks.

He shrugs, "Guess not."

Malorie sighs and looks up at the sky. Miles noticed that Malorie was not wearing her jacket, she shook a bit by a cold chill. Miles took off his green hoodie and placed it over top her shoulders. Malorie turns to look at Miles and then looked at the hoodie.

"What are you doing?" Malorie asks.

Miles smiles, "You seem cold, so I wanted to help out." He said.

Malorie frowns, "I don't need your jacket."

Miles placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey just trying to be friendly." He said.

Malorie looks at him and then heard him take in a deep breathe before releasing it.

"I better go to bed," He stands up, "You can return me my hoodie tomorrow or whenever we see each other again."

Malorie looks at him, "Or just take it."

Miles shake his head, "I am trying to be a gentlemen," He then laughs, "Don't take this away from me."

Malorie couldn't help but smile, "Fine this one time." She said.

Malorie turned back to the sky as Miles left her alone. A few moments later walking over was James and Ulrich. James stood next to Malorie on the left side, and Ulrich had taken a seat next to her where Miles had been sitting prior.

"Falling in love?" Ulrich asks.

Malorie shoots him a glare, "Love is a waste of time," She said.

"Didn't look like nothing," James said placing his hands in his pockets.

Malorie shoots a glare at James, "I have a plan, idiot." She said.

James looks at her, "I'm all ears, captain." He teased.

Malorie stands up with the hoodie still on her shoulders, "Follow my lead."

Malorie begins to walk off. Ulrich gets up and follows behind James and Malorie. As they walked Malorie snapped her fingers and a green smoke appeared above where she snapped and landing in her hands was a book. Ulrich looks at the book with a confused look.

"A book?" He asks.

Malorie glares at him, "A spell book."

James rolls his eyes, "Oh yes a book of magical spells," He said, "Do you even know how to use magic?"

Malorie grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulls him forward, "I know you didn't just question me, because if you did I guess I'll have to tell everyone your little secret." She said keeping her eyes locked on his eyes.

Ulrich stepped over, "Hey, I think that's a little too far." He said.

Malorie shoves James back, "Whatever,"

Malorie stepped a bit away from the boys, Ulrich looked at James about to ask if he's okay but James ignored him and followed Malorie. A wicked smirk on her face as she found the page she wants. James and Ulrich looked at the spell and then glanced at each other. In front of them was the school fountain, which wasn't on for whatever reason it was.

"What is this spell exactly?" Ulrich asks.

Malorie looks at them, "A revealing spell,"

"Revealing what?" James asks.

Malorie smirks, "What we came here for,"

Malorie looks at the page of the book and then holds her right hand up to moves her hand.

"In the dark your secrets lie, buried deep on the inside. You think they're hidden very well, but I know where your secrets dwell. In my mind I will hear. All the secrets you should fear. In the dark your secrets lie, buried deep, lost in time. All your secrets I call here, all you times death hovered near, all your secrets now come to me. So I will it, so mote it be!" Malorie said.

There was green smoke appearing around the fountain, then an image clears up to reveal the Power Rangers in their suits. Then it shows them powering down revealing their civilian form. Malorie has a smirk on her face as she closes her book, once she did that the book disappeared into the green smoke.

"There they are," Malorie said, "Now we have a better look for them."

James leans in at the picture, "Some actually look good."

Malorie rolls her eyes, "Stop looking checking them out." Malorie said.

Ulrich looks at her, "So now we know what they look like," He started, "What next?"

Before Malorie says anything campus guard came by, "Excuse me? What are you doing out this late?"

The overweight night guard came over. He was pointing a flashlight in their eyes, making the three cover the light being placed in their eyes.

Malorie stepped over, "Sorry sir, we just wanted to see the stars. We are all science majors and want to travel to space someday." Malorie straight up lied.

The guard looks at them, "Just get back to your dorm."

Malorie nods, "Of course, sir." She motioned for them to follow her.

As the three walk away from the night guard he mutters, "Stupid kids,"

Ulrich turns to Malorie, "So what's next?"

Malorie smirks, "We destroy them the best way we know how to." She said.

 **(A/N: A filler chapter to start in the direction of the next arc! Who is excited! I am so excited! Maybe I am the only one excited! Oh well.** **Anyways, yeah this is going to be a pretty cool arc in my opinion. This is something I have been planning for villains for a while on how they get to the rangers, so actually doing this is exciting for me.**

 **Look out for updates in the future! But remember it may not be too often due to college schedule! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	24. ACT TWENTY-THREE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-THREE - Guardian Arc: A New Power Source  
**

"Wait? Guardians?" Morgan asks.

The gang was down in the basement before classes started that morning.

Claudia nods, "Remember how we mentioned there were other rangers?"

Bentley nods remembering, "There was a Purple Ranger,"

"A White Ranger," Ericka added.

"A Black Ranger," Kristen said.

"And a Pink Ranger," Robin finished.

Wes nods, "And well last night there was readings for those who share connections to those rangers last night."

"What!" They all shouted.

"That's why we are having the meeting." Claudia said.

Then she pulled up the photo of the original team and then the one with the four others. The team gasped seeing the two in pink and white, the one in pink was Keith and the one in white was Claudia. The one in purple looked familiar which made Bentley gasp.

"Isn't that the dean of the college?" Bentley asks.

Claudia nods, "Yes Rolland, myself, and Keith were involved." She said.

"Who is the one in black though?" Kristen asks.

Claudia frowns, "Lelah White, she works for the dean." She said.

Robin looks at the image, "So what do we know?"

Wes points to the images, "Well obviously those connected to pink and white would have connection to my mom and dad, and I have a theory on that." Wes said.

Morgan turns to Wes, "Who would that be?" He asks.

Wes turns to his mom, "Annie,"

Claudia nods, "That would make sense. She is after all related to us." She said.

Bentley stared at the image and then next to it was the location to the energy readings of the colors for the energy of the guardians. Bentley points at the location of the purple one and then turns to the others.

"That's my dorm," Bentley said, "And my roommate is the son of the dean."

Kristen nods her head as she looks at that, "Makes sense. After all there is relation between Annie and Keith as there is with Newt and his dad." She said.

Ericka then stares at the dot in black, "What about the one related to Lelah?"

Claudia sighs, "Lelah has no children but she has a lot of siblings. She has six total siblings, three are half and the others are related to her. She also has a lot of nieces and nephews." She said.

Robin narrowed her eyes, "What about nieces and nephews who attend Middleton University?"

"Only two showed up," Claudia said and then looked at Wes for a second, "Naomi Wyatt and Miles Simmons."

Wes snapped his attention to his mom, "What?"

Claudia nods, "Yeah."

Bentley nods, "So it could either be Miles or Naomi." He said.

Morgan nods as well and then spoke, "Should we be keeping an eye on these guys? Or should we tell them they're guardians?"

Claudia shakes her head, "Do not tell them. That'll only add unneeded panic. Just keep a watchful eye on them."

The gang nod and then headed off.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles was sitting outside on the grass reading over his text book for his class. Stepping out of the building was none other than Malorie. A wicked smirk appeared on her face as she pulled out of her bag, his green hoodie.

She walked over and faked a smile, "Finally a familiar face,"

Miles turns around and has a large smile at her, "Oh hey, Malorie."

Malorie nods, "Right so uh- here is your hoodie back." She offers it to him.

Miles smiles, "Glad it kept you warm." He said.

Malorie sat down, "Studying?"

He nods, "Yeah. What about you? Aren't you enrolled?"

Malorie nods and groans, "The process is dumb."

Miles laughs, "Yeah its a lot of work," He then paused, "But my parents helped me out on it."

Malorie shuttered at that, "Well my mother would grace her presence here." She said coldly.

Miles looks at her a bit concerned, "You and your mom don't get along?"

"It's complicated," She said.

"What about your father?" Miles asks.

Malorie looks at him, "Never met him." She said.

Miles frowns, "Sorry,"

"Why? Like I said yesterday, you barely know me." She said.

Then walking over was Wes. When Wes arrived, Malorie's eyes widen for a split second then returned to be calm.

"Hey, Miles. Can we talk?" He asks.

Miles glanced from Malorie to Wes, "Uh- sure," Miles turns to Malorie, "Sorry."

Malorie rolls her eyes, "Doesn't bother me," She said.

She waited until Miles and Wes walked off before she turned her attention in front of her. James jumped out from the tree a few feet from them, and then Ulrich walked over from behind the trunk.

"He might be useful after all," Malorie said.

Urlich looks at Malorie, "He isn't even a ranger,"

Malorie pokes Ulrich on the chest, "But he's friends with one. Mean we can use him." She said.

"Alright, love, we get it." James said.

Malorie turns to both guys, "I suggest you two getting close to them as well."

Ulrich nods, "Alright."

Ulrich goes to head off, as well as James. However, Malorie grabbed James' jacket to hold him from moving anywhere.

"Ulrich is going after his type," She turns James around to face him, "You go after your type."

James made a face, "How long are you going to say it like that?"

Malorie lightly slapped James' cheek, "As long as its a secret from dear old daddy." She smirks.

James glares at her when she made that comment, she motioned him to go somewhere else like he knew where she meant and he did. Malorie stood there awaiting for Miles to return, but before that, she noticed on the ground a notebook. Malorie glanced around and picked it up.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Malorie asks with a wicked grin.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles looks at Wes, "Dude I was trying to get closer to this girl."

Wes made a face, "Believe me she doesn't seem interested in you." He said.

"Well you haven't met her." Miles said.

Wes shakes his head, "Never mind. I know I shouldn't be telling you this but- it seems like you or your cousin could possibly be a target by our enemy." He said.

"Wh- Why?" Miles asks.

Wes looks at his friend, "There were four other rangers, they weren't main core members. They gained power and helped until they gave their powers to the others. Anyways, your aunt was the previous Pink Ranger."

Miles seemed shocked, "Uh- oh- okay."

"You okay, buddy?" Wes asks.

Miles nods, "Ye- Yeah. Which aunt?"

"Lelah," Wes said.

Miles nods collecting his thoughts, "And it's either Naomi and I because we go to school here?"

Wes nods.

Miles nods, "Well then."

Suddenly Wes' phone was ringing. He glanced at the caller ID and then answered it seeming a bit confused.

"Hey, Monty." Wes said.

 _"Rory is in the hospital,"_ Monty said.

Wes' eyes widen, "Wh- What! What happened?"

 _"A really psychotic woman attacked the school. She had an agenda to take three of the Rangers to their real families."_ Monty said through the phone.

Wes was shocked, "What is he okay?" He asks.

 _"No one has told me a thing Wes. All I know is that he is in surgery. Plus one of the Rangers got hit by her as well."_ Monty said.

Wes nods, "I will be in Aurora Cove as soon as I can." He said then hung up.

Miles looks at his friend, "Wes? Is everything okay?"

Wes shakes his head, "No," He starts texting the group and said, "A friend of mine is in the hospital."

Miles frowns, "Sorry man,"

Wes nods, "Uh- yeah, I gotta go."

Miles nods, "Yeah go."

With that said, Wes took off running in the direction of where his car is at. Miles stood there alone for a moment when he felt someone poke his back, he turns around to see Malorie standing right behind him.

"Everything okay with your friend?" Malorie put a concern look on her face.

Miles smiles and rubs the back of his neck, "Just uh- personal business."

Malorie nods, "I guess since you aren't talking to him anymore we can talk." She said.

Miles looks at her, "Wha- What?"

Malorie make her fingers walk up his chest as she looks at him, "You're the only nice soul I've met at this place. I want to know you better."

Miles had a goofy smile on his face, "R- Really?"

Malorie smiles, "Of course."

Miles nods, "Alright,"

Malorie grabs a hold of his hand, "Let's go."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Ericka was entering the tutor center, she was told she had a new tutor for college algebra. As she entered the student's center, she noticed a few students working with other students as well as some professors taking time out of their schedule to help out.

"Are you Ericka Johansson?" A women asks.

Ericka nods, "Yes that's me."

The women held a clipboard and went through the list, "Alright. The student you're helping is new. Just transferred and seems to get nothing about math."

Ericka sighs, "Oh boy."

The women nods, "Don't let his looks fool you. Just help him, that's it."

Ericka nods, "Yes ma'am."

The women points to the guy in the back. It was none other than Ulrich. Ericka walked over to him, she had a welcoming smile on her face. Ulrich turns to look at her and sees the beauty that is Ericka.

"Hi," Ericka held her hand out, "I am Ericka Johansson, and I'll be your tutor."

"Ulrich," Ulrich said.

Ericka grins as she sits down, "Got a last name Ulrich?"

"Ulrich Rivers," Ulrich answered quickly.

Ericka smiled as she pulls out her text books, "Nice. I like the hair color."

Ulrich was a bit surprised, "Oh uh- thanks."

Ericka still smiling says, "I hear you're pretty bad at algebra."

Ulrich looks at her, "And you look like the kind of girl who has been through a rough childhood."

Ericka made a confused look at his statement, "Excuse me?"

Ulrich shrugs his shoulders, "Child of divorce. I can spot these things a mile away."

Ericka frowns, "Let's just focus on algebra."

Ulrich chuckles and raises his hands to surrender, "You're the boss."

Ericka opens the text book and glanced at him then to the book. Ulrich looks at her. He eyes her up and down, looking at every little thing about her. A smirk appearing on his face as he leans back in the chair.

"Where should we start?" Ericka asks him.

"Chapter One," He answered still smirking.

 **-HEROESOFLEGEND-**

Wes arrived at Aurora Cove's hospital. He wandered the lobby, then found a familiar face.

"Harry," Wes spoke.

Harry spun around, "Wes? What are you doing here, man?"

"Monty called," Wes said, "So what do you know?"

"Basically this strange women attacked the school. She was targeting three of our rangers to their real families as a job of being some private investigator." Harry said.

"Which ones?" Wes asks.

"Verna, Daniel, and Mel." Harry said.

Wes nods, "Continue."

"Well our teammate, Kiki tried to get the weapon away from her. But in the end she ended up getting hurt. Then Rory jumped in to wrestle with the women. He managed to keep her busy until the police got in there and arrested the woman." Harry said.

Wes nods and then said, "Why are you here?"

"Monty sent me here, now I know why." Harry said.

"Can I see Rory?" Wes asks.

Harry nods, "Of course. Follow me."

Harry and Wes first entered the elevator. The elevator took them to the right floor, and the two exited the elevator. The walk over to Rory's room was silent between the two, they were rangers yeah and shared the same color but other than that they don't know what else to say.

"Here is it," Harry said, "I think some of the others are inside."

Wes nods.

Harry opens the door and Wes sees the others are there. The Neo Defenders team wave at Wes, he awkwardly waves back at them.

Ash smiles, "Hi, Wes."

"Hi," Wes said, "Good to see you guys again."

Mari smiles, "Same- well besides the situation."

Wes nods, "Of course."

Melissa turns to the rangers, "Let's step out for a bit." Then the adult women was kicking the teens out.

Wes walks over to the man laying in the bed, "How are you feeling?" He asks.

Rory chuckles, "Fine, this is nothing compared to my days as a ranger." Rory teased.

Wes smirks lightly, "True."

Rory looks at Wes, "How are things there in Middleton,"

Wes looks at his friend, "Complicated."

Rory frowns, "I see,"

Wes looks at the ground, "I- I should tell you something,"

"What?" Rory asks.

"The first time we met," Wes looks up to Rory, "I was in a search for answers."

"I figured." Rory said.

"No- damn, um you know I am adopted." Wes said.

Rory nods.

"I was searching for my birth parents," Wes said.

"Oh," Rory looks down and then back at Wes, "Are you still searching?"

Wes nods, "I think I have a lead, a solid good lead."

Rory smiles, "Well I am happy for you."

Wes nods, "I- I just needed to tell you, you know?"

Rory nods, "Thank you, Wes."

Wes looks at his phone, "I should head back," He said, "Things are what they use to be back home."

Rory chuckles in agreement, "Same goes for here."

"Feel better, Rory." Wes said as he reached the door.

"Thank you," Rory said.

Wes smiles at Rory one last time then he heads out the door. He walked down the hospital hallway alone. He passed a few occupied hospital room. He glanced from what was in front of him to the room to his left. He noticed a girl matching similar description that his mom told them.

Wes stopped in his tracks for a moment and looked at this girl, "She- looks familiar,"

Then he noticed the dad was turning his head, so Wes just looked away and began to walk off. He couldn't have walked to the elevator quicker. He pressed the button and sighed, maybe he was just overthinking it. He waited for the elevator door to open and then entered the elevator.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Malorie pinned Miles against the wall in her room. His face was bright pink. Malorie smiles as she stares him up and down. She leaned in to now being inches away from him, so close that he could feel her breathing on him.

"I have a question," She spoke, "We're closer now, right?"

"Literally, yes." Miles said.

Malorie giggles, "Funny but serious."

Miles shrugs, "I- I- I guess so." His voice sounded nervous.

Malorie pulled back, "You nervous? Why?" She asks.

Miles shrugs again, "I- I don't know. You're an older women and I'm- a child."

Malorie looks at him, "Oh dear, not a child. Just less experienced." She smirked at the last part.

Miles nods, "And that's why I am nervous."

Malorie tilted her head, "And you think that's what we're doing?"

"If not- then what?" Miles asks.

Malorie turns around and grabs a drink for the both of them, "Here," She hands him an open can of soda, "I wanted to get to know you better. And what better way than away from everyone else."

Miles holds the can in his hands, "True. That is true."

Malorie smiles, "So you from here?" She asks and takes a sip.

Miles nods, "Grew up here," He said, "Actually went to grade school with my friend you saw earlier."

Malorie nods with a grin, "Interesting."

Miles nods with a smile on his face, "I would like you to meet him though," Miles said, "He is one of my best friends and his friends are really welcoming."

Malorie steps forward, "Something to think about." She takes another sip.

Miles then lifts the can of soda to his lips. He takes a sip of the soda. Once he swallowed the soda, the boy froze. He went to drop the can, but Malorie caught it. She looked from the nearly spilled can of soda to Miles. His eyes were glazed like he was there but wasn't at the same time. Malorie had a wicked smile on her face again, she grabbed his hand and led him over to her bed. He followed like he couldn't do anything.

"Now Miles," Malorie said, "I want you to tell me everything about your friend and his friends. All you know."

Miles nods slowly, "Wes is adopted. He lives with his adopted mom and his adopted dad died when he was a senior in high school. He is searching for his family and has a lead on one person." Miles said.

Malorie hands him pen and paper, "Right down that lead for me."

Miles does so.

"Continue," Malorie said.

"Their leader Robin had admitted to me she is afraid of dogs and wolves. Deadly afraid." Miles said.

Malorie sat and listened.

"Kristen was told she was a mistake by her mother and father and cannot trust them," Miles said secrets he was told by the rangers over their times together, "Ericka has a terrible relationship with her mother. Involving the cops and a divorce."

Malorie nods as she listened.

"Morgan was locked up in a mental facility because of his imagination about wanting to be King Arthur," Miles said, "Bentley's father has disowned him because he's gay."

Malorie nods and stands up, about to say something she stopped.

"I really like you," Miles spoke.

Malorie turns around to see his eyes still glazed. The spell still affecting him.

"You're so guarded up and never experienced life at its fullest. I want to make you see the good in life." Miles said.

Malorie stood in shock. She took a step back.

"Maybe if we spent more time together," Miles said, "You'd know what it's like to be happy."

Malorie shakes her head forcing back a single tear.

"Spell be done," Malorie said.

Then Miles' eyes blinked and were no longer glazed, "Uh- what happened?"

Malorie forced a fake smile, "You spaced out when I was talking about my childhood and I am not repeating it again."

Miles frowns, "Oh please, Mal."

Malorie froze, "What did you call me?"

"I thought- a nickname would be fun." He said.

Malorie frowns, "Just Malorie," She said, "I'm Malorie, here."

Miles nods, "Okay. Sorry."

Malorie looks at him, "Uh- can you uh- leave. I am just tired now."

Miles nods and says, "Again sorry."

Malorie shakes her head, "No- it's fine."

Miles walks pass her, he kissed her on the cheek and then left the room. Malorie stood there for a moment, touched the side of his face and then let out a deep breathe. She snapped her fingers and green smoke appeard and then she vanished from her room.

Malorie appeared outside and on the roof, James and Ulrich were there. Both looked like they got some dirt. Malorie walked over and sat next to James, James was a bit surprised when she laid her head on his shoulder. His eyebrow raised slightly with a bit confusion written all over his face.

"Mal?" James asks.

Malorie shakes her head, "Not here," She answered softly, "Not when I look like this."

Ulrich looks at her, "Everything alright?"

Malorie pushes off from James, "I needed a moment to collect myself."

The guys nod.

Malorie snaps her fingers again, this time changing their looks from their civilian look to their villain looks. Malorie held in her hands some notes she took that Miles had told her. Once a face with saddest, Malorie pushed it aside to have a wicked smile on her face.

"I got dirt on the rangers," Malorie said and let the boys read.

"That makes sense for Ericka," Ulrich said, "I could just smell child of divorce from her."

James then kicks Ulrich's foot, "Like we can smell the scent of fish from you all the time, Fish Bait."

Ulrich rolls his eyes.

"So what do we do with this, Mal?" James asks.

Malorie still smirking answers, "We hurt them real good, Hook."

 **(A/N: Uh no, the villains got some dirt on the rangers. Now some of you might be curious on how Miles knew that stuff. Well he is Wes' friend and Robin's ex so that stuff makes sense. Also, he had gotten to know Bentley well just haven't had any on screen friendship bonding. The same goes for Kristen, Ericka, and recently him and Morgan got tighter. So he has learned things from the team and promised to keep it a secret.**

 **Also the events with the Neo Defenders, check out LovingGinger30 series, it'll explain more with what happened.**

 **This is just the start of the new arc, its going to get a lot crazier from this point onward. -ICrzy)**


	25. ACT TWENTY-FOUR

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-FOUR - Guardian Arc: It's Going Down  
**

It was late that evening. Everyone on campus were in bed or at least not out. Just then were was a loud crash, followed by an alarm going off. Standing by a crushed car was a rock monster of some sorts. This rock monster was seven foot tall and looked like a large blunder with arms and legs. The eyes were red and even had a mouth.

Standing by the rock monster was the one and only group of villain kids in their villain appearance.

"Think this is a good idea, Mal?" Asked Ulrich.

A wicked grin on her face, "Of course, Fish Bait."

Within a few seconds arriving to the fight was the rangers, but haven't yet to morphed into their suits.

"Finally!" James shouts.

Mal looks at the rock monster, "Sick 'em."

The rock monster charges at the rangers.

The rangers all dodge to avoid being hit by the monster. Then they all got to their feet and held their morphers out.

"Heroes of Legends!" They all shout.

After they morphed, they all began to attack the rock monster. Robin using her hatchet to try to slash at it, Ericka blasting it with her blaster, Bentley and Morgan going in with his katana and Morgan's spear. Kristen was right behind them with her twin blades, and Wes was firing arrows at the beast.

Mal glanced at the two guys, "Let's get to work."

The guys nod.

James, Ulrich, and Mal ran into the fight. As some were dealing with the rock monster, the three villains had their targets in mind. As Kristen, Wes, and Robin were handling the rock monster, Ericka noticed Ulrich coming over. Ericka fired her blaster at the blue clothed villain.

"You're new," Ericka said aiming her blaster at him.

Ulrich grins, "And you're broken,"

Ericka looks at him, "What?"

Ulrich did a leg swipe and caused Ericka to collapse on her back on the ground. She grunts in pain, she noticed Ulrich hold a trident in his hands, he went to slam the trident into her. However, she fired her blaster at him, he quickly dodged the attack. Ulrich did a flip back and then smirked at her.

"Act tough all you want, Ericka," He kept that smirk on his face, "But we all know you're a sad little girl who lived through her parents divorce. A child who witnessed the kind of awful humanity can be." He teased at her.

Ericka didn't notice the tears sliding down her face from under her helmet, "Shut up!"

Ericka fires her blaster but isn't really paying attention, Ulrich dodged the blast. Part of the blast hit the rock monster and nearly hit Kristen. Morgan tries to hit Mal, but she is too fast. Mal avoids the blows from Morgan, and then she grabbed a hold of the arm he holds his spear. She twists his arm behind his back and then leans near his ear despite him wearing a helmet.

"So the holder of King Arthur was crazy," Mal teased then shoved him forward, "Or still needs to be in that facility." She smirked.

Morgan's eyes widen from underneath the helmet. He began to charge at Mal. Mal avoided the spear, she grabbed a hold of it and flipped the Silver Ranger on his back, with a chuckled green smoke appeared by her hand and now in her hand was a staff.

Morgan looks at the staff and it looked familiar, "You're- Maleficent?"

Mal turns to Morgan. She placed her foot on top of the Silver Ranger, crushing down on his body which made him wince in pain.

"Sadly no," She said, "But I do look a lot like my mother after all."

Morgan's eyes widen from underneath his helmet, "You're- the daughter of Maleficent."

Mal gave him a wicked smile, "You better believe it," She lifts her staff up.

Morgan reached for his spear and managed to slash at Mal's arm, which caused a cut on her arm. She jumped back and winced at the pain, she looked at Morgan as he stood up.

"Wow," Mal said, "Guess being locked up in that mental facility made you do some crazy things,"

Morgan then yells, "Shut up!"

He begins to charge at Mal, she noticed Ulrich as he was fighting against Ericka. The two villains glanced at each other, then nodding. Ericka went to fire her blaster at Ulrich, then Ulrich dodged the attack and Mal moved which led the blast to hit Morgan.

Ericka gasped, "Morgan-!"

From the rock monster fight, Kristen hears that. She turns to Morgan, he stumbled back and smoke was coming off of him. He groans and nearly collapses. Robin turns to Kristen, but then was smacked by the rock monster. Then was Kristen. Wes tried to hold out but he too was knocked down.

Bentley was slashing his katana at the hooked pirate. James was blocking the katana with his hook he held in his right hand. Bentley did not notice his surroundings. He did not see his friends being harmed by the rock monster or the other villains who picked a fight with them.

James and Bentley clashed, with James holding his hook to keep the katana away from him.

"So Bentley, Bentley, Bentley." James said.

Bentley seemed confused, "How do you know my name?"

James smirks, "I know a lot of things, pretty boy."

Bentley pushes James back, "What are you talking about?" Bentley asks.

James gives a wicked smirk, "That your old man had disowned you for being gay." James said.

Bentley gets mad, "How- Shut up!"

Bentley charged at James. James avoids the blade but trips Bentley down on the ground. He lifted his head to see his friends on the ground, some moving but others groaning in pain. Then the rock monster poofed into a green smoke and vanished. The three villains stepped in front of the rangers. Mal knelt down in front of Robin and lifted her head up to look at her even if she couldn't see Robin's expression, she wanted Robin to know she can do whatever she wants.

"There is more where that came from, rangers." Mal said.

She shoves Robin's head down, and stands up next to her boys.

"Who- Who are you?" Robin managed to say.

Mal faced Robin, "You're worst nightmare."

Ulrich crossed his arms on his chest, "Son of Ursula."

"Son of Captain Hook," James bowed in a mocking manner.

"And daughter of Maleficent." Mal said.

Then she snapped her fingers, green smoke appeared and then they were gone. The rangers struggled to their feet and groaned as they stood up. They had powered down to their civilian looks and stumbled a bit with the pain from not only loosing the fight but also from what had just happened.

"Come on," Robin starts, "We better get back to the basement. Tell Claudia."

Morgan shakes his head, "No. I am not telling anyone anything else anymore."

Kristen turns to Morgan, "Morgan?"

Morgan shakes his head, "That girl? Maleficent's daughter- she knew my secret, a secret I've only told a hand full of people." Morgan said looking at each of the rangers.

Kristen frowns, "I never said a word."

Morgan chuckles, "Yeah right. How else did she find out?"

Ericka crossed her arms on her chest looking at Kristen and Robin, "And how did that guy- son of Ursula know about my mom and dad? And about- well other things about my mom. I only told you girls that." Ericka said.

Robin looks at Ericka, "I never said a thing."

Kristen nods, "Me too. I swear."

Bentley frowns, "So it's just random that these three children of villains knew three of our secrets."

Eyes shift to Bentley.

"The one with the hook- the son of Captain Hook knew about my relationship with my dad relating to my sexuality." He said and gritted his teeth.

Wes turns to Bentley, "Dude, no one told them your secret."

Morgan looks at Bentley, "I never said a word."

Bentley frowns, "If not you guys," He looks at them, "Then who?"

Robin sighs, "Maybe they found our secrets out. That girl, she knew magic. Maybe she did some spell to find out our secrets." Robin said.

Ericka, Bentley, and Morgan nod.

Wes placed a hand on Bentley's shoulder, "We should tell my mom about this."

They all nod in agreement and begin to head out.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"The children of villains!" Claudia shouts.

Wes had pulled up on the computers the images of the three. The team stare at the images. Ericka gets a cold chill staring at the daughter of Maleficent for whatever reason. A hand rested on Ericka's shoulder and it was Bentley's hand.

"Yeah," Wes said.

Robin points at the one with the hook, "Son of Captain Hook."

Morgan points at the one with blue hair, "Son of Ursula."

Kristen points at the only girl, "And daughter of Maleficent."

Claudia frowns, "This is serious."

Bentley looks at Claudia, "I am assuming you guys didn't worry about the children of the villains before hand?"

Claudia shakes her head, "We were all younger then and that included the villains." She said.

Robin then said, "They age."

Claudia nods, "They live in their own world of their own." She said.

Ericka looks at the image of Maleficent's daughter again, "So what do we do?"

Claudia looks at them, "Keep your guard up."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Ericka arrived at the meeting spot early that morning to meet up with the student she was tutoring. Ulrich was rolling his pencil on the table looking completely bored. Ericka huffed her backpack on the table, slightly making the guy jump. He looked up at her and greeted her with a smile.

"Morning, sunshine." He said.

Ericka glared, "I am not in the mood."

Ulrich faced her, "Everything okay?" He asks.

Ericka sighs, "Just a long night."

Ulrich looks at her with a smile, "Well if it changes your mood, you look pretty today." He said.

Ericka looks at him, "You said something nice to me?"

Ulrich glanced from the now open text book he has, "Yeah?"

Ericka shrugs her shoulders, "Well- yesterday you were just flirting with me and being annoying, but you actually sounded like you mean it."

Ulrich looks at her with a small smile, "You looked like you needed something to brighten your day."

Ericka eyed him a bit confused.

The two worked on their lesson, with Ericka helping him out. Ulrich seemed to be catching up on the lesson a lot better than he was the other day. Ericka was actually impressed with his progress and as they were packing up, she turns to look at him.

"I am proud of you," Her voice sounded gentle.

Ulrich was shocked to hear that, "You're what?"

"I'm proud." She said.

"Wh- Why?" He asks.

"You're getting the lessons, Ulrich. You're getting better." She said.

Ulrich looks down, "I- I was never told by anyone that they were proud of me." He said.

Ericka looks at him, "Not even by your parents?" She asks.

Ulrich shakes his head, "My dad bailed on my mom and I went I was a kid. It was just my mom and I- and well she is more- well strict and less loving." He said.

Ericka frowns, "I'm sorry, Ulrich."

"It's okay," He said.

Then something happened next that was a shock. Ericka hugs Ulrich. He was taken back by this. She held onto him, whereas his arms stayed where they were for a moment, until finally he hugged her back. Ericka pulled back and gave him a gentle smile.

"You aren't with your mom anymore, Ulrich. You can be whoever you want to be." She said.

Then she took off. Leaving a stunned Ulrich there. He sat back down in his seat and just seemed puzzled.

"I- can be whoever I want?" He asked himself.

He shakes his head and collects his things. He pulls out his own phone and dialed Malorie's number.

"Ericka is taking the bait." He said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

As Bentley was heading in the direction to meet up with the gang at the cafe after his class, he bumped into a guy. He and the guy were both knocked down on the ground. Bentley realized he had knocked someone down, he looked in front of him to see the guy.

"Oh- sorry," Bentley was taken back.

"It's okay, love." It was James.

Bentley was taken back by the accent. Bentley saw James stand up and offer a hand for Bentley to get up. Bentley takes the offer. When James pulled Bentley up, Bentley nearly fell into James' arms. Bentley blushed and pulled back and he looks at the guy with a dorky smile.

"Again- uh sorry about that." Bentley said.

James shakes his head with a smile, "No it's fine."

Bentley looks at him, "Have I seen you before?"

James shakes his head as he eyes Bentley, "I don't think so. I would've remembered a beautiful face like that." He said.

Bentley knew he was probably blushing, "Uh- Bentley. That's my name, Bentley Nguyen."

James offers Bentley his hand again to shake, "James Jones."

Bentley takes his hands and they shake.

"Now we know each other," James said.

Bentley smiles, "Yeah- uh sorry, I have to meet up with my friends." He said.

James chuckles, "It's alright. I have to meet up with some friends too."

Bentley starts to walk away, "It was- uh nice meeting you." Bentley said.

"You too, love." James said.

James watches Bentley take off running. James could feel his heart bounding, he never felt this way about someone before.

"This is nothing," James shakes his head, "We have our mission. No love."

James then pulled out his phone and dialed Malorie's number.

"Bentley is hooked," James said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The gang was at the cafe. They were at their usual table, just drinking their coffee. But since the attack the night before, they were having more coffee than before. However, Kristen noticed the lack of anger from Bentley and Ericka.  
Kristen motioned to the two.

"Okay," Kristen said, "What's going on?"

Ericka and Bentley blushed, "Nothing-!"

Robin sighs, "Guys,"

Bentley still blushing says, "I ran into a really cute guy just before meeting up with you guys." He said.

Morgan looks at him, "Really,"

Bentley nods, "He seems nice."

Wes looks at Bentley, "Just make sure he isn't some douche."

Bentley nods.

"And you?" Kristen asks.

Ericka shrugs, "I don't know. I have been tutoring Ulrich and- I don't know, he seems nice. Just kind of closed off a bit."

Robin looks at Ericka, "Maybe nervous?"

Before anything else could be said walking over was Tess with two teens, those being familiar to Wes.

"Verna, what are you doing in town?" Wes asks.

Once Wes said that, the others turned around to notice the three coming over.

"Uh- maybe we should move to a more private table," Tess said.

So the gang get up and head to a table that is in a private room, the room is made for those who want a quiet space to study inbetween classes. So once they all finally sat down, the others look at the teenagers in front of them.

"This isn't some college visit, huh?" Morgan asks.

Verna shakes her head, "No it isn't."

Wes looks at the two, "So what is going on?" He asks.

"Well it was originally a fun day for us, but ranger business can creep up on you at anytime if you get my drift. My name is Verna Spears by the way and this is my friend and teammate from my team, Mel Oliver." Verna directed the last part to the others minus Tess and Wes.

Mel waves at the team.

"Robin Woods," Robin said, "Red Ranger."

"Kristen Samuels," Kristen said, "Yellow Ranger."

"Ericka Johannson," Ericka said, "Blue Ranger."

"I'm Morgan Grey and I am the Silver Ranger." Morgan said.

"And I am Bentley Nguyen and I am the Gold Ranger." Bentley said.

The two Neo Denfenders nods as they got their introduction from the Heroes of Legend team.

"It's nice to meet you all," Mel said.

Then Mel's necklace and Verna's necklace glowing in front of them. It has a red, blue, yellow, green, gold, and silver in them.

"Whoa, why did you necklaces glowed like that?" Robin asks.

Mel looks at them as she explains it to them, "When the necklace glows, it can identify people who are Rangers, but it does not glow to everyone. So not everyone will see the actual glow. It has a lot of special properties as well." Mel said to them.

The gang nods as they look at them.

"You two must be from Neo Defenders?" Ericka said.

Verna nods as she looks at them, "Yeah we are both from Neo Defenders. I am the purple ranger, and Mel is the navy ranger". Verna said to them as they shown them their morphors.

"That is so cool you that you guys have really cool colors." Kristen said seeming a bit impressed.

Bentley nods, "So what brings you guys here today?" Bentley asks them.

Mel looks at them as she explains it to them, "Have you guys came across three individuals who appear not as normal that they appear to be?" Mel asks them.

The gang is very surprised by it. They exchanged looks of confusion, part of them were thinking about the fight that had happened late last night early this morning.

"I haven't come across anyone new." Morgan said.

"The school's population is pretty large, girls." Wes tells them.

Then Ericka adds, "Yeah I did meet a guy. I'm tutoring him. Although, the teacher told me not to fall for his looks." Ericka said them.

Verna's eyes changes to bright orange as she is telling the truth. Which got everyone's attention. They all looked at Verna in shock and confusion.

"Um, Verna did your eyes changed color like that?" Wes asks Verna.

Verna nods as she looks at them, "Yes, I have rainbow colored eyes. When it changes to bright orange, it means that the person is telling the truth. If my eyes were dark orange, it means that they are lying to you." Verna said.

Ericka nods, "Although, when he told me his last name, it sounded a bit suspicious to me because how fast he said it." Ericka said.

Robin looks at Ericka, "He could be lying something about it." Robin said to Ericka.

Kristen looks at them as she shrugs to them, "Maybe he is not as open about it and said it already." Kristen said to them.

Tess nods as she looks at them, "Looks and appearance can be deceiving guys." Tess said to them.

It hits Wes with warning bells going off. He frowns as his suspicions about someone is dead on.

 _'I better keep an eye on Miles. He is the last person I would ever hurt.'_ Wes thought to himself.

Tess nods as she looks at them. "Stay on guard." Tess said to them.

The gang nods as they learn about it.

 _'I hope we will not be too late to warn them.'_ Wes thought to himself as he thinks about Miles.

It hits Wes with warning bells going off. He frowns as his suspicions about someone is dead on.

 _'I better keep an eye on Miles. He is the last person I would ever hurt.'_ Wes thought to himself.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

On campus, Kiki is walking around as she is not having much luck on finding the rangers nor her own teammates.

"I hope the others are having better lady luck with me." Kiki said to herself.

Then none other than James glanced over from the wall he was leaning against. He tilted his head as he watched the sixteen year old girl walk in his direction.

"Whoa, I thought I have seen everything when it comes to hair styles, but you can take the cake." James says.

Kiki looks at the guy as she got an odd vibe about him. She looked at his style and just by assumption she thought he could be bad. He pushed himself off from the wall and walked over to Kiki until he stood in front of her.

"Thanks," Kiki said him.

"It is awesome on how you style it like that. I mean you must style it every day right. Plus those colors in your hair especially the green one is very unique. Can I have your name to match your beautiful wild face?" James asks hoping the accent is on his side.

Kiki frowns as this guy is laying it thick. Plus something about him gives off a bad vibe. She wasn't sure if he was just some guy who was being very front with her and just wanted something from her or if it was something more.

"Yes I do style it every day, and the colors in my hair has a special meaning. I just don't give that kind personal detail to just anyone and that includes my name". Kiki said.

James was taken back a bit. His accent and his charm always worked, maybe it was because she is a child. Maybe because she isn't interested. Or it could be something else, before furthering his curiosity. Coming over was Malorie, looking as usual as annoyed and a bit mad.

"James there you are." Malorie said to James.

Kiki looks at the girl as she has a bad vibe about her as well. The way Kiki looks at Malorie, just getting a real bad vibe wasn't because of her attitude, it felt like something more.

"Wow I didn't know that you have the jealous girlfriend." Kiki said.

James turns to Malorie, "Hey what's with you? I was trying to get to know a new friend. Here you are butting in into it." James spoke.

Malorie notices Kiki's presence, "My butting in has a good reason. We need to find our friend now for an important meeting." Malorie said.

From what Kiki could tell Malorie seemed a bit freaked about something important like something just happened. James looks at Malorie, she looked at him in the eyes. He finally let out a sign through their silent language.

"Ok, ok, we will go find him." James said.

Kiki watch the two head off. Kiki then hears her phone ringing. She picks it up and it is Mel. She answers the phone and it glad to hear that the rangers here in Middleton were warned about the three possible threats. And if she had just witnessed some of the threats in person, she isn't sure but something just didn't sit right with her. She continues on the phone until she mentioned about meeting up with them before heading out and then hung up on the phone.

As Kiki walks away, standing a bit away was Miles. He noticed Kiki. She looks so familiar and he isn't surprised, she looks like Wes in ways. Miles watched her walk off trying not to get attention on him, he wasn't sure if this could be who Wes is searhing for but remembers the investigation reopened between the two because of her post. Miles takes a few steps back and then looks from where she once was to his cell phone thinking whether he should call Wes or not.

"Could that be the mystery that Wes is telling me about?" He asked himself.

Then he leaned back against the building.

"Also wonder why Malorie acted so strange all of a sudden. Something is up. She looked so freaked out about something." He said to himself.

Miles then took off in his own direction.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Malorie and James found Ulrich, he was by the ocean side. Malorie grabbed the smaller guy and yanked him up in a standing possession. Ulrich grunt by Malorie being forceful. Whereas James just stood with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Ouch," Ulrich groans, "The hell?"

Malorie looks at him, "Um didn't you see other rangers are in town!"

James looks at Malorie, "You mean?"

Malorie turns to James, "Yes that little runt is apart of it."

James looks at her now, "How did you know?"

"Mother contacted me," She said, "I was with Miles and I had to get away from him."

Malorie then sat down in the sand.

James looks down at her, "You think we're doing the right thing, Mal?"

Malorie let out a laugh, "What do you think? This is an honor to do our parent's bidding." She said.

James sat down, "I know but here," He stopped for a second, "I could finally be myself and not be- a disgrace."

Malorie looks at James, "James,"

Ulrich then sat down as well, "I want to be able to be myself. Not just Ursula's son."

Malorie looks at Ulrich, "Ulrich,"

James looks at Malorie, "I know this is the hardest on you, Mal. You are expected to be as wicked and evil as your mom." He said.

Malorie felt James' held onto her hand. Ulrich reached over and placed his hand on top of Malorie's shoulder.

"I know you're not your mother, Mal." Ulrich said.

Malorie nods slowly and sighs, "But- we have to complete the mission." She said.

James nods at her, "Yeah father would not approve. He'd drag me back home and make me a cabin boy." James said.

Ulrich shutters at the thought of his mother, "Mother would not be pleased if we didn't complete it." Ulrich said.

Malorie nods, "We'd all be dead if my mother got a hold of us." Malorie said.

With that the three sat on the beach and looked from each other to the ocean in front of them.

 **A/N: So please check LovingGinger30's series Neo Defenders. This chapter takes place during that time in that latest chapter. Also, in future chapters we'll start to get the guardians in. Plus the new power.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	26. ACT TWENTY-FIVE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-FIVE - Guardian Arc: Evil Isn't Genetic Part 1  
**

Bentley was walking on campus, when he over heard the sound of a guitar playing in the court yard. He paused and saw James playing a guitar by himself. Bentley just stood there watching James playing the guitar and then he heard the new guy slowly begin to sing.

 _"You could never know what it's like. Your blood like winter freezes just like ice. And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you. You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use. And did you think this fool could never win. Well look at me, I'm coming back again. I got a taste of love in a simple way. And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away."_ James sung.

Bentley just stood in awe with how amazing James' voice sounded.

 _"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah."_ James sung.

It was at this moment that Bentley saw that James glanced up, this didn't stop him from playing his song. So he continued but now he had a small smile on his face as he was playing.

 _"Once I never could hope to win. You starting down the road leaving me again. The threats you made were meant to cut me down. And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now. You know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still_ _standing yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah."_ James sung looking at Bentley.

Bentley had a smile on his face as he watched James sing.

 _"Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did. Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid. I'm still standing after all this time. Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind. I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah. I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah."_ James sung.

James finished playing and heard Bentley clap his hands. James sings and looks up at Bentley as he leans on his guitar. Bentley walks over and stands in front of him.

"Didn't know you can play," Bentley said.

James winks at Bentley, "There is a lot you don't know about me, love."

Bentley couldn't help but smile, "You sounded amazing."

James shakes his head, "Ah I don't think so."

Bentley watched as James begins to put the guitar in the case, "What? You are amazing! You sing great!" Bentley said.

James shuts the case, "Tell that to my old man. He doesn't approve of anything."

Bentley nods, "I can understand, James." He said.

James looks up, "Yeah?"

Bentley sits down on the bench, "I'm gay."

James makes a dramatic expression, "No." He dragged it out followed by a small laugh.

Bentley laughed back, "Shut up. But yeah my dad doesn't approve about it. He and I don't talk." He said.

James frowns, "That's a shame. My old man is all I have and if I couldn't talk to him- well it'll crush me." James said and he fidget with his hands.

"So he approves of you being gay?" Bentley asks.

James got defensive, "I'm- I'm not gay." He said.

Bentley rolls his eyes, "James, you've spent the first encounter we had flirting and you asked me out for coffee. I'm pretty sure your gay or maybe bisexual." Bentley said.

James sighs, "Where I'm from you can't be different. You can't be gay." James said.

"England is that behind the time?" Bentley asks.

James looked confused for a second then nods, "Yeah, yeah they are. And my dad doesn't know. I know if I told him- he'd disown me." He said.

Bentley reached over and grabbed James' hand, "You have to tell me. He needs to know the truth and how you feel."

James looks at Bentley and then pulled his hand back, "I have to go."

Bentley nods and watches James get up and walk off with his guitar case. Bentley watched as James met up with one of his friends, which was none other than Ulrich. Bentley sat on the bench for a moment and then let out a deep breathe.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles was reading some of the flyers on the student board, then he caught glimpse of Malorie. He ran over to her, which caught her off guard. He stopped in front of her with a smile on his face. Malorie seemed a bit upset, and Miles had been concerned since he hadn't seen her in a while.

"Everything okay? You ran off to talk to someone on the phone and then ran off." Miles said.

Malorie adjusted her back straps, "It was my mom," Her voice sounded soft for once, " She was- uh checking in."

"Oh, why did you run off?" He asks.

Malorie looks at Miles and was about to say something but then stopped.

"Malorie?" He asks.

Malorie shakes her head, "It's nothing. I have class, Miles."

"Okay," He said.

Malorie leans in and kisses him on the cheek, "See you later." She said and walked off.

Miles stood there in a small shock. He slowly touched his cheek with shock and smiled. He watched Malorie catch up with two guys, which are Ulrich and James.

As Malorie and the guys got away from Miles, Malorie reached into her back and pulled out her spell book. Ulrich and James looked at the spell book and then to the girl who was holding said book. She leaned against the wall and was flipping through the book as she was reading some spells.

"Mal," James started, "Do you think we'd ever have a normal life?"

Malorie looked up at him, "Of course. Once we do our job our parents will let us maybe rule this world."

Ulrich shrugs, "As fun as making people live through the kind of hell we grew up with," He paused, "It's been fun here."

Malorie looks at Ulrich, "Do you want to become shark food?"

He shakes his head, "I'd be killed by my mom before the sharks get to me." He said.

Malorie glanced from him to the spell book, "I'd take sharks over my mother." She said.

"Mal," James said.

Malorie stopped on a page in the book, "Found it."

"What?" James asks.

Malorie points to Wes walking with Robin in the court yard, "A spell to really mess with the team."

Ulrich looks at the spell book and then to Malorie, "Can you promise me something?"

Malorie looks at him, "What?"

"We don't kill them? But just knock their spirits from fighting against us." He said.

Malorie nods, "Fine. Besides that seems to have less work."

Ulrich began to leave. James watched as Malorie went to leave, but he put a hand up against the wall blocking her from moving. James leaned down and stared into her eyes. Malorie kept the calm look on her face as she stared at James.

"What?" She asked sounding frustrated.

"What are you planning?" He asks.

Malorie looks at him, "If you want to stay here and live a life of a lie, you and Fish Bait can. I'm going to be exactly what I am." She said.

James could see a tear forming in her eyes, Malorie may have quickly wiped it away but James knew it was there. He knew which meant Malorie knew as well.

"Mal?" He sounded worried.

Malorie takes in a deep breathe, "I am one thing and it's wicked." She said and pushed passed him.

James looks at the sad Malorie. He glanced from where she was walking and then looked up. Seeing a familiar bird. It's Maleficent's raven. James looked at the raven and watched it fly off, now he knew. He knew that Malorie was doing everything to make sure that if he and Ulrich were thinking about bailing that someone was still living up to expectation.

"Mal," James spoke to himself, "You are so much more."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Robin and the others were listening to Wes talk about his reunion with his long lost cousin. Everyone was so happy for him that they all smiled and were so happy about it, even Tess was over because Wes wanted to tell her as well. The gang were sitting where they usually sit and drink their coffee.

"So Kiki was your cousin all this time," Tess said.

Wes nods, "Yeah."

"And she was the Orange Neo Defenders Ranger that came to your aid that day?" Kristen asks.

Wes nods.

"Wow," Ericka said, "That's amazing."

Bentley nods with a smile, "I'm happy for you."

Wes has a smile on his face, "Thanks."

Morgan then says, "So does this mean you are going to look for your parents?"

Wes looks at Morgan, "Kiki and her father mentioned they haven't seen them in years." He said.

Robin frowns, "That's a shame."

"It happens, guys. Besides mom and you guys are all my family." Wes said.

The gang all smile from their spots. From afar was Ulrich, he was sitting at his table looking like he was studying. He overheard the fact that the Orange Neo Defender Ranger is Wes' cousin. He pulled out his phone and texted Malorie. He was about to head out when he saw James come over.

Bentley looks over at the table near them and saw James sitting with a friend. Bentley kept glancing at James, he has a huge crush on James, but looking at the guy now, Bentley could see something is wrong. Ericka noticed Bentley looking at another table, she turned her gaze to it and saw Ulrich.

"You know Ulrich?" Ericka asks him.

"That's Ulrich?" Bentley asks.

Ericka nods, "In blue, yeah."

"The other guy is James." Bentley said.

Ericka smirks, "You mean cutie James?" Ericka teased.

Bentley lightly shoves his friend, "Oh shut up."

The two were snickering and then glanced at the two guys that clearly the two rangers have crushes on. It slowly gained the attention of the other rangers, who asked what was going on. Wes slowly made his gaze reach the table and sees the girl Miles has been hanging around so much and has a huge crush on. She was holding Miles hand, she was looking at him with a smile then kisses him on the lips.

Wes kept his eyes on her.

The girl walks away from Miles and heads over to the table where James and Ulrich were. It was at that moment, the three noticed they were being watched. James smiles at Bentley and gives him a wink, Bentley smiles back at him. Ulrich just smiles at Ericka, she returns a friendly smile. However, Malorie just nudges her friends to come with her.

"So that's the guy you're tutoring, Ericka." Kristen said.

"And that's the guy you've been flirting with, Bentley." Robin said.

The two blush.

Wes kept his eyes watching the three leave. As they got near Miles, the girl grabs his hand yet again and drags him off.

"Wes," Tess started, "You okay?"

Wes glanced at her, "Uh yeah."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

At Aurora Cove High School, the students were getting out for the day. As students walked out of the building, the group of Power Rangers in that town were walking out together. All of them talking about something, but then as they had exited the building one stopped in the group.

"Oh shoot," Kiki spoke.

Will turns to Kiki, "Everything okay?"

Kiki looks at her friends, "I left my homework in my locker."

Verna looks at her friend, "Want me to come with you to get it?"

Kiki shakes her head, "No. Just meet me at the Cave." Kiki said.

Daniel looks at her, "You sure?"

Kiki nods, "Positive."

With that said Kiki began to head back into the building while the others headed to this cave. As Kiki returned to the hallway of the school, she noticed how empty it was. Not even a janitor was around, she just assumed it was because they were elsewhere. She didn't think much of it. She walked down to her locker and opened it. She searched the locker and found her homework. She put it in her bag, as she put it in her bag someone shut the locker door.

"Well look what we have here," Mal spoke in her villain attire.

Kiki dropped her bag and went to kick Mal, but Mal dodged the kick and grabbed Kiki's leg and tossed her back on her back. Kiki grunted when her back hit the floor hard. She blinked and looked around now seeing a pirate like individual and one looking to sport a more sea attire. Kiki felt a trident rest on her chest and it was from the guy with the sea attire.

"Who- Who are you?" Kiki asked.

Mal knelt down and had a smirk, "Just some friends of you dear, _Wesie_." Mal said.

Kiki tried to get up, "If you touch him-!"

Mal stands up, "You'll what? Hurt us?"

Mal glanced up at the pirate guy, he snatched her morpher from her.

Kiki yelled at him, "Give that back!"

Mal looks at Kiki, "Sorry dear," Mal kneels back down, "But you're our prisoner now."

 **(A/N: Read LovingGinger30 Neo Defenders to know about the reveal of Kiki and Wes being cousins. Also this is going to be an interesting two parter or three pending how long it'll be. After this two or three part we will get to the guardians being revealed and new powers for the rangers.**

 **I am currently working on part two as of right now so part two may be up within a few hours or even within a day. So keep an eye out! I am currently working on new chapters for Mystic Knights and Jurassic Surge, just haven't finished them yet. I will get them out as soon as I can. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	27. ACT TWENTY-SIX

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-SIX - Guardian Arc: Evil Isn't Genetic Part 2  
**

Mel and Verna decided to head back to the school to see why Kiki was taking so long. They arrived and passed a few janitors who were cleaning the lunch room. As Verna and Mel reached Kiki's locker they noticed Kiki's bag was on the ground. The two girls ran over and noticed it.

"Kiki would never leave her stuff," Verna said.

Mel noticed something, "Looks like whoever took her left a note."

Verna looks at the note, "We need to tell Rory and the others."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The rangers were called out in Middleton because of an alarm at the beach. Once arriving there, standing in the sand was Mal, James, and Ulrich. The rangers all stood proudly with their weapons in hands. Mal glanced at her boys, who nodded at her and they also were armed as well.

"Why hello, rangers." Mal smirked at them.

Robin steps forward, "What do you want?"

Mal looks at them, "Just having some fun."

Then Mal and the boys began to run over to fight. Ulrich swung his trident near Ericka, but in a manner that it would have avoided her, but it did hit Morgan. Sparks hit off of Morgan as he flew back slightly from the blow. Ericka aimed her blaster at Ulrich, who quickly kicked sand up at her helmet, which blocked her vision briefly.

James had his hook clash with Bentley's katana. James stared at Bentley's helmet, but he shoves Bentley into the sand and he turned to slash his hook at the Yellow Ranger. Kristen felt a slash on her upper arm, she groans from that and went to slash at him with her swords. James grabbed one of her arms and swung that arm behind her back and kicked her on the back to knock her down.

Then Robin and Wes ran to Mal. Mal held her staff in her hands and as Robin came near her with her hatchet, Mal dodged the hatchet. Robin turns to Mal, going to attack the daughter of one of the most evil villain ever. Wes fired an arrow at Mal, which she did not notice, it grazed her arm.

"Gaah," Mal turned to Wes.

James looks at Mal, "Mal-!"

Mal turns to James and shakes her head.

Mal then used her staff, smacked it up against Robin's head causing her to knock down on the ground. Wes came running over to Robin but went to punch Mal. She caught Wes' fist in her hand. Wes gritted his teeth under his helmet. Mal had a smirk on her face as she felt Wes try to push harder.

"You surprise me, Wesie." Mal said.

Wes' eyes widen from underneath his helmet, "What did you do?"

Mal smirks, "What I always do," She shoved Wes back, "I did what I had to do."

Wes landed in the sand, he watched as James and Ulrich regrouped with Mal. With that a green smoke made them all vanish. The rangers all powered down and were checking on each other, Robin went over to Wes. He had a confused look in his eyes as he sat in the sand.

"Wes?" Robin asks.

Wes just stared forward, "She called me Wesie. Only one person calls me that."

The others walked over.

"You okay?" Morgan asks.

Wes shifts a glance up, "That girl- Mal if that's what she's called, she called me by a nickname only one person knows." He said.

Robin touches his arm, "Wes would she know about the nickname. You never told us."

Ericka nods, "We only know about you and Kiki being reunited. We never said it to a soul." She said.

Wes nods, "I believe you guys wouldn't tell anyone." He said.

Kristen held onto her arm, "Is there anyone else that you think of that you told?"

Then it hits Wes hard. He makes his hands into fists and thought about it very hard. Wes stands up and had a pissed off look on his face.

"Wes?" Bentley asks.

"The only person that I told about that nickname is Miles. It is one thing for him to finding out about us being a ranger, but it is another thing entirely to tell that secret to someone who does not have my trust." Wes said.

"Wait, you really think Miles told those villains about Kiki and that nickname?" Robin asks.

Wes shifts a look to his girlfriend, "He is only other person, Robin. I think of him as a brother and this pains me to think he'd do something like this."

"How would he even tell the villains?" Morgan asks.

Then it clicked for Wes, "Son of a bitch-,"

"What?" Erick asks.

"They've been under our noses all this time," Wes said, "Malorie is Mal."

Bentley's eyes widen, "And James is the pirate,"

Ericka frowns, "Meaning Ulrich is the sea prince." She said.

Kristen placed a hand on Ericka's shoulder because she knew that Ericka was developing feelings for Ulrich. Morgan placed a firm hand on Bentley's shoulder as well because he knew that Bentley had a huge crush on James. The two rangers were crushed whereas the others were shocked.

Then Wes' phone rang, "Rory?"

 _"Wes,_ " It was Rory's voice sounding concerned, _"We have a problem,"_

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Ah- let me go!" Kiki yelled.

Kiki was tied up on a pirate ship nearby the spot where they fought but is invisible to the naked eye. James was just sharpening some wood with his hook, Ulrich was just messing with the rope and tying it, and Mal was looking for a spell in her book. She stood in front of a mirror.

"Magic mirror on the wall. Connect me through the castle hall." Mal read aloud.

Kiki watched as the mirror had green smoke like inside, then appearing looked like a much older Mal. She looked literally like out of the story Sleeping Beauty. The evil fairy looks at Mal with an annoyed look on her face.

"Mal, darling," Maleficent's voice sounded irritated, _"I can't help you with everything. I gave you my spell book after all."_

Mal had a smirk, "And it worked like charm. I- er we captured a beloved cousin of the rangers."

Maleficent's expression changed, _"Oh really?"_

Mal still had her smirk on her face, "Yes mother," She said, "We plan to use her as trade."

 _"Trade? Trade for what?"_ Maleficent asks.

"Why their morphers of course," Mal said, "Once they aren't armed we can run this world."

Maleficent slammed her fist on the side of the throne chair she was sitting in, _"I want them destroyed! Don't you dare go soft."_

Mal took a step back, "Of- Of course. We'll destroy them, mother."

 _"Good,"_ Maleficent said, _"Contact me when they're gone."_

Mal watched her mom's image from the mirror. James looked at Mal as she stared at her reflection. It didn't seem like she was even looking at herself, but instead was just trying to figure out what to do. Ulrich looked up from his knot mess, the three were in silent in the ship.

Kiki then speaks out, "You're not evil,"

Mal turns around, "Excuse me?"

"You're not evil. You don't want to kill my cousin or his friends." Kiki said.

James pointed his hook at her, "Wanna bet?"

Kiki looks at him, "Yeah. I can see love in your eyes. You all care about someone in Middleton."

Ulrich throws the rope down, "I'm going to gag her if she keeps speaking."

"I don't care," Kiki said, "I know you don't want to be your parents. You don't have to be them, you know. Here you can be exactly who you want to be."

Mal walked over and knelt down with a rag in her hand, "And here I want to be as evil as my mother." She said.

Mal shoves the rag in Kiki's mouth. Kiki grunts and groans trying to speak. James looks from Kiki to Mal, she stands up and turns to James.

"At this point," Mal started, "They probably know our other identities. So staying here would be smarter."

Ulrich looks at Mal, "And when the rangers come for little miss mouth over here? We'll destroy them?"

Mal turns to Ulrich, "We have to. We have no other option." She said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Miles!" Wes grabbed Miles' shirt and dragged him away from other people.

The rangers were right behind him. Miles was looking at Wes a bit confused but had no idea why his closest friend was angry at him.

"Did you tell Malorie about Kiki?" Wes asks.

Miles glanced from Wes to the others, "I mentioned about going to Aurora Cove."

Wes swore and turned around.

"What? What's going on?" Miles asks.

"Kiki is missing," Robin said.

"What! And how does that include Malorie?" Miles asks.

"Because she is the daughter of Maleficent." Morgan said.

Miles looks at Morgan shocked, "No- her name is Malorie. She's from New York. She has a hard relationship with her mom but she is sweet and kind sometimes." Miles said.

Bentley looks at Miles, "Miles, we know but she isn't who you thought she was. James wasn't."

"Neither was Ulrich," Ericka said.

Miles looks at them all, "All this time-? She lied to me."

Wes turns back to him, "Did you tell them anything else?"

Miles thought back, "There was this time- we were in her room. We were chatting then- she gave me some soda. Asked me something and I- oh man."

"What?" Kristen asks.

"I think- I think I was drugged or whatever, but I spilled a lot of serious secrets." Miles said.

Morgan looked at Miles shocked, "What!"

Ericka looks at Miles, "It was you- who told them about my mom."

"And about my relations with my dad." Bentley said.

Miles frowns, "I- I am so sorry."

Wes got a text message, "Mom said she got help from Rory and Melissa in Aurora Cove to locate Kiki's morpher. The others are on there way but it maybe a few hours or more before they get here." He said.

"Where is the morpher saying its at?" Robin asks.

"The beach," Wes said.

Then something clicked for Miles, "Malorie- she um mentioned how the beach was the only place she and the guys felt truly happy." He said.

Wes looks at Miles, "Okay, let's go."

As the rangers went to run off, Miles cut them off.

"I'm coming," Miles said.

"What?" Morgan asks.

"I- I can maybe talk some sense into her. Please." Miles said.

Wes frowns, "Fine," He says, "Doesn't mean I forgive you."

With that said, the rangers and Miles took off running in the direction of the beach.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Kiki looked around on the ship. It looked as if the gang was living in the ship because there was so much stuff there like their civilian clothes and what appears to be text books there as well. Kiki glanced around and noticed the three standing around, like they are planning something.

"We can easily use her to get them to not attack," Mal said.

Ulrich looks at her, "I don't want to hurt Ericka,"

"And I don't want to hurt Bentley," James said.

Mal looks at the guys, "Guys! Get it together."

The guys looked at her.

"Look, it's always been us- well not always but we've looked out for each other when our own parents didn't care." Mal said.

James looks at her, "And you used my sexuality as a way to blackmail me," He said.

"At first," Mal said, "Now it's an actual friendship."

"And me?" Ulrich asks.

Mal looks at him, "Of course, Fish Bait. You are my friend."

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _In the world of the villains, teenage Mal kicked down a basket of apples and laughed about it as people were picking it up. Mal marched through the streets, while people gave her glares and also feared her presence. Mal stopped when she saw someone she didn't like. She walked over to that person and shoved him up against the wall._

 _"Look who decided to show his face in my turf." Mal said eyeing him._

 _"This isn't your turf, Mal." He spoke._

 _Mal placed her arm on his neck, "Yes it is and you should be by the ocean with your crazy mother." She said._

 _She grabbed the guy and shoved him forward. The guy stumbled on the ground and then looked at Mal. Her eyes glaring at him._

 _"Now if I see you in my turf again, Fish Bait, I'll make you sorry." Mal said._

 _Ulrich glares at her and then walks off. Mal smirks to herself and begins to walk._

 _"Think that was needed, love?" A voice spoke._

 _Mal turns to see James._

 _"Think daddy needs to know about his son's secret?" She asks._

 _James sighs, "You're going to always keep that over my head."_

 _Mal walks over and points him on the chest, "As long as I can." She said._

 _James looks down at her, "You may be able to fool everyone here, but you're not your mother."_

 _Mal gives him a glare, "And you're not your father. You're more soft." She said._

 _James rolls his eyes, "Whatever, love."_

 _Mal nudged him, "Come on, Hook. We have some lives to ruin." She said._

 _James shakes his head, "Sorry, love. I am going to be sailing with my father. You're on your own."_

 _Mal looks at him, "Fine, I don't need you."_

 _James walks off. Leaving Mal alone. She looks at the guy walking away. She took in a deep breathe and covered her composure. She had a wicked smile on her face as she climbed up some buildings, and then jumped from roof to roof. She reached her the roof of the building across from her home. Mal jumped onto the roof and opened the door on the roof. The buildings in this world wasn't very nice and fancy, the only place is Cora's old castle and no one has used it since she was defeated by the rangers years ago. Mal walked down the stairs and stopped when she heard voices._

 _"Maleficent," Spoke a male voice, "She isn't like you. She is her own person and you are poisoning something good!"_

 _Mal heard laughter, "You're such a fool. You don't understand, and you never will. Mal is mine, all I needed from you was to give me the chance to have a child. And she will be everything I am and more." Maleficent said._

 _Mal stood there in the dark listening. She never seen her father before, if this was her father. Mal only heard stories. Mal wanted to look, wanted to see this man. But fear crept in her thoughts as she backed away from the voices._

 _"Maleficent! She may not be full human but she isn't full fairy! She isn't defined by you!" He yelled._

 _Maleficent then shouted, "Enough!"_

 _There was a loud crash and then nothing. Mal stood there in the shadows for a moment or too. She finally decided to come down the stairs. She arrived at the bottom steps to see her mother petting her raven on her shoulder. No one else was there. Mal looked around, with a glimpse of hope to see if that man was there._

 _"I heard shouting," Mal said._

 _Maleficent turns to her daughter, "There is always shouting here, darling."_

 _"Yes, mother." Mal said._

 _She knew she wouldn't get a straight forward answer from her mother. She watched her mother come over and placed her hands on her shoulders looking at her daughter in the eyes._

 _"My only daughter," Maleficent said, "One day you'll be just as evil as I am now."_

 _Mal looks at her mother, "Yes, mother."_

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"Mal?" James asks her.

Mal shakes her head, "What?" She asks.

"They're here," James said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

As the rangers arrived on the beach, some were shouting for Kiki. Whereas the rest looked around for anything. Then all of a sudden a pirate ship appeared from no where. The gang all ran over, they were still in their civilian attire. As they got closer, Wes could see his cousin tied up being held by Ulrich.

"Well look who finally decided to show up?" Mal spoke.

Mile stopped by the others, "Malorie!"

Mal stopped and paused before speaking as she sees Miles. She was about to say something, when she heard the sound of a raven. She turned her head to see her mother's raven circling above them. A glare from her eyes shoots to the raven.

"What are you willing to give us for the girl?" Mal asks.

Wes glares, "Hand her over now!"

Kiki struggled in Ulrich's grasped as well as the rope now giving her rope burn.

Mal looks down at Wes, "Now now, we can't just hand her over without getting something in return." She said.

Ericka looks at Ulrich, "How- How could you!" She screams at him.

Ulrich held onto Kiki but looked away from Ericka, "You were just part of the mission."

Bentley looks at James, "Was that it? Was I just some pawn?" He asks.

James looks at Ulrich and then down, "You were foolish enough to trust me." James said.

"Malorie," Miles said.

Mal stomped her foot, "It's Mal! Like Maleficent! Everything I am is because of her!"

Miles shakes his head, "No! That's not true!"

Mal glares and her eyes flickered from blue to green, "Shut up!"

Robin steps forward, "Just hand over Kiki before things get worst."

Mal's eyes return to blue and then turns to Ulrich, "Fish Bait,"

Ulrich nods and moves Kiki toward the blank. Wes started to move but Ulrich kept inching Kiki forward each time Wes moved. Morgan and Kristen had to hold him back. Ericka looks at Ulrich this entire time, as was Bentley with James, and Miles kept his eyes focused on Mal. Mal kept her look neutral.

"So that's how it's going to be?" Robin asks.

Mal said nothing.

"Guys let's morph!" Robin yells.

Everyone nods.

"Miles, get to safety." Wes orders.

Miles breaks eye contact with Mal for a second, "Ri- Right."

"Heroes Of Legends!" They all shouted.

 **(A/N: I managed to finish the two part of this recuse arc for Kiki. I was writing more and thought probably a third part would be needed. As you all can tell there is some struggle between James, Ulrich, and Mal about doing what is right and what they are told to. More on Mal's part as she is struggling with who she is with always being Maleficent's daughter. That's why I added the flashback to show that she basically had no choice in the way she grew up and how she is the way she is. They all never knew love.**

 **Third part is going to be very good! So look out for that! Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	28. ACT TWENTY-SEVEN

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-SEVEN - Guardian Arc: Evil Isn't Genetic Part 3  
**

 _-Previously-_

 _"Guys let's morph!" Robin yells._

 _Everyone nods._

 _"Miles, get to safety." Wes orders._

 _Miles breaks eye contact with Mal for a second, "Ri- Right."_

 _"Heroes Of Legends!" They all shouted._

 _-Now-_

The rangers were all suited up and armed with their weapons. Mal motioned for Ulrich to drag Kiki over. As the three villains jump down to the sand with Kiki in Ulrich's grasp, Mal snapped her fingers and the rope extended just to tie Kiki around the large rock next to them. Mal had a puff of green smoke appear by her hands and she held a staff in her hands.

James was holding onto his recently polished hook, "You asked for it,"

Bentley looks at James, "For trusting you."

Ulrich spins his trident in his hands and slams it down in the sand, "Just hand over the morphers and maybe you can live."

Ericka pointed her blaster at Ulrich, "I'd rather fall."

Mal smirked, "That can be arranged."

Mal turns to the boys and they nodded at her. Ulrich charged forward, he avoided Ericka. He launched himself up and landed in front of Morgan, he elbowed Bentley in the face and then turned to swipe his trident at Morgan. Morgan dodged it and jumped back then blocked the trident with his spear. Morgan pushed hard with his own force against Ulrich.

James flipped over Bentley and landed by Ericka, she fired her blaster at the pirate. He used his hook to yank it out of her grasp. The blaster landed on the ground, and as James went to attack Ericka, in came Kristen. Kristen slashed her blades at James, he used his hook to avoid one of the swords and managed to dodge the other blade.

Wes reached into his quiver and fired two arrows at Mal. Mal dodged them and slammed her spear down, small puff of green smoke appeared and small little rock monsters came running toward Robin and Wes. Robin used her hatchet to slash them and destroy them. Mal jumped in the air and delivered a punch at Wes' helmet, causing him to fall to the ground. And then Mal roundhouse kicked Robin in the back.

From where Kiki was at, she was trying to get out of the hold. She looked inches from her feet was her morpher. She tried to reach for it, glancing back at the fight then back at the morpher. If only she was a few inches closer.

Mal pointed the staff in front of Wes' helmet, "Should've just handed over those damn morphers."

Miles, who was hiding behind a large rock near the side the rangers had arrived at, popped out. He ran over and managed to get in front of Mal. The rangers on the ground looked up a bit shocked and Wes even seemed a bit shocked at the recklessness his friend was doing. Miles stepped in front to look at Mal in the eyes.

"Malorie," Miles said.

Mal stared at him.

"Please," He begged, "Stop this madness."

Mal grabbed a hold of Miles' shirt collar, "No one orders me."

Miles looks at her, "Then that means your mother doesn't tell you want to do. You are you're own person."

Mal looks directly into his eyes.

"Mal or Malorie, whatever you prefer, it doesn't matter. You aren't your mother." Miles said.

Ericka looks up at Ulrich, "Neither are you. You aren't defined by your parents." Ericka said.

Ulrich looks at Ericka but said nothing.

Bentley looks at James, "You're not your father." Bentley said.

James looks at Bentley but says nothing.

Mal looks at Miles, "What makes you think we're different?" She asks.

"I see it in your eyes," Miles said, "If- If you wanted us dead, it would have happened by now."

Mal loosen the grip on Miles for second. Then there is a large earthquake. Mal, James, and Ulrich take a few steps back. Miles is pushed toward safety by Wes, as appearing in front of them is a large dragon. And next to the dragon is Maleficent. Maleficent turns to the three children of villains. Her eyes land on Mal.

"I am disappointed in your failure, Mal." Maleficent said, "You're not worthy to be my daughter."

Maleficent snaps her fingers and the dragon begins to attack. Maleficent then vanishes in a purple smoke. The rangers all rose to their feet to deal with this new dragon in front of them.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Red Riding Hood!" Robin yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Snow White!" Kristen yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Sleeping Beauty!" Ericka yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Mulan!" Bentley yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of King Arthur!" Morgan yells.

"Heroes of Legends! Power of Robin Hood!" Wes yells.

Robin's hatchet turns to a scythe, Kristen's twin swords become a large sword, Ericka wields his sniper blaster, Bentley's kanta turns into kamas, Morgan's spear turns into old fashion English sword, and Wes' bow and arrows remains but he gains a sheath with a sword in it. The rangers armed with new weapons began to charge at the dragon.

The dragon is breathing fire at the sand and the rangers. Ericka parked herself at a good location where she begins to fire blasts from her sniper blaster. A couple of hits missed but one hit the dragon well, knocking the dragon out from the sky and landing on the beach. Morgan and Wes with their swords in hands charged over at the dragon, the dragon's head rose and began to breathe fire at the boys. Kristen and Robin knocked the two guys down, Bentley jumped to the side and slashed his kamas at the dragon's face.

Miles gets up from his safe space and ran back over to Mal, James, and Ulrich. The three stood looking at the fight, and then Mal turned to see Miles touch the sides of her face.

"Mal," He spoke looking at her as if she still had blonde hair, "You need to stop this."

Mal looks at him, "This isn't my doing," She says, "It's my mother's."

Bentley is grabbed by the dragon and held down by the clawed hand. James winced when he hears Bentley yell in pain. Then Ulrich nearly jumped when he heard Ericka get launched by the tail of the dragon. The other rangers were being knocked down on the ground. The dragon began to fly up in the air. Though it looked hard for the dragon to do so because of Ericka's sniper blaster hitting its wings.

"You're good," He said, "I know you are and you need to believe you are good too."

Mal looks at James and Ulrich now. The two guys share the conflicted expression she has. Mal removes Miles' hands from her face and then marches forward. James and Ulrich remain by Kiki, who is still tied up, and Miles. Mal steps in front of the rangers all on the ground. The dragon was taking in a deep breathe to blow fire down to finish the rangers.

Mal extends her hands upward at the dragon, her eyes changed to green and her hands had green aura coming out of them. The dragon exhales the fire, and the fire did not hit the rangers instead Mal seemed to have made a shield to protect them. From where James and Ulrich were, they see the aura changing from green to purple, knowing Mal isn't fully in control of her powers. It was harder to control it, Mal finally had enough force to push the attack at the dragon which ended up destroying the dragon.

James and Ulrich ran over to Mal, James was the one who caught Mal. Her eyes return to blue, her hands still had a slight purple aura around it for a second before fading. Mal was exhausted and managed to stand after James caught her. It was at this time that the rangers all stood up and pointed their weapons at the three villains.

Ulrich looks at them, "You're welcome."

"We didn't asked to be saved by you," Wes said.

Mal stands up without James' help, "Ulrich, let the runt go."

Ulrich turns to Mal, "Mal?"

"Do it," Mal said.

Mal kept her eyes on Wes' helmet. Ulrich nods and walks over to the rock where Kiki was tied to. He untied it and grabbed the girl up, she brought her over to the ranger and kind of shoved her forward. Wes caught her first and began to hug her. The others were so happy by this, that Wes was reunited again with Kiki.

Mal began to back up with James next to her. Miles turned to go say something to Mal, but then heard shouting.

"Guys!"

"Look it's Kiki!"

Miles turned to see teenagers running over, its the Neo Defenders team. Miles turned back to see Mal, but she and the guys were gone. As well as the ship. Bentley and Ericka glanced up to see that Ulrich and James were gone, the two let out a deep breathe in mixture of sadness and frustration.  
The Neo Defenders started hugging Kiki with glee that everything was okay.

"I'm so glad you're safe, Kiki." Spoke Verna.

Mel nods, "Ditto."

The Heroes of Legend team powered down and then Wes turned to look at Miles. He was staring at the ocean, no one else was there. No Mal. No ship. Nothing.

Kiki rubs sweat off her head, "Jeez, uh I should probably get something to drink- being a hostage really took a lot out of me." Kiki said and then faints.

Wes caught her and the others looked at her with concern.

"It seems like heat stroke," Ericka said.

Daniel nods and looks at the team, "We better get her to someplace to rest."

Robin looks at them, "We know of a place." She said.

With that the two teams began to leave the beach, Wes glanced back to see his friend still staring at the ocean. Wes shakes his head and moves on with the others.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

The two teams are at the basement. They were talking among themselves, which was mostly the introductions. Whereas Claudia was working on treating Kiki for heat exhaustion, she was giving the young teen some fluids and putting a cool rag on her forehead to keep her temperature down.

"I'm glad that you guys rescued Kiki. We were really worried about her." Ash said to them.

Aiden nods, "I agree but what really bothers me is how some guy told them deep secrets about you guys." Aiden said to them.

Kara looks at them, "Yeah I would have personally kick his ass for it." Kara said.

Wes frowns. Thinking back to what Miles did. He betrayed Wes' trust and they've known each other since they were kids. So it hurt him so much.

"I can't forgive him right now. We have been violated on our trust." Wes said and crossed his arms on his chest.

Ericka rubs her arm while looking down, "Yeah plus I should have never doubted my own teammates about my mom." Ericka said.

Morgan is just shocked about it, "Yeah it was right under our noses this whole time." He said.

Bentley frowns still thinking about it, "On top of it Miles says he was probably drugged or something and told them our deepest secrets". Bentley said.

Harry frowns,"That was his excuse for what he did. I do not know if I could forgive him after all of that." Harry said.

Liz nods, "Trust definitely gotten broken from that. Plus if Miles was drugged or even spelled, he probably had no idea what he was doing by telling the secrets." Liz said.

Tess then adds in, "That might be true Liz, but he hurt them especially Wes."

Mari nods "The important thing that Kiki is safe and sound. At least she is safe from those three." She said.

Mel seems confused by it, "I did not see any light with in their hearts when Verna, Kiki, and I were in town. If there was, I must have either missed it or it is so deeply hidden from me to tell." Mel said.

Daniel looks at Mel, "It is not your fault Mel. There is no way you could have known that." Daniel said to Mel.

Verna nods, "Yeah listen to your twin, Mel." Verna said.

The gang looks at them as they are caught off guard by it. It may have been the first time that Daniel and Mel had had this, the entire group were just staring them down to see if there was relations between them or what.

"Hold on did you just say twins?" Robin asks.

Daniel and Mel nods as they have a sheepish look on their faces. Ash and Kara nods in agreement.

"Yeah Daniel and I are twins and so is Ash and Kara. We found out about it recently." Mel said.

Daniel nods, "Yeah our adoptive parents separated us as babies. We are not as mad at them for it, but they both want to adopt the both of us but couldn't. Plus the same thing with Ash and Kara being separated as babies as well." He said.

Wes nods understanding, "I can understand and relate to being separated from biological family. Plus I appreciate you guys for being a true friend to Kiki, and I have to thank you guys for encouraging her to start the search to find me." Wes said.

Ash looks at Wes, "Your welcome Wes," Ash said to Wes.

Everyone was getting a bit jumpy and wanted to know how Kiki was doing, they all knew she would be fine because Claudia assured them all that her state wasn't something serious. Just some rest and some liquid and she should be fine. But that did not stop everyone from being a bit worried.

In the med bay, Kiki is resting from the exhaustion. Claudia is putting bandages around her wrist from the rope on her wrist at some point. Claudia was looking at Kiki more interested in her features, she looked to have similar bone structure to her son. She knows that her son isn't biologically her son but she thinks of him as blood. The more she looks at Kiki, the more she saw Wes in her.

As Kiki is coming to, she opens her eyes as she finds herself in a different place. She felt a cool rag on her head. She still felt a bit sluggish but felt much cooler than being out in the heat for hours or so.

"I am glad that you are awake. My name is Claudia Evans." Claudia said to Kiki.

Kiki looks at Claudia, "Thanks but where am I though?" Kiki asks Claudia.

Claudia looks at Kiki, "You're at the headquarters of the Heroes of Legends Power Rangers. I will tell the others that you are awake." She said.

Kiki nods as she looks at her. With that, Claudia left the room. Kiki laid back down on her back for a second. She took in a deep breathe. It is not long that the others walk in the med bay.

"You had us worried." Ash said to Kiki.

Wes nods looking at her, "Yeah Kiks, when I got the call from Rory- it pains me that you were targeted by them cuz." Wes said to her.

Claudia steps in, "Do you remember what happened?" Claudia asks Kiki.

Kiki nods recalling it, "Yeah I was at my locker at school. I was trying to get my homework out from it. All the sudden, my locker door closed like someone was trying to get my attention. That's when I saw them. They said that they were friends of Wes'. That pirate guy took my morphor from me and took me away." She said.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Kiki frowns as she is finds herself kidnapped. She is on the beach as she is being escorted by James and Ulrich as they have a grip on her. She is trying to get free herself._

 _"I am warning you right now. You will not get away with this." Kiki said to them._

 _Mal turns to face Kiki, "Getting away with things is what us villains does my dear." Mal glares at her._

 _As the boat appears in the water, they walk towards the boat. Kiki frowns as she being forced to go into the boat. As they make their way inside, James is getting the rope ready as they are tying her up. She notices that her morphor is in the hands of Ulrich's. As she sees the chance to try to get it back, Kiki stomps on the Ulrich's foot and shove on him. They see this as Mal uses her magic to knock her down._

 _"You are one of the defiant ones aren't you." Mal said to Kiki._

 _Kiki lands on the floor as James quickly ties her up. Kiki glares from James then straight up to Mal. Mal was looking down to Kiki with a similar glare on her face._

 _"It beats being a back stabbing bitch every time." Kiki said to Mal._

 _Mal glares at Kiki, "It is called being wicked." Mal said to Kiki._

 _Kiki kept her eyes on Mal, "Being wicked like a wannabe for the ultimate cool crowd." Kiki said to Mal._

 _Mal glares at Kiki as she is annoyed with her, "One more word out of you, and you will be gagged got it." Mal said to Kiki._

 _Mal kicks some stuff on the boat by her feet, it was an empty can. Kiki watches that she did get under Mal's skin. Mal walked over to James and Ulrich, crossing her arms on her chest and glancing over to Kiki before turning to the guy._

 _"That girl is a lot harder to crack than I thought." Mal said to them._

 _James nods, "You are telling me". He said._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Kiki sighs as she finished telling them the story. Everyone listened and gave her support. Once Kiki finished she wasn't surprised that everyone was there for her for support and comfort.

"They did not torture me." Kiki said.

Aiden looks at Kiki shocked, "They didn't?"

"They just tied me up on that ship of theirs." Kiki said.

Kristen crosses her arms on her chest, "But why?"

"I don't think that they are deeply rooted in evil, but they are more misguided in more ways than one," Kiki said, "The power of observation is stronger than being all talk and no action. If they were evil, I would be in a bad shape right now". Kiki said to them.

Everyone is stunned by it as they look at Kiki.

Claudia turns to the others, "Alright, let's give her some more time to rest,"

Kiki shakes her head, "No- I mean I should be heading home. My dad must be worried sick."

Claudia sighs, "Alright. I'll contact Rory and let him know you're all on your way home." She left the room.

The others in the room were just so happy and hugged Kiki and even shook hands with each other.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles sat on the sand in the beach. Walking over was a shadowed figure, Miles turned his head to see that it was Mal. He rose to his feet with glee to see she was alright. She looked like the girl he knew, with her blonde hair. But she was dressed in her villain attire. Mal looks at him with a sadden look.

"You're okay!" He said with glee.

Mal shakes her head, "Miles," She frowns, "Don't."

Miles looks at her with confusion, "Wha- What?"

Mal reached into her jacket pocket and handed him something, "This may help your case. I know I lied to you and put a spell on you to get what I wanted. It wasn't fair to you." She said.

Miles took what she handed him, "What is it?"

"It's the security camera from the roof," Mal said, "I had Ulrich hack into it to get all footage of us from the campus. It has us talking about me putting a spell on you to get that information." She said.

Miles looks at the small memory stick, "Mal?"

Mal takes a step back, "I can't stay here," She said, "So we're going."

"Wh- What?" He asks.

Mal looks at him, "This is how it's suppose to be. Villains don't get a happily ever after."

Miles looks at her with disbelief. Then Mal took a few steps forward and kissed him on the lips, catching him off guard. Mal then took a few steps back and looked at him, Miles could see tears rolling down the side of her face. Mal doesn't say anything else, but instead vanishes from the green smoke. Miles stood there for a moment longer, staring at where Mal once was. He held onto the memory stick and then put it in his pocket, he turned to look at the moon in the sky.

"I'll never forget you, Mal." Miles said with tears in his eyes.

 **(A/N: That's the end of the three part mini arc. Now from this point the guardians will be appearing! Which is going to be great! Also three people are going to be suffering broken hearts.**

 **I'd like to put on the record that the three villains did get inspiration from Descendants but the idea of having villains having children fight the rangers was an idea I had for a while and decided this was the best story to do it. I had fun with this small arc and going into the main plot from this point may change relationships and have things rocky for a while with the rangers and trusting people.**

 **Also check out LovingGinger30 and their series we do a lot of crossovers and Neo Defenders is their work. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	29. ACT TWENTY-EIGHT

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-EIGHT - Guardian Arc: Healing Wounds  
**

"Ericka," Kristen noticed that Ericka was mopping in her bed.

Robin entered the room from taking her shower, she was drying her hair with the towel she had and noticed Ericka still where she left her. Ericka was under her blanket mopping. Kristen glanced over at Robin, Robin just shrugged her shoulders. Either girl knew what to say.

"Ericka," Robin said, "We're gonna go hang with the others. Wanna come?"

Ericka shakes her head and says nothing.

Kristen sighs, "Come on, Ericka."

Ericka turns around to face them. The two girls sees the tears in her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ericka?" Robin spoke.

"I- I just want to be left alone." Ericka said and turned back to be hidden by her covers.

Robin nods, "Alright."

The two girls leave Ericka to be alone in their room. Ericka held onto her blanket tightly and continued to sob.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Bentley isn't taking this well." Morgan said to Wes.

Wes and Morgan were walking to meet up with the girls. And apparently Bentley is reacting the following day the same way as Ericka is handling the reveal. Wes shrugs his shoulders as he doesn't seem to really care about them or that crap.

"They'll get over it," Wes said kind of coldly.

Morgan turns to Wes, "Like you'll get over Miles spilling our secrets?"

Wes turns to Morgan, "That's different."

Morgan stops, "Look. Yesterday he showed up and apologized. He handed a memory stick, we all watched the footage. I think you should forgive him or at least think about it." Morgan said.

Wes frowns.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _The gang were in the library leaving the basement, and were ambushed by Miles._

 _"Please let me explain first-," Miles said._

 _Wes glares, "There isn't anything to say."_

 _Robin placed a hand on Wes' shoulder, "Wes,"_

 _Miles frowns, "I- I know. I screwed up- I'm so sorry."_

 _Tears began to slide down the side of his face. The others were shocked about that._

 _"I- I really cared about her. I thought- she was normal." He said._

 _Morgan decides to stop being completely mad, "So why did you do it?"_

 _Miles looks directly at Morgan, "I- I was under a spell." Miles said._

 _"How can we be sure?" Kristen asks._

 _Miles pulled out the memory stick, "It's footage from the roof. Apparently Mal- they met up there a lot so they hacked into the school's security and this is the raw footage." He said._

 _Miles looks directly at Wes, but Wes wasn't looking at his friend. Instead Wes was trying to find ways not to look at Miles. Robin reached forward and took the memory stick. Miles and Robin shared looks at each other._

 _"Guys," Robin said, "Let's go check this out."_

 _The others look at her. Miles watched as they slowly left him to head to the elevator, he then took this to leave. Upon getting to the basement again, Claudia was gone but that didn't stop them from going to the monitor and plugging in the memory stick._ _Appearing on the screen was Mal, Ulrich, and James. Bentley and Ericka looked upset seeing those two on the screen but at the same time they felt something else seeing them on the screen. They weren't sure what but they knew that they did indeed missed them._

 _The screen shows Mal appearing in her civilian apparel to the guys who also looked like normal people on the roof. Mal walks over, and puts her head on James' shoulders which seemed to gain a lot of attention for the two guys. Mal told them she needed a moment and not to call her Mal while she looked different. Then after a few seconds she snapped her fingers and transformed them into their villain looks. Mal had changed her expression completely from one of sadness to evil in seconds._

 _"I got dirt on the rangers," Mal spoke and let the boys read her list._

 _Ulrich looked from the list and said, "That makes sense with Ericka," He then added, "I could just smell child of divorce from here."_

 _James kicks Ulrich's foot, "Like we could smell the scent of fish from you all the time, Fish Bait."_

 _Ulrich rolls his eyes._

 _"So what do we do with this, Mal?" James asks._

 _Mal smirks, "We hurt them where it hurts."_

 _That is when that footage had a static screen for a second then replaced with the three villain children were on the roof of the same building. By the date on the screen it was a day later. The three of them were dressed as villains but weren't nearly as social as prior._

 _"If my mother knew what you two told me-," Mal stopped and turned around, "We can't._

 _James frowns, "I know we aren't suppose to have feelings, but the second I made that connection to Bentley- I don't know."_

 _Mal walked over, "We can't- we are not allowed to fall in love." She said._

 _Ulrich looks at Mal, "Why can't we?" He asks._

 _Mal tried to keep her composure, "Love is weak."_

 _The other two looked at each other before looking back at Mal._

 _"Fish Bait," Mal started, "Don't forget to hack into their systems. We can't allow them to have our enemy to know who we are." She said._

 _Ulrich nods, "On it, Mal."_

 _The video ends and the rangers are left speechless, Wes turns to Miles. He was looking down at the ground but wanting Wes to say something, anything. But instead Wes just storms out of the room. Robin chased after him._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"It's different," Wes repeats to himself.

Morgan ignored Wes' repeats in his statement. The two guys went to go meet up with Kristen and Robin.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Bentley remain in his room, struggling with his broken heart. He laid on his bed frowning at the ceiling. He had stopped crying, he was done with the tears. Now he was just upset and a bit angry. He laid there, alone. Newt had left to go to class, and Bentley decided not to go.

"I- I can't believe he wasn't who I wanted him to be," Bentley frowns.

Bentley closed his eyes and let out a sob, but tried to push himself from crying. He shakes his head, he wanted to be done. He wanted to be done with the broken heart. Bentley gets up from his bed and walks over to the mirror in his dorm room. He looked into it seeing his reflection.

"This isn't fair," Bentley said.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"Ericka didn't want to leave the bed," Robin told Wes and Morgan.

Morgan nods while frowning, "Bentley isn't answering his phone."

Kristen frowns, "They- they just got their hearts broken. They need time." She said.

Wes crossed his arms on his chest, "But they need to get over it soon," He said.

Everyone looks at him.

"Wes," Robin said, "They are hurting. Are you seriously saying they need to ignore their feelings?"

Wes shakes his head, "No- ugh what I am saying is we are in the middle of something bigger." He said.

Kristen looks at him, "You need to cool it. Since the reveal with Miles' part in all of this, you've been a jerk." Kristen said.

Wes went to say something but Robin stops him, "She's right. You need to talk to him."

Wes looks at his girlfriend, "Robin,"

"I mean it," Robin said, "Talk to him."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles was in the newspaper club, he wanted to hide from everyone but mostly the rangers and Wes. He sat there reading over the articles for the latest paper, he wasn't really paying attention to it. His mind was going everywhere but the article. Then the door opened which startled him.

It was Wes.

"Hi," Wes said not looking at him.

Miles looks at him, "Hey."

Wes walks into the room further and placed his hands into his pant pockets. Miles even stood up, looking at his friend. Wes and Miles were now standing a few feet apart and weren't looking at each other, well Wes wasn't. Wes slowly made his gaze meet Miles' gaze.

"Working on the paper?" Wes asks.

Miles awkwardly smiles, "Would if my mind wasn't in a daydream."

"You okay?" Wes asks.

Miles looks at Wes in shock, "This is the first time you've asked me that since-,"

"I know," Wes said, "I- I'm still mad."

"I know you are," Miles said looking down, "You can stay away from me if it will help. I'll give you and the others some space."

Wes frowns, "That would be ideal. You being my best friend in the whole world, the person I've known since I was in grade school, the person who was there for me when my dad died. You betrayed me by revealing personal things about not only me but my friends to strangers who ended up being the enemy."

Miles frowns standing there.

"Of course avoiding you would be easy and ideal," Wes said but then looks at his friend, "But I can't write you out, Miles."

Miles looks up, "What?"

"As angry as I am for what you did. How it ended up getting Kiki kidnapped and how things could've gone worst- you still had my back at the end of the day. I've made mistakes in my life and you know them, Miles. You were there for me when I got caught trying to prank that jerk Bobby Wilson." Wes said.

Miles smirks, "Bobby deserved that though," Miles said, "The exploding paint was genius."

Wes had a small smirk on his face, "Yeah. You stayed in those detentions with me, even though you did nothing wrong. So I feel like, even though I am still mad at you, I am not going to abandon you." Wes said.

Miles looks at Wes with a smile, "You mean it?"

Wes nods, "It'll be some time before I can- trust you like normal."

"I get it," Miles said.

Wes looks at Miles, "You mean too much to me to be angry at." Wes said.

Miles nods, "You too, buddy." He said.

"So," Wes changes the subject, "Let's look at this article you want to approve. It's probably trash."

Miles nods, "This person misspelled five words in one sentence."

"Send them back to first grade," Wes said as he snatched the paper of the table Miles was at.

From outside, Robin peaked in. She sees her boyfriend and his closest friend, standing there laughing at some poor kids article who couldn't spell words well enough. Robin smiles and she closed the door quietly behind her.

 **(A/N: Hey sorry for the long delay. I mentioned on Jurassic Surge that I was having writers block and also there was school just overwhelming me. I am near finals and the holidays are coming up so maybe I'll get at a more stable updating schedule. I had part of this chapter finished a while ago, but never had the motivations and the creativity to know what to write next. Hope you enjoy.**

 **This chapter is the filler before going into the main plot of finding the guardians. It needed to be addressed that Bentley and Ericka would have broken heart since they were falling for Ulrich and James, so it would be nature they'd feel what Miles felt. Also, I didn't want Wes to stay angry at Miles. It wasn't like he did those actions by choice, but that doesn't excuse what had happened, damage had been done to the friendship between Wes and Miles. But like Wes said, Miles is an important person to him and Wes would never risk loosing anyone who really knows him.**

 **Again hope you enjoyed it. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	30. ACT TWENTY-NINE

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT TWENTY-NINE - Guardian Arc: The Guardians Revealed  
**

Its been a few days. A few days and nothing has happened. Classes went on, people continued to live their lives. All felt normal to everyone, expect the rangers. Something felt off, and they knew something wasn't right.

Robin has just gotten her coffee that morning, "No monsters," Robin starts, "No attacks."

Kristen nods after sipping her drink, "Yeah. It's odd."

Ericka nods as well, "Think Maleficent is having a hard time thinking about destroying us after her plan with the villain children failed." She said.

Robin shrugs, "Could be."

Ericka was pouring some sugar in her drink, "It just makes me so mad that I let myself lower my guard like that. I made myself a promise to never let it happen again." She said while frowning.

Kristen rubs her friend's back, "Don't worry, Ericka. It's all over." Kristen said.

Ericka nods, "Yeah."

Robin takes a sip then says, "We better meet up with the boys."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Wes and Miles were in the newspaper room, the two were chatting among each other like the whole ordeal with villain children and the pain and betrayal they've caused never happened. Miles was typing an article in his paper as Wes was reading from his text book.

"A movie date? Really?" Miles asks turning from his computer.

Wes peaked up, "What's wrong with the movies?" Wes asks.

Miles chuckles, "Because you've done that enough times. Haven't you went out to someplace that wasn't just movies or dinner at the same diner nearby?"

Wes glares.

"Dude, spice things up with your girl." Miles said.

Wes flipped pages in his book, "Should I really be having relationship advice from you?" He said.

Miles threw a paper ball at Wes, "Hey, I take offense to that. Remember I actually had a date to our senior prom." Miles said while laughing.

Wes threw the ball back, "With Becky Johnson, she'd go with anyone."

"She was pretty," Miles said.

"She was trying to make Parker Nelson jealous," Wes said, "Remember Parker and his guys wanted to beat you up all night."

Miles nods, "Yeah but I knew you wouldn't let anything happen to me." Miles smiles at his friend.

Wes nods and then looks down, "Look man, about Mal-,"

Miles shakes his head, "Can we not talk about all of that? Please."

Wes looks at Miles, "Of course." He said.

Wes' phone was ringing. Miles heard Wes answer, some of what Wes was saying didn't make any sense, so Miles knew it had to do with the ranger stuff. Miles just went on typing his article as Wes spoke.

Wes hung up and gathered his things, "I got to go," Wes said, "Ranger stuff."

Miles nods, "Yeah. Later."

Wes frowns and heads out with his stuff.

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

"You mean to tell us the guardians are nearby?" Morgan asks.

Claudia nods as she typed into the computer, "I was able to manage to locate their energy here."

Wes motions for his mom to move from the computer, "Allow me."

In the cave, Claudia had explained that the guardians were nearby. The guardians of honesty, love, and loyalty. The guardians were suppose to represent prior rangers who were ones that weren't the main like the gang, but the four who were minor parts when the original team fought together. Which was Keith and Claudia Evans, the Dean, and another women named Lelah White.

"So any leads on who they could be?" Robin asks crossing her arms on her chest.

Claudia pulled up on another screen an image of the original team, which included an image with herself and her husband with the other two members. The rangers scanned the image and noticed the other man.

"That looks like a younger version of the dean," Bentley said, "Like a retro Newt."

Claudia turns to Bentley, "That's because that is Dean Franklin."

"Really?" Kristen asks.

Claudia nods, "I've known Dean Franklin for a long time."

Wes looks at his mom, "He made sure you got this job." He said.

Claudia did not say anything to her son's comment.

"So it could mean that Newt is a guardian." Ericka said.

All eyes shift to her.

"Well, because his father was the original Purple Ranger. It would make sense. After all, you and your late husband were rangers and Wes followed into those footsteps." Ericka pointed out to Claudia.

Claudia nods, "Your point is valid, its just Wes doesn't share Keith's nor my original color." Claudia said.

"Done," Wes stopped typing.

The gang gathered around the screen.

"Looks like there are three energy sources." Morgan said.

Bentley points at the purple, "That's my dorm room. So it must be Newt. He has to wield his father's power." He said.

Ericka nods, "I was right then."

Claudia nods, "So you were, Ericka. Then that means Newt is the Purple Guardian. The Guardian of Honesty." She said.

"There is a mix color," Kristen points at a part of the map, "It looks pink and white together."

Claudia then smirked, "I'll be damned."

"What?" Wes asks.

"Wes," Claudia points at the mix color spot again, "Look at the location."

Wes looked at the spot again and then had the same reaction as his mom, "Damn,"

"Can someone explain to us?" Morgan asks.

Robin nods, "Yeah."

"It looks like my cousin is the other guardian." Wes said.

"Kiki?" Ericka asks.

Claudia shakes her head, "No. Annie."

"Annie is a guardian of two colors?" Bentley asks.

Claudia shakes her head again, "No. She possesses relates to myself and Keith. So she bares the power of my late husband by relation but I'm only assuming because we are family is why she was chosen for my power."

"What guardian is she?" Kristen asks.

"The Pink Guardian. The Guardian of Loyalty." Claudia said.

Morgan smirks, "Well that's two down. Only one to go." Morgan said.

Robin points on the screen, "There," As everyone turns, "Its a small black dot. But its on campus."

"What building is that?" Bentley asks.

Wes gasped, "Oh man," Wes said.

"Wes?" Robin asks.

Claudia turns to her son, "Wesley?"

Wes grabs his bag and ran for the elevator. The others were yelling after him, as Kristen was figuring out the room. But they were too late to stop Wes.

"Guys," Kristen said, "I have the room."

 **-HEROESOFLEGENDS-**

Miles was locking up the newspaper room for the night. He was alone. Not expecting to run into anyone, most of the students were off hanging out partying up at some frat party. However, as Miles walked outside, he was bumped into and sent to the ground by Wes.

"Wes?" Miles asks as he looks up.

"H- Hey," Wes sounded out of breathe.

Miles stands up, "Did you run here?" He asks.

Wes nods, "Yeah."

"Everything okay?" He asks.

Wes looks at his friend, "Dude, I am going to ask you a weird question and I'd like the answer of it without you questioning me, please."

Miles nods, "Sure. Go for it." Miles said.

"Do you know a Lelah White?" Wes asks.

Miles seemed a bit shocked, "Oh well yeah. But she doesn't go by Lelah White anymore, it's actually Lelah White-Hummel. Why do you ask?" Miles spoke.

Wes looks at his friend, "You two related?"

Miles nods, "Yeah. She's my aunt. Again what's your point?" Miles asks.

Wes frowns, "Look I want to protect my friends and family. And since you know my secret it makes you at risk of you being a target, but now with this it might be an even bigger target sign on your back."

"Wes," Miles seems a bit spooked, "Dude tell me."

"Lelah White was a ranger," Wes said, "Apart of a core four group with my parents and the dean. They gave their powers to the rangers to help defeat Cora. It seems like you are the Guardian of Love my friend. The Black Guardian."

Miles stood there in shock, "No- No. Lelah is an assistant."

"To the dean," Wes said, "Who also works with my mom."

Miles shakes his head, "No- She- never said anything."

"She wouldn't have," Wes said, "She had to protect you and the rest of your family."

Miles looks at his friend, "Can I- sit down?"

The two sat down on a bench a little away from the door he had came from. The two sat there in silence for a good long while. Miles was still wrapping his head around it. His aunt was a ranger like Wes is and his friends.

Miles looks at his friend again, "What do you need from me?" Miles asks.

Wes had a smirk, "Have my back and stay out of trouble."

Miles held his hand out, "I can do that."

Wes grabbed his pal's hand, "Good. Welcome to the club." The two then did a bro shake.

 **A/N: Hey sorry for the short chapter and the delays from writing. I wrote on in the Jurassic Surge why I've been absent but I'll explain it here in case some of you don't follow Jurassic Surge. I will like the record to show I am fine. I've been having a slight writers block as the last month or so had shown my lack of activity but that wasn't the only reason.**

 **It all started on Black Friday when my mom sliced two layers of skin off her index finger by a meat slicer at work. We took her to the ER twice within that weekend and was taking care of it. She was working and going to doctor's appointments for workers comp, as well as my dad working and me going to school. I had to help around the house because my dad surely wasn't going to. I've been balancing caring for my mom, school work, and house work for almost a month.**

 **Don't worry none of it affected my final grades in any of my classes. I managed to pass all my classes, not saying I passed my finals *I'm looking at you German final*. I had been shopping for my family for Christmas and helped with wrapping and setting up the tree. I had to help buy and cut all the vegetables my family was taking to my grandparents for Christmas.**

 **It really effected me more than I realized because when Christmas Eve came, I finally snapped when I was back home with my parents, sister, and boyfriend. My boyfriend knew I was getting overly stressed by my parents and sister, without them noticing. I had a long talk with my family and now things are good with me. Also, my mom is fine for those who asked. Her finger is nearly healed on the outside. There is a part on her knuckle that is still a hole but looking a lot better. Sooner or later she'll be allowed to do physical therapy with it.**

 **I am just looking forward to the 7th with my boyfriend, for Christmas he got us tickets for Disney on Ice. Then looking forward to 69 days, because that is spring break and we're going back to Disney and bringing my sister with us since she hasn't been on vacation in 6 years. We all need a break and I want them to get along real well.**

 **Anyways, my drama over with. I promised in Jurassic Surge to update more. I'm going to try. I really am. I hope you liked this chapter and look forward to everything else in the future! -ICrzy)**


	31. ACT THIRTY

**I do not own Power Rangers! I do not own all of the characters! For that I'd like to thank LovingGinger30, Decode9, TheDaydream25, ZeoTailedJinchuriki, and Charlotte 'Charlie' Hartley for allowing me to use your characters. I'd like to also thank everyone who has already began to support this series and also thank everyone who has supported me throughout the years! Please review, favorite, and follow to keep up to date!**

 ***Also Tess is created by Mrs. Starry Oaks***

 **ACT THIRTY - Guardian Arc: Remember When  
**

Maleficent marched back and forth in her throne room, angry beyond belief that her daughter would betray her. Also inside the throne room were Hook, Ursula, and Dee with looked at them and stepped over to the idiotic twins.

"Find someone to take out the Guardian of Loyalty!" Maleficent yells.

Dee and Dum scrambled to run out, leaving the villains alone in a room. Ursula turns from where the twins ran from to the wickedly evil women in the room with her. Maleficent has been more angry since their children vanished.

"Dee and Dum are not Mal, Ulrich, nor James." Ursula said.

Maleficent made her hands into fist, "I am aware." She said.

The sea witch stares the wicked fairy in the eyes, "All they can do is run. And run they will because they are traitors."

Captain Hook nodded despite feeling something against the fact for making his own son a traitor.

"And when I find my daughter," Maleficent grabs her staff and uses magic to blow up a vase on a stand, "She'll regret betraying me!"

 **-HEROESOFLEGEND-**

The gang was hanging out on campus that day. And that included Miles. As The gang was hanging out, they were thinking about all the crazy stuff that had happened this year so far. Becoming rangers and even Wes finding his biological cousin.

"Man," Robin says smiling, "It's been quite an eventful year."

Ericka nods, "I'll say."

Bentley turns to the girls, "Not what you expected for college?"

Kristen shakes her head, "No."

"We've been on a journey alright." Morgan said.

Bentley rubbed the back of his neck, "By the way, how did you three become rangers?"

Miles nods from where he sat, "Yeah! I never heard that story."

Robin smiles, "Well it all started after our English class, and we wanted to head to the library."

Kristen nods, "And Claudia had Wesley over there show us where the library was." She said.

Ericka grins remembering, "But none of us was expecting what was gonna happen there." Ericka said.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"What the hell-?" Wes spoke._

 _Entering in the library now was flying monkeys. Wes' eyes widen, he reached for his cell and was about to text his mom but the flying monkey knocked it out of his hands. He was grabbed and lifted in the air, he struggled to get out and then managed to land on the ground, it wasn't a soft landing but it wasn't the worst landing ever. Robin, Ericka, and Kristen screamed which got the flying monkeys attentions. Wes noticed this and groaned, he got up and quickly ran over. He delivered a punch at one nearing Ericka, then grabbed the tail of one and threw it into one going to Kristen, and then kicked the one near Robin. The girls had stopped screaming and looked at Wes._

 _"What the hell is going on?" Ericka screamed._

 _Wes kicked another one, "Look I can't explain everything right now-!" He then kicked another one._

 _Robin grabbed a book and hit it against one of the flying monkeys, "Can you at least tell us what these are? If you know what they are."_

 _"They're called Bufkins," Wes said and punched one back._

 _"Buf- what?" Kristen asks._

 _Wes turns to them, "Never mind that right now!"_

 _Wes is then grabbed, and he is again lifted into the air by a Bufkin. Robin, Ericka, and Kristen screamed his name. Suddenly the three girls felt a strange feeling, they all look at one an other. A red aura surrounded Robin, and an image of Little Red Riding Hood appeared behind her. Krsiten had yellow aura surrounding her,_  
 _and the image of Snow White behind her. Ericka had blue aura surrounding her and the image of Sleeping Beauty behind her._

 _Wes looked down and was shocked._

 _Robin suddenly went from the nervous girl to a determine girl, "Let's do this." She said like she had said it a million of times._

 _Ericka and Kristen nod._

 _Just like that, the three girls ran into the Bufkins. Kristen found two legs from a broken chair, she grabbed them and began to use them like a weapon. She twirled the two legs and then smacked the Bufkins that were around her. This caused some damaged to not only the Bufkin but the library, some went flying out the window. Ericka found someone's Nerf gun, a small smirk appeared on her face. She grabbed it and began to fire at the Bufkins, which did not damage but it distracted them. As she fired, she then ran on the shelves and then delivered powerful blows to the flying monkeys. Meanwhile, Robin found the fire escape axe glass broken, she grabbed it and turned to the Bufkin. Robin swung the axe at them, something about it felt natural. She charged at them and then were running back scared. Robin looked up at the still struggling to escape Wes._

 _"Wes!" Robin yells._

 _One of the Bufkin that was holding him was trying to get into his backpack, which let Wes to punch the Bufkin on the stomach. The Bufkin let go of Wes, he began to fall. Robin dropped the axe and ran to catch him, which she did. The two laid on the ground for a second, the two looked at each other._

 _"You okay?" Robin asks._

 _Wes nods and stands up, "Yeah."_

 _Ericka and Kristen came over, "You two okay?"_

 _Robin nods, "Yeah."_

 _Wes began to unzip his backpack, "Okay this is going to be more confusing girls." Wes said._

 _"What now?" Kristen asks._

 _Wes pulls out three glowing morphers, "It's your lucky day, angels. You've been selected to be Power Rangers."_

 _The three girls were at awe, "What?" The girls spoke._

 _Wes tossed them their colored morpher, "Look no time to explain. Just shout, Heroes of Legends! Then you'll morph!" He yells._

 _The three held onto their morphers, they looked at one another. Robin held onto his tightly and then nods at Ericka and Kristen. Kristen nods as well, and Ericka smiled._

 _"Heroes of Legends!" The three girls yelled._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"And then we morphed for the first time and kicked butt!" Ericka grins.

Morgan glanced at Wes, "Why were you even carrying their morphers on you?"

Wes saw everyone look at him, "It was just in case something happens."

"Well she was dead on," Miles said.

Kristen nods, "Afterwards we learned about the previous rangers and what colors and legends the other rangers would possess." She said.

Bentley smirks, "Which led to me."

Miles turns to Bentley, "Oh I wanna hear this." He said.

Robin shakes her head, "Actually before Bentley, I did meet someone who is in this group."

"Who?" Wes asks.

Morgan looks confused, "It wasn't me."

Ericka looks a bit confused then remembered, "Oh yeah."

"What?" Miles asks.

Robin smiles, "It was you, Miles." She said.

Miles blushes remembering, "Oh- Oh yeah." He said.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Robin exited her ethics class. She was tired, not just from her long day in classes but from recent events. She walked through the hallway and could hear the students talking about the Power Rangers._

 _"I saw them in the library fighting those weird monsters."_

 _"Yeah, there were three of them."_

 _"I think they were all girls."_

 _"Can girls even fight without the help of a strong man?"_

 _Robin stopped in her track. She turned around at the small table of students who started the conversation, most of them were guys. She sighed in that observation as she went to continue to walk, she bumped into someone._

 _"Ops, sorry there." Spoke a guy._

 _Robin noticed that her bumping into him cause this guy to drop his books. Robin knelt down with this guy to help him pick them up._

 _"Oh- I am so sorry." Robin said._

 _The guy grins, "It's no big deal. I mean the school seems to be all wired up about the recent Power Ranger siting since they disappeared over twenty years ago." He said._

 _Robin nods, "Yeah all they can do is gossip." She said as she hands him a small notepad._

 _Finally she looks up at this guy. He has natural curly red hair, blue eyes, pale complexion, freckles on his face, looking slim but also slightly muscular, and was 6'0" tall. He was wearing a green and black flannel unbuttoned, a black t-shirt underneath, blue jeans, and black sneakers._

 _"So you new here?" Robin asks._

 _He nods, "Yeah a freshmen here. I am suppose to meet up with a friend of mine from high school for lunch."_

 _Robin nods, "Well I shouldn't stall you any longer then." Robin said._

 _The two stand up after gathering all of his stuff. He had a dorky smile on his face as he stares at Robin._

 _"Oh, I never introduced myself." He said._

 _Robin brush some hair behind her ear, "It's okay."_

 _He shakes his head, "It's rude to behave that way in front of a beautiful lady like yourself," He said, "My name is Miles Olsen."_

 _Robin smiles faintly, "I am Robin Woods." She said._

 _Miles kept a smile on his face, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Robin." He said._

 _Robin nods, "You too."_

 _Miles then heard his phone ring, "And that is probably my friend getting annoyed with me. Probably wondering where I am. I'll see you later, Robin."_

 _Robin waves at him, "You too, Miles." She said._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Morgan glanced to Miles, "Smooth."

Miles blushes from embarrassment, "That was like a million of years ago."

Wes comfort his friend as he adds, "Afterwards it was then we found out Bentley was the next ranger." He said.

Bentley smiles, "Yeah. I remember I was inviting people to a party and handed you guys some invites." Bentley said.

Robin smiles as she blushed, "If I recall right, Miles had a crush on me then."

Miles hids his face from embarrassment, "Ugggh!"

Everyone shares a laugh but not in the way of teasing.

Kristen smirks, "If you want us to remove the nerves from you Miles, I can fix that."

Everyone glanced at Kristen. Including Miles.

"It was at this party that I figured out Robin Hood's feelings for Little Red." She smirks.

Wes blushes and avoided looking at anyone.

"Which must have been before we ran into each other," Bentley said, "Just before we were attacked."

Wes nods.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Bentley dodged another blast from the twins. He rolled on the ground and knelt as he regain his balance, he glanced over at Wes. He seemed to be fine, which was a bit shocking for Bentley. Wes pulled out of his pocket a gold device._

 _"Bentley! Catch!" Wes yells._

 _Bentley held his hands out and grabbed the gold device, he stared at it and saw a slight gold glow coming from it. There was this golden aura around him for the moment, a slight image of Mulan surrounded him._ _He looked at the device, then he was tackled to the ground by Wes after another blast came near them._

 _"Wa- What is this?" Bentley asks._

 _Wes looks at Bentley, "I feel like its never a good time to tell anyone," He sighs, "You're a Power Ranger."_

 _Bentley looked shocked, "Me? What?"_

 _Wes nods._

 _The two look up now and see the twins summoning the Bufkins. The flying monkeys flew down and tried to attack the two guys. Wes and Bentley dodged the flying monkeys coming near them, the two guys then were surprised by some sneaking up behind them._

 _"Damn it!" Bentley yells._

 _Wes struggled in the hold that the Bufkins had him in, "Bentley! You need to yell Heroes of Legends!"_

 _Bentley threw a Bufkin off of him, "What?"_

 _Wes flipped one off of his back, "You'll morph! Do it!"_

 _Bentley looked at the morpher and then to Wes._

 _"Do it!" Wes screamed._

 _"Heroes of Legends!" Bentley yelled as he held out his moprher._

 _Bentley morphed into the ranger suit. His suit was skin tight against his body. His gold suit did not come with a skirt like the girl's suits. His gold suit also had gold gloves with black straps, black leggings like pants, and gold boots with black straps. On his belt was a sheath for his katana to be place in. Also on his suit was a gold cape. His helmet was solid gold expect for the visor, which was a triangle in the front which is black._

 _Bentley stood there looking at the gloves of his suit in awe. After his morphing, the Bufkins stumbled back a bit taken back by this. Wes struggled through the hold he was in, and then managed to get the upper hand against the Bufkins holding him._

 _Dee smirks, "So why he is in his suit form."_

 _Dum chuckles, "It's one against us."_

 _Then there was a blast from a blaster. The blast hit Dee and Dum, but they dodged the attack to avoid the blast. When the smoke cleared, it revealed the three female rangers. Bentley was in awe seeing them walk over._

 _Kristen ran over to Wes, "You okay?"_

 _Wes nods, "Yeah."_

 _Robin pulls her hatchet from her sheath, "Let's get to business."_

 _Ericka nods as she points her blaster at the Bufkins coming near her. The Blue Ranger takes fire at the incoming Bufkins coming in her direction. Once a lot of the Bufkins coming near her were destroyed, the Blue Ranger put her blaster in the holster on her belt and then went to hand to hand combat. Ericka delivered a punch at the Bufkins, and then flipped one to land on three coming near her._

 _Kristen pulled out her twin swords from the two sheaths she had. She swiftly ran into the fight, slashing at the Bufkins coming near her. As she was taking care a lot of them, she put on sword back in its sheath and now was fighting with the right sword._

 _Robin held onto her hatchet in her left hand, she threw it at a Bufkin flying at her. The Bufkin collapses onto the ground, Robin grabs the hatchet from the Bufkin and goes into the fight slashing her hatchet at the incoming Bufkins. When one flew near her, she turned to deliver a powerful kick to the jaw of the Bufkin._

 _Bentley held onto his katana tightly and charged into the fight, he slashed his blade at the Bufkins in his path. Bentley kicked some getting near him._

 _Then all four were back to back, when they noticed that all the Bufkins were gone as well as the twins. Wes walked over and noticed, surprisingly no one came outside or even were nearby. So the four of them just powered down in the street._

 _"Wow," Bentley said, "You're the Power Rangers."_

 _Ericka smiled, "You mean we are the Power Rangers."_

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"Awesome," Morgan said, "Really awesome."

Miles glanced at Morgan, "And then you were introduced as the Silver Ranger?"

Morgan nods, "That day was an adventure."

Robin nods remembering, "If I remember correctly we had to deal with a tiger." She said.

Bentley nods at Robin's statement, "Oh yeah it was indeed a tiger."

Miles looked jealous, "A tiger."

Wes nods, "Yeah like you know," He said, "The Jungle Book."

Miles nods, "Ah."

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Morgan was walking of his American History class. He was getting tired, its been a long day. He was glad that tomorrow he didn't have classes and he could just rest in his dorm. As he was walking around the corner to head in the direction of his dorm room, there was a loud crash followed by a loud scream. Morgan turned around to see some students running in utter panic._

 _Looking in the direction of the panic, he sees a tiger. But this tiger seemed not like a normal tiger. Standing on the back legs and roaring at the people running in fear._  
 _Morgan stood in disbelief that this was standing in front of him._

 _It was at that moment Morgan was spotted by the tiger. The tiger got on all four legs and began to run at him, Morgan began to run from the large cat. Morgan glanced back to see the tiger gaining on him._

 _Just then, Morgan felt someone tackle him and then someone slashed a blade at the tiger. Morgan was laying in the grass with a girl on top of him, this girl is Kristen. She looked at him with a calm demeanor._

 _"You okay?" She asks._

 _He nods._

 _Kristen held her hand to offer him to stand, "Not hurt?"_

 _He shakes his head, "N- No."_

 _Kristen nods, "Good," She turns to Robin who tosses the morpher, "This is yours."_

 _Morgan looks at it in confusion, "Excuse me?"_

 _Robin nods, "You have to call our 'Heroes of Legends' and you'll morph." She said._

 _After Robin said that, Kristen handed Morgan the morpher. After he holds onto the morpher a slight silver glow was coming from it. From the glowing silver aura, there was an image of King Arthur. The glowing vanished, and Morgan looked up at the two girls in disbelief._

 _"Wha- What is this?" Morgan asks._

 _Kristen looks at him, "We'll explain later. Right now we need to help them out."_

 _Morgan glanced over to the tiger and noticed that two rangers were fighting against the large tiger. The two were gold and blue. Morgan turned to the two girls and noticed they were holding the same morpher as him but were different colors._

 _"Wait- are you- am I?" He asks._

 _Robin smiles, "Yeah."_

 _Morgan stood in shock._

 _"Heroes of Legends!" Robin and Kristen yells._

 _Morgan watched as the two girls morphed into the new Power Rangers he had been hearing so much about. He watched them run into the fight in front of them. Morgan stood there in awe and back at the morpher in his hands._

 _"I saw King Arthur there." He muttered._

 _He looked back up. He watched the four ranger face off against the large tiger but seemed like they were having some trouble with it. Morgan takes in a deep breathe and holds the morpher up._

 _"Heroes of Legends!" He yelled._

 _Morgan morphed into the ranger suit that matched his color, which is silver. His suit was skin tight against his body. His silver suit didn't have a skirt like the girl's suits. His silver suit also had silver gloves with black straps, black leggings like pants, and silver boots with black straps. He did not have a sheath on his belt like the others, instead his weapon appeared in his hands. Which his weapon was a spear, much like the king of Camelot himself would carry. Also on his suit was a silver cape. His helmet was silver besides the visor which was black,_  
 _and was a triangle._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"Cool," Miles said.

Morgan then thought about something, "If I am remembering correctly," He started, "Next would have been when we all met Tess."

Robin nods, "Yeah. Where has she been lately?"

Wes noticed the eyes on him, "Well she's still learning here, but I think she took the weekend to go visit her old team."

Miles then seemed shocked, "Wait- What? Tess as in your ex girlfriend is- or was a ranger?"

Everyone nods.

"And I am now finding out now?" Miles asks.

"Sorry, Miles." Ericka said.

Miles nods, "Just didn't think it was too important." He said.

"Of course it's important!" Miles yells.

Kristen smirks, "Remember when Morgan thought Tess was the Green Ranger?"

Everyone all shared smiles remembering it, while Miles was still blown away by the news of Tess.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _Morgan looks at everyone, "I think I found the Green Ranger."_

 _Bentley was shocked, "The one with the story of Robin Hood?" He asked seeing as he is still new._

 _Wes nods, "You're right, Bentley."_

 _Ericka leans forward to look at Morgan, "So who is it?"_

 _"This girl," Morgan started, "I was leaving my math class and then this asshole came up to her and slapped her butt. In return she kicked his ass." He said._

 _Kristen frowns, "He deserved that."_

 _Ericka nods, "I agree."_

 _Morgan continued, "I went up to her and she told me the whole story about that guy, so I offered to come with her to file a complaint since I was a witness."_

 _Robin looks at Morgan, "Did you get her name?" She asks._

 _Morgan nods, "Tess Hamilton." He said._

 _Wes looked at Morgan a bit shocked, "Tess Hamilton?" He repeated._

 _Morgan nods again, "Yeah."_

 _Kristen looks at Wes, "You know her?"_

 _Wes nods._

 _"From high school?" Ericka asks._

 _Wes shakes his head, "We met five years ago. So she goes here?" He asks._

 _Morgan nods, "Yeah. She's a student." Morgan said._

 _Bentley looked from Wes to the others, "Small world, huh." Bentley said._

 _There was an explosion which startled the gang. They look up to see standing there Dee and Dum with Bufkins. The gang stand up, which includes Wes._  
 _Dee and Dum began to fire their blasters at the people, including the heroes._

 _They all jumped out of the way to dodge. Wes kicked down a table onto the side and hid behind it. The others did the same. All behind some tables while Dee and Dum were firing their blasters around the school._

 _"Morph!" Wes yells._

 _"Heroes of Legends!" The five of them yelled._

 _Ericka pulled her blaster out and held it on the top of the knocked down table and was basically sniping the twins with her blaster. The first blast cut the twins off guard, but the second one was soon blocked._

 _Bentley armed with his katana leaped over the shield he had with the table and began charging at the Bufkins. Morgan was right behind him, the two males were dealing with the Bufkins._

 _Robin grabbed a hold of her hatchet, glanced over at Kristen, who had her swords in both hands. She counted down from three and on one, the two girls had jumped over and ran over._

 _Ericka quickly ran over to the place Wes was hiding behind, to protect him and made sure he was out of danger. As the Blue Ranger was by him, Wes glanced behind the table to see the fight._

 _"Ericka," Wes said, "Wait to fire for a second."_

 _Ericka stopped and turned to Wes._

 _Wes watched as the twins lost focus on Ericka and then went to the others fighting the Bufkins. Wes held his hand up to have her hold her fire, then he nodded his head and Ericka had the perfect shot. She fired at Dee's blaster and it burst into flames._

 _"Nice one!" Kristen yells from her fight._

 _"Way to go!" Bentley yells._

 _Ericka and Wes celebrated slightly, but did not expect what was coming next. Dum grabbed his blaster and aimed at the table, and then fired. Neither of them noticed until it was too late. Ericka and Wes hid behind the table, it protected them but not by much._

 _Robin's eyes widen from underneath her helmet, "Wes-!" She screamed._

 _"Ericka!" Morgan, Kristen, and Bentley yelled._

 _Robin sees as the smoke clears that Ericka had powered down and was unconscious, as well as Wes being unconscious. Robin turned her attention to Dum now._  
 _Robin was about to charge at Dum, who now turned to fire his blaster at Robin._

 _"Navy Star Pentagon Shield!"_

 _The blast Dum fired at Robin was blocked by this outside force. Standing in front of the Red Ranger was a Navy Ranger. This ranger suit was different than the heroes. Her navy suit had a skirt like the girl's, however on the chest it had a white star with the five symbols of previous white rangers on it. Her helmet is white with a star visor. She holds her sword in her right hand._

 _"And who might you be? Dee asks._

 _"Besides submitting to your death." Dum said._

 _The Navy Ranger looked at the twins, "Oh me? I'm just here to kick some ass." She replied with._

 _And then, the Navy Ranger charged to Dum. Slashing her sword at his blaster and it was destroyed much like Dee's blaster, then she went to attack the remaining Bufkins. Dee and Dum had vanished realizing the odds._

 _Bentley looks at the others, "Is she? A Hero of Legends?"_

 _Robin stood in awe, "The suit doesn't look like it."_

 _Morgan walks over, "Should we help her?"_

 _Kristen puts her swords in her sheath, "I think she got it." She then turns to Ericka and Wes._

 _The two were regaining consciousness, they were met with the team running over. Wes groaned, placing one hand on his head and then glanced to the side and saw someone from his past walking over._

 _"Can't be-," He muttered._

 _Bentley helped Wes up to his feet, but Wes was looking at the Navy Ranger the entire time. Robin noticed this and turned to the Navy Ranger, as this was happening Morgan and Kristen helped Ericka up._

 _"Thank you for helping us," Robin said, "Maybe we should wait to do introductions at our base."_

 _The Navy Ranger nods, "Of course."_

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

"Navy Ranger," Miles mutters to himself, "Tess is the Navy Ranger."

"I think we broke him," Ericka grins.

Miles turns to the others, "Is there anything else I don't know?"

Wes shrugs, "I mean there is a lot in the ranger community you don't know. I don't know why its such a big deal to you."

"It's a big deal because its so cool." Miles said.

Wes shrugs, "I guess."

Kristen smirks and shakes her head, "After we met Tess, Wes started dating her while Robin dated Miles. Not to mention the search remain for the Green Ranger." She said.

"Right," Bentley said, "No one even knew it was going to be you at all, Wes."

"Did you even know?" Morgan asks.

Wes shrugs, "Eh, not really." He said.

 _-FLASHBACK-_

 _"Time for your death, Red." Shere-Khan spoke and was about to finish her._

 _However, an arrow landed through Shere-Khan's shoulder and caused a small explosion sending the tiger back. Robin quickly got up, and was lookng for the source of the arrow. The rangers all got up and regrouped._

 _"You okay?" Spoke a familiar voice._

 _Jumping down into the fight was the Green Ranger. His suit was green skin tight. He wasn't wearing a skirt like the girls. His green suit had green gloves with a black strap, black leggings like pants, and green boots with a black strap. He had a quiver on his belt and a bow in his right hand. Also had a green cape on his back. His helmet was green besides the visor which was a black triangle._

 _Robin looks at the Green Ranger, "Wes?"_

 _They hear Wes chuckle, "Funny, we were looking for the final ranger and I happen to be it." He spoke._

 _Tess noticed Shere-Khan getting up, "Look sharp, we aren't done yet."_

 _Shere-Khan gets up and then begins to sprint over, all mad and wild like._

 _"Guys on my mark, we attack at the same time." Robin said._

 _Everyone was getting themselves ready. Wes reached for an arrow, Ericka had her finger on the trigger, Bentley gripped his katana tight, Morgan held onto his spear,_  
 _Robin was holding her hatchet, Kristen gripped her tight on her twin swords, and Tess had her hold on her sword._

 _"Now!" Robin yells._

 _And just like that the rangers sent an attack at Shere-Khan, this attack was so powerful. With Wes firing his arrow and Ericka's blast hitting Shere-Khan first, causing the beast to stumble. Then the others with their sharp weapons took the field. Morgan and Robin slashed at the tiger then Kristen, Tess, and Bentley were right behind them._

 _After the attack, Shere-Khan exploded and was no more. The rangers stood there in awe and then looked at each other._

 _"Looks like we did it," Ericka said and giggled._

 _Morgan nods, "We're so amazing!" Morgan chuckles._

 _Like that the rangers all laughed and were happy of a successful victory._

 _-FLASHBACK OVER-_

Robin holds onto Wes' hand, "It's just so strange. So much has happened and yet it still feels so new." She said.

Kristen leans into Morgan's shoulders, "I agree."

Morgan smiles at Kristen, "I'm glad we're all together," He said, "Now I have true friends."

Everyone all nods in agreement.

Miles silently frowns and then adds, "Think- we'll ever see Mal, Ulrich, or James again?"

That reminder that was still new. New and still painful to the others just reopened. Bentley and Ericka kind of leaned in to each other, both had suffered a broken heart from that as well as Miles had. Wes looks from his girlfriend to his best friend.

"I'm sure anything is possible." He smiles at his friend.

And then, everyone went on to talking. Talking about simple stories, either as rangers or just campus life. Laughing and enjoying their company. To any student or professor, they just looked like any average students, but they weren't. They were so much more.

 **(A/N: Okay, I do indeed apologize for the absent. I was in Florida from the 9th to the 15th for Spring Break. It was a nice trip with my sister and my boyfriend. It was indeed relaxing expect for a few minor things, then the most life changing event ever! So on the first day at the parks, my boyfriend no longer is my boyfriend he is now my fiance. Still weird to say.**

 **It was so romantic and everything. It was where we took our first photo as a couple in Italy at Epcot in front of a flower Lady and the Tramp. I did not expect it and A LOT of people watched it.**

 **Anyways, I have like 5 or 6 weeks left of school maybe less. Not sure. But I'll try to update more often! I am serious! I will. I do want you guys to know I do have a Wattpad, and for whatever reason I am more activate on here than here. If you want to check out some work that isn't even here on this site go ahead and check it out. I am ICrzy01 on Wattpad.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy more in the future. Until next time. -ICrzy)**


	32. UPDATE

**ALSO GONNA NOTE THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE THE UPDATE MANY HAVE HOPED. SORRY.**

Hey guys, let me address some things.

First of all I am okay, mentally and physically. Nothing bad has happened in my hiatus that needs you to worry. And I apologize if I made you all worry. I just vanished from here and it was without a word. Now I know I need to explain myself to everyone and where I had been. Well to explain it, on my last update on this page (March 23), I was still in college. I had been dealing with my last weeks or so of college, so my attention was at my college 24/7. Then a friend on campus showed me Wattpad, we were into the stuff there and not just the fanfiction the original work as well.

So I began to start an original story, to which I hated it and the deleted it. Then I was swept up into the fandoms of varies interests that I usually don't open up to the word. Now let me explain that last sentence, on this page I'd read a story from a show, movie, anime, comic, etc that I am interested in and would love to write my own but feel a bit nervous about stepping out of my comfort zone. So I didn't. That was until I made my first book on Wattpad, it felt nice - actually great to express myself in work that I was interested in at that moment.

I have still my faults in not finishing work, but I have two very successful pieces I am genuinely proud of. And I hadn't felt so proud of anything I've written before that - I mean I had but this was a different kind of pride.

I had written four books from relating to one source material, and it had - kind of still has a following, and with a spinoff in a way. Then there are three books, currently in process of one, that has begun to gain a following from another source material. Two books, from different sources, that I had started but hadn't decided whether or not I wish to continue them. Then there are three other books that I am the most proud. One is based off a show I had been in love with for a while now, and it has gained a lot of attention. And the last two are apart of a series, and is based off my favorite Marvel hero.

I had been away, writing still but not here. Not on the site where I started. Maybe it's because I was tried of being the person who only wrote Power Ranger stories, I don't know. I still enjoy the show, and I would love to finish my work - but maybe I don't want to at the same time. I don't know. I've hit a rough patch regarding my work here. It could be the pressure of keeping up with the crossover worlds myself, LovingGinger30, decode9, and anyone involved in our world. I might have been running away from it, avoiding it for I may had been too afraid to give you, the readers, something I wasn't proud of or in any case out of line with the line time that was created.

I do not want anyone to feel sorry for me, that is not what I want. Instead, I want people to know I am in fact fine. And possibly coming back here. And if I do, there might be some changes on this page. I don't know what or how, but something will change.

I use to love logging in and seeing new reviews, new follows, new faves, but then as time went on - I just avoided logging in all together, swapping out for a page where I felt I didn't have to be the Power Rangers' author. I mean I have eight stories on this page that is Power Rangers, and that isn't my only interest nor is it my current interest.

I don't know - Maybe I've decided in some ways to grow up. I don't know really. But, we'll see what comes from the future.

Thanks for reading. -ICrzy


End file.
